Unexpected love
by Eg76
Summary: Two young women from England find themselves in summer bay, Angelo a police officer gets close with one, Charlie is left keeping the other company, Charlie finds herself falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Love.**

**This is a new Sory about my favourate h+a charecter Charlie finding romance with another female. Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know if you want to read or not.**

Chapter 1.

Emma worked as a physiotherapist in a coastal town in England. She loved her Job, but her private life was a different matter. It was two weeks before she was due to marry an orthopaedic Surgeon at the same hospital. She had gone home early to find him in bed with his sectary. The wedding was called off and cancelled. Emma was sat at home eating breakfast when she received a phone call from the travel agents, about the honeymoon they were due to go on in a weeks time. They were due to stay in the honeymoon suite in a 5* hotel in Sydney, Emma had always wanted to go to Australia. She told them she would need to speak to Edward but would contact them as soon as possible.

She entered the hospital early for shift knowing Edward would be in his office, a week had gone by and they were still the subject of all the gossip. She made her way to his office and knocked on the door before entering. She found him sat at his desk with his sectary sat on his knee. "Sorry to interrupt." Emma said. "I need to talk to you in private." Edward got up straight away embarrassed Emma had seen what she had. "Yes of cause, Lisa do you mind leaving us." He said slightly pushing her towards the door. "What can I do for you?" "I have just had the travel agents on the phone, you forgot too cancel the honeymoon." Emma replied. "Oh right ok, why don't you still go? I know your finding the gossip hard, and I feel really bad about what happened. Maybe it would do you good." He replied. "Get me away and let the gossip die down, meaning, it would be better for your conscience if you didn't have to face me." Emma said bitterly. "No not at all, I just feel really bad and you always wanted to go to Australia, you have the leave booked, why not go." He replied. "I do have the leave booked, and I am sick of people gossiping and feeling sorry for me. If I decide to go, you pay to change the name on the booking, I will take a friend." "Yes of cause any expenses to do with altering the trip I will pay. It's the least I can do." He said he felt awful about how he had treated Emma.

Emma went to her department thinking about Edwards's suggestion. She went into the staff room knowing she had fifteen minutes before she was due to start. "Hey Lindsey" she said as her best friend answered her phone. "I have an offer you can't refuse." She explained about Edward's offer. "It sounds great Emma but I can't get the time off work. Oh come on all you will need is spending money." Emma pleaded. "I will see what I can do." She replied.

After her shift ended Emma went to Lindsey's house. "Well" she asked as soon as she was in the house. "I have the time off work, I explained the situation and my boss said no problem." "That's brilliant, lets go to the travel agents and alter the booking now." Emma said dragging her friend out the door. Once they arrived at the travel agents Emma and Lindsey began to talk about the trip deciding they didn't really want to stay three weeks in the honeymoon suite, "I would prefer to travel" said Lindsey "That is great lets keep the flights but hire a car, travel where we want stopping where we want." Emma said excitedly. So the trip was booked, the money they saved from the hotel they kept for accommodation over there.

It was a week later and the two girls were excitedly on their way to Australia. They were sat on the plane heading for Sydney, and looking at a map, "where do you fancy trying first" Emma asked. "I'm not sure." Lindsey replied "why don't we head south and find some where near a nice beach to stay for a couple of nights." And that was what they did. They packed their belongings into the hired car, and headed south following the signs for coastal route. Emma was driving, as Lindsey didn't have a licence. They had driven for over two hours, "I need to stop for a break." Emma said. "Where is the nearest town?" Lindsey picked up the map, after a few minutes and no response Emma glanced at Lindsey, she noticed the map was the wrong way round and got irritable. "Lindsey for gods sake you're not even looking at it properly, you're the map reader I'm the driver," "alright I'm sorry," she shouted "But I don't know where we are." Just then Emma heard sirens and when she looked in her mirror she found flashing lights. "That's just great," She replied before pulling over and getting out of the car.

"Can I help you officer?" Emma asked as the policewoman stepped forward. "Do you know what speed you were doing?" She asked. "60" Emma replied. "Exactly. You ere driving 10k over the limit." The officer replied. "But the sign said 60." Emma replied. "You obviously weren't paying attention as you passed two signs with the new speed on them. You also didn't see me flash you to pull over." "I'm sorry officer Buckton, I was distracted by my friend reading the map. I promise it wont happen again." She said nervously. "Well seen as you are new to our country I will let you off with a warning, but if I catch you speeding again you will be done. And it's Sergeant Buckton. She replied. "You can carry on with your Journey but I meant what I said." She said before heading back to her car and driving away.

"What happened?" Lindsey asked when she returned to the car. "Apparently I was speeding, I didn't see the signs telling me the speed had changed because you distracted me with the bloody map." Emma said annoyed. "Did she charge you?" Lindsey asked. "No she just gave me a warning and a lecture." Emma replied. "Look lets just find the nearest town along this road so that we can get something to eat and drink, hopefully we can also get somewhere to stay as well, because I need to sleep." Emma said starting to calm down. As they continued on their Journey Lindsey said, "You have to admit she was hot. Is she yore type?" "Lindsey." Emma said embarrassed.

She had told Lindsey she had recently got drunk after a hard day at work with the gossip, and had a one-night stand with a female. She explained although she didn't want a relationship with the female, she realised that for the first time in her life she actually enjoyed sex. She stated she though she may be gay because even with Edward she wasn't in love or enjoyed sex. She admitted she had sort of fallen into the idea of marrying him as he proposed in front of family and friends at her birthday party and she felt obliged. She also said she would of gone through with the marriage. She would of made the best of it and tried to make Edward happy even though she didn't love him. She admitted part of her was glad when she found him in bed with Lisa; it was the way out of the marriage. Lindsey although shocked at Emma's revelation with regards to being gay, was not shocked about hearing her say she didn't love Edward. She had known Emma wasn't happy, she had even tried to talk to her about it but Emma just kept insisting everything was fine. She told Emma her sexual preference did not change their friendship. In fact it made it better because she didn't have to compete for the good-looking guy's.

As they drove Lindsey continued to embarrass Emma about the sexy policewoman. They passed a sign, which said, "Welcome to summer bay." This sounds like a nice place to stop lets find a café or something. They drove down toward the beach car park. They got out of the car and stretched. Walking down towards the beach. They noticed a small group of people sat on the beach near surfboards and decided to go over to them. "Hello, I wonder if you can help us." Lindsey asked the group. "What with?" one of the boys asked. We are new around here and we were wondering if there's anywhere we can get a bite to eat and a drink?" Lindsey asked looking between the group and smiling. "There's the diner just along there." One of the girls replied smiling. "We are just about to go ourselves if you want to join us." She replied friendly. "That would be great." Emma replied smiling at the young girl. "I'm Ruby, this is my boyfriend Casey. That's Xavier and his girlfriend April, then that's Romeo and Indi." "Nice to meet you all." I'm Emma and this is my friend Lindsey." Emma replied as they all shook and made their way to the diner. "Where a bout's in England are you from?" April the dark haired girl asked. "A little coastal town called Sunderland, it's in the north east. Lindsey replied. What's it like?" Xavier asked.

Once they were at the diner they had invited Emma and Lindsey to sit with them. They seemed really nice and they wanted to know a lot about England. An hour passed when in walked the police sergeant, which stopped them earlier. "Look." Said Lindsey it must be fate theirs that policewoman again. Emma gave her a warning look before turning to face the counter she stopped and saw it was indeed the sergeant but this time she was with another officer who she noticed was good looking. She didn't like to admit but Lindsey was right earlier the sergeant was hot. "Oh you have met my mother then." Ruby said. "Your Mother? She doesn't look old enough." Emma said before she could stop herself. "It's a long story, but yes, she is my Mother. I hope she wasn't giving you a hard time about something " Ruby replied smiling. "No actually she was very nice." Emma replied, not going into any details. "Well it was lovely to meet you all but we need to find somewhere to stay and I need to get my head down for a bit. Thanks again for showing us the diner and your company." They both said, standing up ready to leave. "Have you tried the caravan park?" Romeo asked, "I live there with miles the owner." "Where is the caravan park? Lindsey asked. You carry on straight along this road and you will see the signs on the left." Romeo replied. "Great thanks we will head that way now." Emma said.

As they were leaving the diner Lindsey walked over to the police officers. "Hello again sergeant. Nice to see you again. Hello we haven't met I'm Lindsey and this is Emma." She spoke keeping her eyes firmly on the male police officer. "Hi I'm Angelo." He replied. "Are you staying in the bay or just passing through?" He asked smiling back at Lindsey. They began to flirt, Emma Tapped Lindsey on the shoulder. "Come on we need to find the caravan park." She said before walking out. Lindsey said good-bye then followed her friend out. "Wow he's hot." Lindsey said I think I'm going to like summer bay." She said laughing. "You will never change." Emma said laughing at her friend. They made their way to the car.

At the car they looked at each other, "I gave you the key's." Emma said to Lindsey. "You never gave them to me, I got out before you." Lindsey replied. They both turned to the car and noticed the keys sat on the shelf between the seats. "Great now what?" They said together, just as they heard voices. "Excuse me officers, I wonder if you can help," Lindsey said going over to the police officer she knew to be Angelo. "What seems to be the problem?" Angelo asked smiling at Lindsey. "We appear to have locked ourselves out of the car" Lindsey said flirtatiously. "I'm pretty sure I can sort that for you." Angelo replied.

Meanwhile Charlie looked at the driver. She seemed distracted some how. She was really pretty, but very quiet, nothing like her friend. Charlie decided to walk over to her. "Not having a great start to your holiday are you?" Charlie said. "Sorry to be a problem." Emma replied a little short with Charlie. "Hey I didn't mean anything by it, I was just saying, you know making polite conversation." Charlie said rather annoyed. God how ignorant is she Charlie thought. "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired, and this trip was supposed to be hassle free, time to forget the crap I left behind." Emma replied smiling. "I'm not usually this rude." She said "I'm Emma, by the way, and that's my best friend Lindsey." "Nice to meet you Emma, although I do remember your name from earlier. I'm Charlie, and I guess you already know he's Angelo." Charlie replied.

"There you go ladies, I told you it wasn't a problem. So where are you off to now?" Angelo said smugly, never taking his eyes off Lindsey. "We are looking for the caravan park, we have decided to stick around here for a couple of days. Is there much to do?" Lindsey was blatantly flirting with Angelo. "Well you already know we have the diner, we also have the surf, club and a restaurant above it. As well as the beach etc. It's well worth sticking around for." Angelo said also flirting. "In fact I would recommend visiting the restaurant tonight, there's a live band on." "Well if we ever get settled in the caravan park we will have to see how we feel." Lindsey replied smiling at Angelo.

"Thank you so much for your help," Emma said getting in the drivers seat. "Come on Lindsey lets find a bed for the night." She practically had to drag her friend away. "Wow, He is seriously hot." Lindsey said as they drove away. "The serge seemed nice as well didn't she?" Lindsey said cheekily. "This holiday will be good for both of us."

**Next time.**

**Lindsey gets close to Angelo leaving Emma stuck with Charlie.**

**Will they stick around the bay awhile or will Emma talk Lindsey into leaving? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected love.**

Hope you have enjoyed this story so far, please review if you want me to continue or not.

Chapter 2.

After meeting Miles, the owner of the caravan park, Emma and Lindsey book in for a couple of nights. They make their way to the van carefully following the instructions Miles gave them. As they enter they decide to unpack later after they have both had a sleep.

It is now 7:00pm, the girls woke up and decided to unpack before having a shower and going to find the restaurant Angelo had suggested.

As they left the caravan they bumped into Miles and a man Miles introduced as Elijah. They asked where the girls were heading too, when Lindsey replied. "We thought we might check out the restaurant, near the Surf club. Is it very far away?" "You can walk with us, that's where we are heading now." Miles stated. Thank you that would be great." Emma replied. "So I gather you two are from England." Elijah said. "Yes we live in the north east of England in a town called Sunderland. Have you heard of it?" "I'm afraid not. Is it on the coast or inland?" He asked interestedly. "It's on the coast." Replied Emma. "So what brings you so far from England?" Miles asked "Long story, lets just say I should be in Sydney on my honeymoon, but he cheated on me and I decided to bring a friend away, we wanted to see the sights rather than stay three weeks in Sydney." Emma replied. "I'm sorry to hear that, he must be a fool. But it's his loss and our gain. I hope you enjoy you're stay." Elijah said friendly. "Thank you that's very kind." Just then Miles announced they had arrived at the surf club. "Well thanks for showing us the way." Lindsey said.

As they made their way up the stairs to the restaurant, they could here music. "I hope we can get something decent to eat, I'm starving." Lindsey said linking arms with Emma. "That makes a change." Emma said laughing. They found themselves a table as a waiter made his way over. They decided to have a bottle of wine between them while they decided what food to order. "I think I fancy the steak" Lindsey said putting the menu down, "It's chicken pasta for me." Replied Emma, looking around at the small but adequate room.

"Charlie you have to come for a drink, I sort of promised Lindsey we would be there." Angelo pleaded. "You can be there I just don't want to." "Oh come on you can talk to her friend while I get to know Lindsey. Please?" After Angelo had pathetically begged for ten minutes Charlie finally gave in. "Ok but I am only going for a couple. That Emma is hard work to talk too." Charlie said grudgingly. She thought about the couple of girls she met earlier, I don't know what her problem is but something is not right with her. Why did I agree to this?

As they made their way into the restaurant Angelo spotted the two English girls and walked to their table, they had just finished eating. Charlie tagged behind. "Ladies. How did you enjoy your meals? I see you found you're way easy enough." Angelo spoke as he admired Lindsey in her simple red dress with her hair half up and the rest down over her shoulders. "You're looking delightful. Can I get you both a drink?" Yes please we shall both have a glass of wine." "Charlie have a seat and I will bring the drinks over." Angelo said smiling. Charlie pulled the chair nearest Emma and sat down. "I hope you don't mind us joining you?" Charlie asked looking at Emma. She's actually very pretty, I never noticed before, she found herself admiring Emma's athletic toned body, her hair was shiny and a light brown colour. She also noticed she had beautiful brown eyes and full pink lips. Charlie was surprised how much of an effect Emma had on her; she hadn't looked at a female like that since Joey, two years ago. "It's no problem." Emma replied smiling. "I think it was planned earlier between those to anyway." She said moving her head in the direction Angelo and Lindsey were, Lindsey had decided to offer Angelo help with the drinks.

As the drinks flowed so did the conversation Charlie realised Emma was really nice but a little on the shy side. Angelo had disappeared on the dance floor with Lindsey, again leaving Emma and Charlie alone, although Charlie admitted she really didn't mind at all. "So what made you too decide to visit Australia?" Charlie asked, smiling at Emma. "Do you want the long version or the short one? Emma replied a little tipsy, she could never hold her drink. "Which ever one you want to share I guess?" Charlie replied laughing. "Ok well I was engaged to a consultant at the hospital. Two weeks before the wedding I was ill, just a migraine but I took time off work, I was due to go to a work's do with him on the night so I thought I would go to his house, it was also closer, have a sleep and hopefully be ok for the night. Only I caught him in bed with his sectary. They are now a happy couple apparently. We had three weeks honeymoon booked in Sidney, I thought the least he can do is give me that, and so I asked Lindsey to join me. We decided rather than stay in Sydney we would travel. Only I didn't realise how bad she was at map reading, hence missing the signs and getting pulled over." She laughed. "God Emma I'm sorry, that must have been awful." Charlie said, as she placed her hand comforting on top of Emma's. They both felt a shock at the contact, as they quickly pulled apart. "To be honest, I was upset, but not as much as I should have been. The truth is I loved him but I wasn't in love with him, if you know what I mean." Emma said looking directly into Charlie's blue eyes. "Why would you marry him if you weren't in love with him?" Charlie asked puzzled. "I thought he was a nice guy who didn't deserve to be hurt. He asked me to marry him in front of all our family and friends. I felt obliged. Then families took over planning everything, plus the money we had paid out." Emma replied. "I sound like a right sad case don't I?" She said looking at Charlie. "No, you don't it would of took a lot of guts to marry someone you knew you didn't love." Charlie said understanding.

"There's something else that will tell you I'm a bitch though." "Oh and what is that?" Charlie smiled at Emma not believing anything could make her think badly. "Last week I had a bad day at work, with hospital gossip. I went to the pub and got absolutely wasted. I had a one-night stand. I have never done that before. I'm not like that." "I think after everything you went through you were entitled too enjoy yourself." Charlie said not understanding why Emma seemed upset about it. "You don't understand it was with a woman. I slept with a woman. The worst part is I regret the one nightstand but not the woman part of it. It felt right some how, like that's what I'm meant to do. For the first time I actually enjoyed sex." She said gulping the last of her drink. "Oh my god Charlie I'm sorry you didn't need to hear that, I'm going to go before I embarrass myself further." Emma said quickly gathering her jacket and bag before standing. She started to head for the door when Charlie followed her. "You're in no fit state to walk home alone, wait I will tell Angelo then walk you back." With that she disappeared.

They walked back quietly but as they neared the caravan Charlie touched Emma gently on the arm "Can I tell you something?" "Yes, do you want to come in?" Emma asked pointing to the caravan. "Ok if you don't mind." Charlie replied. Once inside they sat either side of the small table with a cup of coffee each. "Two years ago I met a girl called Joey." Charlie began slowly. "She was in trouble and I helped her as a cop. She told me she was gay. I convinced her to tell her brother who disowned her because of it and kicked her out of the family home. She stayed with me and Leah, Ruby and VJ Leah's son. We became close which I didn't like at first; I was confused and worried what people would think if they knew I was in love with a woman. Anyway we got together, people found out and I couldn't handle it, I slept with a bloke to try and prove I wasn't gay or bi, Joey was devastated and left me. It wasn't until she left I realised how much I loved her and for the first time it felt right, like you said." Charlie said before looking up into Emma's eyes for a reaction. "So are you gay or bi?" Emma asked "Well I would say I'm bi, since although Joey there hasn't been another woman, Just two disastrous relationships with men. One being Angelo." She replied. "You're kidding you and Angelo? I wouldn't of put you two together." Emma replied. "Well he's really nice, too nice for me I guess." Charlie spoke quietly. Emma only just heard the end part. "Charlie you seem really nice yourself, and if anything I would say you're to good for him." Emma replied smiling at Charlie. Time seemed to stand still as they stared deeply into each other's eyes; they then closed the distance between them as their lips joined together.

They continued kissing until the need got too much for both of them and they both stood moving towards the bed. They couldn't get each other's clothes off quick enough, laughing as they dragged the material away from each other. Once they were both naked they moved together quickly seeking each other's lips, while hands began to wander, they lay down on the bed facing each other. Charlie couldn't believe how sexy Emma looked and told her. She lowered Emma onto her back and moved over her, she started kissing her way from her lips too her neck and lower, determined to taste lick and kiss every part of the beauty before her. As she lowered herself slightly so that her tongue circled Emma's left breast, her hand began to fondle her right. She smiled as Emma released a deep groan of delight when Charlie took her tight nipple between her teeth. Charlie couldn't remember ever being as turned on as this, even with Joey. She felt like she would die if she couldn't get enough of her. She turned her attention to Emma's right breast, and took the wet left nipple between her thumb and index finger, while sucking hard on her right nipple. Emma felt like she was about to loose control and called out "Charlie please, I need you now." Charlie lifted her head looking directly into Emma's passion filled eyes before, sliding down her body and slipping a finger inside her, Emma Bucked of the bed groaning with pleasure. Charlie smiled and slipped a second finger inside while lowering her head to lick Emma's throbbing Clitoris. Emma felt the orgasm explode, she screamed out in delight, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Charlie slid back up the bed and took Emma in a passionate kiss, until the climax subsided. "Wow, Charlie I never new sex was like that. Thank you so much. That was amazing." She spoke as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. Charlie smiled before kissing Emma's tear away "that's nothing, I can show you a lot more." She said before sinking her lips down onto Emma's neck.

After pleasuring each other a further couple of times, they wrapped themselves in each other's arms and fell in a deep pleasurable sleep.

Charlie woke not knowing where she was, she looked down at the sexy female body wrapped around her, and smiled. She then thought Shit what time is it? And found her watch. It was just after 4:00am, and was just starting to get light outside. Charlie slipped quietly from the bed, and began to dress; she glanced at the beauty left in bed with a smile across her face, wishing she didn't have to go. She quickly kissed her on her forehead and turned to leave.

Charlie sneaked away from the caravan park and in to her house, without making a sound, she made it to her room and climbed into the bed, smiling to herself as images of the night before flashed in front of her. It took a while but eventually she dropped into a happy sleep. The next thing she knew it was 6:30am and her alarm was shrieking, it was time to get up for work. She smiled as the memories came flooding back, I can't wait to see Emma again, she thought getting herself ready.

Next time.

**Emma wants to leave summer bay but Lindsey wants to stay a few more days.**

**Charlie tries to explain her disappearing act but will Emma Listen?**

Please review and leave your thoughts and ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected love.**

Thanks for the reviews, please keep on sending them and letting me know what you think.

Thank you xtr75, for your tip. I knew something was different but couldn't work out what it was, as you can see your help is appreciated and I have changed it.

**Previously.**

**Emma and Lindsey have a night out with Angelo and Charlie.**

**Emma gets drunk and finds herself telling Charlie a little too much. **

Chapter 3.

Emma woke with a smile, only to find the bed empty beside her. I knew it was to good to be true she thought. Oh well at least she left with out the embarrassing conversation. I just have to convince Lindsey to leave the bay as soon as possible now, she thought, getting herself dressed and finding tablets for her hangover.

She was sat feeling sorry for herself drinking a cup of coffee, when the caravan door opened. Lindsey breezed in, sitting next to her friend and pinching her drink. "So what happened to you lightweight?" Lindsey said looking at her friend. "I had a brilliant night. We stayed for another couple of drinks, and then Angelo suggested going back to his place. Wow Emma what a night." She said smiling. "He is gorgeous. What a fab idea of yours to bring me away." She said as she stood to sort some clothes to put on. "So what shall we do today? The beach looks good, don't you think?" "Yes the beach looks good but I was thinking maybe we could move on and find another place to stop, I mean we want to see as much as possible while we're here don't we?" "What." Lindsey said loudly, causing Emma to wince because of her headache. "But we have until tomorrow at least, then I was going to suggest we maybe stay another couple of days, I like it here." Lindsey replied, shocked at Emma's idea. "It was just an idea, we can stay tonight then decide." She replied before smiling at her friend saying, "You only want to stay because of the handsome policeman you have hooked." She then laughed as Lindsey began to blush. "Well what do you expect? You know how disastrous my love life has been lately, finally someone's interested and you want to drag me away. Call your self a friend." Lindsey replied teasingly. "Lets go to the diner for breakfast then go to the beach, that will cure your hangover." Lindsey said getting into her bikini.

They made their way into the diner and found a table next to the window, with the view of the beach. "What can I get you girlies?" A woman said making her way to their table. Could we have to coffees and what would you recommend to fill a gap?" Lindsey asked looking at the menu. "Not from round here then. I'm Irene nice to meet you." She smiled and put her hand out to shake. "Hi Irene this is Emma, she's suffering from a night out so she's not very talkative this morning. And I'm Lindsey. How did you know we're not from round here?" She asked Jokingly, "The accent kind of gave it away darl." Irene laughed. "So what food do you want?" "Just a croissant for me please." Emma said. "I think I will have ham and eggs please Irene, I'm feeling rather hungry." Lindsey said happily. "Ok it wont be long." Irene said before making her way to the kitchen.

After they finished their food they left the diner and walked down to the beach, they each laid their towel and bags down, took off their shorts and top, and then lay in the sun for a while. "So did Charlie get you back to the caravan alright?" Lindsey said teasingly. "Yes she walked me back, telling me about the dangers of getting drunk in a place you don't know then I went to bed, waiting for you to come in." Emma said hoping Lindsey wouldn't question her further. "Charlie seems nice. You seemed to get on all right, I kept looking over at you while I was dancing, and you seemed deep in conversation." "Yes she's alright I guess. Good job seen as my best friend abandoned me." She looked over teasingly. Hoping Lindsey would drop the subject. They then went for another swim.

After sunbathing for a while Lindsey looked at her watch, "I'm hungry do you fancy going up to the diner for lunch?" "You never stop thinking about food." Emma laughed as they packed up their belongings and headed too the diner.

As they entered the diner they made their way to the counter to order, "Hi Girls, I heard you were still here." Leah said politely. "Yes we decided to stay for a couple of day's, it seems really nice here." Emma said. "I'm Leah by the way, I am Mile's Partner and Charlie and Ruby's housemate." "Oh right that explains how you knew we hired a caravan." Emma smiled "This is Lindsey and I'm Emma. It's nice to meet you Leah." Well what can I get you two?" Leah asked after shaking hands. "I think I will have a chocolate milkshake and a chicken salad please, Lindsey what do you want?" "The lasagne looks good, and I will have the same milkshake please." " Ok Ladies if you take a seat I will bring it over to you." "Thanks Leah." They replied.

Just as they turned to find a table the door opened and in walked Angelo and Charlie. "Hey Angelo fancy seeing you here." Lindsey spoke making her over to the police officers. "Hi Charlie." Emma couldn't believe her friend had set her up. "Hi Charlie, Angelo." Emma said as she made her way over to an empty table and sat down. To her horror she heard Lindsey say, "Why don't you join us?" "That sounds good doesn't it Charlie? Why don't you take a seat with the ladies and I will order." Angelo said happily, although he had noticed Charlie's sudden quietness and the awkwardness between Emma and herself.

Charlie sat next to Emma wondering why she wouldn't look at her. Did she regret what happened? Charlie really wanted to know but knew she couldn't say anything in front of the others. She had hoped it was the start of something; after all it was a great night. "So how are you feeling this morning Emma?" Charlie asked trying to make conversation. "I'm fine thanks, a bit of a hangover but not bad. I'm sorry about getting drunk last night." Emma replied. "Hoping Charlie would understand the apology included what happened between them as well. Just then Angelo came back with their drinks followed by Leah and their food. Once Emma had pushed her food around her plate for a while in the awkward silence, she decided she would have to get out of there as it was horrible sitting next to Charlie knowing she regretted what they had done. "Lindsey how do you fancy a date tonight, just the two of us?" Angelo asked Kissing Lindsey on the lips. "I would but it's not really fair on Emma is it, she doesn't know anyone." "She knows Charlie don't you Emma." Angelo said pleading with Emma. "If you want to go on a date Lindsey I don't mind, I fancy an early night anyway, I'm still feeling bad from last night." She said smiling at her friend. "If you're sure, thanks." She said to her friend "Looks like we are going on a date." She said to Angelo.

After a few more unbearable minutes Emma stood excusing herself, "I'm really sorry please excuse me, I think I need some fresh air." She said to the group before standing and heading for the exit. "Is she alright?" Angelo asked. "She's fine, She can't handle her drink and feels a bit hung over still that's all." Lindsey replied. "I think I will get some fresh air myself, I will see you at the car later Angelo. Lindsey nice to see you again." Charlie said following Emma.

"Emma wait." Charlie called. "I want to apologise for this morning." Emma cringed when she heard Charlie call her name, tempted to carry on walking as if she hadn't heard, but she had a feeling Charlie would follow her. Emma turned slowly to face her. "Look Charlie you don't have to say anything. I know it was a mistake, you don't have to worry I haven't told anyone and I have no intention of doing so. Just put it down to having too much to drink." She turned and started to walk away. "Emma that's not what I was going to say. Please stop and listen to what I have to say." Emma sighed then stopped and turned to face Charlie once more. "What I wanted to say was I'm sorry I rushed out this morning, you were fast asleep and I didn't want to disturb you. The reason I left was, my stepmother lives in the house with Miles, and her sister the local busy body owns the caravan near you. I didn't think it was a good idea to be caught sneaking out. I don't regret it, in fact I had a great evening and had thought we could do it again, if you wanted to?" Charlie said smiling at Emma. Emma looked at Charlie shocked "you want to see me again?" she asked still not believing what she had heard. "Yes, I would like that very much" "What about you?" "Yes definitely, I mean I would have to be mad not to want to see someone as gorgeous as you again. Do you want to come to the caravan later?" She gushed. "How about I pick you up from the caravan and we go somewhere we wont be seen." "Ok see you later." Emma replied happily.

Emma and Charlie sat talking until Lindsey and Angelo came out. Angelo arranged to pick Lindsey up later and then Charlie said they had to go. "Nice talking to you again Emma, I hope you feel better soon." She said smiling. Lindsey and Emma decided to go back to the beach for a little while, before they went back to get ready for their dates. Although Lindsey had no idea Emma had plans.

Lindsey was dressed in a short flowery dress with her hair straightened and down over her shoulders. Just as there was a knock on the caravan door. "Hey Angelo I will just." Lindsey suddenly stopped talking as she realised it wasn't Angelo at the door but his work partner Charlie. "Sorry Charlie I thought you were Angelo, come in, can I get you anything? Have you come to tell me he's not coming?" "What? Oh no last I saw of him he was rushing home to get ready for your date. Angelo's not a very good timekeeper but he does turn up. I was actually here to see Emma. Is she in?" "Yes she's sat in here being boring maybe you can convince her to do something." Lindsey said laughing as Emma stuck her tongue out at her, just as Charlie stepped inside, "I hope that wasn't meant for me" Charlie said smiling at a very embarrassed Emma. "No it wasn't it was aimed at my so called friend there." "That's alright then, I wouldn't have to caution you for obscene gestures to a police officer." She teased while Lindsey burst out laughing. Just then Angelo knocked on the open door, "Charlie what are you doing here?" Angelo asked surprised to see his friend and boss in the caravan. "I thought I would do Emma a favour and invite her for a drink while you're out on your date." She said looking between Angelo and Lindsey. "So do you fancy it Emma? I have been let down by my Daughter and her boyfriend and then Leah decides she wants to invite miles round for supper so I had to leave the house." "Oh so it's only an invite because you have nothing else to do? Nice one Charlie." Angelo laughed. "Thanks but I think I will just have a quiet one like I planned, you can join me if you have nothing better to do? But I can't face another drink." Emma Laughed, looking at Charlie puzzled. "Well Lindsey shall we leave the boring ones to it?" Angelo asked putting his arm around Lindsey's shoulders. "Lets go, oh Emma, don't wait up." She said winking at her friend. Emma Just laughed and waved them off.

Once they had left and shut the caravan door. Charlie sat next to Emma, she turned before saying "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I forgot how crap Angelo is with timekeeping. I just couldn't wait to see you again." She said with a smile. "Do you think they suspected anything?" She asked. "I don't think so, I don't think they would have noticed if you began making out with me, to be honest, they seem to only have eyes for each other."

Emma replied laughing. " That's true. Although I like the sound of making out with you." She teased before leaning forward to capture her lips in her own. When the need to breathe stopped them, Charlie said, "Do you still want to do this? You know if you have changed you're mind you can tell me. I mean this should have been your honeymoon." "Charlie, can we not talk about my disaster of a life back home. I haven't changed my mind. last night was amazing. You're gorgeous and I don't know why but you want to be with me, lets just enjoy the time we have together." She said stroking Charlie's cheek while kissing her passionately. Once they had come up for air again Charlie said, "let's go." "Where?" Asked Emma. Charlie blushed and said shyly "Well I sort of booked a motel room just outside town, I hated sneaking away from you, especially when you thought the worst. If you don't want to I understand we could go to the pictures or something, anything you want." Charlie said. Regretting presuming it's what Emma would want to do. "I know you don't like one night stands so if you want to do something else I'm happy. As long as I get to spend time with you. Oh god that sounds really cheesy doesn't it." She laughed "No it's not cheesy, and I would love to go to the motel with you especially if I get to wake up with you. Besides if last night was anything to go by, I would be a fool to turn it down." She said kissing Charlie quickly before standing up "What are we waiting for?" Charlie laughed and chased her out the door.

As Charlie's driving to the motel, Emma puts her hand on the exposed flesh of Charlie's leg. "I can't believe how lucky I am." She smiled, she started making circles on Charlie's leg, and Charlie took a deep breath in, "Babe if you continue doing that we wont get to the motel, I will have to pull over. I can't concentrate from the pleasure." "Oh sorry, I didn't realise." Emma said blushing as she put her hand in her own lap. "Babe I didn't mean it nasty it's just all I have thought about today is making love to you, all I can think about while driving is making love to you, and you just have to look at me with that gorgeous smile and I will pull over and make love to you right here and now." She took Emma's hand and held it while driving. Emma edged closer in her seat and smiled. I can't believe someone as sexy, intelligent and easy to talk too as Charlie wants to make love to me. I finally know what I have been missing all these years.

As soon as they entered the motel room they came together lips and hands all over each other, they some how made it over to the bed, undressing each other as they went, both desperate for contact without barriers. Charlie lowered Emma gently on the bed, sliding on top of her, "you are so sexy. I can never get enough of you" She spoke quickly against Emma's skin. Charlie explored Emma's naked body with both hands and mouth, making sure she didn't miss any. She loved how licking a tiny spot just behind her ear turned her on further, but taking her hardened nipples teasingly between her lips made both groan and want more. Charlie found every part of Emma's toned body a turn on. She wanted to take it slow teasing Emma to the very top of her climax, but as Emma begged for more she was powerless to do anything but help her to orgasm. She quickly slipped two fingers inside Emma's core whilst sliding down so that her face was between her legs, she took the throbbing bud into her mouth, tasting and licking it, encouraged by the groans and writhing her lover was doing. Emma Soon tensed around her fingers, screaming loudly as wave after wave the orgasm took over. As her breathing began to steady, Emma Kissed Charlie deeply, "Wow, Charlie It has never been so good, thank you so much." She spoke passionately before smiling at her lover and taking her by surprise flipping them Quickly over so that she was now on top. "I think it's your turn" she said before starting her assault on Charlie's senses. It wasn't long before Charlie too was wet and begging for completeness, which Emma was only too happy to do.

They lay wrapped in each other's arms contentedly. "Emma can I ask you something?" Charlie asked as she stroked slowly up Emma's hip. "Yes anything." She replied happily. "from what you have said you haven't had very good experiences sexually." "oh, the truth is I have only slept with three men, none of them satisfied me, they were more concerned with themselves, I hated it and felt used and dirty. Sex isn't something I rushed into, I was in what I thought were serious relationships. Then I had that one nightstand I told you about. Although I regretted the casual sex, I finally found I could enjoy sex. It felt like I finally knew what people said they felt. And since then with you it's different again." She said smiling. "What do you mean different?" Charlie asked. "Well it doesn't feel like sex, it feels like I made love, sex just sounds to cheep somehow. I finally know what an orgasm feels like, it's great I want more." Emma said laughing.

"well I'm happy to oblige" Charlie said. "Emma it's the same for me, I used sex with men as a punishment. When life was crap I would find a bloke to sleep with. Then I met Joey, she showed me how good it could be, but I blew it. She left and I never saw her again. But this, between us I have never felt this strong or passionate about anyone. I can't get enough of you, I have never felt this connected to anyone before." Charlie spoke honestly then looked deep into Emma's eyes hoping she believed her. "I know we have only just met, and we rushed into sleeping together, but I feel like we could have something great here." "Charlie I feel the same, but how can we? I live in England I'm here for three weeks. I'm not even staying in summer bay, we are going travelling tomorrow." Emma said unhappily. I can't believe I meet someone I have a connection with and we cant explore our feelings. Emma thought sadly. A tear slid down her cheek. "Can't you talk Lindsey into staying longer in the bay, we could get to know each other properly, I don't want you to go." Charlie pleaded. "I can't explain it, I just know we can't let this go so easily." She said staring at the women who in a very short time had come to mean so much to her. "I don't know Charlie, it might not be a good idea." "Why? Because Lindsey might not want to stick around?" She asked annoyed Emma wouldn't even think about it. "No, because the more I get to know you the harder it will be to leave." She said smiling through her tears. "Please just think about it" Charlie said before stopping the conversation by kissing Emma passionately, the kiss soon left them both wanting more.

**Next time.**

**Will Emma talk to Lindsey?**

**Will they have longer to explore their growing feelings?**

Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected love.**

**Previously.**

**Charlie whisks Emma away for the night.**

**Charlie wants Emma to stay longer in the bay, what will she decide?**

Chapter 4.

The next morning after waking up in each other's arms they made love to each other before deciding to share a shower. "I thought you said sharing would be quicker and we would use less water?" Emma teased Charlie as she was towelling Charlie down, enjoying the effect she was having. "Well it would of, if you didn't ask me to help you wash you're back." Charlie spoke just before a groan of pleasure escaped as Emma was drying her breasts. "I asked you to scrub my back not every part of me," She replied smiling. "I didn't hear you complaining." Charlie replied. "Oh that was because I wasn't" Emma replied seductively before lowering her mouth to capture a hardened peak and flicking her tongue repeatedly over it before choosing to suck. She then reached to tease her other nipple between her thumb and index finger lovingly as Charlie groaned louder, holding Emma's head in place. As Emma swapped nipples, she let her hand wander down Charlie's sexy chest, torso and lower, smiling at Charlie's response. As her hand moved lower still, Charlie moved her hips slightly, which allowed her legs to open wider, giving Emma more room, "You know the idea was to dry me, not make me wet again." She said gasping as Emma's thumb brushed against her most intimate part. "Well if you want me to stop," Emma said slowly removing her hand. "Don't you dare." Charlie said before catching Emma's hand between her thighs. Emma continued her torture. Teasing Charlie by rubbing her Clitoris and rubbing her finger against her entrance. Charlie groaned and lifted her hips, trying to get Emma's fingers inside her. "Please Babe I need you now" Charlie begged. Emma quickly slid down Charlie's body, as her fingers entered her slowly, her tongue teased her gorging Clitoris. Charlie came almost immediately.

An hour passed and reluctantly they got dressed and left the motel. They were both quiet on the way back, lost in their own thoughts. As they pulled up in the caravan park, Charlie turned of the ignition and turned to face Emma. "Have you thought about what I asked you last night?" "Yes, but I'm still not sure it's a good idea. This is great, you're fantastic, but a few more days wont make any difference." Emma replied unhappily. "We could get to know each other properly, I think we owe it to ourselves to see where it leads, you agreed it feels different than anything we have had in the passed." Charlie said. "It is, you have taught me so much, but at the end of the day, nothing can come of it, we live across the world from each other." Emma said hopelessly. "Why can't we see how it goes while you're on holiday, just get to know each other, have fun?" Charlie asked. She didn't know what would happen, all she knew for sure was she couldn't let things end.

"I have to go, There's Lindsey." Emma said quickly getting out of the car. "Thanks for a great night." She said closing the door and jogging over to join her friend.

"Where have you been? I have been worried, we got back this morning to find the caravan empty." Lindsey teased her friend until she glimpsed tears on her friend's cheeks. "Hey Emma what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, looking at Charlie's car driving away from the car park. "It's nothing, just forget it, have you thought about where you want to go now?" Emma said wiping her tears and putting on a smile. "We are not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong, what has Charlie done?" "She hasn't done anything wrong, why ask that?" Emma said assertively. "The fact that you have just got out of her car, and you're crying, tells me something is wrong. Come on lets get into the caravan and put the kettle on, you can tell me all about it."

As they sat down with their coffee, it was clear Lindsey wouldn't give up. "Lindsey I have done something stupid, and now I don't know what to do," Emma said as she felt the tears slip down her cheeks. "What have you done, come on it can't be that bad?" Lindsey said worriedly. "It is. I have fallen in love. It's hopeless, it doesn't happen after two days does it?" Emma asked her friend "What? How I mean whom with?" Lindsey asked although she had a good idea. "Charlie. I think I love Charlie." Emma replied putting her head in her hands. "Ok so you have fallen for someone, it's not a big deal, she doesn't know I take it? And she doesn't feel the same; she's straight, yes?" "You don't understand. Lets just pack and get out of here." Emma said. "Not until you tell me what I don't understand. Come on, it can't be that bad, I don't think you were this bad after cancelling the wedding."

"Ok, the other night when Charlie walked me home because I was drunk, she asked me why we were over here. I found myself telling her everything. I mean everything. The whole story, even my one night stand." "Oh, I wondered why it was awkward between you. Well if she is disgusted because you may be gay, you're better off without her, what a bitch." "Lindsey, that's not it at all, Charlie was really nice, she understood. When we got here she stopped me and said she had something to tell me. I invited her in for a drink; she told me she had a relationship with a woman two years ago. She said it was her first time and only relationship with a woman. She said she couldn't handle it and slept with a man, Her girlfriend found out and left her, she said it was the only time it felt right, like me being with men doesn't feel right some how." "Wow I wasn't expecting that," Lindsey replied. "What happened?" "We talked some more then I don't know how it happened but we were kissing, then we made love several times, it was out of this world Lindsey I have never felt anything as amazing as that. We curled up in each other's arms and fell asleep. I woke to find her gone. I thought she regretted it. That's why it was awkward between us, but when I went outside she followed me, she told me she didn't regret anything, that the only reason she left was her stepmother and her sister live at the caravan park. She asked me too meet her after work, we went to a motel for the night, again it was fantastic." Emma said before tears took over again." So what is the problem if you both want it?" Lindsey asked confused.

"This is great it means we don't have to leave, we can stay here for the rest of our trip. I don't want to go I'm enjoying Angelo's company; you don't want to go because of Charlie. This is great" Lindsey replied happily. "Lindsey I can't stay, I already feel so much for her after two days, what will it be like after three weeks?" Emma looked at her friend for answers. "Why can't you just relax enjoy the time you have together? Don't think about leaving until it happens." Lindsey said. "I'm not like you Lindsey, I can't love them and leave them, besides Charlie is different, this feels right, I can't explain it." She said sadly. "What does Charlie think?" Lindsey asked, ignoring her friend's earlier comment, as she knew she didn't mean it. "She has asked me to stay, she said she wants to work out what it is between us, because she hasn't felt this way either." "Well then she has my vote, you owe it to yourself to give it a chance. If it were as special as you say it is only a coward would run from it. I know you're not a coward." "I don't want to get hurt." Emma admitted. "It looks like you already are, regardless of when we leave. I think we should stay. You deserve to enjoy yourself." Lindsey said.

"Let's go to the beach, now we have decided to stay awhile. It was nice of Miles to let us rent the caravan cheap." Lindsey said happily linking her arm through her friends, "ok, are you sure I have done the right thing?" Emma asked unsure. "Yes, and deep down you know it too." Lindsey said Just as they stepped onto the path from the caravan park. A car beeped and stopped just in front of them. "Hey I thought you would of left by now?" Angelo said getting out of the car. "Well we decided here was as good as anywhere to spend the rest of our trip, it has some things going for it." Lindsey replied as Emma watched them flirt. She was pleased she agreed to stay, her friend deserved to enjoy herself. "So where are you two heading? Can I give you a lift?" Angelo smiled. "We are going to the beach. Do you want to join us?" "I would love too. If that's alright with you Emma?" Angelo asked not wanting to intrude. "Of cause it is, you can stop Lindsey boring me." She said laughing.

As they sat on the beach Lindsey whispered, "Do you want to go and tell a certain person you have changed your mind about staying?" "I will in time, don't rush me. Besides I don't know where she lives." Emma whispered back aware Angelo could hear. "Hey Angelo, do you have Charlie's phone number?" Lindsey said ignoring the look her friend was giving her. "Yes why?" He asked getting his phone from his pocket. "Oh Emma thought it might be nice to invite her to join us, why don't you call her Emma?" Lindsey said smiling as Angelo handed the number over. "Thanks Angelo but she probably already has plans." Emma replied giving a daggered look at her friend. "I bumped into her earlier and she didn't say she had plans, she might enjoy the company as she seemed upset about something. Give her a call." Angelo replied before pulling Lindsey up from her towel and walking to the water.

Charlie was lay on her bed, she couldn't believe she met someone as wonderful as Emma, and she had lost her so soon. Just then her phone rang, she looked at the id to find caller unknown, she switched the call off. Not wanting to talk to anyone. Her phone rang a few minutes later with a voicemail. She listened and was surprised to hear Emma's voice. "Hey Charlie it's me, the coward. I'm ringing to let you know I'm sorry about earlier, you were right. If you still want to see where this thing between us takes us, then I am sticking around the bay for the rest of our trip. We are at the beach with Angelo if you want to join us. If not I understand and I wont bother you again. Ok I will hang up now. Bye." Charlie jumped of the bed grabbing her bikini, Smiling she ran past Ruby in the lounge, "I'm going to the beach, see you later," before running out the door.

As Charlie made her way to the beach she looked along to find, Angelo and Lindsey splashing each other in the water, she then spotted Emma lying on a towel not far from her. "Hey," she said standing over Emma. "I got your message. What changed you're mind?" "You, and Lindsey. She told me if we left I would regret it. She said she didn't realise I was such a coward. Charlie I'm so sorry, I just don't want to get hurt anymore."

"Emma neither do I, but I don't want you to go either, because that will hurt." Charlie replied truthfully. "But I have to go back eventually," she said, "then we have to make the most of the time we have. Starting with this." Charlie suddenly grabbed Emma's hand dragging her down to the water. "Charlie don't you dare, let me go," Emma said Laughing. Just as Charlie pulled her into the water, she then grabbed her around the waist before dunking them both under. They both came up laughing. "Don't you feel better now?" Charlie asked Emma, just as Angelo and Lindsey joined them. "Hey you came," Angelo said looking at Charlie. "Well Emma made me an offer I couldn't refuse." She replied smiling at Emma. She then took them all by surprise by kissing Emma on the lips deeply. "Wow, I didn't see that coming Charlie. I thought you weren't into women, just that Joey chick." Angelo said trying not to stare at his ex and her girlfriend. "I wasn't but you kept dumping her on me to disappear with Lindsey, we had to occupy our time some how didn't we." She said smiling at Emma. "Please keep this between us, we don't want the whole bay watching our every move." Charlie pleaded with Angelo. "Hey your secrets safe with me, besides I owe you one. If you hadn't started this with Emma, they would of left the bay, now I get Lindsey's company for the rest of their trip." Angelo said kissing his girlfriend on the lips.

They spent the day together but decided to spend the evening's separate. Emma and Charlie settled on a meal in the diner before going to Charlie's place, Leah was spending the night with Miles as VJ was at a sleep over, Ruby was out with Casey but would be in later.

They were just ordering desert when Charlie suddenly looked up. "Oh great there's Morag." Charlie became nervous and distracted. "Who is Morag? And why are you bothered that she's here?" Emma asked concerned with the change in Charlie. Just as Charlie was about to reply Morag noticed the girls and made her way over to them. "Charlie, what a nice surprise, how are you? I haven't seen much of you lately, are you busy with the drugs case?" "Hi Morag, I have been busy with work yes, but I did intend to call in tomorrow to see you. How are you? Let me introduce my friend, Emma this is Morag my stepmother, Morag this is Emma, she's staying in the bay for a couple of weeks, we have become friends because Angelo has took a shine to her friend." Charlie said not able to give Emma eye contact, in case she was upset at the explanation. "Morag, you live at the caravan park don't you?" Emma asked while holding her hand out in greeting. "Yes, you must be the English girls staying in one of the caravan's, Miles mentioned you decided to stay longer. So what brings you to Australia?" Morag asked sitting with her cup of coffee. "It's a long story, I had time off work, needed to get away for a break, we decided to travel around Australia, but when we came to the bay we found reasons to stay awhile, it seems really nice here, and the people seem friendly." Emma replied. "Yes we are a friendly bunch, so what do you do in England?" Morag asked interestedly. She thought she seemed nice and Charlie seemed to like her, it was good to see her stepdaughter enjoying herself, these days all she seemed to do was work. "I work as a physiotherapist, in a hospital." Emma replied.

"Morag I'm sorry to have to leave like this but we have actually arranged to meet the other two, I will call in tomorrow to see you, ok bye Morag." Charlie said rushing Emma out of the diner. "Oh my god, I am so sorry about that." Charlie said looking at Emma embarrassed. "Charlie it was fine, she seemed quite nice." Emma reassured Charlie. "What? You think she's nice? Not many people think that when they first meet her. I'm also sorry about the way I introduced you, I hope you didn't mind but I would like to keep this between us. I know Angelo and Lindsey know but they wont say anything." "Charlie relax it's fine, besides I wasn't ready for the whole this is my girlfriend speech anyway." Emma laughed. "So you're my girlfriend are you?" Charlie teased. "Well girlfriend sounded better than bed partner." Emma laughed. "Come on lets go to bed partner." Charlie laughed before heading for her car.

They decided on watching a dvd, and curled up together on the couch, with a tub of ice cream seen as they left the diner without having a sweet. They kissed and teased each other; neither seemed able to concentrate on the film. Charlie had just moved so that she was straddling Emma who was lay on the sofa, she was sliding Emma's top up and kissing the exposed flesh when suddenly the back door slammed shut.

They both jumped up embarrassed they were nearly caught. Charlie started to walk into the kitchen when Ruby appeared. Throwing herself down on the other sofa. "Why are guys such idiots?" She said not looking at either of the women in the room. "What's Casey done Rubes?" Charlie asked apologetically looking at Emma. "We were on the beach and some kids started asking where he could get some drugs, Casey jumped up and started shouting, I don't even think they knew who Casey was, I think there from out of town. I pulled him away and he just said he's sick of the crap he's getting because of his brothers and walked of, leaving me stood there like an idiot." "Rubes he has had a lot to deal with since the drugs raid, everyone is talking about it being down to the river boy's." Charlie tried to make her see it from Casey's point of view, she didn't like him at first but the more she got to know him the more she realised he wasn't like his brothers. "Well why go off at complete strangers like that?" Ruby asked. "I guess he needed to let off steam, why don't you call him and see if he's ok?" Charlie said. "Ok I guess you have a point, why are you watching dirty dancing? You hate that film?" Ruby asked only just seeing what was on the telly. "Emma was at a loose end because Angelo and Lindsey are on a date, I invited her round to watch a movie, and she chose this." Charlie answered. "Ok I'm going to my room to call Casey, well done Emma I don't know how you got her to watch this, I never can." She smiled before leaving the room. "Charlie put her arm around Emma's shoulders I'm so sorry, I love my family but at times I could kill them." "It's fine, do you want me to go?" "No I want her to go, please stay." Charlie pouted. "Ok if that's what you want."

They quickly kissed just before Ruby came back into the room. "Charlie can I go over to Nicole's? She sounds upset about something? I may sleep over as well if that's ok? "Yes sure no problem. Do you want a lift?" Charlie asked a little to enthusiastically, "No I'm going to walk and call at the shop on my way, see you guys later." She replied giving her mother a strange look before leaving.

"Now where were we?" I think we were here." She said surprising Emma with how fast she lay them down. "You know that you have to stay the night, don't you?" she said kissing Emma's neck whilst undoing the buttons of her top. "Oh do I. And why is that?" Emma asked enjoying Charlie's mouth and hands on her body. "Because" Charlie said between kisses "I am all alone, and I'm scared to stay all night on my own" Charlie said still exploring Emma's exposed body. "Is that right? The big tough sergeant is scared of being alone in the dark?" Emma said groaning as Charlie's lips found her hardening nipple. "In that case, how can I leave?" She replied bringing Charlie's lips up for a passionate kiss.

**Next time.**

**Charlie and Emma start to get to know each other but things go wrong.**

Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected love.**

Thanks for the kind reviews. They mean so much.

**Previously.**

**Emma and Lindsey decide to stay in the bay.**

**Charlie is frustrated her family interrupt time with Emma.**

Chapter 5.

Charlie was working in her office when Angelo walked in. "Hey boss, there is a call out to the surf club, apparently some kids are messing around. Do you want to go? Or should I handle it with Watson?" Charlie suddenly stood up and said, "I will go with George, and I could do with some fresh air." "Ok boss I will man the station," Angelo replied Yawning. "You should try going to bed earlier senior Rosetta." She replied following him into the reception area. "Oh I did, I just didn't get much sleep." Angelo replied laughing. Charlie shook her head before turning to George. "Are you ready Watson?" "Yes boss, right with you."

When they arrived at the surf club they found 3 youths, holding pool cues like swords, fighting with each other, a further boy was lying on the ground screaming out in pain as Emma was taking care of him. Charlie shouted to the boys. Who immediately stopped what they were doing, "What do you think you are doing? This is a surf club not a crèche," she shouted. "Now sit down while my officer ask you you're names." Once they had the names and addresses of the three boy's Watson spoke to the staff on duty to get statements, she then got on the radio for assistance, as there had been damage to property.

Meanwhile Charlie made her way straight over to Emma who was kneeling next to the fourth youth. "What's happened to him? Are you alright?" She asked concerned? "I'm fine, he's not so lucky, I'm almost certain he has a broken collarbone and wrist." Emma replied keeping the boy's arm immobilised to prevent further damage. "Do you know what happened?" Charlie asked. " I was in getting a couple of drinks, Lindsey's to lazy to get up from the beach." She said smiling. "As I entered this young lad was stood on top of the pool table sword fighting with those three, The staff were shouting for him to get down while one was on the phone, I'm assuming to you guy's. Next thing he has fallen off and landed badly." Emma replied.

"The ambulance is on it's way, in the mean time what is you're name? I will contact you're parents to meet you at the hospital." Charlie said professionally. Once she had the name she radioed for Angelo to contact the boy's parents. Just as the ambulance arrived. Emma handed over to the ambulance Crewe, and helped them get the boy onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. Charlie stepped outside just as she heard one of the ambulance men ask Emma her name, where she was from, and if she was single, he then handed her a card with his number on it, before getting back into the ambulance. Emma embarrassed turned to see Charlie staring at her, before turning and heading back inside. Emma followed quickly saying "Charlie it's not what it looks like." Charlie turned to Emma, concerned people could hear. "I wonder if you could accompany us to the station for a formal statement." "Yes of cause I can, I just need to let Lindsey know. Charlie please it's really not what you think." Emma tried again. "If you can go and let you're friend know, we really need to get back to the station and process the youth's." Charlie said turning as Watson approached to let her know what was happening. Emma left to tell Lindsey, still concerned with Charlie's behaviour.

Whilst in the police car Watson started talking to Emma. "So you're the English girls Angelo has been talking about. Are you the one that he has been dating?" Watson asked. "No that's my friend Lindsey, they seem pretty close." Emma replied as she watched Charlie in the mirror. "So they have been leaving you on you're own while they go off together? That's not really fair." Watson said. Charlie glanced in her mirror at Emma, wondering what she would say in reply. "Well who am I to stand in the way of love" Emma smiled. "Actually he keeps dragging Charlie out to keep me company. I feel sorry for her really, I keep saying I don't mind staying on my own." "Oh right, you never said Charlie, I could of kept you company. Next time let me know we could make a night of it." She replied smiling. She thought Emma seemed quite nice. "I don't know if there will be another time Wats Emma's just got herself a date with the paramedic." Charlie replied keeping her eyes on the road. "That was fast work. Well you know where to find us if you want a night out." she said kindly. "Thank you, that would be nice. I don't know many people in the bay so far." Emma replied.

Once in the station, Charlie asked Watson and Angelo to interview the boys once their parents had arrived because they were under age. She turned to Emma "Can I get you a drink of anything?" "A coffee would be nice." Emma replied, not understanding the change in Charlie's attitude. Once they had their drinks Charlie took Emma into her office to write her witness statement. As they sat opposite across the desk Charlie started to write the statement. "Charlie, it wasn't what it looked like." Emma said. "Can we just stick to the statement miss Jones?" Charlie said professionally keeping her eyes on the paper in front of her. "Fine what do you want to know?" Emma replied annoyed.

Once the statement was signed Charlie said she was free to go. Emma remained seated. "I said you're free to go." Charlie spoke again. "I heard you, but I'm not leaving until you tell me what you're problem is." Emma said staring at Charlie. "I don't have a problem." Replied Charlie standing, "now if you don't mind I have a job to do." "Charlie, he was just being nice, nothing happened, or will ever happen. Why would it? I'm happy how things are." "It's none of my business, what you do or who you do it with." Charlie replied as she walked to the door. "Well if that's the way you want it, see you around Charlie." Emma said as she walked out of the office. "Emma can you tell Lindsey I will call her later?" Angelo asked as he led one of the boys into the interview room. "Yes sure, no problem." Emma walked over to the exit just as Watson and Charlie were talking. "Oh Emma, if you're on your own later a few of us are meeting in the restaurant for a drink, your welcome to join us." Watson shouted noticing Emma leaving. "Thanks that's kind of you, I will see what I'm doing later." Emma said smiling before she left.

Emma rang Lindsey from the station car park. "Hey where are you?" she asked once the phone had been answered. "Meet me in the diner? Ok see you soon." She hung up as she made her way to the diner. Once there they ordered food and drinks, just as the food and drink arrived Emma looked at Lindsey, "You are not going to believe the attitude of that jumped up bloody sergeant." "Who? I thought you said it was Charlie dealing with the case." Lindsey replied confused and concerned how upset Emma seemed. "That's exactly who I'm talking about. I don't know who she thinks she is, all over a stupid paramedic talking to me. Well if that's her attitude she can shove it." Emma said getting annoyed before taking a large gulp of her drink.

"Slow down and start from the beginning." Lindsey said wanting to know what had her friend so upset. "Ok, I went to get the drinks." "Yes I know that, start after Charlie arrived." Lindsey said. "When she first arrived she came straight over asking if I was alright, she was really sweet the way she was concerned. But then when I helped the paramedics get Leo into the ambulance, one of the men was being friendly, asking where I was from, what I was doing in the bay etc, he then gave me his phone number and said to call if I fancied a night out. I didn't want to be rude so I took the piece of paper and said goodbye. When I turned round Charlie was stood there, she then marched back into the surf club. When I tried to talk to her she just turned to me and said all pompous "You will have to come to the station to give a statement. I tried again but she wasn't interested."

"Then when we are in the car Watson, her colleague started talking to me, she said if you and Angelo leave me again I was to let her know and we would make it a girls night. She was really nice. Charlie just sat quietly, but then she said she didn't know if I would be on my own any more because I was going on a date with the paramedic. Obviously she knows more than I do." Emma said taking another gulp from her drink. "When we were in her office I tried to talk to her and got told to stick to the statement. I know what I will do with the bloody statement. I then tried again to talk and she said what I choose to do with my spare time and whom I do it with is none of her business. Who does she think she is?" Emma said. "You know what Watson said she was having a few drinks with friends tonight if I wanted to join them. That's exactly what I'm going to do; I'm not wasting another minute thinking about that bloody weird woman, and her stupid attitude problem. I'm on holiday I'm going to bloody enjoy myself."

They spent the rest of the day on the beach, Emma Seemed to relax. They then went back to the caravan so that Lindsey could get ready for her date. "So what are you doing tonight? I can cancel my date if you want me too." Lindsey said noting her friend still seemed upset. "Don't be daft, besides I'm going to get ready and go for a drink shortly." Emma said smiling to her friend, although they both knew it was a forced smile. Just then there was a knock on the door. Angelo entered and sat at the table opposite Emma, while Lindsey searched for her purse etc to put in her bag. "What happened between you and Charlie?" Angelo asked casually. Lindsey and Emma tensed slightly. "Nothing why do you ask?" Emma replied. "She was a nightmare to work with after you left the station, she was in a foul mood." Angelo replied. "And if you don't mind me saying you don't seem very happy either." "Thanks for that Angelo. I'm fine, I can't help if she has an attitude problem. Anyway I'm off to get ready, have a good night and I will see you later." Emma said making her way out of the caravan. "Did I say something wrong?" Angelo asked. Lindsey looked at his confused expression, and then told him everything Emma had told her. "Right, that explains it then." He said. "Explains what? What's going on?" Lindsey asked. "Charlie has been in a couple of bad relationships, she was cheated on. I'm sad to say I was actually one of them, but I have changed. She doesn't trust people easily; I think she really cares about Emma, and she has let her defences down. I think she is scared Emma will hurt her." "So she would rather hurt them both than take the chance? Emma is not like that, besides I have never seen Emma so happy."

Emma entered the restaurant, not sure why she agreed to go, George spotted her straight away and introduced her to everyone at the table, their was a couple of people from work, plus Leah, Bianca and Charlie. Everyone seemed pleased to see her, all except Charlie who didn't look at her once. As the drinks flowed Emma found she was enjoying the company, Charlie was sat brooding but she ignored her. The music started and Emma was dragged up to dance with George. She realised she hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"What is the matter Charlie?" Leah asked her friend. "You haven't spoken to Emma once, has she done something to upset you? You were inseparable a couple of days ago." "Nothings wrong, I'm just not in the mood for a night out, I think I'm just going to go." Charlie said before leaving.

Emma and George finished dancing and made their way back to the table noticing Charlie's absence. "Where did she disappear too?" George asked. "She said she wasn't feeling well, she's gone home." Leah said. They all had another drink before calling it a night. Once in the caravan Emma took out her phone and started writing a text, angry at the way Charlie had acted that night in front of people.

Charlie was lay on her bed when her phone beeped. She noticed she had a text from Emma it said "I don't know what you're problem is, I have done nothing wrong. I don't need the hassle. So stay away from me. You did a good job of hiding what we had from all your friends. They kept asking me what your problem was." Charlie looked at it a second time before replying. "Don't worry I plan on staying away, you re just like all the rest. Enjoy the rest of you're holiday." Emma read the text before replying, "I intend too." They both went to bed feeling upset, and both struggled to sleep.

The next morning Charlie was not in a better mood. Angelo entered her office and sat down. "You could knock before entering and who invited you to sit down?" She asked angrily. "I'm here to tell you you're making a big mistake. Charlie, Emma is crazy about you anyone can see that. You know she threw that guys number in the bin as soon as he left don't you? If you feel the same go and talk to her." "What makes you think I care one way or the other? And she really cared last night when she was all over George." Charlie said stubbornly. "Charlie I never thought you were a coward, but obviously I was wrong." "Angelo it has nothing to do with you, now if you don't mind I have a job to do."

A few minutes later Charlie left her office saying she had to go out for a while. She headed down to the beach. Angelo was right; she hadn't actually heard Emma arrange a date with the guy. She spotted Emma and Lindsey lay on the beach a few yards along. Just as she started to approach she noticed a man approach from the other side, she recognised him as the paramedic from yesterday. She was about to turn and leave, but Angelo's words came into her head. She turned back to face them and marched over. "Hey babe" She said to a surprised Emma before getting down on the sand and kissing her soundly on the lips. "Oh sorry I didn't realise you had company." Sitting with her arm around her shoulder. "I was actually just leaving," the paramedic replied. Embarrassed. Lindsey knew it was her cue to leave and said she was going for a swim.

"What the hell was that?" Emma screamed pushing Charlie's arm away. "He was just being nice, he told me about the boy. That's all. Besides it's none of your business any more is it?" "I'm sorry, I came down to talk to you but when I saw him with you I just got jealous. Emma I am really sorry I was an idiot. You have to understand, I don't let people get close, and I have been hurt to many times. This thing with you has taken me by surprise, within a week of knowing you; you have got under my skin, and into my heart. I tried to keep you at arms length but failed. I'm in love with you and I don't know how or why, I just know I need you." Charlie ran her hands frustrated through her hair, before turning to face Emma "I know I have been a complete idiot, but if you give me another chance I swear it will be different. In fact I don't want to hide what we have, I want to tell family and friends I love you. Please give me a chance to make it up to you." She begged. Emma Looked at Charlie and she felt Charlie was genuine. "Charlie, I didn't want to meet someone either, I came to get away from a broken relationship. I think I'm in love with you too. I don't know how it happened, or why, and part of me thinks it would be better if it hadn't happened, because I only have two weeks left, but I can't deny my feelings."

They both looked at each other with tears in their eyes before moving to connect their lips together. Just as the kiss was deepening, they heard a gasp coming from just behind them. They looked and found a shocked Colleen staring at them. "That's disgusting, cavorting in public like that, and you being the sergeant and all. In uniform for goodness sake." Just before she ran off in the direction of the diner. "Well the secret's out now. I'm sorry, I will go and talk to her if you want me too." Charlie said concerned how Emma felt about the town gossip catching them. "Charlie I'm not scared what people think. Are you? Let her tell who she wants." Charlie smiled then lent forward for another kiss. After a few minutes Charlie said she needed to go back to work. "Emma I want to tell Ruby before she hears from someone else." "Do you want me to go with you?" She asked. "No I can do it, can we go out later?" "Yes definitely." Emma replied smiling as Charlie stood and walked towards her car.

Charlie rang Ruby "Hey Rubes can we meet?" Ruby replied she was on her break and Charlie made her way to the school. She nervously approached Ruby, not knowing how she would react. She sat down next to her and explained everything. Sitting quietly waiting for a response from her Daughter, Ruby turned to her mother, "Finally, I have been waiting days for you to tell me." She said hugging her surprised mother. "You knew? When? how?" Charlie struggled to understand. "I walked in on you a couple of times, I didn't want to say anything in case you freaked like you did when people found out about Joey." Ruby said matter of factly. "Do you really love her?" "Yes Ruby I do, I have never felt like this before, not even with Joey." Charlie said smiling as a picture of Emma appeared in her mind. "Then I'm happy for you. But what will happen when she goes home?" Ruby asked concerned. "I don't honestly know, but I know I love her and want to be with her, I guess we will cross that bridge when we have to." Charlie said hugging her daughter. "Thank you so much for understanding. It can't be easy having your mum in a relationship with a woman. If it causes you any hassle I want you to tell me ok?" "I will but I can stick up for myself." I know but it's my job to protect you. Well I better get back to work. I love you Rubes." "I love you too mum." They said before another hug.

Charlie walked into the station happy, "I took you're advice, and she loves me and has given me another chance." Charlie said happily smiling at George and Angelo, before heading to her office. "What was that all about? Who is this new Charlie and where is the old one?" A confused Watson asked. Angelo just looked at her and smiled.

**Next time.**

**Can Charlie really cope with the town gossip?**

**As they spend more time together, friends worry they are heading for hurt.**

Please review and let me know what you think. Any ideas what you think should happen?


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected love.**

Thank you for the kind reviews I hope you're still enjoying the story as I have lots of ideas.

**Previously.**

**Charlie and Emma are on, off then on again.**

**Charlie tells Ruby she loves Emma.**

Chapter 6.

Charlie decides to have a get together with friends and family, she asks Leah if they can invite people round, Leah although curious to the reason behind this sudden party, agreed. "You know I love a party, leave everything to me. I will sort the food and drink." She said excited. "Leah it's just a get together it's nothing special." Charlie laughed. She finished her breakfast and put her dishes in the sink, "Well I better get to work, so I can tell people to come over tonight?" "Yes definitely see you later." Leah said before calling to Ruby and VJ to hurry up.

Charlie entered the station with a smile on her face. "Good morning everyone, how are you all?" She laughed as her officers looked at her startled. Once inside her office she rang Emma "Hey babe I missed you this morning. How do you fancy coming over to ours tonight? I have invited a few people because I want to tell them how happy I am, and the reason behind it." "What Charlie are you sure? I mean I know you needed to tell Ruby, but telling everyone else? Is it really a good idea? You live here, you have to listen to the town gossip once I have gone." "Emma, I don't want to hide this, I feel great and want friends and family to know why. I must admit I was scared telling Ruby, but she just proved that we have done nothing to hide away for. I don't care what people think. I made that mistake last time. I wont make it again." "Well if you're sure." "I am. Now make sure Lindsey and Angelo doesn't make other arrangements. Do you want to meet for lunch if I can get away?" "Of cause, ring me when you know what time, where do you want to go? The diner?" Emma said, still struggling with the fact from tonight Charlie and her would be public knowledge. "The diner sounds great, I will ring you later."

Charlie exited her office, turning to Watson on the desk, "Shall we do a patrol?" "Yes boss on my way." Once in the car George turned to face her friend. "Ok what's going on? You can't stop smiling, and you mentioned someone loves you?" "Ok." Charlie sighed, what are you doing tonight?" "Nothing much why?" She asked. "Come over to mine, I'm having a get together, friends and family. I want to introduce my girlfriend, and love of my life." Charlie said grinning widely. "What? Did you say girlfriend as in you and a girl? I thought you had decided you weren't gay; there hasn't been anyone since Joey has there?" "No there hasn't been anyone since Joey, well not a female anyway. I guess I have accepted I'm bi sexual. Wait till you meet her, you will know why I have fallen for her." She said happy her friend seemed to understand.

As they patrolled Yabbi creek they decided to head to the bay. They drove along the streets, all seemed quiet, they then drove to the surf club, parked up and entered. John palmer greeted them, and asked if there was any news on the compensation from the youths the other day. Charlie spoke to him then as they were about to leave turned back to him and invited him and Gina to her party. They then headed to the beach. She found Lindsey and Emma packing their bags and heading towards the diner. "Hello you two." Charlie said smiling. "Hi Charlie" Lindsey spoke first. "Emma says you're having a party, good on you." "Thanks, I take it you're definitely coming then." She laughed. They began walking to the diner as a group. Just before they left the beach Charlie turned to Emma and kissed her, in front of Lindsey and a shocked George. "So this is you're girlfriend I take it." George said smiling. Amazed how Charlie was acting in public. She really has changed George thought. "What? No, this isn't my girlfriend, I told you, you meet her tonight." Charlie said trying to keep a serious face, but failing badly. Emma slapped her on the arm. They walked to the diner and went inside "Are you joining us for a coffee?" Emma asked. "What do you think George do we have time?" "I think we can spare a few minutes." She said smiling. She couldn't believe this happy smiling person was the same Charlie Buckton that people tried not to get on the wrong side of, she was relaxed and it seemed her barriers had been taken down. Emma must be one special lady, George thought to herself.

After they had all finished their drinks, they left the diner together. Lindsey said she was going to the beach, Watson headed over to the car. "Are you sure you want to tell people tonight?" Emma asked worriedly. "Yes, besides they will probably already know because of Colleen anyway." She said smiling, glancing around noticing no one close she lent forward capturing Emma's lips with her own. "I will see you later. Do you want picking up?" "No I thought I would just come with Lindsey and Angelo, if that's alright." "Of cause, it actually gives me time to get changed and help Leah with the food and drink. Are you all right?" She asked noting a worried look on Emma's face. "Its just this has happened so fast, I have only known you ten days, we have fallen fast and hard in love, now you are introducing me as your girlfriend to everyone important to you. What if people don't like what you tell them?" "I know its fast, but I guess its true what they say, you know straight away if it's the real thing. Emma I don't care what people think, I know how we feel. I love you and won't be made to feel ashamed of that. I better get back to work, don't worry ok. I love you." She kissed her quickly again before turning and heading towards her car.

It was now 7:30pm Emma was sat nervously waiting for Angelo to pick Lindsey and herself up. Charlie had text several times, asking how long she would be and telling her everything would work out fine. Emma still couldn't help the bad feeling inside. "Angelo, its about time, where have you been?" Lindsey asked kissing him as she met him at the door. "Sorry I had an errand to run, are you ready?" "I am but not sure about her." Lindsey pointed to a very worried looking Emma, "Are you ready Emma?" "Yes I suppose so if we must." Emma replied heading towards Angelo's car.

As they pulled up outside the house Emma took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Charlie who had been watching through the window, ran up the drive to greet her girlfriend. "Hey babe, I thought you were never going to get here. Are you all right?" She asked noticing how quiet Emma was. "I thought you said a few people Charlie, there looks like the whole town here. I don't think this is a good idea." "Nonsense it is the right thing to do. Come on I can't wait to tell everyone." She took her girlfriends shaking hand in her own and walked through the house to the garden where everyone was. "Could I have your attention for a few minutes." Charlie spoke, they all stopped talking and faced Charlie wondering what was going on. "I would like to tell all my family and friends here, the reason behind tonight. I would like you to share in my happiness and introduce you all properly to Emma Jones, my girlfriend." There were whispered sounds from people. "I met Emma ten days ago and have fallen totally in love with her." Charlie said planting a kiss to everyone's surprise on Emma's lips. "I told you, I saw it with my own eyes the other day. Disgusting, and from someone who needs respect in this town." Colleen was heard turning to several people in the group.

Several seconds past in silence, feeling to the couple like hours, "Congratulations to the two of you." Leah was the first to walk over and speak. "Thank you Leah." They replied. "As long as you're happy Charlie dear, I am pleased for you, and so would your father." Thank you Morag that means a lot to me." She said trying to hide a tear in the corner of her eye. "Colleen if you can't be happy for my step daughter and her girlfriend I think you should leave this party. And that goes for any more of you that still live in the 18th century." Morag spoke addressing the whole group. "Well I have never been as insulted in all my life. From my own sister. I will not forget this Morag, you mark my words." Colleen said putting down her glass and walking away. "Now that we only have people that want the best for Charlie and Emma, let's enjoy the party." Leah announced.

The night went well, they mingled with everyone at the party although Charlie was constantly aware of exactly where Emma was at all times. She excused herself from a conversation with Lindsey, Angelo, miles and Elijah and headed over to where her girlfriend was sat talking to Leah. "Hey are you ok?" She asked sitting on the edge of her girlfriend's chair and wrapping her arm around her. "Leah I really wanted to tell you first but Colleen caught me kissing Emma, and I realised I didn't want to hide any more. If you're not comfortable with it I can stay at the caravan with Emma." "Charlie don't be daft, Emma you're more than welcome to stay here when ever you like. I meant what I said I'm happy for you both. Charlie I knew something was going on because you have changed, your happier, well you were until the night out." Thanks Leah you're the best friend I could ask for. It was a miss understanding on the night out, I thought I had lost Emma." Charlie said giving Leah a quick hug. The party wrapped up around midnight, Ruby went to bed after telling Charlie and Emma how proud and happy she was for them. Leah started to clear the rubbish. "Leave that Leah, me and Emma will tidy up, after all you organised it all. Thank you so much for everything." Charlie said hugging a very tired looking Leah. "Besides, Miles went in ages ago to wait for you, he's probably asleep now." Charlie winked at her friend. "Well I will say good night then, thanks you two, it was a good night." Leah said around a yawn.

Once they had cleared the rubbish and washed the dishes the house and garden looked like they hadn't even had a party. "You are staying the night aren't you?" Charlie said kissing Emma deeply. "If you want me too I will." Emma replied smiling as her hands found the zip to Charlie's very tight sexy dress, she had been admiring all night. She slowly began to unzip the dress, kissing exposed skin as she found it. Charlie moaned and grabbed her girlfriend's hand dragging her to the privacy of her room. Once inside they couldn't get each other's clothes off quick enough. They fell together lips locked onto the bed laughing, Emma suddenly turned so that Charlie was on her back, and Emma straddled her and began exploring her girlfriend's sexy body with hands and her mouth. Driving Charlie crazy until she begged Emma for completion. Emma happily complied with her girlfriends wish sliding quickly between her legs tasting her wetness on her tongue. She sucked on her clitoris before entering her with her tongue. Charlie soon cried out as wave after wave of pure emotion took over. Once her breathing regulated, Emma began to lick Charlie's wetness "Mmm I love the taste of you Charlie" she said, Charlie unable to speak simply groaned in satisfaction.

As the days went by Charlie and Emma were inseparable, the only time they were actually apart was when Charlie was working and even then they met during her lunch break, Colleen still hadn't come to terms with it, telling anyone who cared to listen how wrong she believed it was. Charlie admitted to Emma she was getting pissed off with hearing Colleen's disapproval every time they were in the diner etc, Emma suggested they avoided the diner but Charlie adamantly refused. "Why should we, it is owned by friends of ours, she's just an employee." Emma spent all her time at the house with Charlie, Leah Ruby and VJ, she got to know them all and liked spending time with them.

It was Saturday night and Charlie had organised a candlelit meal on the beach for Emma, with wine and music. They arrived and Emma noticed a picnic basket, wine cooler, blanket and cushions. "I can't believe you have done all this for me." She said trying not to cry. "Charlie I love you so much. Pulling her girlfriend into her arms. "I love you too Emma, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." She replied kissing her girlfriend. They sat on the cushions enjoying the picnic and bottle of wine.

Once the picnic had gone they lay down Emma propped up by the cushions and Charlie propped up by Emma, enjoying the moonlit sky. "This is the best date I have ever been on, thank you so much." Emma said as a tear escaped down her cheek. Charlie felt the tear and turned her face up to her girlfriend. "Why are you crying? Please don't cry Emma I hate it when you cry." Charlie pleaded wiping the tears with her thumb. Before leaning up to kiss her. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking how perfect all this is. I wish we could stay like this forever." "Me too, but we can do it again sometime if you want to?" Charlie said smiling. "Can we? We only have until Saturday, then I'm going home." Emma cried even more. "Don't think about that, think about us, here now." Charlie begged also crying. "I am Charlie but I think we need to talk about it. We can't forget it then just say goodbye." "Emma we are not doing this, we are not talking about what happens next week, we have a few days left together. Why spoil it now?" She asked annoyed sitting herself up and packing the bag. She then stood angrily walking away.

Emma followed and spoke sadly beside Charlie. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to ruin the night. Please forgive me." She said planting a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "Are you coming back to the house?" Charlie asked. "Do you want me too?" Emma asked unsure. "Of cause I want you to come, I'm not the one who can't wait to leave, and wants to talk about it all the time." Charlie said angry. They walked back in silence and entered the house via the kitchen, Charlie began unpacking the picnic basket loudly, and Emma excused herself to go to the bathroom. Leah went to find out what had upset the pair. "Did the romantic picnic not go as planned?" She asked as she stood watching Charlie agitatedly wash the containers. "It went fine." Charlie replied sharply. Before turning to her friend, to apologise. "We enjoyed the food the wine etc, we were having a really nice time then Emma started talking about next Saturday when she goes home. We agreed to not mention what happens, just enjoy what we have. Why did she have to mention leaving?" Charlie sobbed.

Ruby over heard her mother talking to Leah and decided to catch Emma as she left the bathroom. "Hey Emma, did you guys have a good evening? Mum had it all planned, it took her ages to set up. Are you all right Emma? What's wrong?" Ruby said as she watched fresh tears roll down Emma's cheeks. "It was beautiful Ruby, so perfect, we had a lovely time, but I ruined it." She cried. "What how?" Ruby asked hugging her tight and leading her into her room. They sat on her bed and Emma explained how they were talking about staying there forever, she then explained she had mentioned leaving next Saturday and Charlie got upset and angry. "Now she wont even talk to me Ruby." Emma cried. "Emma I've never seen my mum the way she is with you, you have brought out the best in her. She's happy, she doesn't hide her feelings anymore. She really loves you. I admit I'm worried how she will cope when you have gone. You two are so good together." "The truth is Ruby I know I won't cope when I leave, I love her more than anything. I knew I should have stayed away, so that this wouldn't happen, I tried but we were miserable. We stupidly thought if we didn't mention it, it wouldn't happen. I wish there was a way to stay together, but we live around the world from each other. Maybe I should just go now. Do you think it would be for the best?" She asked needing help. "I think you need to talk to her, no matter how bad and hard it is." Ruby replied. She stood, and walked towards the door.

Emma made her way into the bedroom she had shared with Charlie the past few nights. She sat on the bed heavily putting her head in her hands, just then the door opened, Charlie stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry Emma, I guess we need to talk." She moved further into the room and sat next to Emma. "I'm sorry Charlie, I didn't mean to ruin the date." She said looking at Charlie with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Emma, I don't know what will happen in the future, all I know for sure is I love you and I want to be with you." "I want that too. I love you so much, but how can it work? We live so far away." Emma said sadly. "Well we have holidays. There's also the phone, email and web cam. We could talk every day, then I could come to you on my leave and you could come here. If we organised our leave separately we could be together what? Possibly 8 weeks in the year." "Charlie do you really think it will work? We would start with good intentions then it would slowly where off." "But it's worth trying surely, Emma I can't lose you. Maybe if that works we could discuss one of us moving to be with the other one in the future. Please say we can give it a try?" Charlie pleaded tearfully. "I want too. I've never been this happy, ok I think we owe it to ourselves to try." Emma said smiling when Charlie hugged her "Thank you, thank you" Charlie said between kisses. "Now can we go back to enjoying our time together?" She asked smiling. "I think we can manage that. What did you have in mind?" "Oh I was thinking of a little bit of this." She replied kissing Emma's lips, jaw, ears, neck etc tasting everywhere. "Mmmm I like your thinking." Emma replied lifting her head to give Charlie more of her neck. "Then I thought we could do a little of this." Charlie spoke as she removed Emma's dress before lying her down on the bed. "Definitely. You have the best ideas." Emma said huskily as Charlie began kissing the exposed flesh leaving Emma unable to think never mind talk.

The next morning Charlie had gone to work, Emma was at the diner waiting for Lindsey. Ruby had accompanied her on her way to meet her boyfriend before school. "I'll get the drinks" Ruby replied, "You take a seat." "Ok but let me pay." Emma said handing some money to Ruby.

Ruby walked into the kitchen to talk to Leah away from Emma. "Leah what do you think about Emma and mum?" She asked worriedly. "I have never seen mum so happy, but then last night I have never seen her so sad. Do you think they can make it work?" "Ruby I wish I knew, I hope for their sake they can because they really love each other, but some people can do long distance others find it too hard. All we can do is support them and be there if they need us." Leah replied. She knew exactly how Ruby felt because she felt the same. Leah was sure if they lived in the same country they would be together, but long distance, who knew. "They do make a good couple. Emma brings out the best in Charlie. Its like they are truly made for each other, but I'm worried for them." Ruby said.

**Next time.**

**Lindsey has an idea, which makes her friends very happy.**

**Charlie and Emma make the most of their time together.**

**Colleen finally accepts the couple, after having a talking to from Morag.**

Please keep your reviews coming, I have more for the couple but only if you want to read it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unexpected love.**

Thank you for your kind reviews. Please keep them coming, it lets me know how you feel about this story.

**Previously.**

**Charlie tells friends and family, she loves Emma.**

**They talk about what the future holds.**

**Friends worry, how Emma leaving will affect Charlie.**

Chapter 7.

It was now Wednesday, Charlie had decided she would go to work and take the rest of the week off so that she could spend all the remaining time with Emma. She dropped Emma off at the caravan, promising to ring as soon as she knew what time she would be finished. They were practically joined at the hip these days, making the most of their time left together. "I don't want to go to work." Charlie moaned as she kissed Emma passionately. "I don't want you to go either, can't you ring in sick?" She said although they both knew she couldn't. "I wish I could babe, it's a waste of time being there anyway, I can't concentrate, all I can think about is you." She said before joining their lips once again. "I had better go, what are your plans for today?" She said dragging herself away from Emma's delightful lips. "We thought we would look around the shops, we have to buy some presents to take back." Emma replied. The mention of going back put a dampener on the moment. "Well enjoy, I will ring you as soon as I know when I will be finished." Charlie said giving Emma yet another quick kiss before she climbed out of the car leaving Charlie to head to work.

Emma was sat waiting in the caravan for her friend to arrive, the door suddenly burst open and Lindsey jumped in shouting Emma's name. "What's wrong? And you don't need to shout I'm only here." Emma said wondering what was wrong with her friend. She couldn't work out if she was happy or sad. "I have just had a text from work." Lindsey replied smiling. "And that's a good thing?" Emma asked sarcastically. She loved her job but the thought of leaving Charlie to go back to work had her almost in tears. "I put in for leave next week and the week after. They couldn't swap it for the last two weeks, for some stupid reason only they know. We don't have to go back, we could stay another couple of weeks, isn't that great?" She cried excitedly grabbing Emma in a hug. "You can spend longer with Charlie." She exclaimed. "Lindsey that's great for you, but it has no effect on me. I have to be back at work on Monday." She replied unhappily. "Give them a call, ask them if you could take two weeks unpaid leave as you're not emotionally ready to go back, they know why you were off, use it as an excuse if you have too." Lindsey replied handing her friend her mobile, which was on the table. Emma stared at the phone then up at her friend. "Lindsey I can't, I have to go back to work. I'm sorry. They wouldn't be able to cover my shifts at short notice." Emma said doubtfully. "The least you could do is try. Come on, you know you want too stay." Lindsey said teasing her. "Please. Pretty please." Lindsey kept trying to convince her friend. "Alright I will try." She said grabbing the phone and going outside to phone her boss.

Lindsey sat waiting patiently for Emma to come back with hopefully good news. She liked it here and although it wasn't love like Emma and Charlie had found, she did care for Angelo. Emma screamed, and then opened the door, "She said yes. She said she understood how hard it was with Edward and Lisa's relationship being hot gossip. She will organise the paper work but said she needed me back in a fortnight. We are really going to do this? We re staying two more weeks." They both cried and hugged each other.

"What do you want to do now? Shall we still go shopping?" Lindsey asked her friend. "Yes lets. On the way we can call at the station to tell Charlie and Angelo our good news." Emma said happily. As they were getting out of the car outside the police station, Emma suddenly turned to her friend. "We are doing the right thing aren't we? What if Charlie doesn't want me to stay?" Emma asked worriedly. "Are you serious? Emma Charlie is crazy for you, she doesn't ever want you to go, she will be so happy when you tell her. Now stop being silly and lets get in there." Lindsey said walking away from the car.

"Hello you two, what are you doing here?" Angelo asked smiling. "Not that I'm complaining obviously." He said leaning across the reception desk to kiss Lindsey quickly. "We have some news to tell you and Charlie. Is she busy?" Lindsey asked looking around for her. "No not really she is in her office, catching up on some paperwork I think." He replied. "Emma just knock and go in." Emma made her way over to the door noticing her hands beginning to sweat with nerves; she wiped them down her shorts then knocked.

"Come in" Charlie shouted. Emma opened the door smiling at Charlie sat at her desk. "Hey, am I interrupting anything?" Emma asked nervously. "Not really just some boring paper work, come in come in." Charlie replied with a huge grin on her face. Charlie stood to greet her girlfriend as Emma moved into the room shutting the door firmly behind her. They walked into each others waiting arms immediately kissing. "What brings you here?

Not that I'm not glad to see you." Charlie said guiding them over to her chair and desk. She sat on her seat dragging Emma onto her knee. "I thought you were going shopping." "I was, I mean we are but we had some good news to tell you and Angelo, well I hope its good news." Emma replied quickly and nervously. "What news, why are you so nervous? You're not here to break up with me are you? Or going back early?" No of cause not, that would be bad news not good." Emma replied, smiling at her girlfriend's anticipation. "Lindsey had a message from work telling her she had annual leave next week and the week after. She convinced me to ring work myself and ask if I could possibly take two weeks unpaid leave as I am still emotionally scarred from my break-up." "And?" Charlie asked unable control her emotions. "My very nice, kind manager, told me not to worry about work, to take the two weeks to hopefully get over the trauma. She also said a few things about Edward and his now fiancé, pregnant fiancé, I better not repeat." Emma said smiling at a shocked Charlie. "So you're not leaving me on Saturday?" Charlie asked, still needing the confirmation. Emma looked at her and laughed. "No Charlie, I'm not leaving you on Saturday. If you want me I can stay for two more weeks." She said just as Charlie screamed loudly, jumping to her feet with a very startled Emma still in her arms. She spun them around in circles kissing her madly. Once they were both back on her feet, Charlie kissed Emma passionately telling her that was the best news she could give her.

Emma finally broke away from the embrace saying she had to leave Charlie to her work. "I forgot to mention, when you came in, I have Thursday and Friday off work, so we could go away for a long weekend if you want? Just the two of us." Charlie asked. "That sounds perfect, I can't wait." Emma replied happily. "Great I will organise it." Charlie said walking Emma to the reception area. "Will I meet you at the caravan after work?" She asked Emma. "Yes I will see you there." She replied.

"I was thinking," Angelo spoke to no one in particular. "It's daft you two paying for the caravan for the next two weeks when you hardly spend any time in it. If Charlie's happy why don't you stay with her Emma and Lindsey move into mine?" Angelo asked. "That's a great idea, and Leah wont mind." Charlie replied looking at her girlfriend. "Well if Emma wants to do that I'm happy." Lindsey replied. "Looks like you have a visitor for a couple more weeks Charlie." Emma replied, happy. "Now that's sorted we better leave you to do some work." Emma replied as they headed to the door.

Charlie met Emma at the caravan to take her belongings to Leah's house. "I can't believe I have you for two more weeks. That's the best news." Charlie said kissing her deeply. "Me either, we have Lindsey to thank for it, she talked me into phoning work." "Well I could kiss Lindsey at this precise moment." Charlie said laughing. "You better not, those lips are mine." Emma said laughing. They made their way to the car putting the bags in the boot. Once in the car Charlie turned to Emma "I love you so much. I have booked us into a hotel in the city from tomorrow until Sunday, if that's all right with you?" She kissed Emma deeply. "It sounds perfect, but what about Lindsey?" "Babe I am not going on a romantic long weekend with you're friend in tow. Even if she managed to get you to stay longer." Charlie smiled at Emma. "That's not what I meant, besides I don't think she would want to be stuck with us making out all weekend." She smiled back. "I meant if Angelo's working, she would be on her own." "Well it's a good job I have thought about that isn't it." Charlie said leaning in for another kiss. "Leah and Lindsey are spending tomorrow together, then Angelo is off Friday, Saturday and Sunday. So unless you can think of any other reason to get out of spending four whole days with just me, we can go." Charlie said teasing her girlfriend. "I'm not trying to get out of going away with you, I just don't want Lindsey left on her own." Emma said pouting until Charlie claimed her lips in another powerful kiss leaving them both breathless. "Now lets get you settled in at the house. Especially the bedroom." She winked at Emma before starting the engine.

Meanwhile Colleen had watched Charlie and Emma kissing in the car, again in a public place, and decided to head to the house to speak to her sister.

"Morag, I know you don't see a problem in your stepdaughter being with a woman, but I'm sorry I think it is terrible, and the way they flaunt it in public in front of people. It's disgusting." Morag who was enjoying the peace and quite in the empty house sighed heavily as her sister burst in. "Have you never heard of knocking?" She asked Colleen as the woman helped herself to a cup of coffee from the pot on the table, sitting herself down next to Morag. "Oh and please help yourself to a drink. Maybe you would like some food with that?" She said sarcastically. "I need it for the shock." Colleen replied. "What shock?" Morag asked totally confused. "The shock of your stepdaughter and that girl, they were practically having sex in her car, just outside here." Colleen said, shaking her head. "What exactly did you see?" Morag asked, annoyed Colleen would no doubt be exaggerating. "They put her case in the trunk, then got in and were kissing, a lot in public. They have no shame." Colleen said again shaking her head. "Colleen, I would hardly call a kiss having sex. Can I remind you, you didn't hide your feelings when you were dating." "That was different and we weren't all over each other. Two women should not be carrying on like that. Especially Charlie, she is the sergeant." "Colleen, there is no law that says who you can or can't fall in love with, and it is not against the law to love and kiss a person of the same sex. Now take your stupid, ignorant, prejudiced and old-fashioned views and tell them to someone who cares, not that you will find anyone in this town who agrees with you." Morag said sounding abrupt and annoyed. Colleen stood up shaking her head and tutted. "I am entitled to my point of view Morag. I will not be spoken too like this. I'm off." Morag sat shaking her head, how did someone like Colleen find their way into their family? She was happy for Charlie, Charlie was a lot happier and didn't hide her feelings since Emma had come on the scene. Emma was indeed a good influence on her stepdaughter.

The next day Emma and Charlie climbed into the car early in the morning, after saying goodbye to Ruby, Leah and VJ at the breakfast table. "I don't think we are Ruby's favourite people." Emma said worrying. "She's just jealous we are going away without her, I have promised to take her when she is off school." Charlie said reassuring her girlfriend.

They drove for a couple of hours before stopping at a little roadside diner. "They make the best pancakes here." Charlie said pointing at the small café. Getting out of the car to stretch their legs, before heading for the door. "So how much longer?" Emma asked enjoying the pancakes she had just tasted. "About another hour." Charlie said smiling at the reaction on her girlfriends face as she ate the pancakes. "I can't wait." Emma said excitedly. "Me too. As soon as we get there I am showing you how much I love you." Charlie said laughing.

They got back in the car and drove to their destination, listening to music on the radio, Emma kept getting told off as her hand on Charlie's thigh was distracting her. Emma claimed it was innocent and she hadn't realised what she was doing, although the grin she had on her face gave her away.

As soon as they arrived and had been shown to their suite, Charlie shut the door and grabbed Emma from behind, as she was distractedly looking around her at the gorgeous setting. "Charlie this must of cost a fortune. You shouldn't have." Emma spoke as she was being carried through into the bedroom. "Only the best for my sexy girl." Charlie replied setting her down next to the bed. They turned to face each other and their lips met automatically; they pulled at each other's clothes, the need taking over. Once they were both relieved of the clothes that separated them they clung to each other getting into bed. Charlie straddled Emma loving the feel of skin on skin. She began exploring Emma's already excited body with lips and hands. Loving the way Emma responded to each touch. Charlie slowly teased Emma until Emma cried out with frustration. That was Charlie's undoing, hearing her girlfriend beg for completion. She quickly lowered herself down Emma's body and slipped two fingers deep inside whilst claiming her clit with her lips, Emma lifted her hips off the mattress, enjoying the feeling Charlie was giving her. She suddenly began moaning loudly as her body tensed giving in to a powerful and fulfilling orgasm. Wave after wave it took her higher and higher. Emma felt like she was going to explode. Charlie enjoyed watching and feeling her girlfriend's orgasm, and licked quickly at her released juices, just before she too enjoyed her orgasm. Never in her life had she experienced an orgasm from giving her partner love. They lay wrapped in each other's arms getting their breath back.

It was early evening when they finally emerged from the bedroom. Wrapped in bathrobes they sat on the balcony waiting for room service. They had decided neither of them wanted to go out to eat, and wanted to stay locked in their room, just the two of them. "We can do as much or as little exploring as you like tomorrow, but today we stay here." Charlie said happy her girlfriend gave no objection. "Sounds good to me," Emma said only releasing her hold on Charlie's hand when there was a knock on the door.

They spent the evening eating the food from room service, taking a shared bath in the Jacuzzi in the en-suite, before heading to the bedroom once again. Loving being able to take their time making love to each other.

The weekend flew past. They had ventured out during the mornings to do some sightseeing. Made love back at the hotel on the afternoon then, chose to go out or get room service on the evening. They just enjoyed each other's company without interruptions. It was now Sunday afternoon and they were heading back to the bay. "Do we really have to go back?" Emma asked turning her head to face her girlfriend. "I wish we didn't have to but I am at work tomorrow." Charlie said regretting the end of a perfect break. "But we can do what ever you want after work, your choice." Charlie spoke, trying to make up for disappointing them both. "As long as I'm with you I don't care what we do." Emma replied moving closer to kiss her girlfriends cheek. Just then they drove passed the sign welcome to Summer bay. "Here we are, home sweet home." Charlie said on a sigh. Just then she pulled her car onto the drive.

**Next time.**

**The couple are getting closer.**

**It is nearly time for Emma and Lindsey to go home.**

**Charlie plans a romantic last night but friends and family already have a party organised**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpected love.**

Thanks for the great reviews please keep them coming.

**Previously.**

**Emma and Lindsey decide to stay an extra two weeks.**

**Colleen still hasn't got used to the two women.**

Chapter 8.

As the days went by Emma became almost part of the family as well as community. She had made some really nice friends in the town. While Charlie was working she spent her time with Lindsey and those friends that weren't working. She really felt she belonged. Lindsey kept teasing her about fitting in with the locals and how she could see Emma moving there permanently. Emma laughed the teasing off but in truth, the more she thought about it the more she realised it was what she wanted to do, but how would she go about it?

Charlie was busy at work dealing with a robbery on a warehouse that went wrong, the guard and one of the robbers had both been shot and in hospital. As Charlie was waiting outside the guard's room ready to get a statement, she heard someone call her name. "Charlie Buckton, it is you isn't it?" the voice asked. Although the voice did sound slightly familiar she couldn't remember the name of the woman in front of her. "Yes, I'm Charlie Buckton, can I help you?" She asked smiling. "You don't recognise me do you? It's Sonia Robertson. We were at school together, and then we met a few times at the city hospital when you smashed your knee." "God yes Sonia, sorry how are you? What brings you to summer bay?" "I work here, I have done for the last three years. I'm the head of physiotherapy." She answered smiling. "What about you? I can see you're still in the police, which is good because that's all you talked about at school. Why are you in the bay? I wouldn't of thought you would settle in a quite town like this." "I'm the sergeant here I have been for the past 4 years now. I admit I wasn't happy being transferred here at first, but I love it now." Charlie said happily.

Just then Dr Sid Walker came out of the side room speaking to Charlie "You can go in now, bear in mind he is in a lot of pain and shock, I do not want him stressed, or I will make you leave." "Understood, thanks Sid." Just before she entered the room Charlie turned to Sonia as she asked, "Do you fancy a drink and a catch up sometime? I know you're probably busy but if you have some spare time it would be good to see you again." Charlie smiled at Sonia. "That would be good, why don't I give you my card and you can give me a call to arrange it." Charlie handed her a card with her work number and mobile number on it. "Nice seeing you again." They both said before Charlie entered the room.

Once back at her office Charlie couldn't stop thinking about Emma. They only had another 3 days together, which she didn't want to waste at work, but they were two officers down due to sickness and no way she could take time off. She would just have to make the most of the time they had together. She smiled pulling out the strip of photo's they had done in town in one of the passport booths. They had become in separable when she wasn't working, spending all their time together. Ruby and Leah often teased them about it, saying they were tied at the hip, but Ruby would say more like the lips. She loved how much her daughter had come to like Emma, and how happy she was for them, although she knew Ruby, like her friends worried how she would cope when Emma had to go home.

Just then Charlie's mobile buzzed, she smiled as Emma's name came up on the I.D. It was a text message with a picture. When she opened it she found a picture of Emma in bed, with the words wish you were here underneath. She laughed then replied. I wish I were there too babe. Just then the phone rang "Hi sexy." Emma spoke seductively into the phone. "Hey yourself." Charlie replied smiling. "Will you be able to get home early tonight?" "I hope so babe, but we have had a robbery gone wrong and I have just got back to the station, I have to write everything up etc. I hated not seeing you for lunch." "Me too. If you don't finish on time you will force me to come down there." Emma teased. "If you came down here I guarantee I would not get any work done which would mean I would have to make the time up tomorrow." Charlie said smugly. "You're right, I can't resist you in you're uniform, I would definitely put you off your work, by wanting to kiss you, hold you, touch you. You know how I love kissing that little spot just behind your ear" "Emma enough, I wont get any work done now thinking about you here in my office. I can picture you on my desk. This is not good, I'm supposed to be working." Charlie growled, Emma laughed. She loved teasing her girlfriend.

Charlie arrived home on time; surprising Emma who had assumed Charlie would be working late. Charlie threw herself down onto the couch next to Emma, saying a quick hello to Ruby and VJ sat on the other couch. She lent forward and kissed Emma on her lips. "Angelo talked me into meeting them tonight at the restaurant. Do you want to go or I could always cancel, we could have an early night." She said kissing Emma passionately. "Will you two give it a rest, we don't want to see you making out. I really think you should go out tonight, because the walls are very thin and you two, let's just say are quite loud." Ruby said throwing a cushion at the pair. VJ laughed before saying "I thought the noise was animals outside." He too threw a cushion at the very embarrassed couple. Which then turned into a tickling fight, until they all stopped for breath. "You know that's the sort of noise I hear on a night." VJ said as Charlie started moaning. "VJ" They all screamed before bursting out in laughter. "I think it's time we weren't here." Charlie said embarrassed holding her hand out to help Emma to her feet.

Inside the restaurant they sat enjoying drinks with Angelo and Lindsey, listening to a group of kids in a band. They danced to a couple of slow songs before deciding they really needed to leave because they needed each other. Shouting goodbye to a shocked Angelo and Lindsey they ran from the restaurant. Laughing they ran onto the beach before holding hands and walking until they found a quiet spot. They sat on the sand and moved to connect their lips, their growing need hit them quickly and they helped each other remove the clothing before coming together with the force of the need they both shared. They kissed, touched explored each others bodies before slipping fingers inside each other and moving to the same rhythm. Their orgasm came fast both arching their backs groaning in delight together. Sometime later they remained on the beach wrapped in each other's arms, Charlie had pulled Emma against the side of her, neither cared that they were still naked in public, lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until Emma gave a shiver that they decided to dress and head home. "Emma Jones, you are such a bad influence on me, I'm the local Sergeant, and I have just made love in public." She said in a teasing tone. "I think officer, you will find it was you that couldn't keep your hands to yourself in the restaurant and dragged me out to have your wicked way with me on the beach. I was innocent until I met you." Emma teased kissing Charlie on the lips as she stood and held her hand out. "Is that right? You were innocent were you? I seem to recall on several occasions, being pounced on to make love. I feel like a sex object, just here to satisfy you." Charlie laughed. "And you didn't get any satisfaction I suppose." Emma replied smiling. "So you don't deny it then, you are the one that can't get enough of my body." Charlie teased, before slipping her arm around Emma's waist. " I think you will find you're the one that can't keep your hands and mouth to your self." Emma replied pretending to be huffed. "I don't think so, you're always pulling at my clothes making demands." Charlie laughed kissing Emma as they walked along the beach.

"Lets see shall we?" Emma said smiling as she removed her girlfriend's arm from her waist. "I bet you give in and touch or kiss me before I do." "Ok I bet you're the one that can't resist. If we do this what is the prize?" Charlie asked enjoying the banter between them. "The winner gets to choose how where when and what the other does to pleasure them." "Anything? So when you lose I get to make love to you how I want and where I want? Bring it on. You have no chance. But it should only be for an agreed time as we only have a few days left with each other." "I agree, shall we say by this time tomorrow?" Emma asked determined to make Charlie give in sooner than that. "You're on." Charlie replied, already thinking of ways to get Emma to give in. "And because I'm such a caring girlfriend I am willing to help you out." She laughed lifting a shocked Emma into her arms before running to the sea. "What are you doing?" Emma asked not really wanting the answer. "Well I don't think it's fair to start the bet when you are feeling hot and horny for me, and as we're not at home for a cold shower." Just then she dropped Emma into the water. Emma came up screaming and chasing Charlie, from the sea and along the beach. "I will get you for that Charlie." She shouted laughing as Charlie was running away calling over her shoulder "I love you babe." Too scared to stand and wait for her girlfriend to catch up.

Meanwhile Angelo and Lindsey had left the restaurant hand in hand, hearing the noise from the beach they looked over just in time to see a fully clothed Charlie drop a fully clothed Emma into the sea. They laughed watching the couple mess about screaming, shouting and chasing each other.

At home the couple tried always to get the other one to give in, Emma accidentally brushed past Charlie to reach a glass. Emma walked into the bathroom when Charlie was in the shower. She stood looking lustfully, Charlie smiled asking if she wanted to join her, Emma was so tempted to give in but restrained herself by walking out and heading to the bedroom. Just as Charlie was entering the bedroom in her t-shirt and shorts for bed she asked Emma to rub some cream into her back. Emma in just her pants, smiled then slowly walked past Charlie to retrieve the cream before telling Charlie to get into bed, she then straddled her as she began massaging cream into her back, Charlie soon realised her mistake when all she could feel was Emma's skin against her own, all she could think about doing was turning them over and making love to her girlfriend over and over again. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, Emma stopped climbed off her and slipped into bed next to her girlfriend. Charlie turned to face her seeing the knowing smile on her face, she said "Well goodnight then. I love you." "I love you too. Goodnight." Emma replied frustrated when Charlie switched of the light and turned over. Ten minutes later they both lay awake "This is crazy." They spoke at the same time. "Why don't we agree we can't get enough of each other?" Charlie asked. "Yes please I can't stand not being able to touch and kiss you." They both turned to face each other and smiled. "Well we both lasted two hours, that's got to be a record." They laughed as their lips joined passionately together.

It was now Thursday evening Charlie and Emma were in the bedroom getting ready for a night out with Lindsey and Angelo. "I don't know why we have to go out with them, wouldn't you prefer if it was just the two of us?" Charlie asked, giving Emma her best puppy dog eyes and perfected pout. "It has been just the two of us for most of my trip, Angelo thought it would be nice as a last night together, leaving tomorrow for us to do whatever you want." Emma replied kissing her girlfriend before ducking out of her grasp, knowing if Charlie held and kissed her too long she would give in and they would be in bed pleasuring each other all night. "I will make it up to you I promise." "I will hold you too that." Charlie said growling as they made their way out to the car. They had arranged to pick the couple up from Angelo's apartment; Emma had volunteered to be the designated driver.

The evening went well they had a lovely meal then chose to go to a bar for a few drinks before heading home. Just as they said goodbye to the couple back at Angelo's home, they got back into the car "It wasn't that bad was it?" Emma said smiling as her girlfriend put her hand on her thigh. "It's not that I don't like spending time with them, I like them but I prefer spending the last of our time together just the two of us." Charlie said before leaning over planting a kiss on Emma's neck, "There is things I want to do that doesn't involve other people." She whispered against her skin, causing Emma to shiver. "Well I guess I better drive home as quickly as possible so that you can show me what you mean." Emma said smiling.

Meanwhile Ruby and Leah had spent the evening organising a surprise party for Emma and Lindsey, as a fond farewell to the girls, they had booked the restaurant, invited the whole town. Decided on decorations etc. They wanted it to be the best night ever. Thinking if they were enjoying themselves their mind wouldn't be on leaving the next day. They were still worried how Charlie would cope.

Charlie told Emma she had a romantic night planned for her the next night, as it was their final night together, she had booked a hotel, so that they had no interruptions, she wanted it to be just about the two of them. Charlie wanted them to talk about their future together. "I can't wait, that's the only way I want to spend my last night, wrapped in you're arms after making love several times." Emma said happily. As they entered the house they found Leah and Ruby in the lounge, "We didn't think you two would still be up" "We were watching the telly then got talking, how was you're evening?" Leah asked. "It was good, we had a lovely meal then went to the bar next to the restaurant for a few drinks afterwards." Charlie smiled. Emma said she was getting a drink and asked if anyone else would like one.

"Charlie we're glad we have you on your own. We have organised a surprise party for the girls tomorrow, as it's their last night, so we need you too make sure Emma gets there. I have already spoken to Angelo and he said he could get Lindsey there without a problem." Ruby said happily. "What? You've organised a party for tomorrow night?" "Yes, we can't let them go without a party can we, I must say I'm surprised you haven't organised one." Ruby said disapprovingly. She hadn't seen the disappointed look on her mothers face, but Leah had noticed.

"Well I'm off to bed, we have lots to organise tomorrow goodnight." She kissed her mother's cheek, then went to the kitchen to say goodnight to Emma. "You've already made plans haven't you?" Leah asked and moved to sit closer to Charlie. She held her friends hand before saying "I can cancel the arrangements, if you like? Ruby will understand." "No it's alright, it's a really nice thing to do. I can cancel, as long as I get to spend time with her I'm happy, and it really is a lovely idea." Charlie replied smiling at her friend. "All I had planned was a romantic night in the hotel, a party would be good, take our minds off things." "If you're sure, when Ruby suggested it I thought you may have plans but she really wanted to do something nice. She also thought it would cheer you guy's up for a while instead of dwelling on Emma leaving." Leah said torn between her head and heart. Her head told her the party would be the better plan but her heart told her to let them have their last night alone together. "Well I'm off to bed as well, if you change you're mind let me know in the morning, there's nothing that can't be cancelled."

Charlie sat thinking over her conversation with Leah, The party would take their mind off things, and she had all day and night to spend with Emma. Besides it wasn't a final goodbye, they would see each other again, Charlie had already planned time off work for Ruby and herself to go to England, once Ruby had time off school. She smiled as Emma held her hand out asking if she was joining her in bed.

Once they shut the bedroom door they came together, kissing passionately as they felt their way over to the bed. Once they were stood at the side of the bed Emma unzipped the dress Charlie had on letting it slip between them to pool around her feet on the floor, pleased to see Charlie was only left wearing a lacy set of black knickers. She started to kiss and touch Charlie's exposed flesh hungrily. Before they both groaned with need, they slowly lowered themselves onto the bed never losing the contact with their lips. Emma slowly teased Charlie's breasts with her mouth and finger and thumb. Loving how her nipples hardened and Charlie arched her back up off the bed to deepen Emma's touch. Emma took her time, spending the same amount of time on each breast before their need made her want more, she slowly made her way down Charlie's body licking and kissing every bit of her. While kissing her torso, Emma's hand found Charlie's intimate part rubbing teasingly over the lace. Charlie groaned loudly begging Emma to stop the torture; Emma quickly removed the lace pants before slipping two fingers into Charlie's wet core. Emma looked up to see the pleasure she was giving her girlfriend before slipping her fingers deeper into her, Charlie started to move her hips in rhythm to Emma's penetration, just as she was about to release her climax Emma lowered her head to claim her throbbing bud between her lips, flicking her tongue over in time to her fingers. Charlie cried out as the powerful orgasm took over and lifted her higher and higher. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Emma remained between her legs, waiting until Charlie's breathing settled before using her tongue to taste Charlie's juices, causing Charlie to climax again.

As they lay together both trying to regulate their breathing, Charlie kissed Emma's neck, and felt a tear. She lifted her head to look into her girlfriends face, and found Emma crying. "Don't cry babe, please don't cry." Charlie begged wiping the tears away with her thumb. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose you. I know we have talked about staying together but do you really think it will work?" "It has to work because I cannot lose you Emma. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I am not about to give you up. We can make it work, I already have leave booked to come over to England, and you can book you're next holiday as soon as you get back to work, we can talk every day on the phone and computer. There will never be anyone else for me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Charlie said determined to make her girlfriend see a way through. "I feel the same, nobody will ever compare to you, I've even been thinking of ways to move over here, I will look into it when I get back." Emma said before kissing her girlfriend. "You would seriously consider moving to Australia to be with me?" Charlie asked amazed. "Yes, if you wanted me too, Charlie I want to spend my life with you as well, I know you have too many commitments here to even think about moving to England, I would miss my family and friends but if I had a job to move too, why not? I have fewer commitments than you." She said glad to have the courage to tell Charlie what she had been thinking. "We will make things work then, if we are separated for a short time, we can do it." Charlie said happily, as they both clung to each other crying.

Emma woke too find her girlfriend coming into the bedroom carrying a tray, she had made breakfast in bed consisting of toast, cereal, orange juice and coffee, there was also a flower in a glass Charlie had picked from the garden. "Wow, you're spoiling me." Emma said "Or is this you're way of keeping me in bed all day, because if it is you wont get any complaints from me." She said sitting up against the pillows. Charlie placed the tray on the bedside cabinet before leaning to kiss Emma's lips. "As good as that sounds I thought we could go out with a picnic, to a little place I know, we can swim, bathe etc without an audience, not many people know about it." She said kissing Emma once more before passing her a bowl from the tray.

An hour later they tore themselves away from each other to get dressed and head out for the picnic, Charlie had strict instructions to stay away until she was text that the coast was clear. They then had to go home and change before heading to the restaurant, where the surprise party was being held.

They had a brilliant day laughing and talking, making out on the deserted beach, and in the ocean. Charlie had just received a text saying the house was clear and they were to get to the restaurant at 7:30 "Right then, lets get going so that we can make our selves beautiful for the evening." Charlie tried to sound cheerful but the truth was she didn't want to leave their special place. She helped Emma to her feet, giving her yet another kiss before picking up the bags and towels. "So what are the plans for tonight? I know you said it would be just the two of us but you haven't said anything else." Emma said leaning to rest her head on Charlie's shoulder as they made their way to the car. "Well we are going home to get rid of this lot, then we are getting ready for a fun filled night. That is all I am going to tell you as the rest is a surprise." Charlie said turning her head slightly to kiss the top of Emma's head.

As they made their way into the house Charlie told Emma to take the first shower while she emptied the picnic basket, and washed the dishes. "We could always have a shower together." Emma said slipping her arms around Charlie's waist and kissing her neck. "If we do that we won't be going anywhere tonight but the bedroom." Charlie said laughing then moaning as Emma's tongue moved down her neck. "Would that be a bad thing? It looks like we have the place to ourselves anyway." Emma said moving her hands to cup Charlie's breasts, Charlie moaned in appreciation of what Emma's hands were doing. She took a deep breath and moved from Emma's grasp. "We have plans. And it's our last night together, who knows how long before everyone comes home. Lets just stick to the plan, I promise it will be worth it." Charlie said laughing as her girlfriend pouted. "OK I will have a quick shower. ALONE. She said just as Charlie's phone began to ring. "Hey Charlie are you walking to the party? Shall we meet up? Angelo asked. "We could meet outside the surf club, we are just getting ready now so shall we say 7:45?" "That sounds good to me, ok see you there." He said happily into the phone.

**Next time.**

**It's the party, how will the girls react?**

**Charlie decides to go to the airport with Emma, while Angelo agrees to drive Lindsey. **

**What will happen to the couple? Will love bring them back together soon?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unexpected love.**

**Previously.**

**Charlie and Emma spend all their time together.**

**They talk about the possibilities of a future together.**

**Ruby and Leah plan a Surprise party.**

Chapter 9.

Charlie was sat on her bed waiting for Emma to finish in the shower, She really didn't want to go to the party, and instead she wanted to spend the night on their own making love all night long. She couldn't believe tomorrow Emma was going home and leaving her. She just hoped they could make it work, the way she had told Emma. She knew she would never feel this way about anyone else, and no matter what it took they would be together. She just had to think of a way.

Emma entered the room seeing Charlie sat on the edge of the bed with her back to her, she quietly climbed behind her wrapping arms around her. "I love you Charlie. It's not too late to climb in here and forget the surprise." She teased kissing Charlie's neck tenderly. "As much as I would love too, we can't. Now get dressed while I jump in the shower." She said kissing Emma quickly before heading to the door.

Once they were both dressed, Emma in her little black and white dress, Charlie admired her in, and Charlie in the blue fitted of the shoulder dress Emma found her sexy in. They made their way out of the house and into the car. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Emma asked as they were getting in Charlie's car. "No, I don't think so, I have you that's all I need," She replied giving Emma a cheesy smile. Emma laughed. "As good as that sounds, don't we need a bag if we're staying in a hotel?" She asked. "Oh don't worry about that it's all sorted. Besides you won't need clothes." Charlie replied winking at her.

"Why are we going to the surf club?" Emma asked as Charlie parked in the car park outside. "We won't be long, Angelo needed to see me about something, he said it was important." "Oh right, trust him." Emma mumbled getting out of the car. They turned the corner and found Lindsey and Angelo waiting outside for them. "Angelo, this had better be important." Charlie said winking at him to play along. "I wouldn't have asked you to come if it wasn't. Shall we talk over a drink?" He replied, knowing Charlie had told Emma he asked to meet her to talk. "Ok just the one." They agreed entering the surf club and heading for the stairs to take them to the restaurant. As they got to the top of the stairs the place looked closed. "I don't think we can get a drink here it's closed." Emma said, as she turned ready to head back down the stairs, just then they heard a loud "SURPRISE." The lights went on and the room was fall of people from the town. "We couldn't let you girls go without a party." Ruby said coming to hug Emma then Lindsey.

They were each given a glass of champagne and welcomed to the party. "Wow I can't believe it." Emma said totally shocked and unable to speak. Lindsey looked at her friend welling up and wrapped her arm around her shoulders before saying "We would like to say a big thank you, firstly for making us feel so welcome here in this beautiful bay, and also for taking you're time to get to know us and make our stay perfect. We have met some wonderful and kind people and I know we will not be able to forget any of you. We would like to say a big thank you for organising this party and all of you for coming. I know we both wish we could stay, but sadly we have commitments back in England." Lindsey always knew the right things to say.

It was a good night they found themselves dancing with different people, drinking and talking to everyone, they even had photo's taken with everyone so that they would always have something to look back on.

"I think it's my turn for a dance." Charlie whispered into Emma's ear as she made her way over to where she was having a chat with Morag and Leah. She led Emma onto the dance floor. They wrapped their arms around each other moving slowly to the music, lost in their own little moment. "I love you." Charlie said just before she lowered her head to capture Emma's lips. "I promise I will make this work. You're my soul mate. We belong together. This last five weeks have been the best of my life." Charlie spoke softly before again kissing Emma passionately. Suddenly they felt arms around them and lifted their heads to find Ruby, they moved apart slightly to let Ruby join the hug.

Morag stood watching her stepdaughters with Emma. "I really hope they can sort something out because I'm afraid to say I have never seen them this happy." She said worriedly to Leah. Leah slipped her arm onto Morag's before saying. "I really hope so too. They really have fallen in love with each other; Ruby and Emma have also become close. If they can't make it work they will need their family and friends to support them." Leah said, worrying about her friends.

It was just after 12.00 and people were making their way home. Emma was sat on Charlie's knee with Ruby next to her. Lindsey and Angelo were sat opposite. Leah stood and excused herself saying it was late and she should get VJ home, Miles agreed and walked with them, leaving the two couples and Ruby. "I think I will leave you guys to it and catch up with them." Ruby said hugging Emma then her Mum. "Thank you again Ruby, tonight has been wonderful." Emma said hugging her again. The four sat for a few more minutes finishing off their drinks before deciding to go themselves. They said goodnight to each other outside and arranged a time to meet at Leah's house in the morning. Charlie turned to face Emma "Shall we go for a walk before heading home?" She asked prolonging the their time together as much as possible. "That sounds perfect." Emma said as they wrapped their arms around each other heading down to the beach.

They paddled on the edge of the water before heading up towards the sand dunes and sitting Emma sat with Charlie in between her legs, leaning against her chest. Sitting in silence both lost in their own thoughts. Charlie suddenly moved so that she was facing Emma. They both lent forward into the kiss, passion soon built up and they found themselves wanting more, they helped each other out of the clothes, not caring if anyone could see them. Only thinking about pleasuring each other. They then lay side by side cured into each other. "This holiday has been the best thing to happen to my life. I love you so much." Emma said sighing as Charlie's finger was drawing slow circles on her hip. "Mine too, and that is why I will do everything in my power to keep this going, I will talk to you every day until we get too spend time together again. I will miss you so much." Charlie said pulling Emma closer.

It was 2:30 as they made there way into the silent house. They quietly made their way to their room, undressing quickly and getting into bed. They came together in the middle kissing each other deeply. Their growing need took over and before they knew it, Charlie was on top kissing Emma from her lips to her neck, then just behind her ear; Emma groaned loudly loving how quick Charlie could turn her on. She could never get enough of the feelings Charlie made her feel. Charlie then kissed and sucked her way to Emma's right breast, using her thumb and index finger to tease her left breast. "God Charlie this is amazing. I will never get enough of you, and the way you make me feel." Charlie sucked on Emma's pebbled nipple, before blowing on it and asking, "So you like this do you" looking at her girlfriend. "God yes, I love it. Please don't stop Charlie. I need you so much." She begged holding Charlie's head to her breast. Charlie smiled before continuing to tease her girlfriend's nipples. She then started to move lower exploring her torso loving how fit she was. She let her hands tease Emma's thighs making slow circles on the inside, almost touching Emma's core but then moving her hand away, she slowly kissed and tasted her way down her body, enjoying tasting her. "Charlie please now. I need you now," Emma cried knowing she was almost ready to climax. Charlie didn't need asking again she slipped her fingers inside while finding her clitoris with her lips. Emma started to climax immediately pulsating against Charlie's fingers and lips. She then removed her fingers and inserted her tongue to lick Emma's juices as the escaped. Charlie slowly kissed her way back up Emma's body until she was lay half on her and half on the mattress. "Wow." Emma said trying to control her breathing. They lay cuddled for a while before Emma flipped them both over, "I think it's my turn."

It was 8:30am Emma lay awake enjoying the feeling of being held in Charlie's arms, she made her feel safe and secure. She loved lying watching Charlie sleep; she looked relaxed and very sexy. "I'm sure there's a law about that." Charlie said opening her eyes and smiling at her girlfriend. "Against what exactly?" Emma asked. Leaning over kissing her girlfriend good morning. "Against perving on someone while they sleep, you looked like you were going to pounce on me" Charlie smiled teasingly. "Oh is that right? So you wouldn't want me to do this then?" she asked moving to straddle her girlfriend. "Oh I didn't say I didn't want it, just that there is a law against it." She said pulling Emma down for a kiss. "So can I have my wicked way with you then?" Emma asked teasing Charlie with her tongue on her neck. "Try stopping and I will have to use certain techniques we use in the force. In fact I may have to get my handcuffs." "Oh I like the sound of that. I have been a very bad girl." She said laughing before kissing her.

Two hours later they dressed quickly and went to the kitchen for coffee and food. Leah, VJ and Ruby were sat at the table. "Finally, we are all starving here." VJ complained. Ruby laughed and teased the couple. "I know it was your last night and morning together until we go to England in 3 weeks but you obviously got no sleep, because we didn't get much either, and we didn't get to enjoy being kept awake." "Ruby" Charlie cried at her daughter as she became very red with embarrassment. She didn't even look at Emma to know she was just as embarrassed. Leah laughed as she suggested they changed the subject. Putting plates of eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes onto the table. "We thought it would be nice to all eat together this morning." Leah said as she sat down in her seat next to Ruby. "This is fantastic thanks Leah." Emma said.

It had just turned 12:00 Emma and Charlie were sat in the bedroom spending the last few minutes together before they would have to leave for the airport. A knock on the bedroom door told them Lindsey and Angelo had arrived. They slowly made their way out of the room Charlie helping carry the luggage. Emma spent time saying her goodbyes to VJ, Leah and Ruby. "I am so sorry Emma, I told myself today would be hard enough for you without me crying but I can't help it. I don't want you too go." "I'm really going to miss you too, but I can't wait till you come to stay with me and I can show you the sights. Thank you for making me so welcome. She suddenly burst into tears hugging Ruby tight. "We better go. The traffic might be bad heading into the city." Charlie said sadly putting her hand on her girlfriends back for support.

Emma was driving the rental car with Charlie, while Angelo drove his car with Lindsey. The start of the journey neither spoke, but suddenly Charlie moved in her seat, resting her arm on Emma's leg. They began talking about where Emma lived, and what they could do when Charlie and Ruby came to visit. "I am going to talk to Morag to find out how you can move over here. If you still want to." Charlie said. "Of cause I do and I will look into it as soon as I'm home I promise. I love you. I hate leaving today."

They handed over the rental car and made their way into the airport to meet Angelo and Lindsey. Once checked in they all went to the coffee bar to sit and wait. "You don't have to wait, you know." Emma said cuddling up to Charlie. "I am not leaving until the last minute, I want to stay with you as long as possible." Charlie replied kissing Emma tenderly on the top of her head. "Charlie I hate goodbyes, maybe it would be easier to get it over with." "I'm not leaving. We have another forty minutes together." Charlie said dragging Emma closer.

They sat huddled together while Lindsey and Angelo had gone for a walk to give them some privacy. "This has got to be the worst day of my life." Charlie said before letting out a long sigh. "Mine too. I really want it to work between us, but I need you too be honest, if you're not happy or it's too much then promise me you will tell me you want to end things." "Emma don't talk like that, we love each other and we will make it work. If I thought we couldn't do this I wouldn't be here. Now stop being negative. We love each other and we will talk all the time. I am coming over to stay with you soon, it will work I swear it will." They both started crying and holding each other closer.

This is the last call for passengers going to London England. The announcement came over, "I have to go then." Emma said crying, as she stood up with Lindsey ready to go through to the boarding lounge. "Bye Angelo, thank you for a lovely holiday." Emma said giving him a hug. As she hugged him she whispered "Look after Charlie for me." "I will don't worry." Angelo and Lindsey walked ahead. "I will ring you as soon as I get back. Take care of yourself. Thank you for everything." She said as the tears continued. "You better ring me, no matter what time it is. I love you. This is only a temporary separation I will be with you again soon I promise." They hugged and kissed one last time. Angelo put his arm around Charlie's shoulders as he watched them disappear. He quickly wrapped Charlie in his arms as she began crying harder. "Come on let's get out of here." Slowly leading them towards the exit.

Charlie spent the rest of the day lying on the couch crying. Ruby and Leah tried taking her mind of Emma and succeeded at times but then she would close herself off again and stare at the pictures she had of Emma.

Emma spent most of the journey home crying. She told Lindsey how she felt and that she planned on moving to Australia as soon as she could. Lindsey was worried about her friend; she had never seen her like this about anyone or anything in her life. The holiday was supposed to give her happiness. Would they really make it work? Was it just a holiday romance, and reality would kick in? Part of her hoped it was, they would be upset for a while but then they would forget about each other. But deep down Lindsey knew it wouldn't be that simple. She thanked the lord she hadn't fallen hard for Angelo, for them they had enjoyed each other while it lasted. They had swapped phone numbers but didn't plan anything.

It had been two weeks since they returned to England. Emma and Charlie spoke on the telephone daily and used the web cams on their laptops as often as they could. Charlie had mentioned talking to Morag, and Emma had said she had applied for information on working abroad. The one good thing going for her was physiotherapists were in demand. Charlie also told Emma she had booked the airline tickets to England, they would fly to London then up to Newcastle as it was the nearest airport. Emma said she couldn't wait until they were together again. They had decided Emma wouldn't take time off, because she could use it to go back to Australia later in the year, but she hated the thought of Charlie being over and her working all week.

Charlie had met up with Sonia a couple of times for a drink and was actually enjoying her company. They were sat having a glass of Wine in the restaurant after they had both finished work. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me. I have had a hell of a day." Sonia replied smiling. "Why what happened?" Charlie asked only part listening, she was also checking the time to make sure she was home to speak to Emma on the computer. "Two of my staff have handed in their notice, they are both leaving to set up a private business. We have just expanded our department and now I have to find new staff to cover, I am getting grief from those above." She moaned. "Sorry you don't need to hear all that do you? So what has been troubling you? And don't tell me it's nothing I know you remember." Sonia said kindly, this was not the Charlie she remembered.

"I met someone a few weeks ago, they were over on a holiday, we became very close and fell in love, she went home and we have been talking every day, we are looking into the possibility of her moving over here. I am going next weekend for a holiday with Ruby we will stay three weeks. Morag said if Emma had a job to come too she could probably get a works visa, seen, as our relationship doesn't count for anything in law. She has said she will look into it. But you know how hard it is too find work these days." Charlie said gloomily looking at the liquid in her glass. "Well if she wants to train as a physiotherapist she can help me out with my problem." Sonia said smiling at her friend. "I must say I am totally shocked, you did say Emma? As in you have girlfriend? I thought you were totally straight, I would never have guessed you were one of us." "Charlie suddenly looked up sitting up straight in her seat. "Sonia you are brilliant, I could kiss you right now." Charlie excitedly said to a stunned Sonia. "Why what did I say?" She asked shocked. "Emma is a physiotherapist, she works in England as a physiotherapist." Charlie replied laughing. "You're kidding? Really? And she wants to move over here? Charlie you have to get her to talk too me as soon as possible." Sonia also sounded excited. She knew physiotherapists trained in England had more experience in certain techniques than those trained in other parts of the world. There training was stricter, and they had too have done a lot more hours training each year to keep up to date. "How soon can you talk to her?" I am speaking to her later tonight, that's why I said I could only stay for one." Charlie answered smiling. Could this really be happening?

Charlie checked the time and then logged on her computer, it would be morning in England and Emma would be getting ready for work. Just then Emma's face appeared "Hey babe." Emma said happily. "Hey yourself." Charlie replied. "I think I may have good news." "Oh are you coming today instead of next week?" Emma asked teasingly. "Sadly not but I have met up with an old friend from school, she works at the hospital here, in fact she is head of a department." "That's good. I'm pleased you're getting out with friends." Emma said not quite understanding where the conversation was heading. Charlie laughed before saying, "She was telling me how she is about too lose two members of staff, she even asked if I knew anyone that could apply." Charlie said excitedly. "Charlie I'm not a nurse I'm a physiotherapy and there's only one department I can work in." Emma quickly interrupted. "I know if you stop interrupting I can tell you about it. She is head of the physiotherapy department. She asked me to see if you were interested. You are to contact her if you want to discuss the job." Charlie almost squealed the last few words. "Are you joking? There may be a job for me? Charlie that's fantastic." Emma said as tears filled her eyes. They talked some more and Charlie gave Emma the details to contact Sonia, all too soon Emma said sadly it was time to go to work. "I will contact her later, before I ring you. This could be what we really want. I love you." "I love you too. Speak to you later then. Bye."

Emma couldn't wait until she had finished work for the day; she had decided to ring on the night so that it as morning in Australia. The time seemed to drag but eventually she said goodbye to her colleagues, and headed home. To prepare herself for the phone call later.

Lindsey knocked on the door at 8:00pm. Emma answered surprised to find her friend there holding a bottle of wine. "Lindsey hi, what are you doing here?" "You have forgotten, how could you forget, we arranged to have a girls night?" Emma looked sheepish apologising as they entered the lounge. "Sorry, I have completely forgot. I have had a lot on my mind. Works been busy, I miss Charlie, and I am about to phone Australia with regards to a job." Emma replied. "A job? Emma that's fantastic." "Relax I am only phoning to find out about it, I haven't got the job." Emma said trying to calm herself. "I know but it's a start." Lindsey said happily.

Emma sat in the kitchen talking to a Sonia Robertson. They had been talking for half an hour while Sonia asked about Emma's experience and the role she had now. They then talked about the job, which would be available in Australia. Sonia asked if Emma would be interested in more information on working abroad. "Yes definitely I am waiting for information but I have no idea, what I would need to do, how to apply etc. The job sounds exactly what I am looking for as it's what I am doing now." "Well I have all the information here, I can email you the documentation, plus job description and application form. I believe if you are successful with the job, it doesn't take long for you're paper work etc." Emma thanked Sonia and said she would let her know when the documentation arrived, and she had chance to read through it all.

Lindsey opened the bottle of wine while Emma phoned her girlfriend with the news. Finally life was great she thought. Charlie was ecstatic, but they both knew it might not be that simple, she may not get the job, or she may not be accepted into the country too work. But they both secretly started to build their hopes up.

**Next time.**

**Emma apply's for the job.**

**Charlie and Ruby arrive in England.**

**Charlie finally meets Emma's parents.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unexpected Love.**

Thank you for the reviews. Please keep sending them and letting me know what you think.

**Previously.**

**The Bay throws a surprise party for Emma and Lindsey.**

**Charlie and Emma make plans for their future.**

**It is finally time for the girls to head back to England.**

Chapter 10.

Emma waited impatiently at arrivals in the airport. She had arrived early making sure she didn't get stuck in traffic or struggle to find a parking space. Today was the day she would be back in the arms of the woman she loved. The announcement came over; the plane from London had landed on time. She paced excitedly until the doors opened and people began coming through. She then squeezed herself to the front barrier watching closely for her first glimpse of her girlfriend.

"Come on Ruby. What's taking you so long?" Charlie called impatiently to her daughter, who had taken ages to walk to the baggage claim. It then felt like forever until they found their luggage. Just as they were about to exit the area Ruby decided she really had to go to the toilet. "Ruby, hurry up or I will go with out you. Emma will think we haven't got here." Ruby just smiled at her mother. She knew how much Charlie had been looking forward to seeing Emma again, and thought it was romantic.

Just as Emma was starting to worry they had missed their flight, the doors opened and there they were. Ruby and a very sexy Charlie. Emma ducked underneath the barrier grinning as she held her arms out to her girlfriend and Daughter. "I was beginning to think you missed your connection." She said smiling widely at them, keeping Charlie in her arms. "Blame this one." Charlie grumbled. "First of all she takes for ever to get off the plane and walk to the luggage claim, then she just has to go to the toilet." "I can't help needing to go. Besides you have three weeks together, a few minutes don't matter." She laughed as both women pulled faces. "Come on let's get out of here" Emma said wrapping her arm around Charlie and guiding them to the exit.

They talked all the way from the airport, until Emma finally pulled up outside her terraced cottage. "Wow this looks lovely Emma. How long have you lived here?" Ruby asked getting out of the car. "It's all right I guess. It is close to work etc. I have lived here for the last two and a half years." Pleased the first impressions had gone well. "Lets get you settled inside." She said happily grabbing a suitcase and unlocking the door. As soon as they were inside Charlie and Emma immediately dropped the bags they were carrying and grabbed each other, lowering their faces to at last share a passionate kiss. "I missed you so much." They said between kisses. "I can't believe you're finally here." Emma said as they deepened the kiss. "Oh please get a room you two." Ruby shouted good-naturedly.

Emma showed them around her place and helped them settle in. Ruby said she loved it and the room she was using was perfect. They sat in the lounge with cups of coffee, catching up on all the news. Ruby had told Emma, that she had just broke up with Casey, as he was being a jerk, hanging around with the river boys. She then winked asking if Emma knew some fit lads she could introduce her too. Charlie didn't like that idea at all. "I have something to show you, wait there." Emma said happily going to the dining room to collect a folder, handing it over to Charlie and cuddling up to her once again on the couch. "What is this?" Charlie asked as she opened the file Emma had just given her. "That is a copy of my application form to work and live in Australia, a copy of the job application I filled in to work at Yabbi creek hospital, and a letter saying they had received my application form and would be in touch as soon as possible." Emma said happily. "I know nothings guaranteed but I wanted to show you I am trying." "This is fantastic babe, I don't know what to say." Charlie replied kissing Emma tenderly.

"Have you told your parents? Charlie asked aware Emma was worried about their reaction. "I told them all about Australia and how we met and fell in love. They have seen photos and heard so much about you. They want to meet, while you're over here, as they are worried we are rushing into this." Charlie was pleased they took the news so well, the last thing she wanted was to cause any problems to Emma and her family. "I guess I have to meet them sometime. But what if they don't like me, or think I'm trying to take you away from them." She asked worriedly. "Charlie they will love you and Ruby as much as I do. They are really nice when you get to know them." Emma said trying to stop the worry her girlfriend would be feeling.

"So what do you guys want to do today? We could go into town to look at the shops, or head to the beach, or if you prefer we could have a lazy day at home." "Would you mind if I had a lye down?" Ruby asked, "I feel really tired." "Of cause not, I know how you feel. When we flew home it took me a couple of days to get over the journey." "What about you, do you want to have a sleep or do you want to find something else to do?" She asked smiling at her girlfriend. "I haven't come all this way to sleep, although lying down does sound good." She smiled wickedly. "In that case what are we still doing here?" Emma said getting to her feet and dragging a laughing Charlie towards her bedroom.

As soon as they shut the door behind them, they came together hungrily. Charlie pinned Emma up against the door kissing her and removing her clothes as quick as possible. Emma loved the feelings Charlie was provoking in her. Helping Charlie get rid of the clothes they were both wearing leaving them stood in just their underwear, Emma suddenly felt herself being lifted from the ground; she wrapped her legs around Charlie's waist. They slowly made their way blindly to the bed. Never losing contact with their lips. As soon as Charlie felt the edge of the bed she lowered herself so that she lay on top of Emma. She couldn't get enough; she hungrily touched, kissed and licked Emma's exposed flesh, causing Emma too moan with satisfaction. Soon they found the lace bra and pants a nuisance, Charlie pulled it away quickly. She then stopped and stared at her girlfriend's sexy naked body. "God I missed you so much, you are so sexy baby." She spoke huskily before lowering her head to claim Emma's right nipple between her lips, and her left between her thumb and index finger. Emma rose up slightly of the bed moaning with delight at Charlie's touch. Charlie slowly explored the rest of Emma's body, with her hands and mouth until the need got too much. Emma cried out begging Charlie to take her, which she happily did. Emma's orgasm hit hard and fast as wave after wave of pure satisfaction washed over her. As her breathing started to calm, Charlie began to lick the inside of her thighs, loving the taste of Emma's juices on her tongue. Soon Emma found herself in the throws of another climax. Charlie slipped slowly up to lie in the crook of her girlfriend's arms, kissing her gently on the lips. "Wow. Charlie that was fantastic. I had forgotten how good that was." Emma said breathlessly smiling. It wasn't long before Emma decided it was her turn, flipping Charlie onto her back and returning the pleasure.

It was early afternoon when wrapped in robes they ventured into the kitchen for food. Ruby was sat at the breakfast bar eating a sandwich she had made. "Hope you don't mind but I was starving and I didn't want to disturb you to ask for food." Both women blushed making Ruby smile. "While you're here I want you both too treat the place like your own, feel free to help yourself to anything." Emma smiled at the pair.

They spent the rest of the day watching DVDs, just having a lazy day. Emma asked what they fancied eating for dinner and they all decided on a take away. There was a knock on the door Emma grabbed her purse and went to answer the door thinking their food had arrived. Emma was shocked to discover Edward on her doorstep instead of the delivery person. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Can I come in? I really need to talk too you." He replied giving Emma a smile. "Actually I've got company so no you cant." Emma replied. "Please Emma, I really need to talk to you." He begged. "Whatever you want you can say it there, you have five minutes." She stated firmly, not wanting him to ruin the happiness having Charlie and Ruby there was giving her. "I made a huge mistake Emma, I realise that now. If you can forgive me I want to be back with you. We are good together. I love you. We should be married." He tried to take her hand in his, but she pulled her hand away. "What? You want us to get back together? After you and Lisa humiliated me. What about the wedding and the baby you're having together? Do you honestly think I'm that desperate that I would take you back?" She gave him a dirty look before saying. "I would never take you back. You did me a favour, I realised I liked you but I ever loved you. I think you should go and leave me the hell alone." Emma replied before shutting the door firmly.

Charlie heard the door shut and went into the hall to help her girlfriend carry the food. She found Emma with her back to the door looking in a state of shock. Behind her there was a knock and a mans voice shouting "Please Emma, cant we talk about this?" Charlie moved towards her girlfriend taking her into her arms and asking what was going on. "It's Edward. He has come to get back with me." Emma said shocked. Charlie felt a sharp pain to her heart at the words. "Edward? You're ex Edward?" Charlie asked although she knew by Emma's reaction. "Yes that Edward. He says he's made a terrible mistake and knows now it's me he loves and wants to be with." Charlie grasped Emma tighter before daring to ask "And what did you say?" I told him he had done me a favour calling the wedding off as I now know I never loved him. That he should go back to Lisa, as they had planned a wedding and she is carrying their baby." Charlie released the breath she hadn't realised she was holding and loosened her hold on Emma slightly. Emma noticed this and looked directly at her girlfriend. "What did you think I said to him? Did you think I would jump at the chance to take him back? I can't believe you even asked me." Emma replied a little upset. Shrugging out of Charlie's arms she walked passed her and into the lounge.

"Emma I didn't think anything like that, but you can't blame me if it crossed my mind, we met because you were on what should have been your honeymoon with him. You said he left you." Charlie said trying to reach for her hand, but Emma pulled it away. "I also told you I realised I was never in love with him, and I was pleased we didn't marry. Never mind the fact I told you I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." Emma said still upset Charlie had to ask where her feelings lay. "Emma I'm really sorry, I guess I panicked, you were with him for along time, and you were getting married. You are the best thing to happen to me and I guess I freaked out for a second thinking you would realise you're so much better than me. I'm not great with Relationships. I'm so sorry." "Charlie, I meant every word I said to you, I love you and only you. If I didn't I wouldn't be planning on moving around the world to be with you. Please can we just forget him and just enjoy the time we have together?" She asked as she smiled at her girlfriend. "I can do that." Charlie replied happily leaning over to kiss her on the lips.

The next day was Sunday. Emma's Mum rang to invite them to dinner, she wanted to meet the women Emma had fallen in love with. She still wasn't sure Emma was really gay, she had, had a few boyfriends after all. What if this was just a rebound thing. She was upset the wedding was off and hated me, and found comfort with a woman. Emma said they would over to and arranged to go over in the afternoon. "Did you have to make it so soon?" Charlie asked immediately getting nervous. "Babe stop worrying, they will love you. Don't you think its better to get it over and done with? Besides she makes the best roast dinner." Emma smiled and then kissed her girlfriend.

Once they had eaten breakfast and cleared away the dishes, Emma decided they were going out for the day. They got into her car and headed along the coast for a drive. The weather was dry but not hot enough to sunbathe. So she had taken the opportunity to show them some of the sites. Thy drove along the coast from about an hour before stopping at a lovely little harbour, for a walk and look at the gift shops. They then go back in the car to drive a few more minutes up the coat to stop at a place called Bamburgh, which had a beautiful castle on the beach. They decided they all wanted to look around the castle, so they paid for the tour.

It was now 2.30pm and Emma announced they should head t her family's home. Ruby was excited to meet Emma's parents and spent the journey asking lots of questions. Emma was happy to answer the questions, but she couldn't help but worry how quiet and withdrawn Charlie had become.

As she pulled up outside the house Emma placed her hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Relax, they will love you I promise. She then lent over to kiss her gently on the lips, before climbing out of the car and heading to the front door.

As soon as thy entered the house Charlie could see how much Emma loved her parents. She hugged and kissed them both before smiling and introducing first Ruby then Charlie. Charlie shook hand with them both and sat on the couch next to Emma. Emma took he hand and squeezed it comfortingly. After only a few minutes Charlie relaxed, the conversation was good, and she thought how nice the couple were. "Thank you for coming, we are so glad to finally met the woman that has taken Emma's heart. We feel we already know you as she never stops talking about either of you." Her mum said smiling. "It is a pleasure to meet you too. Emma has told us a lot about you too. I know when Emma told you about us you were probably very shocked. I can tell you, you weren't the only ones. It came as a surprise to both of us as well." Charlie smiled at the couple. "I never expected to fall in love with a woman, when I pulled her over for speeding." Charlie said laughing. "You didn't tell us that part Emma, you said you met in the bay, because Lindsey go together with a friend of Charlie's." Emma's dad said smiling at Charlie. "Well that was how we first met, but it wasn't when we fell in love. Actually we didn't think much of each other then did we." Charlie replied happily. "It was Lindsey's fault I was speeding anyway." Emma said pouting. They all laughed. "And how can you say that when Lindsey doesn't drive?" Her mum asked. Emma found herself telling them the whole story, about the map reading, locking themselves out of the car, and then how Emma was practically forced on Charlie, so that Lindsey and Angelo could see each other. "You poor woman, being force to spend time with Emma, you must be a good and loyal friend." Emma's dad said teasingly.

They stayed at Emma's parents house until quite late, Thy loved the roast dinner and sweet she had cooked, the also enjoyed teasing Emma as the childhood story's were shared and the baby photos came out. Emma had never been so embarrassed; but loved how well they were all getting on. They arranged to go over next weekend for a meal.

As they entered the house Emma noticed the letter on her mat. She picked it up recognising the writing straightaway. She threw the unopened letter into the bin. As she was about to sit on the couch next to Charlie she glanced at the answer machine, flashing in the corner. It told her she had five new messages. As she listened to the start of each message she heard Edward's voice and cancelled the message. "Why don't you at least hear what he has to say?" Charlie asked coming to hug he from behind. "Because he has nothing I want to hear. If we ignore him he will get the message." Emma replied. "I have put you on my car insurance so that you can us the car while I'm at work." Emma announced smiling. "That's great thank you babe." I have also left a book on places to visit and a map book." She replied kissing Charlie. "I wish I didn't have to go to work tomorrow." "I wish you didn't either but if it means you have holidays later to come and stay with me it will be worth it. At least you work set hours and set days. We have the evenings and weekends together." Charlie replied.

They made themselves drink and then all three decided they were tired and went to bed. Emma climbed into bed next to Charlie, made sure the alarm was set then began kissing and exploring her body. After making love to each other several times they finally fell into an exhausted sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

The alarm went off loudly waking both of them. They groaned until Emma finally switched it off. "Good morning sexy. Is this my turn to ogle you in your uniform?" Charlie asked kissing Emma while he hand wandered. Emma returned the kiss welcoming the feelings Charlie awakened in her "I don't really wear a uniform, just a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a polo shirt, sorry to disappoint you." She laughed. "Oh well it doesn't matter, I prefer you like this anyway." She laughed before claiming Emma's left breast with her mouth.

An hour later Emma rushed around the house, before saying goodbye to Charlie and heading to work. Emma was gong to be late, if she didn't hurry up. But to be honest she didn't care, she was so happy.

**Next time.**

**Charlie and Ruby enjoy sightseeing while Emma's at work.**

**Charlie's still concerned Edward's hassling Emma.**

**The couple love spending time together.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Unexpected love.**

Thanks for all you're kind reviews, please keep sending them as I like to know how you feel about the story.

**Previously.**

**Charlie and Ruby are in England.**

**Charlie meets Emma's family.**

Chapter 11.

Monday morning saw Emma getting ready for work, moaning about leaving Charlie for a whole 7 ½ hours. Charlie offered to walk her to work and meet at lunch. Emma said she would love the company walking to work but that Charlie and Ruby should make the most of the time to sightsee.

Walking through the hospital door's Emma suddenly sighed heavily and said, "Oh no," Charlie was just about to ask what was wrong when she heard, "Emma, Hi do you have time to talk? Please I really am sorry I made a mistake. We were good together once, surely we can be again." He held a large bunch of flowers to Emma. "Edward, can we not do this. I have told you several times, I am not interested. You are about to marry Lisa, and I have met Charlie, who I have fell deeply in love with." Charlie was just about to introduce herself to the annoying stranger, that she had taken an instant dislike too. "How can you have fallen in love, it has only been a few weeks. Who is this Charlie guy anyway?" Edward pleaded. "Firstly, it doesn't concern you how long it has taken me to fall in love, secondly Charlie is not a guy, and she is ten times the person you are. She would never cheat on me the way you have." Emma said getting annoyed. "She? What you're a lesbian now? Emma I don't know this Charlie, but I do know you, and you are not a lesbian. Is this because I cheated?" Emma and Charlie looked between themselves and laughed. "Excuse me, but who are you exactly?" Edward asked Charlie rudely. "Not that it has anything to do with you but this is Charlie. Charlie my girlfriend." "Nice to meet you Edward," Charlie said smiling. "Can I just say thank you. If it wasn't for the fact you cheated on Emma, and broke off the wedding, we wouldn't of met and fell in love." Charlie said rather smugly. "I better go otherwise I will be late. You know where everything is don't you? I will see you when I get home." Emma spoke to Charlie kissing her on her cheek, before walking towards her department.

Charlie walked slowly back to the house thinking how much she disliked Edward. She hated the fact he was still trying to win Emma back, and didn't care how much he hurt her. It wasn't that she thought Emma would take him back, in fact she couldn't believe Emma had actually been about to marry someone like that. If he carried on hassling Emma, she would have to have a quiet word with him.

Once at the house, Charlie decided to put Edward out of her mind, if Emma wanted her help or to talk about him she would be there. Ruby was in the kitchen making herself some toast, "Hey mum, I wondered where you were, did you walk Emma to work? Do you want some toast?" "Morning Rubes, I have eaten with Emma but thanks for the offer. What do you fancy doing today? Emma has sorted the car so that we can use it while she is working." "I was looking on the internet Emma mentioned the metro centre. It's a big shopping mall." "Sounds good, but we are not spending all our holiday money in one go, ok?"

Half an hour later they set off. They enjoyed a full day shopping, staying for lunch. Charlie decided to buy Emma a little present, and called in the jewellery shop. They arrived home in time for Charlie to walk to the hospital and meet Emma from work. Ruby decided she needed to try on her new clothes which she talked her mum into buying.

Emma was in the office talking to her boss about moving to Australia. "I will miss you; not only as a good physiotherapist but you have become a good friend. This Charlie woman had better be worth it." She said smiling at Emma. "She is, she is definitely worth it. I have never felt like this about anyone." She replied happily. "Well in that case I wish you luck. You will be a big loss. So when do I get to meet the famous Charlie?" Her friend and boss asked. Just then her office phone rang; it was an internal call from reception. "Hello? Yes she is; really, well show her to my office. Ok thank you." "I guess you want me to go? Time to go and see Charlie, its really nice knowing she's waiting at home for me." Emma said smiling getting to her feet. "Actually you can sit back down, that phone call was to say Charlie was here to meet you from work, looks like I get to meet her sooner than we thought." Just then there was a knock on the door. Emma walked to the door and smiled greeting Charlie warmly. "This is a nice surprise. Have you had a good day?" She asked smiling widely and giving her a kiss. Taking hold of her hand and pulling her into the room. "I hope its ok to meet you, I was going to wait outside but I didn't want to miss you." Charlie replied worriedly. "We don't mind at all, do we Emma? Are you going to introduce us?" Came a voice behind Emma. Charlie looked Surprised to find someone else in the room. "Sorry am I interrupting something?" Charlie asked worried she had caused Emma a problem at work. "No, you haven't interrupted anything. Charlie this is Ann, my friend and boss, Ann this is Charlie my girlfriend." Emma said introducing the couple. "So you're the reason I am about to loose one of my best physiotherapists." She said holding her hand out towards Charlie. "I can see why you want to go, if I had a Charlie I would move across the world as well." She said winking at Emma cheekily. Charlie blushed while Emma and Ann started to laugh. "Ann leave her alone." Emma said smiling. "Well now you have embarrassed my girlfriend I think we should go." "Oh, just when I was starting to enjoy myself." Ann replied smiling. "Have a good evening and I will see you bright and early tomorrow, unless you fancy going for a drink later?" Emma looked questioningly at Charlie. "That would be nice; would my 17 year old daughter be able to come? I don't think it's fair to leave her on her own." "It would be lovely to meet your Daughter, I can't believe you have a 17 year old daughter, you don't look old enough." "Thank you, it's a long story." "Will Ash be joining us?" Emma asked as they were arranging a time to meet in the local pub. "Yes she's off work, try stopping her." Ann answered laughing. They agreed to meet at 8:00 in the local.

"Are you really alright about this?" Emma asked concerned Charlie had felt obliged to go out tonight. "Yes it will be nice, Emma I want to meet your friends, and she seems really nice. Who is Ash?" "Ash is short for Ashley, and she is a fire fighter. They have been dating for a few years now. She is really nice, they make a great couple."

Once they arrived back at the house, Charlie shouted Ruby from her room, "How do fancy going to the pub, with friends of Emma's?" "Are you inviting me to join you?" Ruby asked. "Yes of cause, the three of us will have a drink with Emma's friend and her girlfriend." "I think it's a great idea, I can wear one of my new outfits." She said happily. You don't need to dress up, it is not posh." Emma shouted in reply as Ruby excitedly ran to her room. Charlie grabbed Emma around the waist kissing her passionately on the lips. "I have been desperate to do that all day. I have missed you so much baby." She said just before she kissed her again. "Mmmm I missed you too. I am so happy you're here." Emma replied dragging Charlie over to the couch, they began making out, getting carried away. Just then they were interrupted by a cough. "Get a room you too." Ruby laughed as both women started to blush. Emma stood asking what they fancied for dinner. They decided on spaghetti bolognaise, Charlie helped Emma in the kitchen. "Oh Emma, I forgot to tell you there was some post this morning, I put it over there on the side." Charlie said coming to stand behind Emma, who was stirring the bolognaise. She wrapped her arms around her waist kissing her neck. "It can wait; it will only be bills anyway." Emma said enjoying Charlie's touch. She lent back into Charlie lifting her head to give her better access to her neck. "Well if dinner will be a few minutes why don't I show you how much I missed you today?" She said taking Emma's hand and leading her from the kitchen. "As good as that sounds, we can't, I have to make sure the bolognaise is ok and doesn't burn." She moaned unhappily. "Ruby. Ruby come here I need you." Charlie shouted. "What?" Ruby shouted as she entered the kitchen. "Emma has made dinner but it needs stirring for a while to stop it from burning, in about ten minutes you can put the spaghetti on the heat as well." "What wait, where you are going?" she asked confused. "I need to help Emma with a couple of things." She said smiling, as she dragged Emma towards the bedroom.

"Charlie you are really bad, that's not really fair on Ruby. Besides isn't it embarrassing knowing she knows what we are doing?" She said before groaning as Charlie started kissing her way down her neck. Her hands started to lift the edge of Emma's top. "If you want me to stop I will, maybe you're right, come on lets join Ruby in the kitchen." She started to pull away. "I think maybe Ruby can cope for a few minutes," Emma said grabbing hold of Charlie's hands before they could be removed from under her top. Charlie laughed, kissing Emma deeply and helping remove her top. They slowly made their way over to the bed, pulling at each others clothes in their need to remove them as quickly as possible. "I will never get enough of you babe." Charlie said as she slid on top of her girlfriend. Kissing her neck, ears and shoulders as her hands began to explore hungrily. Her lips found her left breast whilst she used her right finger and thumb to tease Emma's right nipple. Teasing it until it hardened. As Emma continued groaning loudly in appreciation, Charlie continued her assault on her already very turned on body, slowly stroking teasing circles further down over her torso until she was almost touching her thighs. Emma desperate for Charlie's touch to her most private and pleasurable place let her legs open widely giving her better access. Charlie continued sucking on her nipples, moving from one to the other, driving Emma crazy. "Charlie please." Emma unashamedly begged in a husky voice. Charlie looked deep into her eyes, smiling before slowly moving her hand between Emma's legs. Slowly sliding two fingers deep inside whilst using her thumb to pleasure and tease her clitoris. It wasn't long before Emma tensed her muscles, grabbing handfuls of the sheet. She let out a loud groan, as the orgasm took over. Wave after perfect wave of pleasure washed over her. Charlie continued kissing her way down Emma's body, eventually replacing her fingers with her mouth, causing Emma to climax yet again. They lay in each others arms after Emma returned the pleasure.

Ruby shouted the food was ready, Emma and Charlie walked into the kitchen wearing their robes. As they went to sit at the table Emma picked up the mail from where Charlie had put it. There was an important looking letter from Australian Embassy in London. She gasped as she slowly opened and read the letter. Charlie and Ruby sat watching Emma read the letter intently, wondering what it was. "Oh my god Charlie, look, look." She cried happily, Giving Charlie the letter. Charlie also struggled to keep control of her emotions. "What is it? Someone tell me." Ruby asked excited. "I have to attend an interview on Friday, at the Australian Embassy to find out if I can get a work visa. If I'm successful, I can start applying for jobs and hopefully organise my move." Emma said before getting up from the table to kiss first Ruby then Charlie happily. "We will have to celebrate." Charlie said. "If I can get the day off work, then book tickets for the three of us on the train to London. We could stay for the weekend, and you could do some sightseeing if you like." "Can we, I have heard about places in London, the palace, the eye, the tower, the shops etc. I would love to go." Ruby asked excited. "Looks like a weekend in London for us then." Charlie said smiling at the excited pair in front of her.

It was now 7:30pm and the girls got ready to go to the pub. "Are you going to ask Ann for the day off, or leave it until you get to work tomorrow?" Charlie asked. She wanted to know if they could talk about it or not, if Emma wanted to leave it tonight she would have to talk to Ruby. "I will tell them tonight, they will be happy for us. I can't believe things may be starting to happen." She said happily.

They were having a good night with Ann and her girlfriend Ashley, Ann had been as excited as Emma about getting her interview, and told her not to worry about work, they could cover Emma's clients. Charlie thought how nice Ann and Ashley were. She was really enjoying the evening; even Ruby was saying how much fun she was having. The time seemed to fly past and it was soon time to leave. They walked outside together then said their goodbyes before heading in separate directions, agreeing to do this again sometime.

Once inside the house Ruby decided to go to bed, Charlie turned to Emma, "shall we go to bed?" Winking at Emma, leaving her in no doubt it wasn't too sleep. They locked the house and headed to the bedroom. Once there they came together quickly kissing and exploring each others bodies with their hands desperate for each other, they made their way over to the bed, never breaking the kiss until they were at the edge of the bed and they separated to pull at each others clothes. Once they were both stood naked they lay down together on the bed exploring each other wildly with hands and mouths. Their need meant they reached a joint climax quickly. As they lay in each others arms trying to regulate their breathing. Charlie turned her head to face Emma "I love you so much." "I love you too, I meant what I said earlier, I have never felt like this." After slowly making passionate love to each other several times they fell into a contented sleep.

It was Friday morning, as they were making their way to the train station, to take them to London, Emma felt sick with nerves, what if I blow the interview? What if they turn me down? She thought over and over again. Charlie noticed and kept trying to relax her. "Babe relax, it will be fine, and they will give you the visa." She kept saying over and over again. "What will we do if they turn me down? Will you still stay with me if the only way we can have a relationship is long distance?" She asked worriedly. She didn't know how she would cope if she lost Charlie. "I'm not leaving you regardless of what happens, we will just have to use all holidays to be together. But it will be fine." Charlie again tried to reassure her nervous girlfriend.

The train Journey passed by pleasantly, once in London, they decided to book into their hotel before finding the embassy and somewhere to have lunch. The hotel was actually two minutes away from the embassy and there were also several restaurants on the same street. Inside the restaurant Emma said she would just have a drink as she wasn't hungry, but Charlie told her she had to at least try to eat something, so she ordered a chicken salad. As they finished their meal they walked to the embassy, once outside Charlie turned to Emma "Do you want us to come in with you?" Emma smiled saying "They said it can take up to an hour, you might as well go for a walk and I can ring you when I get out." "Are you sure? We don't mind waiting." Charlie replied wanting to give her girlfriend as much support as possible. "Its fine go and enjoy yourselves I will see you later." She replied before kissing and hugging both Bucktons. She then made her way to the entrance.

An hour went passed, Charlie kept checking her phone and watch wondering how Emma was getting on and how much longer she would be. Ruby teased her mum every time she caught her looking at her time or phone. Eventually her phone rang, "Hey babe where are you?" Emma asked happily. "We are in the shopping Mall down the road, do you want to meet somewhere for a drink and you can tell me how you got on?" "OK well I can see the pub just down from where I am, so I shall see you shortly."

Once they were all seated in the pub with drinks Charlie held Emma's hand, "Well? "It went well, I won't know for sure for a few days but they seemed positive. They said I should start looking online for jobs. They said that it can take up to 3 months for the visa to come through, depending on how much your career is needed out there." "Well it sounds like you did well then. Fingers crossed it will all work out." Charlie said smiling at her girlfriend.

They decided to head back to their hotel, to relax then get ready to go out for dinner and the theatre, Charlie surprised Emma with tickets for her favourite show dirty dancing. Once at the hotel Charlie decided to help Emma relax the only way she knew how. Ruby had to bang on their door for several minutes before they answered. They then found themselves rushing to get ready, while Ruby tutted about them always making out.

The show was fantastic, and they came away singing the songs that had stuck in their heads. As they returned to the hotel they decided to have a nightcap in the bar before heading upstairs to their rooms. They discussed where they would visit the next day deciding on the houses of parliament, the tower, and palace. Then London Zoo on Sunday before catching the train home.

**Next time.**

**Charlie and Ruby sightsee while Emma works.**

**They go out on a night out with Lindsey.**

**Charlie decides to have a word with Edward as he was still harassing Emma.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Unexpected love.**

Thank you for all you're kind reviews, I'm really pleased you seem to enjoy my story. Please continue to review, so that I know whether to continue with the story.

**Previously.**

**Emma has had an interview at the embassy with regard to moving to Australia.**

**Charlie is not happy with Emma's ex causing hassling her.**

**Charlie is introduced to Emma's boss and her partner.**

Chapter 12.

Emma was lying in bed, happily in Charlie's arms watching her girlfriend sleep. She turned her head to check the time on the clock, sighing as she realised she only had ten more minutes, before she would have to get up and ready for another day at work. She hated having Charlie and Ruby staying, and having to go to work. Ann had actually offered her some time off, but Charlie thought it would be a bad idea, because it was less time they could have in the same country. Although sad she had to admit Charlie did have a point.

Just as she started to get out of bed, Charlie tightened her hold around Emma. "Where do you think you're going?" Charlie said huskily. Emma looked at her girlfriend who still had her eyes shut. She lent over kissing her on her lips. "I have to get ready for work." She sighed. "Nope, you have to get back here, and give me a proper kiss good morning." Charlie replied smiling as she pulled her girlfriend over to her. "I have to get up, or I won't have time for a shower and breakfast." "Nope, you are staying here with me." Charlie said kissing her passionately as she moved them so that she was on top. She began Kissing her way down Emma's neck, making her whimper. "You know, I could always grab something to eat at work." Emma said gasping as Charlie's lips found her right nipple.

An hour later, after the quickest shower ever, Charlie found herself holding hands with her girlfriend walking towards the hospital. Just as they entered the hospital gates they were met by Edward who asked for a private chat with Emma. "Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Charlie." Emma replied. "Emma please, you're not gay, I know you're not. I don't know what hold she has over you but you're not gay. We're good together, I know it will be hard at first, I want to be a part of the baby's life obviously, but we can make it work I know we can." He pleaded. "Edward I don't know how many times I can say this. I don't want to be with you, I don't love you. I finally know what love is, I love Charlie, she loves me, and nothing you say or do can change that. Now, I think you should think about what you really want. You are about to become a dad. I'm sorry, but even if Charlie wasn't in my life, we would not be together. Now leave me alone." She started to walk past, but noticed Charlie hadn't moved. "Babe, shall we go?" She asked as she watched Charlie and Edward standing glaring at each other. "Babe come on, I have to get to work." She tried again, and finally succeeded in getting her attention. Once they had walked past Charlie pulled her to a stop. "Do you want me to have a word with him?" She asked obviously unhappy. "No, he will get the message soon; Charlie he's not getting to you is he? Because you do know I am not interested in him, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." "I know you do, it's just I hate the way he keeps hassling you as if he can wear you down. I really can't see what you ever saw in him." "I promise nothing he says or does can affect us; his girlfriend is back today so I don't think we will hear from him anymore." She gave her a quick kiss before telling her she had better get to work. Charlie watched her enter the department, she was just about to walk towards the exit when she realised thanks to their encounter with Edward they had missed calling in the canteen for breakfast.

Emma was sat in the office with Ann when there was a knock on the door. Ann shouted for whoever it was to enter and Emma was shocked to see Charlie. "Am I interrupting anything?" She asked nervously, "Charlie have I forgotten something?" Emma asked puzzled why Charlie would be there. "I was about to walk home when I realised we didn't call at the canteen for breakfast, you can't work on an empty stomach so I bought you a bacon roll," "Babe you didn't have to do that. Thank you that's lovely." She replied taking the offered sandwich, giving her a quick kiss. "No problem, I better leave you to it. I will see you later." She replied happily before leaving the office.

Once back at the house, Charlie woke Ruby then went to make breakfast for the two of them. She was just looking at the map to find somewhere to visit. Ruby came out of her room sitting at the kitchen table. "What are we doing today mum?" "Well we could visit a museum, or shopping or we could go to the beach. What do you fancy doing?" Ruby looked at her mum "we could go on the internet to find somewhere to go." So they sat down and planned to go to a museum, then into town for the shops.

Emma had been working hard all day she was just sitting down for a late break when she was called to the office. "Take a seat Emma." Ann said friendly. "I have just had a phone call for a reference with regard to you working in Australia, it seems there is a big campaign to get physiotherapists to work in Australia, and they want to get the paper work sorted as soon as possible." "You're joking, so it is going through then, this is brilliant." Emma said happily. "Apparently they have sent you a letter with hospitals in Australia that are recruiting. It sounds really positive. It is what you really want to do isn't it? You have thought it through properly?" Ann asked. "I will be sad to see you go but if it's definitely what you want, then good luck, you have my full support as a manager and a friend." Ann said smiling. "It is, I have never wanted anything so much in my life. Australia is amazing, you know I have always talked about moving over there, I didn't believe I really would but now I can. Charlie is wonderful; I have never felt like that about anyone or anything."

Emma rushed home that evening, she couldn't wait to tell Charlie her news and check the mail. Charlie was sat watching telly with Ruby as she burst into the room and ran over to her girlfriend grabbing her in a huge tight hug, "I love you babe. Guess what?" she said sitting on her knee, excited. "Ann has taken a phone call today with regard to my visa. They wanted a reference so that they can organise the paper work as soon as possible. They also mentioned sending a letter with a list of hospitals recruiting. Has there been any mail for me?" She asked looking around. "Yes there were a couple of letters, Ruby can you get Emma the post, it's on the side in the kitchen." As Ruby passed the letters, Emma noticed one was from London whilst the other was from Australia. "I don't think I can open them." Emma said nervously, handing the letters to Charlie. "You read them." She said hiding her face in Charlie's shoulder. "Are you sure?" Charlie asked rubbing her arm up and down her girlfriends back. She felt rather than saw Emma's response. "OK firstly the one from London. It say's subject to some checks they need to do, they see no problem with you getting you're visa to work and live in Australia, they have enclosed a list of hospitals you can apply too." Emma squealed and hugged Charlie tight. "This is really going to happen, we really can be together? I'm not dreaming all this am i?" Charlie laughed and then kissed Emma passionately "If you are dreaming, we are having the same dream. This is really happening, we really can be together." Charlie said before realising a tear had escaped her eyes. They clung together for a few seconds before feeling Ruby hugging them both from behind. "Congratulations Emma that is the best news ever." "Thanks Ruby, that means a lot to know you're happy about it too." They all hugged each other again before sitting back down. "What is the other letter Emma?" Ruby asked excitedly. "Oh, I forgot about that. Charlie will you read the other letter?" She gave her a smile and wrapped her arm around her neck. "Do you not want to read it yourself?" She asked giving Emma a kiss on the tip of her nose. "No you do it please." Emma replied happily. "Ok babe lets see. Dear Miss Jones. I am writing to let you know we have received your application form, and you have been put on our short list for the job of physiotherapist level 2. We will be in touch shortly via email or telephone to inform you of the next step." Charlie was unable to finish the letter as both Emma and Ruby screamed loudly. "I can't believe this. Everything seems to be coming together. It can't be this easy can it?" Emma asked as shock began to take over. Charlie kissed her passionately; both forgot where they were and who was with them as their need for each other started to take over. They were interrupted by a loud coughing sound. They both pulled apart blushing. "Sorry Rubes, I guess we got a little carried away." Charlie said embarrassed, Emma remained silent burying her head in the crook of Charlie's arm. "A little carried away? I thought I better stop you before you started stripping each other. I really don't need to see that." Ruby teased laughing as they blushed harder.

"I hope you don't mind but I thought we would cook for you tonight, we have made pasta." Charlie asked, worried Emma wouldn't like it, she knew as well as anyone Charlie was not a very good cook. "Mind? I think it's fantastic. Thank you so much Babe. What would I do without you?" Emma said kissing Charlie happily. "Emma I would save the praise until you have tried it, you know mum isn't much of a cook. We may be getting a pizza while we're out tonight." Ruby said teasing. Charlie made them all laugh by sticking her tongue out at her Daughter. "Very grown up mother. I can really see why Emma wants to give everything up here to live with you." Ruby said straight faced before starting to laugh.

After they had eaten the dinner, Ruby offered to wash the dishes so that her mother and Emma could start and get ready; they had arranged a night out with Lindsey and a few of Emma's other friends. Ruby was hoping she may be allowed the odd drink of alcohol, since her mum was now in a great mood.

Emma was just washing the shampoo from her hair when the bathroom door suddenly opened; Charlie appeared and stepped into the shower with her. "I thought you may need help." Charlie said as she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist. "You did, did you? Well I have been washing myself for the last thirty odd years but if you insist." Emma replied smirking. "Well I thought it would save water and time, if I joined you." She said trying another excuse. "Why don't you just tell the truth? You can't bear to be away from me, you are desperate for me." Emma said teasing. Charlie laughed before saying, "yeah you could be right." She then made Emma gasp as her mouth surrounded her left nipple and she began to suckle on it whilst teasing her right nipple between her thumb and finger. Half an hour later they climbed out of the shower wrapping themselves in a couple of towels heading into the bedroom, where they took their time drying each other slowly and tenderly. Before realising how excited they had made each other and climbing onto the bed.

An hour and a half later, the three of them were just getting into a taxi to take them to the town, "You two better not embarrass me tonight. Do you think you can keep your hands off each other long enough to have a night out?" Ruby asked them shaking her head as Charlie wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulders kissing her on her cheek. "We can't make any promises but we will try." Charlie said laughing.

Emma introduced Ruby and Charlie to Heather, Ann, Carol, Donna, Joanne and Jill. As well as saying hello to Lindsey. She explained they all worked together before Emma decided to become a physiotherapist, and kept in touch as much as they could. It was a really good night out; Charlie could definitely see what Emma saw in them. She even showed them a couple of pictures she had taken of Lindsey and Angelo to give to her. "Have you two kept in touch?" Charlie asked Lindsey. "Yes we've talked a few times, he said when he gets some decent amount of leave he will come over, but nothing's definite." They talked a lot about Emma's plans to move to Australia with them all asking if they would get an invite once they were settled. The night came to an end at 11:30 with them all saying they had to get up early for work. Lindsey happily announced she had a day off. She invited Charlie and Ruby to join her, if they were at a loose end.

Emma was up early again the next day, choosing to leave Charlie sleeping, while she got ready for work. She was just sitting down to eat her toast when the phone rang. She rushed to answer it quickly, to prevent the extension in the bedroom waking her girlfriend, well aware she would probably be suffering a slight hangover considering the state she was in last night.

"Hello, Emma speaking." She said into the phone, wondering who would be calling this early in a morning. "Oh hello, is that Emma Jones?" the voice asked with an Australian accent. "Yes speaking." Emma replied. "Hello Emma my name is Sonia, I am the team leader in the physiotherapy department, in Yabbi creek hospital." "Oh yes I remember talking to you." Emma replied nervously. "Well I am phoning to ask if it would be possible to set up a video conference call with you sometime as an interview, I will email you all the details but we have been looking at ways to organise an interview for you. Would you be able to access a webcam?" "Yes I have a webcam on my laptop. I could contact you with the details or give you the access code." Well I am going to meet with the board of directors tomorrow, and I will be able to give them the news. The only other way around it is for you to fly over for an actual interview, and I understand you have only recently been over so that may not be a viable option." "It would be hard to get the time off, as you can understand it is the summer over here and people are away on leave. It would also be a matter of finances at the moment." "That's not a problem, like I said we are happy to conduct an interview over the net as long as we can use the webcam conference. I will email you all the relevant details then I will ring to talk again with regards to a time too contact you for the interview, if that's alright with you? Do you have any questions? If you think of anything you need to know especially once you receive the email, please do not hesitate to get in touch, I will in close both my work number and personal number, it as I am aware it may be difficult with work and the time difference." "Thank you that is so good of you, I will look forward to hearing from you, and I will contact you with any questions I may have." "It was nice speaking to you Emma, and I look forward to speaking to you soon." "Thank you and I look forward to speaking to you soon."

As she hung up she felt arms wrap around her, "why didn't you wake me? It's a good job the phone rang other wise I wouldn't have seen you before work." She moaned as she started leaving kisses on her neck. "I thought you might need to have a lie in. I thought you may be feeling a little delicate." She said loving the feeling Charlie was evoking inside her. "That doesn't matter; I want to spend as much time as I can with you, which means before and after work. If I only get a few minutes walking you too work, it is still better than nothing." "Babe that feels great but you will have to stop, I have something to tell you and I can't think straight when you are touching me." She said groaning as she stepped out of Charlie's arms turning to face her. "I have just had a call from you're friend Sonia. She wants to know if I am able to get a conference call, so that they can interview me." Charlie looked at her not sure if she had actually heard correctly or not. "Did you say you were sorting out a conference connection for an interview? An interview for a hospital in Australia?" Charlie asked, needing confirmation "Yes Charlie, a conference interview call, for the position of physiotherapist level 2. In Yabbi creek hospital, Australia." She said the last part as she was jumping up and down excitedly. Charlie screamed and grabbed Emma around her waist, swinging her round. "That is fantastic. I can't believe you will be in Australia soon, we will be together permanently." "Hey don't get to excited, it's an interview, it isn't certain I will get the job." "Why so negative? I thought you would be happy?" Charlie asked worried Emma was having second thoughts. "I'm not being negative, I just don't want to get too excited and believe it will all happen this easy, and then be disappointed because I didn't get the job. I am excited honest. I want this so much." She said hugging Charlie tight. "So it's not because you're having second thoughts?" Charlie asked nervously. "What? No of cause not, Charlie how can you even think that. I want this more than I have wanted anything else in my life. I just don't want to build my hopes up, that's all." She said holding Charlie's face between her hands and kissing her.

"Give me ten minutes and I will get dressed, and escort you to work. Charlie said kissing her on the tip of her nose before heading to the bedroom. As they got to the hospital Charlie noticed Edward walking with his arm around the shoulder of a pregnant blonde woman. Emma was to busy talking to Charlie about what they would do at the weekend, and Charlie managed to turn her slightly so that she didn't see the couple. They kissed goodbye outside the department, Emma had just gone through the door when Charlie heard Edward saying how much he was looking forward to the wedding, because the sooner they were married and the baby was born the better. Charlie felt sick listening to the crap that was spilling from the idiot's mouth. She turned around just as they were about to walk past. "Edward, nice to see you again, could I have a word?" She smiled as she saw the nervous expression on his face. "Err I'm sorry we're in a bit of a rush, maybe we could catch up later?" He replied trying to walk past quickly. "Oh it will only take a moment, I just want to ask you to leave Emma alone, she is sick of you hassling and begging her to take you back. You lost her; it's your problem, not hers. You were the one that obviously couldn't keep it in your pants, and it's hardly fair if it took you so long to realise how wonderful she is. You made your bed now you can lie in it. Emma's happy, more than happy actually. See you soon." She then turned and began walking away; smiling as she heard the blonde asking him what the hell had been going on while she was away.

**Next time.**

**It's time for Charlie and Emma to say goodbye at the airport.**

**Emma has her conference interview.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Unexpected love.**

Thank you again for the kind reviews, please keep them coming, it lets me know if you want me to continue.

**Previously.**

**Emma gets a phone call from Sonia, head of the physiotherapy department Yabbi creek hospital Australia.**

**Charlie has a little word with Edward, to ask him to leave Emma alone.**

Chapter 13.

The week went by far too quickly; it was now Thursday, two days before Charlie and Ruby were due to fly home. Emma hated the fact she was working the last two days, she wanted to spend as much time with Charlie as possible.

The alarm woke them both up, "No it is far too early, for you to be getting out of bed." Charlie moaned. "You are not going to work today I have decided." She said dragging Emma further into the bed so that she could plant a kiss on her lips. "Charlie if only, I hate the fact we only have two days left and I'm working them. When will we see each other next?" Just as they started to make love Emma's phone started to ring. "Ignore it." Charlie grumbled as she continued her exploration of Emma's naked sexy body. They ignored it the first time but by the third time she growled loudly and grabbed the phone, noting the id said work she answered the phone, Charlie continued kissing and suckling on her neck making it hard for Emma to concentrate. "Hello?" She spoke distractedly "Emma its Ann. I thought I would catch you early before you came in. You have the next two days off; I have managed to cover your clients." "What? I don't understand?" Emma said whilst pushing Charlie to stop her from distracting her. Charlie stopped and stared giving Emma her best pout. "I appreciate you don't want to use holidays, but I have managed to sort it with you're time owing. You should be with Charlie and Ruby, the last couple of days. So I will see you on Monday morning. OK? Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Bye" With that the phone went dead. Emma lay staring at the phone. "What was that babe?" Charlie asked. "That was Ann; I apparently am off today and tomorrow. She said I should be with you, so she has sorted it." "You're kidding? We can stay in bed; I can make love to you all day long?" "Yes and yes please." Emma said in response before leaning over to kiss her.

It was after 10:00 before they ventured out of the bedroom to find Ruby had made breakfast. "I made breakfast I hope you don't mind. By the noise coming from your room I guessed you weren't at work for some reason." She said smiling as both Emma and her mother started to blush. "I received a phone call telling me I can have the next two days off. So we thought we might as well have a lie in for a while." Emma said embarrassed. She didn't think she would ever get used to the way Ruby teased them out their sex life.

They decided to go out for the day and went to a big open air museum; they then visited Emma's parents. Before going home where Emma promised to cook them toad in the hole. This made them laugh at the name. She explained it was sausage in Yorkshire pudding.

That night they decided to have a night in with a film, they bought some snacks to eat; Ruby lay on one couch whilst Charlie and Emma cuddled up on the other. Ruby kept tutting every time Emma and Charlie began kissing. "Get a room you two for god's sake." She said in fun. Emma blushed but Charlie suddenly jumped up pulling Emma with her, "You know Rubes, that is a great idea." Kissing her daughter on the top of her head, she said, "Don't stay up too long and make sure the house is locked before you go too bed." "Come on sexy, time for bed." She said kissing Emma.

As soon as the bedroom door was shut, they rushed together, kissing passionately as they made their way over to the bed. They only separated when their clothes needed to come off. As soon as they were both naked, they came together falling into a heap on the bed.

They looked at each other and both started to laugh. "Will we ever get passed this desperate need for each other?" Emma asked when she could stop laughing. "I don't know this is new to me. I hope not, I want us to still be ripping each others clothes off when we're both old and grey." Charlie replied smiling at Emma

She then leant over her to kiss her, it soon turned passionate and the need took over. Emma enjoyed Charlie kissing, sucking and licking her way from her lips to her ear, down her neck, and across her chest before finding Emma's right breast, sucking on to the hardened nipple, while teasing her left breast with her finger and thumb. Wetting them and rubbing the hardened peak until Emma moaned excitedly. After Emma thought she couldn't take much more, Charlie drove her crazy by slowly using her mouth too go lower and lower down her excited body. Emma opened her legs wide waiting for Charlie to pleasure her most intimate place. Charlie had other idea's and slid further down before licking her way up each leg almost to where Emma wanted her before sliding back down. "Charlie, please." Emma begged when she couldn't take any more. Charlie didn't need any more persuasion she slipped two fingers deep and slow into Emma while finding her throbbing bud with her lips, teasing it with her tongue. Emma immediately climaxed, Charlie kept up the teasing until Emma finished her second orgasm. Breathing heavily she eventually gave Charlie a quick kiss as they lay wrapped in each others arms. "Oh my god Charlie, I swear you are trying to kill me." She spoke as soon as she could get the words out. Charlie laughed and said "I'm not, but if I was, what a way to go." They both started laughing. They made love several more times before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

It was 8:30am both Charlie and Emma were wide awake but neither wanted to get out of bed. It felt like if they got up, then the last day together would start, and the time would pass to quickly. They lay in each others arms silently looking at each other. Neither knew what to say. Emma couldn't bare the silence any longer, "Charlie, when will we be together again? I know I will be coming over to you next time but I'm not sure when I can take my next leave from work. I hate talking on the phone and webcam, I hate sleeping on my own. It will be worse now that you have been here, I will picture you everywhere I go." "Emma baby please don't get upset. We can make it work; you can apply for more hospitals, and Sonia will be ringing with the time for you're interview. I know it's not ideal but we can make it work." They looked at each other before leaning forward to kiss. Emma soon forgot about how they could make it work and concentrated on pleasuring Charlie.

After breakfast which was prepared by Emma this morning. They decided to head to the town and do some shopping. They had promised to take presents back for Leah and VJ. VJ was easy they were in Sunderland; he loves soccer so they bought him lots of Sunderland football club souvenirs. Leah they settled on Jewellery, and they took bits and bobs back for friends. They had a really nice day but they all felt slightly deflated knowing tomorrow they would be saying goodbye at the airport.

Lindsey phoned that afternoon and they decided to have a few drinks together in the house, as her way of saying goodbye to Charlie and Ruby. Lindsey turned up at 7:00 loaded with pizza and a couple of bottles of wine. They had a really good night, Lindsey got drunk and decided to ring Angelo, forgetting about the time difference and woke him up. They eventually got her into a taxi at 1:30am and the three finally went to bed. Although they were both really tired, they made love slowly and passionately, making the most of how little time they had left, before falling asleep cuddled up together.

They both woke early, and lay enjoying being in each others arms. They both tried to make the rest of their time together happy but inside they both felt like they were dying. They turned to face each smiling and then leaning into each other, they both felt a powerful need to be with each other in the most private and close way possible. After they made love to each other several times they lay in each others arms, both with tears in their eyes.

It was now 10:00am and sighing they both slowly got out of bed, showered and dressed, before heading to the kitchen to join Ruby for breakfast. "Hey guys are you all right?" Ruby asked knowing how hard today would be on the pair. They looked at each other sadly before giving Ruby a smile, "Yes we're alright, we both knew this day would come. It's not like it's for ever. Emma has an interview coming up and she has asked for three other application packs for jobs in Australia. Haven't you babe." They hugged before pulling apart to sit at the table to eat the breakfast Ruby had prepared. "So are you looking forward to getting home Ruby?" Emma asked to kill the silence that had formed. "I will miss you, and I have had a great time, but I will be happy to get back to the weather, friends and Casey." Ruby agreed. "It will be great when you move over with us. Will we get our own place or stay with Leah for a while?" Ruby asked trying to only talk about the good things ahead. "We thought we would live with Leah for a short time until we can afford a place and we find something we really like. Leah has told us we can only move out if we have the perfect place and not before, which is great. It has to be right for all three of us." Charlie replied. They cleared the dishes then got ready to head for the airport.

The drive was silent, the total opposite from the drive from the airport three weeks previously. Emma felt like she was about to cry, when she glanced at Charlie she found she was the same. Charlie reached out and put her hand on Emma's thigh, saying without words how hard it was for both of them.

Once inside the airport, Ruby decided to go shopping; even though Charlie pointed out she had no money left. "I can window shop. Besides it will give you two some alone time." Ruby smiled at the pair noticing they were barely able to hold it together. They smiled at her silently thanking her. Just as she was heading off towards the shops Emma called her back, "Here, it's always better to have some money when you go into the shops." As she handed the money over she grabbed her in a hug whispering so that only Ruby could hear, "Thank you, I know you just giving us space to talk, promise me you will look after her." Ruby hugged her back before replying, "I will, although I wish you were their and then she wouldn't need looking after." "I wish that too." Ruby then skipped off. "You know you shouldn't have done that, she will want money all the time." Charlie said smiling, "No she won't, besides she's only gone to look in the shops to give us time too ourselves. She's a good lass, a definite credit to you." "Thanks but I think it has more to do with Mum and Dad bringing her up more than me." She replied. "Hey, I happen to know you have had an input throughout her life, I heard you were the best sister in the whole world, and now the best mum in the world, and I heard that from the horses mouth. I must say though, it's taking some getting used to that my girlfriend has a 16 year old daughter. Kind of makes me feel old." She laughed before kissing her on the lips quickly.

An hour later Charlie and Ruby had to go through to the departure lounge, she started to cry which Emma also did while they hung onto each other. "I promise I will ring as soon as I can. I love you babe, I love you so much." "I love you too; I will be over as soon as possible. I will get straight on the computer looking for jobs, I don't care how far from the bay they are, I will commute, as long as we're in the same country." The final call came for them too go through; they hugged one last time before separating.

Emma headed to her parents house from the airport, not wanting to go home to an empty house. They sat talking for a while, her parents had handled the news really well, firstly they were told she was gay, and then that she had fallen in love and was moving half way around the world. They admitted they were concerned how quickly it was happening but admitted they had never seen their daughter so happy, they also said how much they liked both Charlie and Ruby.

Emma was sat at home; Lindsey had come over knowing Emma would need a shoulder to cry on, they sat drinking wine and talking for a long time. The phone rang, she glanced at her watch although deep down she knew it wouldn't be Charlie she still hoped. "Hello, Emma speaking." She said into the phone. "Hi, Emma. It's Sonia, from Yabbi creek hospital. I'm sorry to call on a weekend but I have just had a message from one of our board members who will be organising the online interview, we were wondering if it would be possible to do the interview on Monday at 8:30pm there so it would be Tuesday morning here. I know it's not giving you much time to prepare, will you be able to get yourself ready by then?" "Yes, I have actually got everything sorted already, although I will read through some more information I have, but Monday will be good. Thank you." She said almost bursting with excitement. "OK well we will speak to you on Monday evening then, have a good weekend." Sonia said politely. "Thank you and you too. I look forward to hearing from you on Monday." As she hung up the phone she turned to Lindsey, "Oh my god, did you hear that? I'm getting an interview on Monday evening, Lindsey do you know what that means? If I get this job, they right to the embassy to confirm I have a job to go to and then I wait a few weeks for my visa. I could be in Australia in a matter of weeks. How great is that?" Emma asked before jumping into the air. "I'm going to leave a message on Charlie's phone, she will hear as soon as she gets off the plane."

Monday seemed to drag at work; Emma kept looking at the time, hoping it was nearly time to go home. Once she got home, her next door neighbour stopped her handing her a large bouquet of flowers that had been delivered earlier in the day. "Thank you; I wasn't expecting any flowers. There beautiful aren't they?" She said smiling at her neighbour. As she took the flowers inside her took the card from the envelope. "Baby, good look, I have my fingers and everything else crossed, I will be waiting for you to webcam once it's done. All my Love. C. Emma smiled, Charlie never seized to amaze her, and she was perfect.

At 8:20pm she received a call to ask her to put her webcam on, so that they could connect with the hospital board. The interview started with the board introducing themselves to Emma, she answered a few questions from each of them. Then they asked her to talk about the presentation she had already sent to them on power point. They then asked several more questions with regard to moving to Australia. The interview went well and Emma was told she would be informed of their decision within two days, but that they had been impressed. The interview lasted over an hour.

As soon as the conference call was disconnected, she rang Charlie to tell her to go on the webcam. "Hey babe, how did it go?" Charlie asked as soon as they were connected. "It went as well as possible, I will find out within two days. But I have received three application packs, for other hospitals, when I have looked into it the furthest one from the bay, would be 1 ½ hours travelling, not ideal but if it means I am in Australia I will cope." I miss you so much." "I miss you too; I hate not being able to talk to you until we arrange it because of the time difference. I hate not sleeping in your arms and waking up with you." "I feel exactly the same babe, I can't sleep properly without you, I dream you're here in bed with me, when I wake I expect to be wrapped in your arms, and I'm not, I hate it so much." "Don't get upset, we will be together soon I promise." They talked some more before Charlie said she had to go and get ready for work. "Let me know as soon as you hear anything, I don't care what time it is ok." "I will do babe, don't work to hard. I love you." They then ended the call.

**Next time.**

**Will Emma get the Job?**

**How will Charlie take the news? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Unexpected love.**

Your reviews have been great please keep them coming. That way I know if you want to hear my other ideas for this story.

**Previously.**

**Charlie and Emma say a tearful farewell at the airport.**

**Emma has her interview. Fingers are now crossed to find out if she has been offered the job.**

Chapter14.

Emma had just got into the hospital Tuesday morning, as she was making her way into the department; Edward approached "Are you happy now?" He asked bitterly. "Edward I haven't got the time or energy to listen to you going on about something I have no idea about, so either get to the point or leave me alone." "You and that so called girlfriend of yours have ruined my life. That's what I'm on about." He said in a raised voice. "Edward keep your voice down, people are staring, and I am sick of being the subject of hospital gossip. Now like I just said, I have no idea what you're going on about." "Oh come off it, you're trying to tell me that bitch didn't tell you what she did to me. I bet it gave you both a good laugh didn't it." He said bitterly. Emma sighed heavily. "Once again Edward, what the hell are you on about, and why would I be discussing anything about you with Charlie? Believe me we have better things to discuss than you." "She came up to me the other day when I was with Lisa. She told me to stop hassling you, and begging you to come back to me. I hope you're satisfied, Lisa dumped me and she say's she will stop me from having contact with the baby." He said angrily glaring at Emma. "Charlie never mentioned seeing you and Lisa, but I wish she had because I would have loved to thank her properly. Now I suggest you go away, and leave me alone. I would love to say it's good she has seen sense, but in actual fact I think you deserve each other, and should be together to stop you destroying anyone else. Goodbye Edward." With that she turned and walked into her department.

Ann was stood at the reception desk as Emma entered the department. "Are you ok?" She asked concerned, Paula a receptionist in the department mentioned Emma's altercation with Edward in the corridor. "Yes I'm fine thanks." She said smiling. "Paula mentioned Edward caught you in the corridor. She mentioned his raised voice." "Oh that, yes He was having a go at me because Lisa has dumped him. It turns out Charlie asked him to stop hassling me and begging me to take him back, Lisa didn't like hearing that and told him where to go. It couldn't happen to a nicer couple." She said laughing. "I wish I had been there. Call your self a friend, you should have called me. I think it would have been better if one of you had afflicted pain on him."

The rest of the day flew past, but Emma had no more altercations with Edward. Once she got home she rang Lindsey to tell her the news about Edward. Lindsey had never liked him but didn't know why exactly, she just felt Emma deserved better. "If I had any doubts at all about Charlie, which I haven't by the way, that has made things sound a lot better. Poor Edward," she said before laughing. They talked a little more with Lindsey telling her Angelo had arranged to come over for three weeks, in a couple of weeks time.

It was 8:30pm Emma had just got out from a nice relaxing bath when her phone rang. "Hello Emma, I hope I'm not disturbing you. But I thought we should contact you as soon as possible. It is good news. The board loved your interview and they want to offer you the job. Only it isn't the Job you applied for originally, we felt you were too experienced to settle for the level 2 position, there is an opening coming up for a deputy team leader, it pays more money, you would be working with me and share the office, but it is more responsibility. I have emailed the information and job description to you, if you could read through it and let me know as soon as possible." Emma listened shocked at what she was being told. She found her voice and replied "That sounds great, thank you for offering me the opportunity, I will read the information straight away and let you know later today. Thank you so much." "I look forward to hearing from you shortly." Sonia replied before ending the call.

Emma sat staring at the phone. Did that really happen, or was I dreaming? She asked herself. She then grabbed her computer to check her Emails. Once reading the email several times, she squealed. I can't believe they have offered me the better job, it sounds great. She didn't need to think about it for long. She picked the phone up and dialled. "Hello Sonia. It's Emma Jones here. I have read through the information you sent me, and I would love to accept the job. Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity." Emma said. They talked some more about the job, before Sonia asked if she would be able to take a few days off work to go for a meeting, and have her health check, police check etc. "We will obviously pay your travel expenses." Sonia replied. "I could ask for time off work, tomorrow first thing and email you the dates." Emma said. Overjoyed she would be able to spend more time with Charlie. They talked for a few more minutes before saying goodbye.

Emma rang Charlie straight away. "Hey babe, are you alright?" Charlie asked as she answered the phone. "I am better than alright. I have talked to Sonia, I didn't get the job." "Oh babe I'm so sorry, but you have applied for other jobs, you will get something soon." Charlie interrupted her. "Charlie, will you listen. I didn't get that job because they said I had too much experience. They offered me the position of deputy team leader. It's more money and more responsibility, but it sounds perfect. I have accepted it. I am now waiting to hear if I can have time off work, because they want me to go over to complete all the necessary tests and paper work they will also give me the guided tour." "Emma that's fantastic. I can't believe it. Are you sure you really want to give everything up there to come over and spend your life with me?" Charlie asked worriedly. "Charlie I wouldn't have gone through with any of this if I had even the slightest doubt about it. I love you; I have never felt like this about anyone before. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Are you sure? Do you have any doubts?" "Emma I have no doubts what so ever, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I can't wait until we are together. And the best news is you get to spend some more time with me, before your move." They talked for another hour before they said goodbye.

The next day Emma went to work early, needing to talk to Ann about the job offer and having more time off. She knocked on the office door, waiting for a response. Once Ann called her in, she sat in the chair opposite. "If you have come to tell me you have been offered the deputy team leader job, I already know." Ann said smiling. "They contacted me to ask if I thought you were up to the job. I obviously told them no, you weren't, you were actually crap and I have tried several times to get rid of you. For some reason they obviously still offered you the job." She laughed teasingly. "Relax I told them how good you were, and how sad I would be to loose a good and professional worker. So I take it you accepted the job." "Yes it was too good to turn down, it's where I want to be and doing the job I want too do. The only bad part is they need me to go over to get all the relevant paper work and checks done as well as showing me around the department etc." "That's not a problem, you have leave, but you also get 4 days special leave for interviews. Let's take a look at the roster and see how soon we can get you out there." It was decided she would be able to have 10 days off starting from the end of next week. "Thank you so much Ann, I hope you know if it wasn't for the fact I want to move to Australia to be with Charlie, I would not be leaving. I love it here and love working for you." "I know, and I appreciate how hard the decision was for you, for the last 4 years I have had to force you to take leave, and your time owing. I will miss you because I know how good you are and how reliable, but this is a great opportunity for you." With that Emma emailed Sonia to give her the dates she could go over. She then went to start her shift.

Six days later Emma was sat on an aeroplane heading to Australia. She still felt like it was all a dream, she would wake up soon and realise life was still the same. Charlie had arranged to pick her up from the airport, although it was only three weeks since they were last together it felt like a lifetime. She hated saying goodbye to Charlie. She laughed to herself as she thought how much her life had changed since meeting Charlie. She went to Australia to forget about a broken relationship, and finally found love; she had always dismissed people when they talked about soul mates, and not being able live without someone. She had also been welcomed not only into a family but a community. But the main thing besides her love for Charlie that had changed was the job offer, she was still shocked she applied for a job but was offered a better one.

She finally landed, as she stood waiting for her bags she switched her phone on, she found 3 missed calls from Charlie, just to tell her as soon as she landed how much she loved her, and couldn't wait to have her in her arms again. Emma dialled Charlie's number, "Hey babe, I have just received your messages, thank you. I'm just waiting for my bag and I will be with you, I love you so much. I can't wait to see you." Just then she spotted her bag coming round on the conveyer belt, the first one, wow god was being good to her lately, she thought picking up the bag and practically running towards the exit.

Two hours they were finally pulling up onto the drive outside Leah and Charlie's home. It took awhile to get there as they kept stopping to kiss and hold each other. As they walked through the kitchen door, Emma was greeted by Ruby throwing herself into Emma's arms, then VJ ran up for a hug claiming how much he had missed her, as she was the only one that understood soccer. She hugged them back loving how much they had accepted her, "VJ if you open my bag you will find two carrier bags, the top one is yours and you can give Ruby the other one." "Wow you got me a present?" VJ asked excitedly as he couldn't get the bag open quick enough. "Wow Emma this is great, thank you so much." He hugged her quickly before heading off to his room, to try the Manchester united football strip she had bought him on. Last time she was over she had tried to convince him to support a proper football team, and so she decided to buy him the strip, pleased with how happy he seemed with it. "Wow Emma this is great, isn't it mum?" Ruby said happily holding the new top up too show her mum. "Yes it's beautiful, Emma you shouldn't have." Charlie said smiling taking her girlfriend into her arms. As they kissed Emma whispered "I have a present for you but you will have to wait until later to get it." She winked before kissing Charlie passionately. "I also managed to get Leah the biscuits and sweets we reminisced about, when I was here." VJ came running out of his room "This is fantastic Emma thank you so much, can we go to the diner so I can show mum?" He pleaded Charlie and Emma, "What do you say? Do you fancy grabbing a coffee?" Charlie lifted her eyebrow questioning. "That sounds great." Emma smiled.

The four decided to walk to the diner, VJ talking happily about his soccer team, His new strip, Ruby teased him saying it wasn't as nice as her new top which she was also wearing and couldn't wait to show off. Behind them Charlie was smiling happily holding Emma's hand as they walked behind the two kids. "I can't believe how good it feels being back. This really feels like I belong here." Emma said happily, she must admit she had a slight unsure feeling as she was sat on the plane wondering if she would still have that excited homely feeling about the place.

As they walked into the diner Emma was shocked as she was grabbed from behind in a hug, by Leah, before she had chance to speak Colleen and Irene, also came over to say how nice it was to see her again. VJ couldn't wait to show off his new football strip, and then Ruby joined in telling anyone that showed an interest her new top. They finally found a seat Charlie moving her chair, so that she was sat against Emma. "You will have the place to yourselves tonight. I am going out with Miles, VJ is staying at a friend's house and Ruby has organised to stay with Nicole, Angelo and Roo." Leah announced to the couple as she placed their coffees on the table. "Leah you didn't have to do that, it would have been nice spending the night with all of you." Emma replied, laughing as Charlie tried to silence her, "Babe, I think it's a great idea, and I think they are all very thoughtful." "I never said they weren't all I said was they didn't have to make plans to leave the house, after all I have ten days with you, it is their house as well, and I don't want them to feel they have to stay out." "Actually Emma, Miles already bought the tickets for the show, so me and VJ were already going out." Ruby joined in with the conversation as she sat at the table "And I decided to stay out as i didn't want to listen or see you two make out all night." Ruby teased.

They finished their coffees and decided to go for a walk along the beach before walking home. "I am so happy you're here." Charlie said before stopping and turning Emma so that they could share a kiss. After they came up for air from the kiss that turned passionate, they stood on the beach in each others arms "I think we should get home right now." Charlie said huskily. "Damn I wish we had come to the beach in the car." She grumbled making Emma laugh. "Well if you would stop moaning and start walking we would be there sooner." Emma teased. Charlie smiled before grabbing Emma's hand tight and starting to run. "Charlie slow down, I was joking." Emma laughed as Charlie continued to run along the beach. "I am not stopping until I have you back at the house in my room. I have three weeks of missing you to make up for, so don't plan on doing anything tonight or tomorrow." Charlie said grinning. "Charlie Buckton, you are disgraceful. Is that all I am too you? A sex object?" She teased. "Is there anything more?" Charlie lovingly teased back. "Come on we're nearly there."

They ran through the kitchen door, continuing to run until they were in the bedroom, as soon as the stepped inside Charlie let go of Emma's hand, long enough to shut the door, she then took Emma in her arms as their lips met and tongues danced. Their hands struggling to remove clothing as quickly as they could, both needing the feel of skin on skin. They slowly made their way to the bed; Charlie lowered Emma slowly onto the bed and came to rest on top, her hands and mouth sort every inch of Emma's skin, feasting particularly on her breasts, teasing the nipples until the hardened. Their growing need took over, and they needed completion. "Wow, Babe I forgot how fantastic making love with you could be." Emma said as she was still struggling for breath. They lay happily in each others arms for a while until their needs took over and they began making love all over again.

Several hour's later they put on their robes and headed into the kitchen to fix something to eat and drink, they decided on sandwiches and juice as it was quick to make and eat, before heading back to the bedroom. "Do you want your present now?" Emma asked getting up to fetch a bag over to the bed. Charlie excitedly opened the bag, blushing she said "Emma baby they are fantastic, but I know why you didn't let me open my present until we were alone. I will show you what the look like in the morning." Charlie kissed her. "I will hold you too that." Emma said kissing her back. They made love several more times before finally falling asleep.

They slept contentedly until 10:00 the next morning. Waking up in each others arms, they began to kiss, before they made love to each other again. They finally left the bedroom, at 11:30, to be greeted in the kitchen by Leah and Miles. "Good evening," Miles teased the couple. Leah laughed pretending to hit her boyfriend on the arm. "Good morning Miles, it's nice to see you again." Emma said not rising to the teasing. As they both sat at the table. "Do you two want a cup of coffee?" Leah asked standing and making her way to the kettle "Hun do you want another one?" She asked smiling at Miles lovingly. "Yes please, some of us have been up for a few hours already." He replied winking at the three women. "So Emma Charlie said you had been offered a better job than you originally applied for. So what happens now?" Miles asked. "Yes I applied for a physiotherapist's job but they offered me the deputy team leaders post, which is more responsibility, more money and it sounds great. I have a meeting with them on Monday. I need to have a medical, and police check etc. I am also getting shown around the department and an introduction to the staff etc. I am really looking forward to it. I have to pinch myself to convince myself it's really happening." She said smiling. "Leah are you sure you don't mind me moving in, until we find a place of our own? I don't want to get in the way and the hospital did say they could provide temporary accommodation." "I would be offended if you stayed somewhere else. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you like." Leah replied. "Well thank you, I will pay my way and share the cooking and cleaning." She replied. "Emma relax, I know you will help, I'm actually looking forward to having you." Leah replied smiling. "Oh Leah I forgot, this is for you." Emma said handing Leah a bag. "You shouldn't have Emma, but thank you. Oh wow, thank you." She said happily, showing Miles what was in the bag. "We talked about sweets and biscuits we hadn't had since we were kids, these are fantastic, but you can't get them over here, thank you so much." She said happily, slapping Miles as his hand tried to get the biscuits out of the bag. "I thought we could have a biscuit with our coffee," Miles spoke, before giving Leah a sad puppy dog look. "Go on then seen as it's you," She smiled, but you can only have one then I'm hiding them, there mine." Leah said laughing.

**Next time.**

**Emma has her meeting.**

**Leah invites Emma into the city with Ruby, VJ and herself while Charlie is working.**

**Will Charlie remain professional when she attends a road traffic accident?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Unexpected love.**

Thank you for your kind reviews, I take on board everything you say, so this is for those of you that wanted more drama. Hope you enjoy it, please let me know.

**Previously.**

**Emma goes back to Australia, after being offered a better job.**

Chapter 15.

It was now Friday morning; they were sat eating breakfast with VJ, Ruby and Leah. Charlie was working, but had offered to take Emma to the hospital for her meeting with Sonia and the board of directors. They were all talking politely about school, work etc. VJ was talking to Emma about the football league. "Emma since Charlie has got to work this weekend do you fancy joining me and VJ in the city? He needs some knew clothes so I promised to take him on Saturday." Ruby looked up at the mention of city shopping. "Can I come with you guys, I love shopping." Ruby asked "Of cause you can. Emma you have to come and save me from these two now." The three adults laughed as VJ and Ruby looked shocked at Leah's comment. "I would love too, as long as it's alright with you Charlie." Emma replied. "You can do whatever you want, don't worry about me. I'm working anyway." "OK that's settled then, Emma good luck today, Charlie don't work to hard, and thank you for dropping VJ off at school, Ruby have a nice day and VJ be good, have a nice day and I will see you after school." With that Leah kissed her son, saying a final goodbye she went to work. "Right you two go and get you're bags sorted we will be leaving in ten minutes." Charlie said to the two kids in their uniform.

Dropping Ruby and VJ outside the school gates and wishing them a good day, Charlie then drove towards the hospital. Once she pulled into a parking space she switched off the engine and turned towards Emma, noticing how nervous she looked. "Hey babes don't worry, they have already offered you the Job, and this is just a friendly meeting. Sonia is really nice, you will like her. You can do it. I love you; will you ring me as soon as you get out, let me know how you got on?" Of cause I will, do you want to meet for lunch?" Emma asked nervously. "I would love to. We can arrange the time when you call. I better go, are you alright?" Yes, I'm fine, just nervous. See you later." They kissed before Emma climbed out and walked towards the hospital entrance. She hadn't felt this nervous in a long time; she thought it must be due to the fact getting a job meant everything to her. Getting a job meant she could move to Australia to be with Charlie, the woman she loved more than anything else in the world. Her whole life's happiness depended on getting this job.

She made her way into the hospital and followed the signs for the physiotherapy department. Once she was stood outside the entrance to the department she took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. "Hello my name is Emma Jones; I have an appointment with Sonia Robertson for nine o clock." She spoke to the receptionist who asked her to take a seat and she would let Sonia know she had arrived. Within a couple of minutes Sonia arrived smiling at Emma. "Hello Emma, It's very good to finally meet you face to face. Would you like to go to my office and get the paperwork out of the way first of all, then I can give you the guided tour before we head upstairs to meet the board." Emma stood nervously. "Can I make a suggestion? Sonia asked noting the nervous look Emma gave her. "Relax, this is very informal, just a little chat, the job is already yours. You look more nervous today than you did at your interview." Sonia said smiling. "Sorry, it's just this job means everything to me." Emma replied. "I know, Charlie has told me, but like I said the job is already yours, unless your health check or police check come back with a problem."

As they entered the office Sonia offered Emma a cup of coffee. They sat down opposite each other, and chatted for a few minutes over their drinks. "I can't believe Charlie is in a gay relationship, no offence, but she was one of the hottest girls at school, boys and girls all fancied her. I thought she was gorgeous, but she was with the sports star. Then we met years later in the hospital I worked in, she needed treatment and I was the physiotherapist assigned to her, she was very determined to get ahead in her career. She was also dating a police officer. We stayed in touch for a while meeting up for drinks occasionally etc. but things got in the way, work relationships etc. It was good to bump into her here in the hospital. And I must say she is still as hot as ever." Sonia laughed. "Don't worry, I am in a relationship, and I don't fancy her, I also wouldn't do that to anyone, especially friends. I hope we can be friends as well as colleagues." She smiled again. Emma thought how nice Sonia was, and she looked forward to spending more time with her.

The paper work was done; Emma had just got back from the occupational health department, for her medical. She was now being shown around the department; before they were due to meet the board members. Emma found she enjoyed the tour, the hospital department looked like it was run well, and the staff seemed happy. She couldn't wait to get started she thought to herself. The meeting went well; they just went over what the job would involve, but then they explained they had sent confirmation to the embassy, she would receive her visa shortly. Emma thanked them and made her way out of the hospital, switching her phone on, she rang Charlie. "Hey babe, I've just got out, yes it went really well. I can't wait to start." She spoke happily. "Babe that's brilliant, didn't I tell you it would all work out. Now how about I meet you at 12:00 at the dinner for lunch?" "Yes, that sounds great, see you there." Emma smiled as she hung up the phone.

As Charlie entered the diner she looked around, spotting Emma sat at a table talking to Leah. "Hi sexy, and Emma." Charlie greeted them, laughing at their faces as she teased them. "Don't let Miles here you say that." Emma replied sticking her tongue out at Charlie. "Hear what?" Came the voice behind them. "Charlie is calling Leah sexy." Emma replied making both Charlie and Leah blush. "She was only joking." Leah said turning to greet Miles with a kiss. "She better be, because it has taken years for us to be together, I'm not giving up." He replied before greeting them all. Emma and Charlie sat opposite each other holding hands as Leah left to get their order. "I'm so pleased it went well for you, I must admit I was worried when I dropped you off." "You thought it wouldn't go well, that they wouldn't like me?" Emma asked straight faced. "No that's not what I meant." Charlie replied quickly, worried she had upset her girlfriend. As soon as she looked at her and realised Emma was laughing she knew her girlfriend was winding her up. "That really wasn't funny." She pouted before she also smiled. "What I meant was I was worried you might not like it and decide you want to stay in England, after all." "Charlie baby, I am 100% sure I want to live and work over here, you are my life, I love you. It does help that I think I will enjoy my job and that Sonia seems nice." They ate their lunch before taking a walk along the beach, holding hands, stopping every now and then to share a kiss. Charlie couldn't believe how happy her life was since meeting Emma. They walked until Charlie announced it was time she was back at work. So they walked to her car, kissing goodbye.

That evening Ruby was out with Casey, Leah, VJ, Miles, Charlie and Emma were sat watching television. "Are you coming shopping with us tomorrow Miles?" Emma asked. Miles gave a mock shocked look, before saying, "Me shopping? No way. Especially clothes shopping with three women. I would rather stick razor blades in my eyes." VJ laughed saying Miles was right. Leah looked at the pair, laughing as they each pulled a face. "Thank you dear. If I have trouble with him tomorrow you will be in trouble. And for the record a no would have done." They all sat talking enjoying the company until Leah told VJ it was past his bed time. Moaning he got up and said goodnight to everyone before dragging his feet to his room. Miles then said he had to go, he had to be up early in the morning, as he was helping Romeo with a few jobs. Leah walked him out, before coming back and stating she was going to bed. Leaving Charlie and Emma alone, cuddled up on the couch. Ruby came back half an hour later, sitting with them for a while, telling them all about her evening with Casey. All three of them decided to go to bed at twelve o clock. Saying goodnight outside Ruby's bedroom door, she hugged both her Mum and Emma, before going inside and shutting her door behind her. The couple made their way tiredly into their room, undressing at getting into bed before coming together in the middle. They kissed lovingly before their need took over and they made love, before cuddling up and both falling asleep.

The next morning, they were woken by the alarm clock, grumbling Charlie switched it off before sinking back down into the bed wrapping Emma further into her arms. Emma lay with a smile on her face as she felt Charlie's hands begin to wander, followed shortly by her lips, turning to lie on her back Charlie took advantage raising herself onto Emma. They made love passionately before groaning Charlie got out of bed and went for a shower. Emma wrapped her gown around her and went to make breakfast. Charlie joined her a few minutes later, kissing her before sitting down at the table. Emma placed a plate of toast and cups of coffee onto the table before sitting next to her girlfriend. "Good morning mamma one and mamma two." Ruby said brightly as she entered the kitchen. Helping herself to a slice of toast. "Morning." Emma replied. "Morning daughter." Charlie also replied. "Just because you are in the city, do not talk Emma or Leah into spending money on you, I will give you some and that's all you get." Charlie said smiling at her Daughter. She knew only to well how Ruby got carried away clothes shopping. They were soon joined by Leah and VJ, Charlie handed Leah a cup of coffee, as she sat at the table.

Once breakfast was over, Charlie kissed Emma goodbye and set off for work. Half an hour later the four were sat in the car ready to head to the city. Leah was driving; Emma sat in the front passenger seat. VJ jumped in the back behind his mum leaving Ruby behind Emma. They had the radio on singing to the songs they knew.

Mean while Charlie had just got into her office when Watson appeared at the door. "Boss, there is a call from Yabbi creek bank, they are being robbed." "Right let's go, who else is available" She asked getting into her professional role. "Smith and hall are on the seen, they are requesting back up, and an ambulance." She replied as they rushed to the car. Charlie drove, just as they were about to turn onto the road near the bank a car sped past. Watson received a message that the bank robbers were in the car, so Charlie put the blues and twos on and gave chase. Charlie was shocked at the state the car was being driven, determined to stop them before they killed someone. Street after street, turn after turn they gave chase. Watson was talking into the radio telling back up where to find them. Charlie had a gut feeling this would end badly, As she drove fast through the streets, feeling slightly pleased when they took a road out of town, at least there wouldn't be any pedestrians, that could be knocked over and killed. Just as they were about to drive passed a side road a car pulled out in front of them. Charlie slammed on the breaks beeping the horn for the car to move, she finally got around it as she saw the stolen car go around a bend in the road. "Watson keep you're eyes peeled, there is a crossroads ahead and they could go anywhere.

Joey was listening to Emma talking football with VJ, smiling she couldn't help but think how good Emma coming into Charlie's life would be. Not just for Charlie but Ruby, she even helped her with cooking, cleaning, keeping VJ occupied. She actually though her son may have a little crush. She was half listening to the conversation as she was watching the road ahead. She was just approaching the crossroads which could take them left to Mangrove River, or right into the country or straight on to the city. She was just heading straight ahead when she felt and heard a large bang, the car went out of control spinning. It had just stopped when they were hit again, this time from the front.

Several seconds past, Emma moved her head noting the blood dripping from her head; she smelt smoke and knew they had to get out of the car straight away. She looked into the back to find Ruby and VJ sitting stiffly in shock screaming. Emma squeezed out of the smashed windscreen as her door was too smashed to open. Ignoring the pain she felt she managed to open Ruby's door, shaking her to get her attention, before reaching in to undo her seat belt. She pulled Ruby from the vehicle dragging her to the grass verge, out of danger. She then did the same for VJ, telling them both to sit down and not move. She went back to the car, as she opened the door she noticed Leah had a head injury and her foot was trapped under the pedals, she struggled but eventually got the foot free, and pulled Leah unconscious from the car. She laid her next to Ruby and VJ telling them to keep an eye on her breathing.

Before she stood up again and started towards the nearest car which had hit them head on after the first crash. Ruby shouted to Emma not to go, but Emma told her she had to help the other people trapped. She slowly made her way to the drivers door, just as she approached a man stumbled out, he was disorientated also suffering a head injury, blood was running down the side of his head. She managed to escort him to safety. The pain was getting worse but she knew she had to help the others. She dragged herself over to the passenger car, hearing the man shouting for his wife. She opened the door and helped the woman to safety. Emma was beginning to feel weak and pain, when the woman started to shout hysterically, Emma raised her head to look at the woman, "What's wrong?" she asked. My baby, my baby is still in the car." The woman cried. Emma tried to stand but her legs gave way, she could see petrol leaking from the car and knew she had to get the baby out. Dragging herself along the floor towards the car, she got to the back door, finding a baby in a car seat, through sheer adrenaline she got to her feet, lifting the car seat, from the seatbelt. She was just walking slowly away when there was a loud bang. Then everything went black.

Charlie heard a loud bang, then a few seconds later another one. They pulled up at the crossroads. "Shit, it's a mess." She said taking in the scene in front of them, three vehicles were involved And from what they could see the stolen car they were chasing had failed to stop, smashing into the side of a car, spinning it into the path of an on coming car. Just as they approached the first vehicle Charlie heard someone scream "mum, mum over here," she glanced to the grass verge away from the cars. Suddenly feeling sick, she realised it was Ruby shouting. She ran towards them noticing Ruby, VJ and Leah were lay on the grass. She checked them all for injuries before asking where Emma was. Ruby began to cry, trying to tell her through the tears. VJ suddenly spoke up. "She got us out, and then went back for the others; she had got them out but went back to the car. Charlie there was a loud explosion and I haven't seen her since." Charlie ran towards the vehicle on fire. Watson grabbed her, just in time as there was another explosion. "Charlie leave it, you can't risk getting closer. Go back and stay with them. They need you." She shouted pointing over towards Ruby, VJ and Leah. "I have to find Emma." Charlie replied before slipping from Watsons grasp running around the burning vehicle. She spotted Emma lying unconscious on the road in her arms was a baby car seat. She ran over taking the car seat from her, taking it to the couple sat on the verge. Before returning to Emma, holding her under her arms she dragged her away from the cars. Sinking onto the grass, she held Emma's head in her arms. Ruby came over hugging her mum as she held onto Emma. They remained there until ambulance men moved them.

Watson took Charge, Checking the third vehicle, noting the driver and passenger hanging out of the windscreen had died. She ordered the other police officers on the scene. Telling Charlie to go to the hospital with her family and she would get there as soon as she could. Charlie was grateful Watson had everything under control; all she cared about was her family. This included Leah and VJ.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Ruby and VJ were shown to a room where they were seen by the doctor. Emma and Leah were rushed through to intensive care. Sid was on duty and told Charlie to go and check on Ruby and VJ while they helped Leah and Emma. She stepped into the room to find Ruby in one bed and VJ in the other, both waiting for the results of X rays. Both had their cuts washed and dressed. Just as she sat in between both beds trying to comfort the hysterical teenagers who wanted to see Leah and Emma. The doctor arrived giving Ruby the news she had a broken arm and dislocated shoulder, which they would sort right away. They then turned to VJ explaining he was very lucky, apart from cuts and bruises he was fine. Once Ruby had a pot on her wrist and her shoulder put back in place they went to the waiting area for news on the other two. The door opened and Morag, Romeo, and Miles walked over to them Miles demanding information. Charlie explained as much as she could. They all sat down again waiting for news.

An hour passed before Sid appeared. Leah has a head injury but has come round; she also has a very nasty ankle, and two broken Ribs." "Can we see her?" Miles and VJ asked as soon as Sid stopped talking. As soon as we get her settled into a room, you can visit for a few minutes, but then you will have to leave her to get some rest." "What about Emma?" Charlie demanded, although she was relieved to hear Leah would be ok. "I'm afraid Emma has more serious injuries, she has sustained a head injury, broken ribs, broken arm dislocated knee, but more seriously she has internal bleeding, we will know more when we have her in theatre. Can I suggest someone takes those two home, they have had a nasty shock, I want them watched in case they develop shock, but what they really need is rest. Romeo said they could go back to his place as there was Indi and Roo to help look after them, once that was decided Miles took VJ to see his mum, while Ruby tried to convince the others she needed to stay with Charlie. Finally giving up on the condition she could go back first thing in the morning. This left Charlie, Morag and Miles sitting waiting for news.

**Next time.**

**Will Emma make it?**

**How will Charlie cope with Emma being seriously ill.**

**Leah is able to leave the hospital, but she blames herself for the accident.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Unexpected love.**

Thank you for the great reviews. If you want more of the story please keep sending them.

**Previously.**

**Emma's visit to the hospital goes well.**

**Emma, Leah, Ruby and VJ are involved in a car accident.**

Chapter 16.

Charlie refused to leave the hospital; Morag decided not to argue but to stay and support her instead, so they sat in the visitor's lounge, for another two hours before they finally had news, Emma was finally out of theatre. Sid came to tell them the news looking tired, he explained it had been touch and go, Emma had internal bleeding and she lost so much blood they thought she wouldn't make it. They had finally got it under control, removing her spleen, she had also needed a metal plate put into her forearm as the break was a bad one, she had several broken ribs, a badly dislocated knee, which will need surgery later. And her shoulder had also suffered a hairline fracture. They were still concerned with the head injury she had sustained, as it was two separate injuries to the side and front, they wouldn't know how much damage had been done until she had come round, which would not be until tomorrow at the earliest as they decided to keep her sedated. "I am actually surprised she was able to get her self out of the car, never mind all those other people. With the injuries she sustained." Sid spoke, watching to make sure Charlie understood what he was saying. "Can I see her?" Charlie asked nervously. "Charlie, you have to understand she is seriously ill, we are keeping her sedated until her head injury is less critical, and she is attached to so many machines." "I don't care about all of that, I need to see her, please Sid." Charlie interrupted dramatically. "Ok I will arrange it, but only for a few minutes, then I must insist you go home." Charlie was about to argue when he stopped her. "Charlie, at this stage, Emma needs rest; we need to monitor her continuously. If there is any change with her condition I will personally contact you, but the best thing you can do for her is go home and get some sleep." "SLEEP, Sid you think I can sleep?" Charlie shouted. "I'm not going anywhere; I am staying here for Emma." Sid was cut off from replying when a nurse appeared to let them know they could visit Emma for a few minutes.

Morag walked with Charlie, her arm around her for support as they entered the room. They firstly noticed how noisy the machines were, and how many were attached to Emma. As they made their way further into the room, they couldn't help notice how pale she looked even under the nasty purple bruising covering a lot of her body. Charlie felt the tears sliding down her cheeks, even though she tried to stop herself. Shaking she made it over to the side of her girlfriends bed, leaning down she placed her lips gently on her girlfriends, she took her hand in her own, "Oh baby, look at you. You came over to spend time with me not end up in here. Why the hell did you have to play hero? You know you made you're injuries worse by saving others. Please baby, wake up, and pull through this because we were going to have it all, I love you." She sat in the chair placed at the side of the bed resting her head on their joined hand.

Five minutes later they were asked to leave. Once outside in the corridor they approached Sid, "Please Sid I'm begging you don't send me away, let me stay with her please." Charlie emotionally begged. Sid was not used to seeing Sergeant Buckton so emotional, he thought what he would do if he was in her situation. "OK, Charlie you can stay, but just you, and don't get in the way of the staff." "Thank you so much Sid. I promise I won't be any bother." Charlie said before hugging him quickly. Morag asked Charlie if she was sure about staying, she offered to stay with her but Charlie told her she appreciated everything she had done, but she should go home and rest. "Are you sure? I will check on Ruby and VJ first, and then I will be back first thing in the morning. I will bring you a change of clothes and some food. If you need anything call me ok." She said giving her step daughter a hug. "I will thanks Morag.

Charlie said goodbye to Morag, went to check on Leah, then back to sit at her girlfriends bedside. "Hey baby, I'm back and I'm not going anywhere. I popped in to see Leah, she's ok, thanks to you. She has a broken ankle and a couple of broken ribs, she banged her head but has come round now, they are keeping her in for observations but hopefully she can go home tomorrow. She was asking after you, I told her you were going to be fine. I had to fight with Ruby and VJ to go home with Romeo and Indi, they wanted to stay with you and Leah, and they are so lucky you were there. Do you remember the couple you helped from the other car? They are all right just cuts and bruises I think, and you saved their baby's life." Charlie stopped as she tried to stop crying. "Emma baby, you were strong enough to save several people, please keep strong and get through this. I love you; we have a great future ahead of us. I will not loose you now. She lifted their joined hands and kissed her.

It was a long night, Charlie dropped off to sleep a couple of times but only for a couple of minutes, the noise of the machines and nurses, doing Emma's observations, kept waking her, she didn't want to sleep anyway, she was there to keep an eye on her girlfriend not sleep. The door opened and Sid walked in. "Charlie. How's Emma I have been told she had a stable night." "Yes. Is that a good sign?" Charlie asked nervously. "Yes it is good news, it means she is stable. We will run some tests later and see how the head injury is, if it's not to swollen and dangerous we may be able to reduce the sedation. I will be back later with the surgeon; we will run the tests and discuss her case." "Ok thanks Sid, I really appreciate everything you are doing." Charlie answered giving him a little smile.

Charlie was asked to leave while they ran the tests, as she sat in the corridor she heard Morag approach, Ruby, VJ and Miles followed. "How is she? We were told she is stable when we rang earlier, but what does stable mean?" Ruby asked comforting her mother with her good arm. Charlie looked at the concerned faces before answering. "She had a settled night, no complications, but they had her under sedation. The surgeon is in with her now, running some tests to see if they can reduce the sedation. Poor Sid was working hours over his shift; just too make sure Emma would get through surgery." "Have you seen Leah?" Miles asked. "Yes, every time I had to leave Emma for the nurses to complete their tests I sat with Leah. She hopes to get out today, once the doctors have seen her. She blames herself for the accident; we need to convince her it wasn't her fault. I haven't told her how ill Emma is, so if she asks, she will be ok. I don't want her worrying and blaming herself." Charlie stated. Emma was her soul mate she hated the fact this had happened, but Leah did nothing wrong, and they loved her, no way would Charlie let her best friend believe she was responsible.

The group decided to go and visit Leah while they were waiting for news on Emma. Leah smiled as they walked into her room. "Hey guys, it's good to see you. VJ, Ruby, are you alright?" she asked worriedly. "I am so sorry; I should have seen the car, I should have got out of the way, it's my fault you are hurt. I am so sorry." With that she burst into tears. VJ jumped onto the bed next to his mum, giving her a hug. "Mum don't be silly, it wasn't you're fault that car came from no where. They were to blame not you. You did nothing wrong, you're a good driver." Leah smiled. "Thank you baby, so are you injured?" she asked setting away slightly so that she could see him properly. "Mum don't worry, I'm fine. I just have a few cuts and bruises. I can't even break anything in a car crash." He said sulkily, making the others laugh. "Well what about you Ruby? Do you blame me? Are you badly injured?" She asked looking over at Ruby sitting in a chair to the side of the bed. "I'm fine Leah, I dislocated my shoulder but they fixed it, and I broke my wrist. VJ is right, you have nothing to blame yourself for, and it wasn't your fault." She said smiling at her house mate and friend. "How are you?" Miles asked. "I'm alright physically, headache but that's nothing. I have a pot on my ankle so I may need a little help around the house." She said worriedly. "Well that's no problem. I will stay with you and Ruby and VJ have already said they want to help." Miles smiled before leaning over to kiss her. "Thank you guys; I don't know what to say." "May I make a suggestion?" Sid asked making his way into the room. "How about, get out you lot while I get dressed and ready to go home." Sid said smiling as Leah's expression went from confusion to happiness within seconds. "Do you mean I can go home?" "Yes Leah I'm saying you can go home." Sid went on to explain she would need to rest, and if she felt sick or dizzy she was to come back straight away. "Make sure you take the pain killers, and rest." With that he left them to say goodbye.

"Charlie will you stay and help me please?" Leah asked "yes of cause." She replied smiling at her friend. Once everyone left the room and the door shut behind them Leah held Charlie's hand to still her. "Charlie I want the truth. There is something you're not telling me, what is it?" "Nothing, Leah everything's fine I don't know what you mean." Charlie replied busying herself with getting Leah's clothes from the bag Miles brought in this morning. "If there's nothing wrong, why are you so quiet? And why can't you look me in the eyes when I said something was wrong? Charlie I know when you're lying." Charlie sighed. "Tell me." Leah demanded. "OK, we didn't want to worry you especially when you're blaming yourself for the accident. Emma is worse than I told you." "What? How bad is she?" Leah asked as tears appeared in her eyes. "She has a head injury, internal bleeding, which they fixed in surgery, a few broken ribs, broken arm, and dislocated knee. She made the injuries worse by rescuing everyone. But they are running tests now, to see if they can reduce the sedation and eventually bring her round." Charlie began to cry. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. It should have been me. I was the one driving. You must hate me." Leah cried out removing her hand from Charlie's arm. Charlie stared at Leah, not believing what she had just heard. "How can you say that? Leah this was not you're fault, I don't blame you, no one does. As for saying it should have been you, that's ridiculous. You have to think about getting better; besides yourself you have to do it for VJ. Emma's strong she will get through this, she will be angry if she thinks you feel guilty or wish you could swap places. Just for the record, it isn't because of what you did or didn't do, but I hope you understand, if I'm not around to help much, I just need to be with Emma. But I love you; you're my best friend, ok?" "Thank you Charlie. That means a lot. I understand why you won't be at home to help me; I wouldn't expect you to be while Emma needs you. Besides I will have Miles and VJ running around for me." She replied, finally a smile appeared. "Make sure they do. And make sure Ruby helps as well, it will do her good." Charlie replied smiling and hugging her friend.

Once Charlie had helped Leah get dressed, the nurse came to provide her with a set of crutches, Miles had found a wheel chair to escort her to the car outside. Charlie gave her a hug and said she would see her later, "Make sure, you make Miles and the others take care of you." Charlie whispered. "I will, will you ring if you have any news?" She asked. "Yes of cause I will. Anyway I better get changed out of this uniform then go and sit with Emma." "Ok see you later, thanks Charlie." They said goodbye and she watched Miles, Leah and VJ leave.

Charlie disappeared to quickly change her clothes, thanking Morag for bringing them. "You're welcome. Before you go back in you will sit there and eat this." "I will eat it later I need to see Emma." Charlie started to object but both Ruby and Morag stopped her, so she grudgingly sat and ate the sandwich Morag had bought on her way in. Once she had satisfied both her step mother and her daughter, she went to see Emma. Sid explained Emma's head injury was not as bad as first thought; there was very little swelling, so they had decided to take the sedation away. Sid even allowed Morag and Ruby a five minute visit. Ruby found it hard seeing Emma like that, but was determined to stay strong for her mum. When they were asked to leave Morag suggested they go to the canteen to fetch drinks for the three of them. So off they went, leaving Charlie sat with Emma. Charlie held Emma's hand, talking to her.

Sid had asked her for Emma's next of kin details, but Charlie had said it would come better from her, so she eventually rang Emma's parents. She told them as much as she knew, giving them the hospital number, they said they would check available flights but Charlie suggested they wait and see how Emma get's through the next couple of days. She knew they couldn't afford to pay for flights unnecessarily. They agreed but asked her to let them know if there was any change at all.

Two hours later while Charlie was sat at Emma's bedside holding her hand, she suddenly felt a slight fluttering movement. She quickly glanced at Emma's face, but found nothing had changed. I must of imagined it, she thought with a sinking feeling, she sat back down and began talking to her again, she felt the movement almost immediately, this time she looked at their joined hands, nothing. She kept watching their hands and began to talk again, this time she saw Emma's hand move. Excited Emma jumped to her feet. "Emma baby, show me again that you're here with me. Please babe, come on." To her amazement not only did Emma move her fingers but her eyes slowly opened. Charlie shrieked with excitement placing a quick gentle kiss on Emma's lips. She then stretched to press the buzzer on the wall behind the bed.

Seconds later Sid entered the room, followed by three nurses. "She's awake." Charlie cried happily. Sid came forward, noticing Emma's eyes open, he then heard her gasp for breath and quickly tried to calm her and get her to understand she had a tube down her throat. "Emma blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?" They watched as she slowly closed and opened her eyes. "Do you know where you are?" they again watched her close and open her eyes, but this time she did it a second time. "OK don't worry, we will go through that in a moment. Do you want me to remove the tube in your throat?" Emma blinked once. "OK, I need you to take a deep breath then a big cough, when I tell you ok?" he asked her. She blinked once, before taking a deep breath, she then coughed as hard as she could whilst Sid removed the tube. "OK, your throat will be a little sore, try not to talk, have a sip of water." He spoke as he held a cup to her lips. She took a sip, swallowing then she tried to speak, she was croaky but she finally managed to ask where she was "You were involved in a car accident; you were brought into Yabbi creek hospital. You have been seriously injured and we had to operate. It was touch and go for a while we contained the loss of blood, we had to remove your spleen, but we are confident you shouldn't have any further problems. We also operated on you're arm as it was a very nasty break; we had to insert a plate and pins to hold it together. You have broke a few ribs, and banged you're head. This isn't as serious as we first thought. You also have a dislocated knee that will need operating on in the future. All in all you are very lucky." "A car accident," Emma whispered. "Was I with Leah, Ruby and VJ? Are they alright? Please tell me they made it?" "Relax, yes you were with them, they're all fine, thanks to you." Sid replied trying to get Emma to relax. "You need to rest and relax, Charlie has been here all the time, do you want her to come in? Do you promise to stay calm?" "Yes please."

"Hey honey, am I glad to see you." Charlie said as she walked to the side of the bed. She leant forward to plant a delicate kiss on her lips, smiling. Emma smiled back "you call that a kiss?" Charlie laughed before kissing her girlfriend properly. "I know it's a stupid question but how are you?" She asked sitting in the familiar chair, again holding her hand, using her thumb to stroke. "Like I've been hit by a bus." Emma replied smiling. Charlie started to laugh causing Emma to start until she squealed out in pain. "Emma? Emma what's wrong? Help me someone please." Charlie shouted keeping her eyes on her girlfriend, Sid and two nurses ran into the room after hearing Charlie shout. He checked Emma and managed to get her to relax, "What happened?" He asked concerned. "It was my fault, I started laughing, and then Emma started to laugh before she squealed in pain." Sid looked from Charlie to Emma "Not a good idea with your injuries. I told you to rest. I also told you. If you can't do as you're both told I will have to ask you too leave." He said sternly. "We're sorry Sid, it won't happen again." Charlie replied. Emma just smiled and Sid left them to it.

Ruby and Morag came in, "Emma, thank god you're alright. We were so worried we were going to loose you." Ruby said as tears filled her eyes. Emma looked at her surprised before saying "Hey Ruby don't cry, I'm fine. I'm sorry I caused you to worry. I'm glad you're alright, Charlie told me the three of you are ok, besides your wrist, Leah's ankle and everyone's bruises." "Yes thanks to you. Do you remember what happened?" Ruby asked, as she watched a confused look appear on Emma's face. "No, I just remember the four of us being in the car, I think I caught sight of a car coming towards us from my side of the car." "I don't know how the accident happened but you were injured yet still managed to get us all out of the car, you then helped people in the other car. You just got the baby out when the car blow up. Emma you saved our lives." Ruby said. Emma listened but couldn't take it in. She saved peoples lives? She's never done anything g like that before, surely Ruby had it wrong. She glanced at Charlie to find her in tears. "It's true, you risked you're life to save 6 people. I am so grateful you saved Ruby. But if you ever do anything like that again I will kill you. I was so scared when I found you lying on the floor after that explosion. Emma I spent 31 years looking for you, I will not let you leave me. From now on promise me no heroics, ok?" she said as the tears fell from her eyes. Emma started to cry, and held her arm out for her girlfriend to hug her. I promise I am going know where, you are my life, my love and my future."

**Next time.**

**Emma eventually gets out of hospital, but makes a terrible patient.**

**Emma gets surprise visitors.**

**Leah decides she has to do something special to thank Emma for saving everyone's life. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Unexpected love.**

Again thank you for you kind reviews, I hope you are still enjoying the story; I listened to you when you said you wanted something to happen and test the couple.

**Previously.**

**Charlie is involved in a police chase.**

**Leah, Emma, Ruby and VJ were involved in a car crash.**

Chapter 17.

It had been a long week, Emma hated being in hospital, the only good thing was Charlie stayed with her, She smiled to herself as she started to wake and felt Charlie wrapped around her on the bed. Charlie began to stir, smiling when she opened her eyes to find Emma looking lovingly at her. "Morning sexy did you sleep well?" She asked as she raised her head to plant a kiss on Emma's waiting lips. As usual the kiss quickly turned passionate, as their needs took over, Charlie moved slightly so that she was half on her side and half leaning over Emma's body, she kissed her neck using her tongue and teeth to tease Emma loving the little groan that escaped her lips. Charlie began exploring Emma's body with her hands slipping them underneath Emma's top to tease her breasts. Just then the door opened, they jumped apart as Sid coughed loudly, Ruby and Morag laughed. The two women went red. "I think it's a good job you are getting out of here soon; I don't think my staff would appreciate walking in on you too making out." Emma hid her face in Charlie's shoulder mumbling her apology. "You two are unbelievable, Emma nearly dies and you still need to have your wicked way with each other. I hope I'm like that when I meet my soul mate." Ruby laughed, causing her mum and Morag to chastise her.

A few days passed Emma improved enough to be able to leave the hospital, on the understanding she had someone with her, and that she took her pain killers regularly. Charlie had already stated she had taken time off work to take care of her. Emma was sat on the edge of the hospital bed; Charlie was kneeling before her helping her put on her trainers and socks. "Charlie honey." Charlie lifted her head to look at her girlfriend "Yes baby?" She replied. Emma gave her a big grin before winking as she replied "While you're down there." She started to laugh as Charlie looked shocked then joined in laughing, until Emma groaned in pain. "That serves you right, Miss Jones. Now get your mind out of the gutter so that I can help you put on your jacket ready to go." She smiled lovingly, glad Emma was feeling better.

Sid came to get Emma to sign the final papers for her to leave; just as he opened the door to leave a nurse came in with a wheel chair. "Are you ready to go?" The nurse asked pleasantly. "Yes thank you. I can't wait. No offence but I hate hospitals." She said smiling. "None taken, I agree with you, I was admitted last year for a couple of days and hated every minute of it." She said smiling. Emma was helped into the wheel chair; Charlie carried her bag whilst she was pushed by the nurse to Charlie's waiting car.

Charlie pulled up outside the house; she switched the engine off, and turned towards Emma. "How do you feel?" Emma smiled placing her hand on top of Charlie's which was still on the gear stick, "I'm fine. Glad to be out of there." She replied. "Well let's get you inside." Charlie replied getting out of the car and lifting the wheel chair out of the boot, she walked around to Emma's side of the car, slowly helping her out of the car and into the waiting chair. "Lets get you settled then I will come back for your bag," they made there way into the house, "do you want to go to bed or stay out here in the lounge for a while?" "I want to stay out here, I have been stuck in bed for to long." "Ok the couch it is, come on babe lets get you comfy." Charlie said. Once she had Emma on the couch she lifted her legs, so that she was lay, she then fetched a blanket from the bedroom. She placed it gently over her. Kissing her on the lips quickly she then stood up saying she would get the bag from the car and fix them both a drink. Emma pouted "You could just lie here with me for a while; it seems like a long time since we were alone together, and I want a proper welcome home kiss." She said her pout turned to a smile, which Charlie couldn't resist. Kneeling in front of her she leaned over gently resting her lips on top of Emma's before the kiss grew passionate quickly, Emma pulled her closer as her hands and mouth wanted more. As Charlie leaned closer slowly putting a little weight on her Emma winced in pain, causing Charlie to jump away. "Oh god I'm sorry baby." She said. "Charlie don't apologise, it was my fault, I'm frustrated I really want you. It feels like a life time since we were intimate." She pouted. "Baby you know I want you just as much, but you have just got out from hospital, you were seriously injured, it takes time."

Charlie fetched Emma's bag from the car, then put the kettle on. They sat on the couch together, Charlie sat and Emma lay against her. "I rang Ann, to let her know you wouldn't be home and in work for a while." Charlie said as she played with Emma's hair. "Thanks babe, I hadn't even thought about work. I should have been back in a couple of days." Emma loved how Charlie seemed to take care of everything for her. "She couldn't believe it, she told me too tell you not to worry, take care of yourself. She asked how the meeting with Sonia went. She also mentioned you can send your notice in the post if you're going to be here for a while." "That's if they still want me now. After all they have seen me as a patient." Emma said smiling.

Emma fell asleep, so Charlie took the opportunity to put Emma's bag away, and make lunch. Just as she was about to wake her, there was a knock on the door. She quickly answered the door, surprised to find a couple with a baby. Charlie felt they were slightly familiar, but where from she had no idea. "Can I help you?" She asked pleasantly. "I hope we're not disturbing you, we were wondering if Emma Jones lives here?" The woman asked friendly. "Yes she's here; could I ask who you are?" Charlie asked. "We don't want to disturb her, we called at the hospital but they said she was discharged. We are the Taylors, this is Mick and I'm Heather. Emma saved our lives and we wanted to thank her in person." "Right yes, I thought you were familiar. I was one of the police officers on the scene. Well until I found my family were involved. Come in please. Emma would love to see you." She stepped aside to let the guests in. Emma was awake when they entered the lounge, trying to sit herself up.

"Emma honey, this is Heather and Mick Taylor. They were in the second car, in the accident; you helped them get out of the vehicle before it exploded." Charlie made the introductions before offering the couple a drink. "Emma we won't stay long, we know you have only just got out of hospital. We wanted to give you these, and say a big thank you, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here now. You saved our lives." Heather said emotionally as she held a large bouquet of flowers. Charlie said she would take the flowers for her. "They're beautiful thank you. You shouldn't have." Emma said smiling at the couple. Just then the baby woke in her dad's arms turned her head and smiled the biggest toothless grin Emma had ever seen. "We will never forget what you did for us; you risked your life to save us, complete strangers." Heather said crying. The couple stayed another half an hour before saying they would leave Emma to rest, giving them their phone number as they all said they would like to keep in touch.

As they sat eating the lunch Charlie had prepared earlier Emma noticed Charlie had gone quiet. "Babe are you all right?" She asked concerned. Charlie started to dismiss Emma's concern but then changed her mind, pushing her plate away she looked across the table at Emma. "To be honest no I'm not all right. Do you know how I felt when I got to the scene of the accident; I found Ruby, Leah and VJ safe and sound, away from the cars, and out of harms way. You were no where in sight. When Ruby told me you had gone to get the others out of their car, I felt sick. Emma you thought nothing of risking your life, leaving me. I'm sorry but I'm angry and hurt, you never thought about how I would feel if you didn't make it." With that Charlie got up from the table, and walked into the kitchen, leaving a shocked Emma sat there.

Minutes went by, feeling more like hours. Neither of them moved or spoke lost in their own thoughts. Emma hadn't thought Charlie felt like that. Just then the kitchen door opened. Leah walked in; Charlie had her back to her pretending to be busy. "Where is she? Where's our hero?" Leah asked cheerfully. "Leah can you stay for a while?" Charlie asked still with her back to her. "Yes I'm finished work for the day. I'm going to relax until Miles comes over later. "Good, can you watch Emma, I have to go out." With that she rushed past Leah and ran through the door. Leah had caught a glimpse of tears. "Charlie?" She called but Charlie rushed away from the house. Puzzled Leah headed into the lounge to find Emma. "Emma, it's good to see you out of hospital. Emma what's happened what's wrong?" Asking as she found Emma sat at the dining table plates of food sat on the table. Emma was crying. "Charlie hates me." She managed to say as sobs racked her body. "What? don't be daft, Charlie worships the ground you walk on." Leah said not believing what Emma had just said. "Maybe she did but not anymore, she hates me. She is so angry. I have never known her like that." Emma said adamantly. Leah took Emma into her arms comfortingly. "Surely you misunderstood. Charlie couldn't hate or be angry with you, you mean everything to her." She spoke softly trying her best to calm a now hysterical Emma. Eventually she calmed down, Leah asked if she wanted to sit on the couch or have a lie down. "I think I will have a Lie down, and then will you find Charlie? Make sure she's alright and tell her I'm so sorry." And so with help Emma got into bed but lay awake unable to sleep, Charlie's words kept going round and round in her head.

Leah walked to the beach; she then began walking along towards the lighthouse. She had a feeling if Charlie was on the beach she would choose that way as it was less popular. Sure enough Leah noticed a figure sat at the top of the beach, legs tucked up and head buried in her arms resting on the legs. As she drew closer she could tell her friend was crying. She sat silently next to her; a few seconds went by until Charlie eventually lifted her head, looking at Leah through tear filled eyes. "Leah, who's taking care of Emma?" She asked concerned. "Relax, Emma's in bed. She's really upset. Charlie what's happened? She seems to think you hate her? She's worried about you and sent me to find you." "That would be right, always thinking of others before her self." Charlie spoke quietly, Leah struggled to hear. "Do you want to talk about it?" Leah asked her friend. She was worried, this wasn't like Charlie. Charlie was always strong, never showing emotions although since she started seeing Emma she had opened up more. "Leah I was horrible. I was a complete bitch. I shouldn't have shouted like that but I can't help feeling angry." Charlie said unhappily. Leah continued to sit and listen rubbing Charlie's back comfortingly. "I hate the fact she didn't think about the danger she was putting herself in, she could have died, she could have left me. Leah we have only just found each other and she risked her life. I don't know what I would have done if she had died. She means everything to me." Charlie began sobbing loudly. Leah remained silent for a few more minutes comforting her friend. "Charlie, she's alive you still have her she hasn't left you. I know how scared you must have been, but you can't think about what might have been. You should be proud of her, she saved 6 people. What would you have done in her place? I'm pretty sure it was instinct; she didn't choose them over you. Charlie you must know how much she loves you, you mean everything to her, why else would she willingly give everything up to move around the world and start a new life?" They sat in silence for a few minutes before Charlie Smiled at her friend. "You think I'm an idiot don't you? It's alright, I think you're right." She said as Leah started to protest. "I think this idiot needs to ask her girlfriend for forgiveness. You're right if it had been me I would have done exactly the same."

Charlie slowly opened the bedroom door, peering in she found Emma lay on the bed tears in her eyes. "Can I come in?" She asked. Emma looked up when she heard Charlie's voice. "Of cause you can, it's you're room." Emma answered. "Charlie I am so sorry, I have been lying here thinking things through. You're right I have been selfish, I didn't think about what could happen to me, and how you would feel if anything did happen." "Shh Emma, it's me that should be sorry. I had no right to have a go at you like that. The truth is you were extremely brave and I am so proud of you. I was just scared, seeing you lying unconscious on the ground next to a burning car, I thought I had lost you. I have never been so scared of anything in my life. Emma I love you so much I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you. I was sat on the beach feeling sorry for myself when Leah found me. She made me realise how selfless you were, you didn't think about your own injuries instead you thought of getting everyone out and safe. The point is if I was in the situation I would have done exactly the same. I'm sorry for being a selfish stupid idiot. I am so proud of you. Can you forgive me?" "Come here." Emma said, holding her arms out in invitation. Charlie didn't need asking twice, moving over to the side of the bed she lay down next to Emma and with tears in her eyes they hugged. "I love you so much." She said between kisses. "I love you too. I hate fighting with you." Emma said emotionally. "I hate it as well so from now on we won't fight." Charlie said smiling; she then lowered her head to kiss Emma.

Leah was in the kitchen making dinner, Miles was keeping her company, and Ruby and VJ were getting changed out of their school uniform. "I just think we should do something to show Emma, how glad we are that she was there, if she hadn't got all of us out of the car's things would be very different, after all one car blew up and the other was on fire. She is a hero and people should know about it." Just then Ruby walked in catching the end of Leah's conversation. "I think it's a great idea. Everyone should know what a hero I have for a step mum. What ideas have you come up with Leah?" She asked sitting at the table pinching some salad from the bowl Leah was preparing. "Well I was thinking of a get together, people she rescued, family friends etc. I also thought we could invite the local newspaper." I think it's perfect, we could ask Angelo if we could do it there. It will be good for business." Ruby said excitedly. "That's sounds like a great idea, but I think we should run it passed your mum first." "Ok, we can ask her later. Do you want me to do anything?" She asked as Leah moved to get a dish from the oven. Miles was occupied setting the dining room table. "You can go and let your mum and Emma know dinners ready. Give VJ a knock as well." She said smiling at Ruby. She hadn't seen either Emma or Charlie since they got back from the beach and Charlie went to talk to Emma, guessing they had sorted their issues.

After they all ate the lovely pasta and salad dinner prepared by Leah, Charlie helped Emma sit on the couch Ruby, Miles and VJ keeping her company as Charlie insisted her and Ruby would do the dishes, Leah told Ruby she would help Charlie. Once in the kitchen Leah explained she wanted to talk to Charlie and that's why she insisted on doing the dishes. She went on to explain the conversation she had with Ruby and Miles before dinner. "What do you think? Do you think Emma would be alright if we organised it?" Leah asked. "I think it's a great idea. Although Emma is shy so I don't know how she would feel being the centre of attention. But I think you should go for it, I have the number for the Taylors if you want it, they came round earlier to thank Emma." Charlie said smiling at her friend.

Later that night Emma lay in Charlie's arms, "Charlie I love you so much" she said kissing her. Charlie smiled she couldn't believe how lucky she was having Emma in her life. She knew she had definitely found her soul mate. They talked about there future plans before Emma fell asleep.

Leah got up bright and early, deciding to start planning the party as soon as possible. She decided to see Angelo in person, to find out if they could use his restaurant. Since he paid Brax back the money and Brax had his run in with the law. The restaurant had picked up, it was busy every night. With that in mind she quickly finished her breakfast, made sure VJ and Ruby had eaten, and set off for school. As she approached the surf club, Angelo came out with empty boxes. "Angelo just the person I wanted to see." Leah said smiling as she hobbled over to him. Her ankle was better than it had been, but it still gave her problems. "Leah, what a pleasant surprise what can I do for you?" Angelo said pleasantly to his friend. Leah explained her plan to Angelo, Angelo thought it was a great idea, and of cause they could use the restaurant. "Just let me know when and I will organise it." Angelo said. "Next Leah started to ring round the people who she wanted to be there. Making the first call to Emma's parents. Leah and Charlie had talked about inviting them. Then she rang the Taylors who thought it was a fantastic idea. Leah excitedly made her way through the list of invites.

**Next time.**

**Emma gets a surprise when her parents turn up.**

**Emma is shocked when she arrives at the restaurant to find everyone there to thank the hero. How will she cope with all the attention.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Unexpected love.**

I'm glad you still like the story; please keep sending the reviews to let me know what you think and if you want anything put in.

**Previously.**

**Emma finally gets out of hospital.**

**The Taylors turn up to thank Emma for saving their lives.**

**Charlie gets angry with Emma for risking her life.**

Chapter 18.

Two days had passed since Emma was discharged from the hospital, Charlie couldn't be any better with her, it seemed all Emma had to do was think about something she wanted and Charlie was there with it. Emma was still in a lot of pain, but she hated showing it especially in front of Charlie who fussed around her as it was. After their argument the first day Emma got out of hospital they were very much back to their sickly sweetness, unable to keep away from each other.

"Charlie, could we possible go out today?" Emma asked as they sat together on the couch, watching day time television. Ruby and VJ were at school and Leah had gone out somewhere, which had puzzled the couple as she was very secretive. "Are you sure you're up to it? You didn't get much sleep again last night." Charlie spoke concerned. Every night since the accident Emma had woke up screaming after having a nightmare, it then took Charlie quite a while to calm her down enough that she could go back to sleep. She was concerned how tired Emma was looking. "I just want some fresh air, maybe a coffee in the diner." Emma said trying to convince her girlfriend it would do them both good. "Come on, I'm going crazy staring at four walls." She said, giving Charlie her best puppy dog eyes. Charlie smiled "OK, we will go out for some fresh air, and I will treat you to a coffee and a slice of cake. Come on, let's get you ready." Charlie said getting up from the couch to fetch their bags and shoes. She must admit it would be nice to get out for a while.

They made there way down to the beach and along the front until they were at the diner, finding a table and sat looking at the menu although they both had already made their mind up. Colleen came over to the table "Emma it is so good to see you, I've never met a real hero before." She gushed. Emma blushed "Colleen I am not a hero, I did what anyone would have done, in the same situation." Charlie watched her girlfriend curiously, she knew of the plans Leah had for a party to thank Emma, she also knew the media would be attending. But watching her girlfriends reaction to one person calling her a hero and she suddenly had a feeling the party was a bad idea. Deciding to step in and rescue Emma from the awkward situation she spoke to Colleen "Could I have a latte and a slice of your finest double chocolate cake please Colleen. Honey have you decided what you want?" She received a grateful look from Emma who quickly nodded stating she would have the same. With that Colleen disappeared to fetch their order. "Thank you. I knew there was a reason I loved you." Emma said gratefully. "You're very welcome; you know I will always be here to save you from awkward situations don't you?" They smiled lovingly at each other. Charlie hated hiding tonight's events. Seeing her reaction to one person gushing she would hate a room full of people.

Just as they were enjoying the cake and coffee Leah walked into the diner, "There you are. I have been to the house looking for you; I thought you were staying in convalescing?" She said "We were bored and wanted some fresh air. Where did you go in such a hurry?" Emma asked. "Well I had to go to the city; I had a very important package to pick up." Leah said excitedly. "Oh what have you been buying now?" Emma asked her friend. Knowing they had only just talked about Leah's spending habits. "I didn't say I had bought anything did i? Actually this is for you." She said smiling. In such a short time they had become great friends. Just as Emma looked at her friend puzzled, her eyes were drawn to just behind Leah. "Oh my god. What are you doing here?" Emma squealed delighted as her parents stepped forward to give her a kiss. Leah pulled two extra seats to the table saying she would fetch them a drink. "We were all set to come over when we first heard about the accident, but Charlie convinced us to wait until you were out and feeling slightly better, so here we are." Her mum replied. Emma looked between her parents, girlfriend and good friend Leah. "This is fantastic; it's great to see you." She said hugging her mum who was sat next to her.

They sat talking for a while until Charlie noticed both her parents and Emma, looked warn out. "How about we get out of here, you look like you need a rest." Charlie said rubbing her arm up and down Emma's back tenderly, "we don't want you over doing things, and setting yourself back do we?" She said. Although Emma hated to leave Charlie was right, she was beginning to hurt, the pain killers were wearing off. "You're right; maybe we could do something tonight?" "If you have a rest and are up for it we could take your parents to Angelo's for a meal." Charlie suggested. "That's a great idea. Leah you and VJ have to join us, I wont take no for an answer." Emma replied smiling at the small group. "Where are you staying?" She suddenly asked her parents worriedly. "Leah kindly said we could stay with you at the house, but if there's a bed and breakfast or caravan park local we will stay there." Her dad answered. "I won't hear of you staying anywhere else, it's already organised. Let's get you back to the house and settled." With the decision made they all walked out of the diner and made their way to the house.

Leah helped Emma's dad carry the luggage in, while Charlie pushed Emma in her wheel chair followed by her Mum. Once inside they settled into the lounge. Charlie made Emma agree to a lie down after having a drink with her family. Leah told the group she was sharing VJ's room so that Emma's parents could stay in her room, with a lot of arguing from all concerned, Leah stood her ground. They sat talking over a cup of coffee before Charlie declared it was time for Emma to have a rest.

Ruby and VJ came home from school excited. They knew about the surprise party and Leah was proud no one had let it slip. VJ even accepted sharing his room with his mum with out a problem, Leah had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that her son had a little crush on a certain brown haired English lady. Charlie went to help Emma get up from her nap, after talking to Leah about her gut feelings Emma would hate tonight. Emma's dad had already got a fan in VJ as they talked Soccer. Ruby was in her room deciding what to wear, after all the press would be there.

It was now time to start getting ready for Angelo's; Charlie helped Emma with a shower, and was now doing her hair and makeup "Charlie babe what haven't you told me?" Charlie looked at her through the mirror "Sorry? What do you mean?" Charlie asked although she knew exactly what Emma was asking. "You have been distracted since we were in the diner this afternoon; I know something is troubling you. So I ask again what aren't you not telling me." "I don't know what you mean babe. There's nothing bothering me. Now let's get you dressed so that I can make my self beautiful to be seen with you." She changed the subject quickly, but was aware Emma had only postponed the inevitable, she would not give in.

The party of 7 walked down to the surf club. Emma's dad and Charlie helped Emma to get up the stairs, Leah apologised as she hadn't thought how to get Emma up and down the stairs. Once they were at the entrance to the restaurant, Emma stopped Charlie from wheeling her in. "Charlie this isn't a good idea, it's to busy, can we go home and get a take away?" Just then everyone in the room stood and started to applaud. The rest of the party went past Emma still in the door way, Emma sat shocked looking at the scene in front of her. There were flashes as cameras went off. "Charlie take me to the toilet please." Emma managed to get words out through a tight voice.

Once they were in the rest room Emma looked like she was about to cry. "What is going on? Who are all those people? Did you know about this?" Charlie knelt down in front of her "Babe, I'm sorry, yes I knew what they had planned. I did try to stop it but everyone wanted to do something to thank you for saving their lives." "How could you, you know all I want to do is forget the accident ever happened. I don't want to go in there; I can't face it, please." Charlie hated to see the distress on her girlfriend, but she was torn, this could be exactly what Emma needed. "Babe don't you think you could at least try for a few minutes. If you get it over with they may leave you alone and forget about it. It could also help to talk to people that went through it with you. Emma you are hardly sleeping due to the nightmares, I think talking about it will help. I promise if you go in for a few minutes listen to what they want to say and still want to leave I will get you out of there straight away." Charlie smiled at her before giving her a quick kiss. They stayed looking at each other for what felt like for ever, before Emma sighed heavily, "OK, I will try but you promise to take me home if I can't handle it." Charlie nodded and kissed her tenderly before they went into the restaurant.

The evening went well, Emma was very quiet at first, and Charlie could tell she hated the attention, she was interviewed by the local and national press, who asked her lots of awkward questions, and she listened to the people she helped in the accident stand and give speeches about how they wouldn't be there today if it wasn't for her bravery. All of a sudden there was silence and one of the women, who introduced herself as a reporter on the local news, stood up and asked for silence. She gave a speech then asked Emma to step up to the front of the room, she tensed and Charlie held her hand comforting as she was wheeled up to the front nervously watching everyone applauding her. The reporter gave her an envelope which contained details of a week's holiday for two all inclusive. Apparently the whole town had put money in to pay for it. She thanked everyone and told them they shouldn't have. They spent the rest of the time talking to everyone Emma seemed to be enjoying herself. Charlie asked if she wanted to leave but she said she would stay a little longer.

The one surprise visitor was Sonia, Emma's future employer. She introduced her to her parents explaining Sonia was an old friend of Charlie's from there school days. Sonia had a word with Emma regarding her physio treatment; If Emma was still here she would happily take her on as a client. "That's really kind of you but I haven't really thought about it, I need to go back to England sometime. Maybe once the doctors say I'm fit to fly I will go back and get everything sorted; I have to hand my notice in work and my house. Organise selling my car etc." Charlie looked at Emma, she hadn't thought about her going back to England. She stupidly thought since she couldn't work she would stay there. Emma Noticed Charlie tense from the conversation but decided to discuss when they were alone. She thanked Sonia again for the kind offer and the reassurance she gave regarding her job being safe until she was fit to work. They sat talking for a while longer before Charlie glanced at Emma and noticed she was tired. "Hey Honey, do you want to go home? You look done in." She whispered. "Yes please, I really need my bed." Touched Charlie had again come to her rescue.

They made their way around the guests thanking them for coming and explaining Emma needed to go. Eventually half an hour later, Emma, Charlie, Ruby, Leah, VJ and Emma's parents were out in the fresh air, walking home. "Thank you, It was lovely to see how much you care, but I wish you all would realise I am not a hero, I did nothing different than what anyone else would have done in the same situation." Leah protested and VJ announced she was his hero, whether she liked it or not. Leah smiled thinking how cute it was her son had a crush.

Once back at the house Leah told VJ it was bed time, moaning about not being tired, he gave in knowing he wouldn't change his mums mind. He grumbled all the way to his room, causing the adults to laugh. Ruby said goodnight saying she felt tired even if VJ didn't. Charlie sat on one couch with her arm around Emma's shoulders. Her Mum and Dad sat on the other couch and Leah was as usual fussing around, making everyone a drink before they too went to bed.

Once alone in their room Charlie helped Emma get ready for bed, once they were lay cuddled up in the middle of the bed, Emma decided to approach the subject of Charlie's reaction to the conversation with Sonia. "Babe, Can I ask you something?" Charlie looked sincerely at Emma. "You know you can ask me anything." She said kissing Emma on the top of her head. "When I was talking to Sonia, I noticed you become tense and it seemed you were disappointed with me. If I have done something wrong I would like to know so that I can put it right. I don't want to upset you." Emma said biting her lip. Charlie sighed, before holding Emma close. "Babe I'm sorry you thought that, you haven't done anything wrong I promise." "If I haven't done anything wrong, what upset you? Please Charlie tell me the truth." "It sounds stupid now, I just hadn't thought about you going home soon. I stupidly convinced myself since you can't work at the moment you would stay, hand you're notice in but stay. Hearing you talk about going home for treatment made me realise, that's all." "Babe, I would love to just stay, get mum to send my visa over, but I have things to sort out before I can move permanently. I have my house, car etc. I just thought I might as well get those things done while I'm on the sick, so that I can get it done quicker. If you want me to stay longer I will, but I have to go back sometime." Emma said leaning to press her lips on Charlie's. "You're right; it actually makes sense to get things sorted whilst you're on the sick. I just don't want you to go." "I don't want to go either, but hopefully it will be one of the last times I have to go back, without you." They kissed before Emma tried to take it further. "Emma as much as I want to make love to you, I don't think it's a very good idea. Firstly you're recovering from serious injuries and secondly, you're parents are just next door, and we are always getting told how noisy we are." Charlie said regretfully, so they both sighed and settled comfortably wrapped in each others arms, and fell asleep.

Charlie was woken by Emma, thrashing about in the bed screaming. "Hey baby, it's me, Charlie. You're having a nightmare that's all, your ok your safe. I love you." She said over and over again, calming Emma until she lay back against the pillows. There was a sudden knock on the door, Emma's parents came in followed by Ruby and Leah, VJ pushed passed and climbed onto the bed beside Emma, giving her a hug, "Are you alright Emma? I heard you scream and I ran to make sure you're alright." He said without letting go. "I'm fine now VJ, I'm sorry guy's I didn't mean to wake you." She said partly embarrassed and partly ashamed. They all told her not to apologise, saying it was understandable. VJ offered to stay and comfort her, but Leah told him Charlie would take care of her, so reluctantly he followed his mum back to his room. Emma's parents kissed her on her forehead before following suite. Ruby asked if she could get Emma anything before she too went back to bed. "I'm so sorry." Emma said sadly to Charlie. "It's fine, it's only to be expected after what you went through. Do you want to talk about it?" Charlie asked as she pulled Emma into her arms comfortingly. "I don't know what to say, it's the same as always, the crash, but in the dream, you're involved. You are trapped in a car and I try to get to you, but just as I'm getting close the car explodes. I always wake up as it explodes. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." She said crying. Charlie wiped Emma's tears away with her thumb, kissing her on her lips she comforted Emma until she felt her breathing regulate, a sign she had finally got off to sleep again.

**Next time.**

**Emma decides to go back to England with her parents.**

**She hands in her notice as soon as the visa arrives.**

**She starts getting things sorted ready for her move to Australia. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Unexpected Love.**

I just want to say a big thank you, for you're reviews. I have lots of ideas for this story but I don't want to bore you. So please keep sending the reviews, to let me know how interested you are.

**Previously.**

**Emma gets a surprise party, to thank her for being a hero.**

**Emma's parents pay a surprise visit.**

**Charlie gets upset when Emma talks about going home to England for her treatment.**

Chapter 19.

Emma and Charlie spent a few relaxing days with her parents, taking them site seeing during the day then out for meals and drinks on the evening, Leah and Miles joined them when they could, Ruby always joined them for the meals, and was disappointed she had to go to school instead of day tripping with the foursome. So far they decided to treat it as a holiday, so Emma was careful not to bring up the subject of when she was going home, knowing Charlie hated the thought of her leaving again. She could see where Charlie was coming from but she thought it would be better to head back and get her belongings sorted while she was unable to work, that way she could move quicker.

They were sitting in a diner further up the coast, when Emma's mum asked what time her appointment with the surgeon was the next day. She glanced at Charlie waiting for a reaction but Charlie smiled at her girlfriends mother, "It's 10:30. She finds out if she needs another operation on her knee, don't you babe." Emma Smiled and replied "Yes I'm hoping I don't need it, I could be off work along time if I do have the op." "I've told you that isn't a problem, we can manage until you're fit for work, there's no rush." Charlie said reaching to take Emma's hand in her own and kissing her fingers.

The next morning Charlie helped Emma have a bath. She then helped her get dressed and they made their way to the kitchen to make breakfast. Charlie put the kettle on while Emma picked up the loaf of bread, putting the slices in the toaster. Just then they heard footsteps behind them, turning they saw Emma's Dad enter the kitchen. "Morning Dad, did you sleep well? Do you want a cup of tea or coffee?" he came around the table to kiss his daughters cheek then he planted a kiss on Charlie's cheek. "Good morning, you two are up early. I slept very well thank you, and me and your mum would love a cup of tea." "We didn't wake you did we? I needed a bath before my hospital appointment so we got up early, the bathrooms mad on a week day morning." Emma said placing the first slices of toast on a plate before putting two more in the toaster. She then sat down at the table as Charlie placed two cups of tea and two cups of coffee on the table. Emma's mum was the next to enter the kitchen, then Leah, followed closely by VJ and Ruby. They all sat down together for breakfast.

VJ and Ruby set off for school while Leah sorted her bag, ready to set off the diner. "Right I'm off to the diner, a full day listening to Colleen bad mouthing and gossiping, please tell me when my life got so exciting. Emma love, good luck with your hospital appointment. If you fancy popping in for a coffee it will be on the house." "See you later Leah." Emma replied receiving a hug. At 10 o'clock the four adults set off for the hospital. Emma was unusually quiet.

As they entered the hospital and sat in the waiting room, Charlie held Emma's hand and lent to kiss her cheek "Hey everything will be all right. You will be alright." Emma smiled "I know, I just hate hospitals and if things go well I could have a date to go back to England." Charlie laughed, she thought she made a bad patient but Emma was terrible, and she worked in a hospital. "I can't believe what a horrible patient you make. You should be alright, you work in hospitals." She teased. "I think when you work somewhere like a hospital, you know the good and bad sides to it. Besides I work in a day department, totally different." She replied sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend. Just then Sid called Emma through to his office. Charlie pushed Emma in to the office and was about to leave when Emma stopped her, "Babe can you stay please." "If you want me too, of cause I will." Charlie replied smiling as she sat down next to Emma taking her hand in her own, Emma squeezed thanking her. "Right how have you been? Have you been taking you're pain killers?" He asked. "Not bad thank you, the pain is getting better." Charlie coughed and Sid looked at the two women, "Emma if you're in pain I want to know, there is no reason why you should suffer." Sid replied. "I can handle it, it's not that bad. Have you had a chance to look at my latest x-rays?" "Yes I have, you will need you're knee operating on I'm afraid. Although it will still need to be left in the frame for a few more weeks, you're ribs are healing but it's a slow process, your shoulder needs complete rest still, although you still need the frame on your arm it is coming along nicely. So all in all you are healing nicely, you are one lucky lady." "What about being fit to fly? I need to get back to England as soon as possible, I was actually thinking if I get the go ahead I could fly back with my parents." "Well when are your parents going home?" Sid asked. "Next Thursday." Emma replied. "Well I can't make any promises, but I think if you continue the way you are you should make it. I will make another appointment for next Tuesday and we can decide then." "Ok thanks Sid, I really appreciate everything you have done." "You're welcome." He said as they made their way to the office door. "Oh Emma, one more thing before you go." "Yes?" "If you have any pain at all, take the pain killer, that's what they're there for." He said giving her a smile. "I will make sure she does." Charlie replied.

They went to meet her parents in the hospital canteen, they sat having a drink while her parents asked how she got on, "it went all right although he hasn't declared me fit to fly." She said sadly. "Did he say how long until you are fit enough?" Her mum asked. "I have an appointment next week, on Tuesday; he will let me know then. It isn't giving me much time to organise a ticket and any help at the airport I may require." "Don't worry about that we can sort something out as soon as we know when." Her dad replied. Charlie sat quietly, worried why Emma seemed desperate to go back to England. What if she has changed her mind about everything, they say that having a serious accident/ illness makes you think about life. She couldn't bare it if Emma decided to stay in England after all.

They decided to go to the diner for an early lunch and to let Leah know how Emma's appointment went, but first they went into town to do some shopping, planning on cooking a meal for everyone that evening.

As they made their way into the diner they noticed how busy it was, they found an empty table and sat looking at the menu, Leah came out of the kitchen taking plates of food to a table near by. "Hi Guys, I will be a couple of minutes, I will serve the couple at the counter and be with you." She said rushing past. Once they had all chosen what they wanted to order Charlie decided to go up to the counter as Leah was still serving customers. "Charlie I would have got around to you eventually." Leah said smiling. "I could see you were busy, so I thought I would come up and order. Why are you so busy?" "I don't know but I shouldn't complain, Colleen chose the right day to be off though." Leah said raising her eyebrows. "Can I do anything to help?" Charlie asked. "No it's fine thanks; Indi will be in any minute now. Then I will take a well earned break." She sighed. Charlie placed the order and returned to the table.

Ten minutes later Leah came with their order, she asked if she could join them, which obviously they agreed. "Oh before I forget, what are you doing for Dinner tonight?" Emma asked smiling at Leah. "I have no plans, Miles said he would come over, I think I will bring something home tonight I can't face cooking anything else. What are you guys doing, if you want I can bring enough for everyone." "No, you don't have to do that that's why we came for lunch, to let you know we will cook dinner tonight, as a thank you for your generosity." "That would be wonderful, are you sure you don't mind? Should I tell Miles to come later?" "No there is enough for Miles to eat with us; one extra won't make that much difference." Emma's mum replied. "Well in that case I will provide dessert. Thank you so much, I will look forward to it." Leah replied smiling at them. "Well I better get back to work, enjoy the rest of you're meal, if you want anything give me a shout." They thanked her then carried on eating.

Once at home Emma, went for a lie down, Emma's parents decided to go for a walk, which left Charlie sitting in front of the television. The longer she was sat on her own the more she managed to wind herself up, worrying Emma had changed her mind about them. This is ridiculous she thought standing up to go and have it out with Emma.

She entered the bedroom noticing Emma was lay on the top of the blankets with her eyes shut. She quietly made her way over sitting on the edge of the bed she stroked her arm gently "Emma babe, wake up I need to speak to you." Emma slowly opened her eyes smiling at Charlie "Hey babe, what's up?" "Can I talk to you? I need you to be 100% honest with me." Emma tried to sit up, worrying what was bothering Charlie. "Ok, I will tell you the truth. What's wrong?" She asked noting the worried look on her girlfriends face; she took her hand in her own using her thumb to stroke her wrist. "Have you changed your mind about us? About moving to Australia?" Charlie asked quietly staring down unable to look her in the eye, dreading Emma's reply but needing to know the truth. "What? No of cause I haven't, why would you think that?" Emma exclaimed. Charlie still refused to look directly at her girlfriend. "You just seem in a rush to go back to England, and seemed disappointed you might not be able to go next week. I know when you have a near death experience it does make you assess your life. I also know how much you are giving up being with me." "Charlie honey I'm sorry I made you think I no longer wanted to be with you, I do more than anything else in the world. I just think the sooner I go back the sooner I can get things moving, sort my house and sell the car, As soon as my visa arrives I will hand my notice in, and be back as soon as I can. I would love to stay here, but I have to go back sometime and while I'm not working I can get organised. I also thought if I go back with my parents, they can support me and help me." She used her hand to lift Charlie's chin so that she looked her directly in the eyes "please believe me when I say I love you and want more than anything to be with you and spend the rest of my life with you." Charlie sat quietly for a few seconds getting lost in her girlfriend's eyes. "I'm sorry I doubted you, I just got scared, and you had changed your mind and didn't know how to tell me. I can see it makes sense to go back with your parents and get things organised." "You know if I didn't have to I wouldn't be leaving, and I will count the days until I'm back in your arms for good." She replied before leaning forward to kiss her. They kissed for a while, but just as they were about to take things further they heard the backdoor open and Emma's parents arrive. Sighing heavily Charlie sunk her head down onto the bed "I suppose make out time is over." She said pouting at Emma. "Until later honey." Emma replied smiling at Charlie, glad they had talked things through. "I will hold you to that." Charlie said before helping put her girlfriend's clothes straight and helping her into the wheel chair.

Emma sat in the kitchen with Charlie keeping her mum company as she started making dinner; Ruby was in her bedroom doing homework while VJ and Emma's dad was in the lounge watching an old Manchester united soccer game. They had settled on cooking Toad in the hole as Charlie said it was her favourite, especially if they made onion gravy with it. Charlie was getting told off by Emma for pinching food as Emma's mum was preparing it. "Charlie if you eat anymore you won't be able to eat the meal when it's cooked." She said playfully slapping her arm away from the pans, on top of the stove. Just as Charlie was going to reply the door opened Leah and Miles walked in greeting everyone. "Something smells nice." Miles commented. "Hope your hungry it will be ready in about 10 minutes." Emma's mum replied.

VJ set the table and Charlie helped her future mother in law serve up. As they ate, they enjoyed the conversations between the adults and Children. Leah announced the meal was fabulous. "You will have to give me the recipe. Even VJ is tucking in without moaning." VJ replied quickly "It's because it tastes better than anything you do. He smiled sweetly at his mum. "I will remember that when you a slice of cake for dessert." She replied teasingly "I didn't say you couldn't make cakes. You can bake; it's your main meals I'm talking about." He laughed causing everyone to laugh with him. It was a pleasant evening once the meal was over Ruby and Charlie washed the dishes and they all sat watching the television and talking.

As the days went by Charlie had lent Emma's mum her car so that they could go out whilst she was working. Charlie hated not being able to take time off whilst they were there but work was extremely busy. They were working on a case involving an underage illegal brothel that they had been told had opened up in town. Which left them doing over time on an evening to watch the place, as they gathered evidence to bring the owners down.

It was finally the weekend, Charlie had two days off. They had decided to take her parents and Ruby into the city, a day's shopping would be good for all of them, they also decided to treat themselves to a meal at a restaurant that had just re opened. It was early when she woke wrapped in Emma's good arm. Charlie was worried at first to sleep With Emma in case she accidently hurt her but Emma was adamant it would be fine, she was glad Emma made her stay as she was still suffering with Nightmares most nights and Charlie was on hand to support her, helping her relax and eventually go back to sleep. She decided to bring up the subject of counselling, obviously as time was getting on Emma wouldn't settle and get rid of the nightmares alone. Charlie decided it would be best waiting until she went back. If she still had them when she returned she would insist on taking her to see someone. Smiling she felt her girlfriend stirs next to her, holding her closer. They stayed in bed kissing and making out until Ruby banged on the door telling them to get their lazy arses out of bed, so that they could get to the city before the shops shut.

An hour later after they had showered, dressed and joined the others for breakfast before heading to the city. Charlie drove with Emma sat in the front passenger seat as she had more leg room. Leaving Ruby sat between Emma's parents. She talked excitedly about which shops she wanted to visit; Charlie raised her eyebrows asking if she had any money to buy anything from the designer shops she had mentioned. "We will look in some of the shops Rubes but remember, we are taking Emma's parents to the city they might not want to spend the day looking in all your shops." "Oh it will be fine we don't mind if Ruby wants to look in the shops." They replied. "Don't say that before you have been in her company, she is a complete nightmare to shop with. 6 hours later they were all tired and had spent a fortune, loading the car they headed back home.

Monday saw Charlie working them almost had enough evidence to enter the brothel and make arrests. Charlie decided she should stay on and do the surveillance with Watson. She phoned to apologise to Emma explaining she felt guilty doing less surveillance than the rest of her team. Emma was disappointed but understood how Charlie felt, telling her she would see her in the morning, and to be careful.

The next morning Charlie arrived home at 8:30am greeted by everyone having breakfast Leah handed her a cup of coffee. "How was your night?" Emma asked kissing Charlie as she sat in the chair next to her. "Long." She replied smiling, "what time is your appointment?" She asked holding Emma's hand. "9:30, if you want to go to bed mum and dad said they would take me. "It's fine; I will finish my coffee then have a shower and get out of my uniform. I will have a sleep later."

As they sat in Sid's office waiting for the news they held hands. "You are all right if I get the go ahead to fly on Thursday aren't you?" She asked worriedly. "Yes I'm fine; I was being silly before I understand." Just then Sid entered the office. "Good news, you are fit to fly. When you book your flight give them this form, it tells them you were seen today and have been giving the go ahead." He handed her the form before shaking her hand. "Thank you again Sid." They shook hands again before they left the hospital, heading home. "I'm pleased for you but I can't help being disappointed about you leaving me again." Charlie said as they sat in the car on the drive. "I know babe, I hate it as well. But the sooner I go the sooner I can come back for good." They kissed before heading into the house.

Thursday came quickly; Charlie had taken the day off, to take the three of them to the airport. They were both quiet as they got ready to leave. Emma said a tearful goodbye to Leah, Ruby and VJ, promising to stay in touch and be back as soon as she could. Once they were at the airport they had half an hour to say goodbye as the staff wanted to take Emma through and get her settled. Her parents decided to go for a walk to give the couple some privacy. "Take care and I will talk to you soon. I love you" Charlie spoke first holding Emma in her arms, they were both crying. "I will ring as soon as I can. Be careful and stay safe at work. I will get everything sorted as soon as I can, then hopefully we won't have to do this anymore. I love you so much." She replied. They clung on to each other until her parents came back followed by a member of staff. They kissed once more before Emma was taken through to the waiting area.

**Next time.**

**Charlie and Emma talk daily.**

**Emma finally receives her visa; she heads into the hospital to hand in her notice.**

**Things finally look like the couple will get to spend the rest of their lives together.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Unexpected love.**

I just want to say a huge thank you for your kind reviews. I love reading what you think and any ideas you can think of for the characters. If I can work your ideas into the story I will try my best. Please continue to enjoy and review.

**Previously.**

**Emma gets a surprise party as a thank you.**

**Emma and Charlie show Emma's parents the sights.**

**Emma fly's home.**

Chapter 20.

Emma had been home three days; her parents had invited her to stay with them as she still needed help with everything. They alsotook her over to her house and helped make a start sorting out anything she could get rid of. She had talked daily with Charlie. Each conversation began and ended with the same words, I miss you and I love you. Last night they were talking and Emma was moaning about searching through the internet for places that would buy her furniture. Charlie had replied it was a shame as the furniture was gorgeous.

As Emma made her way into her house helped by her parents, she tried to pick up the mail, almost falling over. They made their way into the kitchen to put the kettle on. As they sat at the table Emma opened the letters. She had three from the papers, asking her to give them an interview as they had heard the story about her heroics. She tossed them down; I am not doing any more interviews. I only did the ones in Australia because I had no choice in the matter. She then picked the last envelope up nervously she noted the postmark. "Can you open this one please?" She asked her mum, "I can't face it if it's bad news." They laughed at her before her mum slowly opened the envelope; Emma put her head down bracing herself for bad news. "You got it." Her mum said. "What?" She asked not believing what she had heard. "I said you have got it. Your visa is here, see." She said smiling at her daughter. Emma surprised them both when she squealed in delight. "I have to call Charlie."

She sat in the lounge and dialled her girlfriend's number. After several rings a very sleepy voice answered. "Hey baby have I woke you?" Emma said happily. "Well its half past two in the morning and I finally got in bed after working extra hours because of an incident at 1 o'clock." She grumbled. "I'm sorry baby, but I had to tell you my good news. My Visa came today." Charlie sat up in bed. "Baby that's fantastic news, so does that mean you can hand your notice in at work?" She said sounding happier than she did when Emma first rang. "Yes I have the letter here; my parents are heading into town and dropping me of at the hospital first. Plus I have the letter for my land lord, I am going to phone them shortly but they need it in writing. I have to give a month's notice for both." "So in a month you could be booking your flight back to Australia for good?" "Yes, as soon as I have everything sorted I will be with you for the rest of our lives. I just have to decide what to do with the furniture." "Well actually I have been talking to a relation of Mac Jones, the police officer I work with, his brother has a shipping business and he gave me a quote for shipping and storing all your things until we find a house of our own, it's a really good price. I was thinking what a shame it would be to get rid of it all as it's beautiful and not very old. What do you think?" "That sounds perfect, are you sure you want it?" "I think it will look lovely in our home over here." They talked for a few more minutes before Charlie started to yawn. "I better go and let you get back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you, I was just so excited. I love you." "I love you too; I will call you in a few hours after I have had a sleep. I'm proud of you. Goodnight babe."

"Was she pleased?" Emma's dad asked as they came into the lounge. "She wasn't at being woken up seen as she had only been in bed for an hour and a half." Emma grinned. "She soon changed from being grumpy and moaning at me when I told her about my visa. I told her I was handing in my notice today on this place and work. She was over the moon. She suggested we keep all the furniture and household items, she knows someone that has given her an excellent quote for shipping it and storing it for us until we find a place of our own. She loves it and say's its stupid to sell it for pennies here then spend a fortune to replace it all over there as it's more expensive over there." "If you have a good price then it sounds like a good idea. Just needs to be sorted and packed then." "Yes, Charlie said she would go and talk to the bloke and get it all sorted, they will even organise for it to be picked up from here." That sounds really good." "Right I better phone my landlord to give him the heads up, I have the letter here, would you post it when you're in town?" With that Emma rang her landlord who said he would be sad to lose her as a tenant as she was no problem, but he wished her well and thanked her when she said she would post the letter confirming their telephone call. She then got dropped off at the hospital ready to hand in her notice.

As she headed slowly into the physiotherapy department she was greeted warmly by the receptionists, "Hello stranger. How are you? We heard about the accident, it has been in the papers look." They spoke pointing to the newspaper page stuck up on the wall. "Nice to see you guy's again. Do you really have to have that on the wall? She asked embarrassed. "Hey it's not everyone that works with a hero, you saved six lives, and you should feel so proud of yourself." They gushed. "Like I keep telling people, I'm not a hero; I just did what anyone would have done in that situation." She replied. "Is Ann in her office? And is she busy?" Emma asked trying to change the subject. "Yes she's in the office, she has been busy all day, she has a lot of paper work for a finance meeting, but I'm sure she will be grateful for a break." "OK I'll pop along and see her." And with that Emma slowly made her way along the corridor to Ann's office, talking to her colleague's as she went.

She finally got to the office door and knocked. "Come in." Came a voice inside. Emma opened the door and struggled to make her way over to the chair opposite "Emma, bloody hell this is a surprise, I wasn't expecting you to even be in the country yet, never mind in the department. How are you? Sorry silly question." She said smiling. "I'm not so bad thanks getting there anyway." Emma replied giving her friend and boss a smile. "We read about the accident in the paper. Sounds like you were all lucky to be alive. Who would have guessed little Emma could be a hero." She said smiling. Emma groaned. "Don't, I am sick of people telling me I'm a hero, it's ridiculous, honestly I didn't do anything different from what anyone else would have done." The people they interviewed claimed they have no idea how you managed to do it, because of your own injuries sustained." "Mm they are putting it down to adrenalin; I was stupid really as it made my injuries a lot worse." "So what injuries did you receive?" Ann asked looking closely at the frame on Emma's leg and the strapping holding her arm against her body. "Well I lost my spleen; they managed to save my kidney, I have dislocated my knee which caused the ligaments to sever. I have a hairline fracture on my shoulder, my forearm needed a metal plate and screws to hold it together, I fractured 4 ribs and had a head injury. Lucky for me the head wasn't serious." She said smiling. "You made sure it was done properly then." Ann said laughing. "Oh yes, well if you're going to hurt yourself you might as well do as much as you can." Emma replied laughing, until the pain in her ribs put a stop to it. "So how did you get home? I thought you would have stayed over there longer." "Well I was going to but mum and dad were coming home and it was easier to travel with them, I needed to be over here to sort out the house and handing my notice in here, hence why I'm here now." "I gather your visa arrived then." Ann replied taking the offered envelope from Emma. Opening it she read the date Emma wanted to leave. Well I will be surprised if you come back to work before your leaving date, I will miss you but I am pleased for you. Charlie seems perfect for you, and its obvious how you both feel." "Thank you, it will be hard saying goodbye, I love working here, I have learnt a lot from you and I'm so grateful." "We will have to organise a leaving do for you."

"That sounds like a great idea. Anyway I hear you're busy getting sorted for a finance meeting?" "Don't ask it's a nightmare, they expect me to run the department as I have been with a third of the budget." "Well if you make me a coffee, I could look over your ideas if you like; I have to wait to be picked up anyway."" Emma you have yourself a deal." She said standing and heading towards the door.

An hour later they sat back in their chairs smiling. "Right that's it, you are going no where. I am ripping up your notice. Thank you so much for that help, I was staring and staring at it and couldn't find a solution, you find me six ways of saving money that doesn't involve people losing their job. Thank you so much." "You are very welcome. I think sometimes you are too involved and can't see a solution, it takes someone not involved to spot an idea." They decided to celebrate with another coffee, before Emma's parents came to pick her up. "Keep in touch, and I want to see you before you leave ok." Ann said giving Emma a hug. "I will. Thanks for being so understanding and helpful." As they made their way along the corridor to reception, they passed the porters folding large boxes ready to dispose of them. "Hi Mark, can I ask what your doing with those?" "I'm going to stick them out with the recycling as usual." Came the reply. "Any chance I could pinch them? I need to start packing; I have four weeks before I have to move." "Yeah sure you can, I have a load more if you want them." He said happily. "That would be great cheers." They arranged for Mark to bring them to the car park for her. Emma thanked him again and carried on walking with Ann, they hugged once more before Emma made her way to meet her parents in the car park.

Emma met her parent's just outside the main entrance and explained they had to wait for a few minutes because Mark, a porter she knew in the hospital was bringing a load of boxes for her. Once they received the boxes they decided they had time to make a start on the packing. Back at the house they decided to start in the kitchen, as Emma was staying with her parents while she was recuperating she wouldn't need to cook for herself. Two hours later the kitchen was packed neatly in four large boxes. They decided that was enough for today and set off to their house.

Meanwhile Charlie had finally got back off to sleep, having a pleasant dream about their life together. Once awake at a normal time she stretched, yawned and remembered her earlier telephone call with Emma. Getting out of bed she grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself before heading into the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee. "Good morning beautiful people." Smiling she glided across the room, missing the puzzled looks Leah VJ and Ruby passed between them. "Charlie didn't you work until 1am?" Leah asked. "Yes I did, I thought I would never get to bed." "So why are you up at this time in the morning in such a good mood?" Ruby asked. "Because my darling daughter I received a phone call last night from Emma. She has her visa and has already handed in her notice at work and on her house. A month's time she will hopefully be over here for good." She replied smiling goofily. "I don't know whether it's nice or sickly to see you so love struck mother. But it is fantastic news. Tell her I'm really pleased and can't wait to see her." She kissed her mother's cheek before announcing she was going to meet her friends before school. VJ had also got excited with the news asking if he could talk to Emma next time Charlie did. Leah and Charlie shared a knowing look, smiling before Leah told him he should get ready for school. "Are you working today?" Leah asked Charlie who was sat staring into space. Laughing as Charlie came back and asked what Leah had asked her. "I'm working a late shift. I might go for run in a few minutes, and then relax until work. What about you?" "I am going to the cash and carry then I am working till 6 o'clock. Miles said he would meet me after work." She replied smiling. Things were going really well between them.

Emma had started physiotherapy treatment and to her surprise Ann had said she would do it. They had agreed twice a week Emma would have her sessions. Whilst she was in the session her parents were packing boxes at her house. Emma couldn't thank them enough, she didn't realise how much stuff she actually had. Charlie had rang to let Emma know the removal men would be there on the Friday morning in three weeks time.

It was August; summer in England and luckily the weather was lovely the day of the move. Emma and her parents were at the cottage bright and early, armed with items to make a drink and items to clean the cottage once it was empty. The removal men arrived on time and quickly made a start. Two hours later the cottage was empty and the men were setting off. Emma and her parents decided to have a drink before making a start on the cleaning, although there wasn't actually much to do. Emma looked around the empty rooms feeling emotional. "It feels really strange. I know 100% this is the right thing to do, but seeing my home empty like this I feel really sad, I loved this place." She said as tears started to fill her eyes. She hugged her mum then gave herself a mental shake and began cleaning. An hour later they had finished and the car was loaded. With one last look around she shut the front door for the last time. Her neighbour came to wish her luck and said she would miss her.

That evening sat in her parents lounge, Emma's phone rang, smiling as she caught Charlie's name on the id. "Hey babe." She said cheerfully. "Hey honey, how did today go?" Charlie asked. "It went well; the men arrived on time they didn't take long at all. It felt strange looking around the empty rooms. I felt sad in a way but I know it is definitely what I want to do." "I thought it would be hard. I wish I could have been there for you. Are you positive I haven't rushed you into this?" Charlie asked biting her lip nervously waiting for her reply. "Charlie you haven't rushed me into anything this is 100% what I want to do, I can't wait until I'm with you. I love you." "I love you too. I better get ready for work, I will speak to you tomorrow on your birthday, and I wish we could celebrate it together. When you come over I will take you out somewhere special to make up for it I promise." "I will hold you to that, although my birthday is just another day, it's nothing special. I am going for a meal with family." They said goodbye and Emma said she was going to bed, it had been a long day and she needed her bed.

The next day was Emma's birthday; she had a lovely day and was shocked when a parcel arrived with jewellery from Charlie. She rang her as soon as she opened the present "Charlie I love my necklace, bracelet and matching earrings, it must have cost you a fortune. I thought we agreed to wait until I was over there and you would pay for a meal." "I'm glad you like them, I hoped you would, When I saw them I knew they would look sexy on you. If you think I would only pay for a meal for your birthday you are mad. That is just an added present." They talked for a while before Emma had to go to get ready for the meal out. Looking in the mirror she smiled happily, I am so lucky; I have a beautiful, sexy, kind girlfriend. I can't wait to move to Australia and start the rest of my life.

**Next time.**

**Emma says goodbye to family and friends.**

**Finally the day she has waited for is here, she heads to the airport on her way to Australia.**

**Charlie can't wait until Emma steps of the plane in Australia for good.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Unexpected love.**

Thank you all for the kind reviews, I read and take on board what you think and would like in this story, so if you have any ideas or views please review and let me know.

**Previously.**

**Emma receives her Visa and finally hands in her notice on her home and job.**

**Charlie suggests keeping her furniture in storage ready for their first home.**

Chapter 21.

Emma was sat at her parent's home; she had a week before she moved to Australia and had started saying goodbye to family and friends. Her family was split up and down the country and due to her injuries she was unable to travel to see them in person, so she spoke to them on the phone. She had a night out with friends planned for tomorrow night and a night with work colleagues the night after that. Her parents were being very supportive and encouraged her when she had a few wobbles about the move, never once telling her how they really felt about her leaving.

Charlie was excited she had decided to have the week off when Emma first arrived. She was busy sorting her bedroom to make sure Emma had enough room for her belongings. Ruby loved this new side to her; Ruby could do no wrong and could get away with slightly more than normal.

It was now two day's before Emma was due to travel to Australia and the start of her new life. She was torn before excitement and nervousness. She knew it was the right thing to do, but she had only ever lived half an hour away from her family that she was very close to, she loved the job in Sunderland hospital. Everything was going to be new and scary, although she had no doubts about her feelings for Charlie, and she loved Ruby like she was her own daughter. She had made some very good friends in Australia. As she packed the rest of her belongings Emma looked around her bedroom. This had been her bedroom when she was a child, no matter what happened in her life she could go back to her bedroom in her parent's house and feel completely safe. She sank onto the edge of the bed, as the tears slowly slid down her cheeks. Suddenly the door opened and her mother walked in, without saying anything she sat next to Emma and took her into her arms. They sat silently for a few minutes. "Mum I am doing the right thing aren't i?" She asked burying her face in her mum's shoulder. "Emma only you can answer that love, but I can tell you, you have always dreamed about moving to Australia, and I have never seen you as happy as you have been since Charlie came into your life. Seeing you two together I have no doubts about the two of you loving each other. I will miss you more than anything but you have to do what is right for you." "Mum I do love her more than anything, and you have seen it you know how beautiful Australia is, I'm just scared I will move over and it doesn't work out." "Emma it's normal to feel nervous and scared, it's a big thing you're doing." They hugged and shed tears together. As they stopped crying her mum said "Besides which Emma, if it doesn't work out you can always come back. This room will always be waiting for you." "Thank you, I love you guys so much." They hugged once more before pulling apart and both heading downstairs ready to go out for a meal with friends of the family.

The day finally arrived Emma was awake early, checking and double checking she had packed everything. Downstairs her mum and dad were sat at the kitchen table "Morning Love, did you sleep well?" They asked smiling as she made her way into the kitchen; they poured her a cup of tea. She sat down with them smiling, "not really, too nervous. I spent a lot of it on the phone to Charlie." She smiled remembering the conversation they had shared. "I think she has been doing everyone's head in, counting the days till I get over." They smiled, if Charlie was half as excited as Emma had been they felt sorry for her friends and family. "What time do you want to set off for the airport, you don't want to rush." Her dad asked, causing both mother and daughter to laugh. "Are you trying to get rid of me dad?" "No, no I just don't want you to have to rush with your leg that's all." He said blushing.

An hour later they were sat in the car on their way to the airport, Emma's phone rang smiling thinking it was Charlie checking she was still going, she was shocked to discover Edwards number come up. She cancelled the call, I have nothing to discuss with him now, today is the start of my new life and I don't need some idiot from her past putting a dampener on her good mood. The phone rang three more times which she cancelled. Her mum looked at her through the mirror, "someone seems desperate to catch you?" Emma smiled at her reassuringly "it's Edward. I have nothing to say to him and nothing I want to hear. I am in a good mood thinking of my future, he is a sad part of my past, which I don't need reminding about." They pulled into the airport car park. Emma's dad went to fetch a trolley and began loading the bags onto it. Emma now using one crutch linked arms with her mum as they made there way inside the airport.

They checked Emma and her luggage in and went to find somewhere to have a drink; they found a table in the bar and sat with a drink chatting. Emma's phone rang and she was just about to cancel the call when she noticed her girlfriend's name. "Hey baby." She smiled as she answered the phone. "Hey honey, how are you? I'm just phoning to make sure you haven't changed you're mind." "As if I could change my mind, I would have you flying over to drag me off and my family's feet up my arse kicking me onto the plane, besides I have no doubts what so ever. We are sat in the airport now, having a drink in the bar." "Oh so you're going to be drunk when I pick you up then?" She asked teasingly. "Probably, but you love me drunk or sober." "That is very true. I have been sent out of the house so I'm with Bianca having a drink. I think Leah and Ruby have had enough of me." She replied. Emma laughed. "They will be really fed up when I get there then because I'm so excited." "I have taken the week off so we can spend time together getting everything sorted." "That's brilliant thank you." "Well I will see you in a few hours, I love you." Charlie said squealing into the phone. Emma held the phone away from her ear quickly to prevent Charlie bursting her ear drum. Laughing at her parents faces. "I love you too babe and I will see you soon. Try and get some sleep." They said goodbye and Emma laughingly shook her head. "By the sounds of that phone call she is more excited than you."

The announcement came for all passengers for the flight to Sydney to go through to the departure lounge, a member of staff appeared to escort Emma through, she hugged her parents as the tears started to slip down her cheeks, and both parents were also wiping their tears. "I will ring you every week and you have the web cam so we can see each other. I promise we will come and visit as much as we can as well. I love you so much." "Emma, we love you and we know you're doing the right thing. If we were younger we would be doing the exact same thing. I also know you will keep in regular contact with us. Now go and get yourself settled and remember you will be seeing Charlie, the love of your life soon, think good not bad, what you're leaving behind." Just as she was about to go through the departure gate there was a shout. "Emma wait."

She turned around when she heard her name, only to feel disappointed when she found Edward running towards her, holding a large bouquet of flowers. "Emma, i thought I would miss you." He said coming to a stop in front of her, over his shoulder he noticed her dad start to walk forward but stop when her mum placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Edward what do you want? We have nothing to say to each other." "Emma I don't want you to go. I love you. I have been stupid to loose you. I have thought long and hard about what I really want and it's you. I know you always talked about moving abroad, and if that's what it takes I will move. Please tell me you forgive me and are willing to give me another chance." Emma sighed heavily "Edward I don't know how many times we can go through this, I don't love you, I never have. I have found love with Charlie and will do anything to spend the rest of my life showing her how much I love her. I am going to say goodbye now Edward my flight and girlfriend are waiting." With that Emma's parents started to clap as Emma turned and continued through to the departure lounge, with the member of staff assigned to assist her.

She was on the plane about to set off to her new life, as the plane took off Emma waited for the doubts to set in, but was pleased to find nothing, just excitement. I am doing the right thing, she thought to herself.

As she finally landed at Sydney airport, she was asked to wait until the other passengers had departed due to Emma needing assistance, slowly and tiredly she made her way to the luggage claim area, where she sat and switched on her phone. Smiling when she received a message from her parents firstly telling her off but then thanking her for the surprise present she had left for them. An all expenses paid Mediterranean cruise. They had always talked about wanting to try a cruise; she decided to treat them to it. The next message was from Charlie telling her she loved her and could not wait for their new life together. She also told her to hurry up. Smiling to herself she finally found her bags and made her way, with assistance towards the arrival area. Just as the doors opened she jumped as she heard a loud scream. She turned to find Charlie jumping up and down holding a large bouquet of flowers in her arms.

She rushed forward grabbing Emma in a tight hug, although her ribs were much better Charlie grabbing her so tight made her gasp. Charlie heard and quickly released her girlfriend. "Shit Emma I'm sorry I forgot about you're ribs, I was just so happy to see you." Feeling utterly guilty she had caused Emma pain. Emma smiled at her girlfriend and quickly reassured herself she wasn't in much pain now she was healing. "Charlie I'm still waiting for my kiss." She smiled. "In that case." Charlie said carefully placing her arms around her girlfriend this time and placing her lips tenderly at first until passion took over. "That's better." Emma said. "Come on lets get out of here." Charlie said picking up her bags and heading towards the exit.

Once they were settled in Charlie's little blue car, they lent together kissing hungrily. Eventually pulling apart for air they laughed at each other. We really are doing this; this is the start to the rest of our lives together." Emma said with a large grin on her face. "So honey, do you have any regrets?" Charlie asked worriedly, all she wanted was Emma to be happy. "Hey stop it. I have no regrets at all. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. The only thing I would have changed if I had the chance was to bring my parents with me. But their happy and have already talked about coming over for a few weeks." "Good I'm so happy right now. Let's get you home and unpacked." They kissed once more before Charlie started the engine and started to drive.

They sat talking for a while; Emma comfortably sat with her hand resting on Charlie's thigh. After a few minutes although she did try to fight it, she fell asleep. Charlie looked across at her girlfriend smiling, turning the radio on she concentrated on the drive. After a few minutes Emma began to fret. She began moving from side to side mumbling. Charlie noticed and pulled the car over to the side of the road. She removed her seatbelt and unbuckled Emma's just as Emma screamed out. "Hey baby it's alright, come on it's a nightmare you're alright come on that's it." Soothing Emma and slowly taking her into her arms until Emma began to relax, wiping the tears from her eyes. They sat in silence until Emma's breathing returned to normal. "You're still getting the nightmares then." Charlie spoke. "Yes, but not all the time, I'm sorry." "Hey you have nothing to apologise for. I only ask because I'm worried about you. Emma It has been three months. I think maybe we should see someone about them, you cannot carry on like this." "Please Charlie, can we give it a few more days." "OK we will leave it until you're settled, but if you're still getting them I'm talking you to see Michael, he's a councillor I have seen in the past." She then started the engine again and continued driving to summer bay.

Finally Emma excitedly spotted the welcome to summer bay sign further up the road. "We're nearly their." She said smiling. Charlie held her hand squeezing it gently before placing her hand back on the steering wheel. "Baby do you want to straight to the house and unpack or shall we head to the diner for lunch?" "Is Leah working?" "Yes Leah will be working." "Let's go to the diner first then." She said smiling, and so Charlie drove straight on passed the turning to the street the house was on. Pulling up into the car park Emma gazed lovingly at her surroundings. "Come on then let's go and get a coffee." Charlie said smiling getting out of the car and helping Emma out. They shared a quick kiss before heading towards the diner.

As they made their way inside, Leah looked up from where she was serving a customer, with a large smile she made her way from behind the counter to give Emma a quick hug. "Emma it's so good to see you. How are you? It's good to see you walking." Emma smiled and replied she was good, it was great to be there and see Leah again, and she went on to explain she was healing nicely.

They had a lovely lunch and a second cup of coffee; talking to Leah they decided to go for a meal at Angelo's that night, Leah said she would book a table for the 6 of them, Which was the kids and Miles and the three of them. They then kissed Leah goodbye and walked back to the car ready to go to the house.

As they pulled up on drive Emma gasped loudly staring out of the windscreen, who's is that?" She asked. "That my love is for you. I spotted it for sale and thought of you, I had Daz in the police garage to do it up and paint it. Do you like it?" "Like it? I love it. Oh my god, I can't believe you bought her for me. I love you. Can I have a look?" Charlie laughed at her girlfriend's reaction pleased she had made the right decision to buy it.

They quickly got out of the car and walked towards the red and white camper van with the silver alloy wheels. "I love you and I love it. Thank you, thank you." She said hugging her "I can't believe you bought her for me, she's exactly what I said I wanted a red and white VW campervan called poppy." She felt her eyes start to fill up. Charlie pulled the keys from her pocket. "Here you go; you will need these if you want to look inside." Feeling proud of herself for her girlfriend's reaction. They spent a further half an hour looking inside and out of the campervan, before Charlie suggested they go inside the house and unpack, pouting Emma finally agreed and locked the van before with one last longing look at poppy she followed Charlie into the house, heading straight to their bedroom with her bags, they began to unpack.

Once the unpacking was finished Charlie sat on the edge of the bed, Emma smiled before sitting next to her and lent in for a kiss. "I think I need to show you how much I have missed you, and I definitely have to show you how thankful I am for poppy." She grinned wickedly before pushing Charlie back onto the bed and leaning over her. She began kissing her lips then across her jaw to her ears and the little spot behind her ear that always caused Charlie to moan. Using her lips and teeth nipping at her girlfriend's skin, she used her girlfriends r hands to undo the front of her shirt smiling at the view of Charlie's breasts covered in a very sexy black bra, she smiled as her hands teased Charlie's breasts through the bra, until she pulled Charlie into a sitting position to remove the top and bra, before lying her back down and claiming her right breast with her mouth teasing the nipple as it hardened. She used her thumb and index finger to tease her other nipple, before swapping. Her hands slid painfully slowly down her girlfriend's tight torso before slipping tentatively into the edge of her jeans. Smiling as Charlie lifted her hips to help Emma remove them. Emma again smiled with satisfaction as she appreciated Charlie's black lacy pants, which barely covered her modesty, "Mmmm this looks good. Before teasingly slowly peeling the lace slowly down her girlfriends beautiful long legs, before delving between them with her tongue and lips, smiling with satisfaction as Charlie cried out in ecstasy at her climax. She carried on licking and tasting her girlfriend's juices before slowly kissing her way back up Charlie's sexy body to lie in her arms. "Wow." Was all she could say? They stayed in bed for a couple of hours making love several times with a hunger that surprised them both.

Suddenly they heard the back door open. "Mum, Emma Where are you?" Quickly the couple tried to get dressed laughing as they both struggled to get into their underwear. "One minute Rubes put the Kettle on." As they quickly made there way into the kitchen Ruby ran to Emma giving her a big hug before going back to the cups on the side, placing them on the table. "You two are unbelievable, is sex all you think about? You have only been gone four weeks." They looked at each other and then looked at Ruby "What are you talking about?" Charlie asked fighting the blush that was trying to creep up on her cheeks. "You too making out all afternoon." "What we haven't, we have been unpacking Emma's bags if you must know." Charlie said. "Is that right Mother? Well why is your shirt buttoned up wrong?" She asked teasingly. Both Charlie and Emma blushed and looked down at her top. Ruby started to laugh, at the couple being caught out. "I got you, sorry about that." She laughed harder. As Charlie slapped her arm, there was nothing wrong with her top. "We were all going for a meal at Angelo's this evening but for that you can stay here." Charlie teased Ruby. "Angelo's, that's not fair I was only winding you up." Ruby pouted causing the adults to laugh, Charlie winked at her daughter. "That's not funny mum. You know how I love Angelo's." She left the kitchen to go and get ready, Just as Leah and VJ walked through the door. "Emma, I'm so happy you're back." He exclaimed before hugging her tightly. "He has talked none stop about you for the last few days. He has been so excited." Leah said.

**Next time.**

**Charlie and Emma decide to try out the campervan heading away for a couple of days.**

**They sort a few things out such as opening a joint bank account.**

**They invite Sonia over for a meal, so that they can discuss a start date for Emma.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Unexpected love.**

Thank you for the kind reviews please continue sending them and sharing you're thoughts with me.

**Previously.**

**Emma finally moves over to Australia.**

**The couple are all loved up.**

Chapter 22.

The next day Charlie and Emma made their way into the kitchen, Emma had talked Charlie into giving the campervan a ride out. It was Saturday and they had all day. Leah was sat in the kitchen eating breakfast as the couple poured themselves a coffee and sat at the table. "So what are you to doing today?" She asked smiling at the couple in front of her. "Emma wants to take the campervan for a drive so we thought we would head up the coast somewhere. What about you?" Charlie replied. "I have an unusual weekend off so I will spend some time with Miles and perhaps take VJ out somewhere." "I have an idea. Why don't you come with us? We could even take a tent and all stay over night." Emma suggested excitedly. "What? I thought you were going for the day, not staying for the weekend?" Leah said laughing. "Well it would be nice to try her out properly wouldn't it babe?" She pouted and gave her girlfriend her sexiest look.

Two hours later, they loaded both the campervan and Leah's car with camping equipment. Leah Miles and VJ climbed into Leah's car while Charlie, Emma and Ruby excitedly climbed into poppy. Once they had all decided to have a weekend away together they looked at the map to find somewhere they could camp for the night. Leah agreed to follow Charlie who was driving the campervan. They drove just over an hour along the coast until they found a clearing in woods next to a tiny bay. They set up the camp, using the campervan and two Tents. Emma and Charlie were using the van, whilst Ruby and Leah were sharing one tent and Miles and VJ had the other tent. Once the tents were up they decided to go onto the beach VJ decided to head straight into the sea, whilst the others chose to sunbathe.

After half an hour Charlie stood up winking at Emma. "I think I will go for a walk, do you want to join me?" Catching her girlfriend's wink Emma jumped up "Why not I could do with stretching my legs," she replied taking the hand Charlie offered as they began to walk along the beach stopping every now and then to share a kiss or two. Once she was happy they had walked far enough along the beach away from the others Charlie dragged Emma through the trees back towards the camp.

Sneaking into the campervan they tried not to laugh. As soon as they shut the door behind them they clung to each other kissing passionately taking each others clothes off as quick as possible. Lying naked on the bed Charlie began kissing her way from Emma's lips along her jaw, her hands began slowly exploring Emma's body playing teasingly with her breasts causing Emma to release a groan of satisfaction, her nipples began to harden while Charlie teased them between her thumb and finger. Following her hands Charlie used her mouth kissing and sucking on Emma's left breast before paying attention to the right. She then slipped her hands lower, sliding her thumb over Emma's throbbing nub. Emma groaned and raised her Hips trying to take Charlie's hand further between her legs, Charlie smiled against Emma's breast saying "Be patient baby." Emma whimpered moving her hips, towards Charlie's hand. "Charlie honey now I need you now." Emma begged. Charlie smiled as she slipped her hand further between her lover's legs. Sliding first one then a second finger deep inside Emma's wet core. As wave after pleasurable wave of the orgasm washed over Emma she grinned kissing her girlfriends lips. "Wow baby I swear you're trying to kill me. That was fantastic." Charlie lay next to her sharing the pillow. "You know I think this whole campervan idea of yours was a fantastic one." They shared another passionate kiss before sighing deeply they thought they better head back.

VJ finally came out of the water, putting his surf board down, grabbing a towel he sat down next to Ruby. "Where's Charlie and Emma?" he asked. "They went for a walk along the beach awhile ago." Miles said pointing in the direction they had disappeared. "No they didn't they went back to the campsite." He replied. "What?" Both Leah and Ruby said shocked. VJ thought he had said something wrong and didn't want to get Emma into trouble. "Well I thought I saw them, when I was waiting to catch a wave but I obviously didn't." He said nervously. Ruby and Leah looked at each other before bursting out laughing. VJ Looked confused and Miles began to smirk.

Five minutes later the couple returned. Each lay down on their towels, to sunbathe again. "Thank god your back, we were getting worried." Leah said calmly, "We lost track of time." Charlie replied not noticing the grins the three adults exchanged. Miles suddenly sat up, "Leah have you noticed that funny noise has stopped." "What funny noise?" she asked. "You know that terrible squeaking noise. It was really loud; I was finding it hard to relax." Ruby who was lying on her front facing her mum turned her head quickly before they noticed her grin. Miles winked at Leah who also struggled to contain her laugh. Emma sat up and removed her t shirt ready to sunbathe, "Is that a bruise Emma." Ruby suddenly asked pointing at her exposed flesh. Emma glanced down blushing, not seeing anything. The three adults finally burst into laughter. "Alright you lot, I guess you know where we went, and can you stop embarrassing my girlfriend now?" Charlie replied also blushing. Emma lent over to bury her head in her girlfriends shoulder.

They made their way up to the camp, "Who's turn is it to cook tonight?" Ruby asked. Leah looked around at the five faces looking at her. "Oh no, I am off work I am not doing all the cooking." "But you're the best cook out of all of us." Miles said giving his girlfriend his best puppy dog eyes. "Don't look at me like that, it will not work." She replied smiling. Glancing at the others, she noticed they had the same look. "Will you lot stop it." She said before grinning.

Ten minutes later, Leah was bent over the Camp stove in the campervan. Cooking pasta, while Emma prepared a tomato and pepper sauce to go with it, Miles was sat at the table fixing the salad, Charlie and Ruby were making drinks for everyone. Outside and VJ was setting the camping table up outside.

They enjoyed their meal, VJ and Ruby were made to wash the dishes while the adults sat and relaxed, sharing a bottle of wine. VJ then brought his soccer out asking everyone to have a game with him. VJ and Miles decided to play against the girls, with Emma as the ref. The game was fun with a lot of laughing and cheating going on. VJ was in goal and Charlie stepped up to take the penalty to decide which team won. Emma stood diagonally behind VJ and Miles. Just as Charlie was about to kick the ball Emma lifted her top exposing her bra to her girlfriend, the ball went so far past the goal, leaving VJ and Miles laughing, since they hadn't seen Emma's tactic to put her off. VJ cheerfully ran around Chanting losers to the girls, Charlie grabbed her girlfriend around the waist, pouting she complained her girlfriend should have been on her side. The adults sat back down opening another bottle of wine whilst Ruby carried on playing with VJ. Miles laughed as Charlie still complained to her girlfriend. "Charlie face facts, you're just rubbish, and as for that last penalty, Colleen could have done it better." "She cheated." Charlie replied pointing to her girlfriend. "We should have won that game fair and square. She put me off." Charlie grumbled pulling her smiling girlfriend into her arms, "Tell Miles what you did." Emma looked innocent, "I don't know what you mean? I didn't do anything." Charlie looked at her before pouting. Leah sat laughing. "You did do something didn't you?" Miles asked looking between the women, feeling left out of the joke. Leah lent over to Miles whispering in his ear. Miles sat open mouthed looking at Emma who began to blush, while Leah and Charlie started to laugh. "And I missed it? Can I have a replay so that I can watch this time?" Emma gasped shocked, blushing even more, while Leah slapped her boyfriend on the arm. Two hours later they had lit a fire and were sat around talking and laughing with each other, until they all decided to turn in for the night.

The next day they took their time getting ready, deciding to spend another day on the beach. Emma decided to go for a paddle; VJ was as usual on his surf board in the water. Charlie decided to join her girlfriend, while the others relaxed in the sun. Charlie caught up with her girlfriend holding her hand they walked along the edge of the water. Without warning Charlie suddenly picked Emma up walking further into the water. "Charlie don't you dare. Charlie if you drop me there will be no more making out. Charlie." Emma screamed causing the others to sit up to find out what was wrong, laughing they cheered Charlie on. "Charlie sweet heart, I love you." Emma said hoping to change her girlfriends mind, just as the cold water hit her, coming up to the surface of the water she looked at her girlfriend who stood laughing. "I cannot believe you just did that." Emma exclaimed good naturedly. The others laughed cheered and applauded. "That's for cheating last night, Emma sweet heart, I love you." Smiling she held her hand out to Emma who took it and moved closer pouting. Charlie smiled and moved closer to kiss her pouting lips. Emma let her kiss her before pushing and tripping Charlie, laughing as she fell and went under the water. Charlie came up coughing and spluttering, "Oh this is war." She said laughingly trying to grab Emma as she tried to get away, but with the brace on her knee, she couldn't move very quickly. Glad she had taken the splint off her arm before going for a paddle.

It was late afternoon when the group packed up and drove home, planning to do it again soon, having all enjoyed themselves. Charlie and Emma decided to go for a drink at the diner, offering to bring take away food back for dinner. As they walked into the diner they noticed Sonia sat miserably at a table nearby. "Hello Sonia, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked as they made their way over to the table. "Charlie, Emma hi. I called at your place but you were out." "We have been away camping for the weekend, what's up?" Charlie asked, while Emma sat nervously. "Nothing I thought since I had some time on my hands I would visit friends." She replied unconvincingly. Charlie raised her eyebrow questioningly. "OK I needed to get out of the house, Kylie's there packing her things. I couldn't face seeing her." She said sadly. Charlie put a comforting arm on her friends shoulder as she explained to Emma, Kylie was Sonia's ex, Sonia had found out she had been cheating on her. "Oh Sonia I'm sorry to hear that, are you going to be ok?" Emma asked concerned. She didn't know her very well at the moment but she seemed nice and she was a friend of Charlie's after all. "We are getting a take away; do you want to join us?" She asked her soon to be boss. "No it's alright I don't want to be in the way." "Come on, we wouldn't offer if we thought you would be in the way." And with that they chose the food and set off back home.

After sharing the food between six of them, VJ went to his rom to finish his homework for the next day and Ruby asked if she could visit Nicole and the baby. The four Adults made themselves comfortable in the lounge with cups of coffee. Sonia asked Emma if she had any idea when she would be fit to work. "I was hoping to see you about that, I have an appointment at the hospital this week and hopefully I will be able to start after that." "Excellent, well maybe we could have a meeting after your appointment, there's no rush, if you need more time off." With that decided they sat talking about how Emma was settling in. "Hey Sonia what are you doing Friday night?" Charlie asked her friend. "Nothing much, telly then bed, why?" "We are going out; we will find you a date. You need to get back out there and have fun. We wont take no for an answer, will we babe?" Smiling Emma thought it was a brilliant idea. "Ok thanks. I will look forward to it." They talked for awhile longer before Sonia thanked them and said she needed an early night.

As they lay in bed together that night Charlie started to smile, "What do you think about introducing Watson and Sonia?" She asked Emma. "I think that would be a great idea." She replied before turning slightly to kiss her girlfriend passionately. She slowly began exploring her girlfriend's body making her groan for more as she lovingly teased her. She spent time lovingly teasing her breasts while her hand slipped slowly to the inside of her thighs, sighing Charlie opened her legs, giving Emma more room. Gasping as she rubbed her thumb, over her moist nub. "Emma please I need you now." She begged. Charlie found it hard to catch her breath as wave after wonderful wave of ecstasy, filled her, she felt like she could touch the stars. Just as she started to recover, Emma slipped down between her legs and began licking and sucking on Charlie's wetness, Charlie began to climax again. She eventually Emma made her way up the bed lying on her side next to her girlfriend, Charlie lay on her back, trying to regulate her breathing, unable to move. After making love a second time they finally slept soundly wrapped in each others arms.

Monday morning they were woken rudely by Charlie's alarm clock. Groaning she lent over switching the noise off before snuggling back down into the arms of her girlfriend. Half an hour later she jumped out of bed, grabbing her clothes and wash things she ran into the bathroom complaining she would be late for work. Emma slowly woke and stretched out before getting up and into her robe, walking to the kitchen she made two cups of coffee, sitting at the table waiting for her girlfriend to finish getting ready. Leah arrived first in the kitchen Emma stood offering to make her a drink while Leah began making breakfast for VJ and herself. "Did you sleep well?" She asked Emma friendly. "Yes thank you, and you?" "Yes I slept really well; I think it was all the fresh air at the weekend." She replied happily. "So what are you doing with yourself today?" "I thought I would go into town for a look around, then meet Charlie for Lunch, I also thought I would make dinner tonight, if that's alright with you? I thought I could save you cooking when you get home from work." "That sounds perfect, thank you." Leah smiled. "If there's anything you need, me to do while you're at work please let me know, I would love to feel useful and help as much as I can. I really appreciate you allowing me to move in." "Emma you're more than welcome, but you don't have to do anything." Leah replied. "Please Leah I want to be useful." "OK thank you, in that case if I need anything I will ask." They hugged as Leah stood to go and hurry VJ up. "Charlie rushed into the kitchen complaining about the time, Emma handed her a cup of coffee, which she gulped down quickly, kissing her girlfriend on her lips she said she had to go. "I will see you for Lunch later. I will ring you when I know what time. Love you." She kissed her quickly again. Before heading to the door, stopping she turned around and came back for yet another kiss. "I really have to go." She replied before heading out of the door.

Emma sat holding her cup of coffee with a smug look on her face, she loved it here, and she definitely made the right decision, she thought to her self. Charlie brought her out of her thoughts by kissing her, taking a seat next to Emma. George took another seat. "I hear you had a good weekend?" She said smiling at Emma. "Yes it was good. You'll have to come next time." That would be good thanks." She replied. "I hope you don't mind me joining you, I did say I would get a sandwich and head back to work but Charlie insisted." "I don't mind at all, how are you George?" Emma replied happily. She liked George, she was kind, trustworthy, and good company. "Has Charlie mentioned Friday night to you?" Emma asked. "Yes she mentioned a night out with an old friend, who is also your future boss. I must say you're brave having a night out with her, if you show yourself up, you have to start working for her." Emma laughed and said she would be on her best behaviour, slapping her girlfriends arm when she pretended to choke on her drink.

**Next time.**

**Emma has her appointment and is pleased to be given the go ahead to begin work.**

**The four friends go on their night out.**

**Miles asks Leah to move in together.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Unexpected love.**

Hope you're still enjoying this story as much as I love receiving you're reviews. Please keep sending them and any ideas you have. I will try and include any ideas you may have.

**Previously.**

**The group of family and friends go on a camping weekend.**

**Charlie and Emma organise a night out with Watson and Sonia.**

Chapter 23.

It was Monday morning and Emma was awake early, she turned her head to see her girlfriend sleeping peacefully beside her. She moved her face to place a delicate kiss on her lips, loving the way Charlie's lips curved into a smile, she still had her eyes shut but tightened her hold on her girlfriend snuggling closer breathing in the smell of her hair and skin. "Do you call that a kiss?" She asked. Emma smiled turning further to face her. "Good morning baby, I didn't call it a wake up kiss, I just couldn't resist." Leaning in she gave her girlfriend another kiss, one that she could not complain about. They made love slowly and passionately, taking the time to pleasure each other, and explore every part of each others bodies.

An hour later laughing they entered the kitchen wearing their robes, Leah was already up and dressed, VJ was in the bathroom with Ruby shouting at him to hurry up. Charlie began making coffee for the three of them. "Good morning Leah how are you?" Emma said smiling as she sat at the table next to her. "I'm good thank you, I don't need to ask how you're both doing I can see in your faces." Charlie placed the drinks on the table before sitting next to Emma she placed her arm around her shoulders. "So what have you too got planned for today?" Leah asked. "Nothing much, a day of relaxing hopefully, we are meeting Morag for lunch, but apart from that who knows. What about you it's your day off isn't it?" Leah smiled. "It was but Irene's rang, her daughter has had an accident and needs Irene to help with her daughter. Hence why I am sat here dressed at 7:45am in the morning; hopefully I only need to be there till lunch time as Indi's working the afternoon shift." "Is there anything we can do to help?" Emma asked "I know you said you had things you needed to do." Leah smiled, she really liked Emma, and she felt like they had been friends for years. "No it's fine, thank you anyway. Its things I need to do myself." Just then Ruby came into the kitchen moaning VJ was deliberately taking his time in the bathroom. Leah tiredly stood going to the bathroom she banged on the door shouting at VJ to get a move on and stop winding Ruby up. He quickly opened the door moaning about not being able to shower in peace. Once breakfast was over there was a knock on the door, it was Xavier, Casey Dex and April. "Ruby the guys are here," Charlie shouted to her daughter who had gone to finish getting ready for school. VJ said hi and told his mum he was calling on his friend to walk to school together. Leah smiled at everyone saying she had better head off to work before Colleen complained. Two minutes later Charlie sat back in her chair. "Peace and at last. What will we do with ourselves?" She said giving Emma a wicked look. Standing up she held her hand out "I was thinking you could wash my back while I'm in the shower." Grinning at her she pulled Emma out of the kitchen and along to the bathroom.

After the shared shower and returning to bed to make love again they finally got themselves dressed, "we better hurry, if we don't want to keep Morag waiting." "Well if you hadn't dragged me back to bed to have you're wicked way with me then we would have had loads of time." Emma complained. "How dare you? I think you were the one that dragged me into bed as I was getting my underwear on." Charlie replied as they began heading out of the house and locking the door. They decided to walk as Emma wanted to do more walking, if she was going to start work soon.

They arrived at the caravan park five minutes after they should have, knocking on the door they smiled as Morag opened the door. "Ladies. Please come in." "Hi Morag, how are you?" Charlie asked her step mother. They sat at the table, whilst Morag brought the plates over. "Charlie I wanted a word with you, as you know my wayward brother will be back shortly, and so there is no need for me to stay in the bay. I have been offered a job back in the city that's quite frankly hard to turn down. But I made a promise to your father that I would stick around and help you and Ruby, should you need it." "Wow, Morag I thought you decided to retire? I must admit I have got used to you being around." "When I retired I thought me and your father had longer with each other. Charlie I miss him so much and find it quite a lonely existence since he died. Obviously if you would rather I stayed, I would after all the bays not that bad, but I feel you don't need my help, especially now that Emma has moved over." "Morag we will always want you around, you are our step mother after all, but I can understand where you're coming from. I know you retired and used your time to take care of dad, and we can never thank you enough for that, but you're still fit and healthy, you need to do what's best for you. We will obviously miss you, but want what's best for you. After all you are only a phone call away, and you will still visit and we can visit you, can't we babe?" She turned to look at Emma. "Yes definitely, as often as you or Ruby like." She replied smiling. "Well in that case I will phone and let them know my decision this afternoon. Thank you Charlie." "You're very welcome, as long as you know you afre still and will always be family." She stood and gave Morag a hug before sitting back down and continuing with their meal.

As they walked along the beach hand in hand Emma said "That was a surprise, I thought she was happy here." "I just hope it's really what she wants and it's not because she feels neglected, I know I haven't made much of an effort lately, with the accident and work etc. But Morag has helped me and Ruby a lot. I must admit when Dad told me they were together I was not impressed, it was only a few weeks after mum died, and I felt it was too soon, but once I gave her a chance I began to like her, and she has been fantastic with dad right up to the end." "Charlie we will keep in touch, the city's not that far away, and like you have said it's only a phone call away, if she needs us." "You're right, I love you." Emma smiled pulling Charlie to a stop, "I love you to Charlotte Buckton." They looked into each others eyes smiling before they both moved forward to share a passionate kiss. They then carried on walking, deciding to go for a coffee in the diner.

As they entered the diner they heard Leah complaining about employing unreliable gossip mongers, Emma went to find a table while Charlie excused herself and entered the kitchen, Leah was busy chopping salad, whilst Indi was washing some dishes, whilst waiting for the order Leah was working on. "Hi Leah, is there a problem?" Charlie asked. "No why would there be a problem just because Irene's rang to say she will be staying with her daughter for the next couple of weeks, and Colleen quickly remembered an important appointment after she heard Roo and Sid discussing Elijah moving into the house with her friend. This is supposed to be my day off and I end up working all day to cover for other people." She placed the knife down sighing heavily. "Leah is this because you're working or does it have more to do with Elijah?" Charlie asked worrying her friend wasn't as alright about Elijah's new relationship as she liked people to think. "Charlie that's ridiculous, why would it bother me? I'm with Miles now, I love Miles." "I never said you didn't but you were going to marry Elijah not long ago, it wouldn't be unusual to still have feelings for him even if you love Miles." "Well I don't have feelings for him. I chose Miles, I love Miles. I'm pleased he has moved on, and seems happy.

Charlie talked Leah into joining them for a coffee, which she said she would bring the drinks over once she had finished the order she was working on. Joining Emma at the table she explained Leah would be joining them, she then explained the conversation they had shared in the kitchen. "Charlie I was thinking, I'm hoping to start work soon, and you have already taken leave. How would you feel if I gave Leah and Miles the free week's holiday, I received?" "Well I think, she could do with a break, and I think it's a fantastic idea, if Miles can get some time off. I also think that you're kindness is part of why I love you." She replied leaning over to kiss her. Leah joined them sighing as she sat down, "it feels good to finally sit down for a few minutes, I'm sorry if I over reacted a few minutes ago, I just feel fed up for some reason. You may have a point, about my feelings, I just can't believe how quick he has moved on, one day he's declaring his love for me, and arguing with Miles the next he's moving in with her. I just sometimes wonder what Miles wants from a relationship with me." "Leah Miles loves you; he probably doesn't want to rush you, because of what happened with Elijah." "I know, ignore me I'm tired and cranky that's all." Emma smiled at Charlie and waited for her to nod. "Leah you know what you need? A holiday." "That would be heaven, but there's this place, VJ Miles etc. besides where would we go?" "How about an all expenses trip for two, to Spain?" "What?" Leah asked. "Well we have been talking, and we want you to have it, you deserve a break, we will have VJ, and I'm sure people could cover your shifts for a week. Miles is on leave soon isn't he? Leah we won't take no for an answer." "But that was you're reward for saving peoples lives after the accident." "To use as I want. Leah you haven't had a break for a while, Charlie has just taken leave and I'm hoping to start work soon, you have been there supporting everyone, you deserve it and we want you to take it." "I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." She said crying and giving her friends a hug. "I will speak to Miles tonight. Thank you." She then got up ready to start work again. Glad they had put a smile on their friends face, they headed home.

Charlie sat on the couch with Emma lying across the couch with her head on her knee; Charlie started stroking her hair softly. "Emma, please don't jump down my throat, but I'm worried you're still having the nightmares, so I booked you an appointment with Michael, you know the councillor I told you about. You are there tomorrow morning before your appointment at the hospital." "What? But we discussed it and you promised to give me some more time. Now you go behind my back, how could you do that to me?" She cried, sitting up quickly and staring at her girlfriend. "I did give you time but they haven't improved, if you want to start work again you need to be getting your proper amount of sleep. I'm worried about you babe, and I wont apologise for doing what I think is right." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Emma slid over and lent against Charlie nudging her. "I'm sorry Honey; I just don't feel comfortable talking to a stranger about this, but if you really think it will help I will give it ago. I love you." "I love you too, and I just want what's best for you." "Charlie, will you come with me?" "Of cause I will, every step of the way." They hugged until it grew into more, their lips locked and suddenly passion took over.

The next morning after yet another night interrupted by the same nightmare, Emma slowly got ready; they were due at Michael's appointment in an hour, then on to the hospital, to see Sid, and then Sonia. As they were making their way into the kitchen they could here humming. Knowing Ruby and VJ had already left for school it could only be Leah, they hadn't seen her since the diner, as she rang to say she was having dinner with Miles, they had decided on an early night, so hadn't seen or heard Leah return. "Good morning girls, coffee?" Leah asked smiling and rushing around the kitchen. "OK who are you? And what have you done with Leah?" Charlie asked teasingly. Leah stuck her tongue out, smiling. "That will be a no to a coffee for you then." "I was just kidding, so why the sudden change in mood?" "Ok," She said clapping her hands excitedly before sitting down at the table. "Miles asked me to live with him." She said grinning "And I take it from your mood you turned him down." Charlie said smiling. "Very funny. Of cause I said yes. We didn't work all the details out properly, but we did talk about where our relationship was going. He told me he loved me, can you believe it, he said he loved me." She said laughing. "Leah, that's great news, congratulations." They hugged her before sitting back down, they talked as they drank their coffee, "We better go babe, you don't want to be late." Emma groaned before slowly getting to her feet, "Ok if we must." With that they hugged Leah before heading out of the house.

As they sat waiting outside Michael's office, Emma nervously rubbed her hands. Charlie took her hands in her own "You will be fine. I promise he is really nice and it will help. It helped me." "I hope you're right." Just then the door opened and a man appeared "Emma would you like to come in. sorry about the wait." Emma looked at Charlie before nervously standing and following him into the office. He offered her a seat and introduced himself. He then asked her why she was there, they talked for an hour before he asked if she wanted another appointment, she said she would like to come and talk things through with him. As they left the office, Charlie rose from her seat looking concerned at her girlfriend. "Are you alright?" "Yes, we talked and I have made another appointment for next week." "That's great, I'm really proud of you." "Thank you." With that they thanked Michael and said good bye to him, holding hands they left the building. Getting into the car they set off towards the hospital.

They sat in Sid's office, holding hands and waiting for news on how her injuries had healed. "Ok let's go through the x rays, you're shoulder is good, you're arm healing nicely, especially as you start physio next week. You're knee will need an operation soon, but for now if you wear the brace I see no reason why you can't start work." Emma sat in shock. "That's great news isn't it babe." Charlie said smiling at her. "Yes, sorry I guess I was expecting you to tell me bad news. It is great my new start can begin, thank you Sid for everything." She smiled and shook his hand. They went for a coffee before going to find Sonia. "So you're new life can start now you start you're new job?" Charlie said teasing her. "Charlie I didn't mean that the way it sounded, it started when I met you." Emma said biting her lip, worrying she had upset Charlie. She looked at her face and realised she had been winding her up. "Charlie, that is not funny at all. I will get you back for that I hope you realise." Charlie just laughed and kissed her.

The third and last appointment for the day was with her future boss Sonia; they sat in the reception area waiting for Sonia to appear. Five minutes later Emma was sat across the desk talking to Sonia they agreed on next Monday to start work, they also agreed whilst at work she would have her own physiotherapist appointment. They spoke a while longer before they walked out to reception and Charlie who was deep in conversation with an elderly woman. "Sorry I have to go. I hope you're shoulder gets better soon. Goodbye." She rolled her eyes as she made her way over to her girlfriend and mate. "Are we still on for Friday? I'm looking forward to it; I haven't had a night out for ages." Sonia exclaimed. "Yes see you Friday, meet you in the Blue reef at 7:00pm. Oh I have invited a good friend of ours called George, she is in need of a good night out as well. See you Friday."

The next few days passed quickly, Leah had sat down with VJ and Miles and decided it would be better if they moved into the caravan park with Miles as he was running it. VJ was happy he would be getting a bigger room. She then spoke to Charlie and Emma with regards to the house, she would rent it to them or they could buy it off her. She wanted a brand new start with Miles and the house held too many memories. Charlie set up an appointment at the bank, feeling certain she wouldn't have a problem getting a small loan as she already had a large amount from her dad's inheritance. Emma said she wanted to pay her way so they decided to go to the bank together.

Friday morning they went for their joint meeting at the bank. Emma couldn't believe they were really trying to buy their first home together, it felt fantastic. They spoke to the bank manager and he told them it should not be a problem as they had a large deposit and both had good Jobs. He would let them know by that afternoon. They left feeling positive, things were going well. They went home and sat nervously waiting for the phone call. Deciding what they would do if the house belonged to them. At 2:20 the phone rang, it was the bank manager, he got straight to the point telling Charlie they had been successful, they could go tomorrow to fill the rest of the paper work in, the sooner the better. They decided to head straight to the diner to give Leah the good news.

As they rushed into the diner, they found Leah sat at a table with Miles, grinning at the pair they rushed over, "You are now looking at a couple that the bank said yes too. Leah we have the mortgage if you still want to sell we would definitely love to buy." They all congratulated each other, and Emma produced a bottle of bubbly for Miles and Leah to celebrate. Miles thanked them and also thanked them for the holiday, the school was off for two weeks from next week so Leah had sorted cover at the diner, and the names had been changed, "are you sure you're alright to have VJ?" Leah asked. Concerned Emma was also starting her new job that week, Charlie reassured her it wouldn't be a problem as she was on lates that week, so they would only need Ruby to mind him for an hour each day.

It was finally the night out, Charlie was looking sexy in a little blue dress that was figure forming and stopped mid thigh, Emma was wearing a strapless black and white dress that ended just above the knee. They sat having a drink at the restaurant waiting for Charlie to arrive. As soon as she appeared they called for a taxi. "So what is this Sonia like? Is she single? Gay? Hot?" Charlie laughed "Sonia is really nice yes she's gay, and recently became single. We are taking her out for some fun, and to let her hair down, you be on you're best behaviour." "Who me? I am always on my best behaviour." Watson replied winking. They walked into the Blue reef and Charlie Spotted Sonia straight away sat at a table near the dance floor. "Hi Sonia, can I introduce you to George. George this is Sonia. Now can I get anyone a drink?" Emma went to help Charlie at the bar while George sat at the table, "What do you think? Will they hit it off?" Emma turned to look across and smiled. "I think there's a good chance look." As Charlie looked over they noticed the two women were deep in conversation. Smiling she ordered their drinks then walked back to the table. A couple of hours later the conversation flowed as well as the drinks, Charlie decided to drag Emma onto the dance floor, leaving Sonia and Watson alone. Sonia suddenly looked up and shyly said "Shall we?" George smiled "Why not?" She replied.

Emma needed to sit as her knee was giving her pain, she excused her self to go to the toilet, and Charlie sat at the table. But when she came back Emma found Charlie sat at the table having a conversation with a blonde woman, who had her arm around the back of Charlie's Chair. As she walked toward the table she heard the blonde telling her she was really sexy, the blonde lent forward to kiss her. Emma walked up to the table picked up her drink, drank it down and glared at her girlfriend before heading out of the bar. Charlie pushed the woman away, telling her she wasn't interested shouting Emma she went to follow her. "Charlie what's up?" George asked. "Emma's gone; she just saw a blonde woman kiss me and jumped to the wrong conclusion. I'm going to find her, I'm sorry, stay and enjoy yourselves. I will catch you later. I'm really sorry Sonia." "No problem you go, do you want us to come with you?" She asked. "No don't ruin you're night have fun. I better go."

She found Emma outside crying trying to get a taxi. "Emma please, nothing happened I promise. I didn't kiss her. I wouldn't do that to you. Come back inside and talk to me please." "Charlie she was all over you." "I pushed her away, why would I be interested in anyone else when I have you?" They argued for awhile longer before they decided to go back inside and try to make the most of their night out. They walked over to their table shocked to find Watson and Sonia playing tonsil hockey. She coughed loudly to get their attention. They pulled apart blushing. "You're back? You managed to catch Emma then" Watson said embarrassed at being caught. "Yes we have talked and sorted everything out. Now whose round is it?" with that they managed to enjoy the rest of the night.

**Next time.**

**Charlie teases George about her intentions.**

**Leah and Miles go on holiday.**

**VJ's crush becomes more obvious.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Unexpected love.**

Thank you for your kind reviews, I do love reading what you think about my ideas. Please keep them coming.

**Previously.**

**Emma gets a start date for work.**

**Charlie, Emma, Watson and Sonia got for a nightout.**

Chapter 24.

The morning after the big night out and Emma was suffering. Charlie woke slowly finding the side of the bed next to her empty, just as she was leaving the bedroom dressed in her gown she heard her girlfriend in the bathroom, smiling she knocked on the door before entering. Seeing her girlfriend bent over the toilet bowl she laughed and pulled her girlfriends hair back for her whilst rubbing her back with her free hand. "Not feeling so good honey?" she asked kindly. "How much did I have to drink? I don't even remember getting home last night." She replied unhappily as she stood up and rinsed her face in the sink. "Why don't you go back to bed and I will get you some tablets and a nice cup of coffee." Charlie replied, helping her back into the bedroom.

Charlie laughed and shook her head as she made her way into the kitchen. "Good morning you two. How are you on this fine morning?" She spoke happily. Leah turned from where she sat at the table with her back to the door. "Morning Charlie, no Emma? What time did you get in last night?" Charlie made her way around the kitchen to the kettle, "Do either of you want another drink? It was a good night; I think we finally got in at 2 o'clock. I don't think you will see much of Emma today, she's feeling a little delicate." Charlie laughed. "I'm just getting her a coffee and some pain killers." "So it was Emma I heard in the bathroom?" Miles asked grinning. "Yes, she's not much of a drinker and last night she had a few to many. Not that I can blame her, she was a little pissed with me." "Why what did you do?" Leah asked concerned for her friends. "I didn't do anything, but while Emma went to the restroom I got hit on by a busty blonde. She tried to kiss me just as Emma came back. She only saw part of the incident and walked out, but eventually we sorted it and finished the night well. We didn't have as much fun as the other two though." She smirked as she took the cups onto the table and joined her friends. "Why what happened?" Leah asked noting her friends smirk. "Well they were getting on alright, having the odd conversation etc. When we were outside sorting out our misunderstanding it seems they were getting let's say better acquainted." "You're joking, Sonia and George?" "Yes by the time we got back to the table they were examining each others tonsils, and at the end of the night George decided to share a taxi with Sonia, even though they live no where near each other." "Sounds like they had a great night out." Leah said smiling. I'm really pleased for George she deserves some happiness, since her ex did the dirty on her with her sister, and although I don't know Sonia very well she also seems nice, Leah thought to herself. "Yes. I can't wait to catch up with her at work on Monday." Charlie grinned, knowing how much teasing she had endured from her friend regarding her feelings for Emma. "Well I better take these to Emma; hopefully it might help her feel better."

An hour and a half later Emma finally felt a little bit better and decided she could get out of bed. They decided fresh air might help her feel better so they decided to go for a walk along the beach. Hand in hand they walked along the edge of the water, enjoying the cold water on their feet, as they headed along the beach towards the diner. "Do you want to go to the diner?" Charlie asked kissing her girlfriend. "We could get a take away, and head further along the beach." Emma replied. She loved spending time with Charlie, doing things like this; they didn't have to do anything special, just being together. They took their coffees walking a little way further along the beach before finding a place to sit.

They had sat in each others arms for over an hour, just sitting and talking. "Emma did you really think I would be interested in that blonde last night?" Charlie asked nervously, not wanting to ruin the nice relaxed time they were having, but needing to know if her, girlfriend really knew her and trusted her, if she didn't there maybe a problem. Emma sighed knowing how important her answer would be to their future. "Charlie I do trust you, and I don't really believe you would cheat on me, but I'm scared, I see you and you're gorgeous, funny, kind caring intelligent etc. I know you're far too good for me, and I'm scared that if someone comes along and makes a pass at you you'll realise you can do better and leave me." She looked at the ground sighing heavily. "If Edward can do better then you certainly can, it was bad enough when I wasn't in love with him and he did it, if it happened to me with you I won't survive." She had a single tear on her left cheek. Charlie looked at her girlfriend; she couldn't believe what she had heard. "Emma baby, you are the best thing to ever happen to me, there is no better than you, and you talk about not being good enough for me, it's me that thanks the lord every day for letting me be with you, you are so much better than me. I need you to know that I would never ever cheat on you. I'm afraid you're stuck with me." They hugged and shared a kiss before Emma pulled back "Charlie I really am sorry about last night." "Hey it's fine as long as you know I wouldn't do anything to risk loosing you. Why have a burger when you have steak at home." She started laughing before the kissed again.

As they were slowly making their way home wrapped in each others arms, a car slowed down then stopped as it pulled up next to them. "Need a lift?" Watson asked. "No it's fine we can walk." Emma spoke at the same time Charlie said "yes please we need to talk." They looked at each other smiling. Emma knew why she wanted to speak to Watson. "That would be good thank you George." Emma replied, opening the back door of the car. Charlie got in the front looking across at her friend mock shaking her head before smiling at her. "What? Don't look at me like that, you too are so much worse, you can't keep you're hands of each other." Watson replied as she began blushing. "The difference is we're together. You only knew Sonia for a short time before you were playing tonsil hockey." Charlie replied. "Charlie you should be pleased, isn't that why you introduced us? Playing cupid." She looked at her friend questioning. "Well I might have thought about introducing you but you spent the night together, I just want you to take it easy, she has just come out of a relationship and so have you." "I know and we will, I admit it happened fast but we are going to go on a date tonight and get to know each other properly. I think I really like her, besides you forget I know how you two got together. And have you forgotten the time I got called out to a parked car with steamed windows parked along a track." "Ok, ok I'll say know more. Just be careful, I don't want either of you getting hurt." Charlie said. She had been there for George when her relationship ended nastily.

As George pulled up outside their house Emma noticed a car parked a little bit further along, as the door opened she smiled as Sonia climbed from the car. "Hi Emma, Charlie I hope you don't mind me calling in." She said walking towards them, slowing and beginning to blush as she caught sight of the driver. "Oh George hello. I'm sorry I hadn't realise you had company I will catch you another time." "Don't be daft Sonia you're here now. George just gave us a lift." Emma replied "Do you want to come in for a coffee?" "I have to go, but can I have a quick word with you before I do?" George asked. "Right come on Charlie we will put the kettle on. George thanks for the lift and I am sorry about storming off." Emma said grabbing Charlie's hand as she stood staring between her two friends curiously. Charlie pouted at her girlfriend but walked away with her "George thanks again for the lift, see you at work." They walked down the drive and opened the door.

George smiled nervously at Sonia. "I had a really good night last night." Sonia looked at her also very nervous, waiting for the brush off. "I know this morning before I left we arranged to go out tonight, but I just wanted to check you still wanted to, I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for. I know you have just come out of a relationship, I have also recently broken up with my partner and to be honest it wasn't good. If you have changed you're mind I will understand." She sat waiting for what felt like forever until Sonia spoke. "I haven't changed my mind, I am actually looking forward to it, but if you have changed your mind, that's fine." "No definitely not, I am looking forward to seeing you tonight." Sonia smiled "Look why don't we go out and have some fun, nothing serious and see how it goes. Like you said we have both come out of relationships, so why make a big deal out of this one, let it develop or not. I mean sat having a meal and getting to know each other is different to getting drunk in a club. We may not even like each other after it." With that they said goodbye and Watson drove away. Sonia watched her go before turning and heading towards the house.

Saturday morning came round quickly; Leah was rushing around the house making sure she had everything packed. Miles was due any moment, and then Charlie and Emma were taking them to the airport. "Charlie, Emma are you two ready? Miles will be here shortly and we don't want to miss the flight." Charlie and Emma laughed at each other in their room before heading to the kitchen. "Leah will you relax, there is plenty of time. We're ready and Miles is just walking through the door. Sit down and finish you're drink before you stress yourself out totally." Charlie replied putting her hands on her shoulders.

Charlie and Emma walked through the door to the house, Ruby and VJ were sat watching a dvd with a bowl of popcorn each. "Did they get off alright?" VJ asked sitting up to make room for them to sit down. "Yes after you're mum checked several times for her passport." Charlie said grinning. "Right what are we going to eat tonight?" "Pizza" Both Ruby and VJ shouted at once. Emma laughed "Looks like it's a pizza night. How about we choose a couple of films to watch as well?" "Yes." VJ shouted.

Charlie said she would go to fetch the pizza and dvd's "VJ do you want to come and choose the film?" She asked without taking his eyes of Emma he replied "No thanks, I will keep Emma Company." Charlie smiled as she watched him move to sit in the seat she jumped up from next to Emma. She kissed her girlfriend then shouted at Ruby who had gone for her shoes. They then left the house. "Emma can I ask you a question?" VJ asked nervously. "Yeah sure mate what's up?" She asked. "If you liked someone, but you knew they were already with someone, would you tell them?" "Well if they were happy with them, then I would say no, I would just stay a friend to them. But if I knew the person wasn't good enough, I would just be there and tell them how special they were, and hope they realised they could do better. So I think if you told them how you felt it might make things awkward, I think it's better to be a good friend with a shoulder to cry on if they need it than, nothing because they feel awkward around you once they know." "Hmmm maybe you're right. I like them both and wouldn't want to lose either of them. Do you think it matters if one of them is older than the other?" She looked at VJ wondering where this conversation was coming from. "I think it depends how old you are. If you are still young then I think it matters more than if you're both adults. VJ is there someone that you like? Is that why you're asking these questions? Because you know any girl would be honoured to be with you." She said hoping she had helped. VJ looked at Emma before asking "Would you be honoured to be with me?" "VJ if you were older and I wasn't in love with Charlie I would be honoured to be with you. You are gorgeous, caring and intelligent." He smiled giving her a hug before saying her would get the plates.

They had a lovely evening together but it was soon time for VJ to head to bed. "Right mate, I think it's you're bedtime." Charlie told him "Do I have too? I'm not at school tomorrow; can't I stay up a little bit longer? Please." Charlie was lay on the couch with Emma lay in front of her. "It's already past the time you're mum told us." From his place lying on the floor next to their sofa he got up giving first Emma a hug and kiss on his cheek, then lent over to give Charlie a quick hug. Charlie didn't miss the fact he gave Emma a kiss. A few minutes later Ruby said she was off to bed as well. Once the couple were lay alone in the lounge Charlie decided to bring up the subject of VJ's crush on her girlfriend. "Babe, I really think VJ's crush is getting worse. He can't take his eyes of you, and he always makes sure to hug and kiss you when he can. Do you think we should sit him down and talk to him?" "Don't be daft; I'm old enough to be his mother. Besides I have had a chat with him while you were out. He has his eye on someone." She replied shaking her head in amazement. She explained her earlier conversation she had with VJ. "And you don't think he could have been talking about you?" Emma didn't believe Charlie could be telling the truth.

As the days past Emma and Charlie noticed VJ never left Emma's side, when she got home from work, he would go out with his friends while she was at work but be back at home when Emma was due in. Charlie thought they should sit and talk to him, but Emma said she thought it would be better waiting until Leah got home and spoke to her first.

As far as work was concerned it was going really well, Sonia made her comfortable from the first day. Her time was taken up between working with some clients that had been handed over to her and working with Sonia in the office learning the management side of the job. She was excited as a school girl telling Charlie all about it when they finally got together after Charlie's late shifts. Charlie was really pleased, she knew Emma loved her old job and she only gave it up to move over to Australia to be with her. They settled into a good routine, although they both hated Charlie working a full week of late shifts. They kept themselves going with the thought as soon as Leah and Miles came home they were moving in together, leaving Charlie, Emma and Ruby in their own home.

It was now Saturday morning; Charlie had brought cups of coffee back to bed for the pair who planned on spending some quality time together. They had arranged to pick Leah and Miles up from the Airport that evening, but until then they had each other. Charlie placed the cups on the bedside cabinet, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend passionately as she disrobed and climbed back into bed. Emma grinned as Charlie's kiss deepened. They forgot all about their drinks as they explored each others bodies, with their hands and mouths. They reached their climax loudly together, calling out each others names passionately. Before lying back against the pillows in each others arms, trying to regulate their breathing before drinking their slightly warm drinks. "Babe I love you so much. I can't wait until this place is ours; we don't have to worry about Leah or VJ walking in on us, and being grown up. I have never lived with a partner before, I have never wanted to spend the rest of my life with anyone, but with you I want all of that, I'm not scared to look at our future." "I love you too, and everything you have just said is exactly the way I feel."

**Next time.**

**Leah and VJ move out.**

**Leah talks to VJ about his crush.**

**Charlie has an important question to ask Emma.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Unexpected love.**

I know I say this every time I write a new chapter, but I really do love hearing your ideas and reviews. I have so many ideas for this story but it depends if you're still enjoying the story.

**Previously.**

**Leah and Miles go on the holiday Emma and Charlie gave them.**

**The couple worry about VJ's crush on Emma.**

**Emma starts her new job.**

Chapter 25.

Leah and Miles stood outside the airport waiting for Charlie to pick them up. She rang her mobile whilst telling Miles she had spoken to her last night so she couldn't have forgotten. Charlie's phone rang; Emma answered it while her girlfriend was driving. "Hey Leah, yes we are almost there, sorry the traffic was really bad, yes it was grid locked at one point, we will be about 10 minutes." As she hung up, Charlie glanced at her, "I cannot believe you lied to our friend's." She smirked. "Well if you hadn't kept me in bed, because you can't control yourself, we would have set off in plenty of time, and I wouldn't have to lie. Unless you would have preferred me to tell Leah the real reason we were late." She smiled teasingly.

As they pulled up at the airport, Leah and Miles made their way over to the car. Putting the luggage into the boot, they all hugged before getting into the car. "How was it? Did you enjoy yourselves?" "It was fantastic thank you. Just what we both needed, nice and relaxing? So what have we missed? Has VJ been behaving himself?" She asked as Charlie started the engine and pulled away from the parking space. Charlie and Emma shared a look before sighing. Emma had already spoke to Charlie on the way there about how and when to discuss VJ's crush with Leah. "Ok what has he done?" Leah asked sighing. "Relax Leah it's not like that, he hasn't really done anything." Charlie replied quickly. "Leah you have just stepped of the plane, this can wait, it's not a problem." "No I would rather know now, please tell me." "Well you know we have suspected for a while he has a little crush on Emma?" Charlie said trying to think how to carefully word the next part. "Well it has become more than a little crush, he has been like a shadow to Emma, he has even talked to her about having feelings for someone who had a partner, and did she think a big age gap mattered. He has been out with friends while I have been at home but stayed in when Emma was there. We have struggled for some alone time as he comes between us. He has also walked in on her in the bathroom after being told she was having a shower." Leah cringed "Emma I am so sorry, have you said anything to him?" "Leah it's not that bad, we thought it would be better talking to you first, we don't want to embarrass him." "Thank you, I will have a talk with him as soon as I can, I think it's a good thing we are moving out, tomorrow." "Thanks Leah I'm sorry to bring it up, I know in a couple of day's he will probably find someone else he likes." For the rest of the journey they listened to Miles and Leah talk about the resort, the food and what they had got up to.

As they made their way into the house, Leah was greeted warmly by Ruby and her Son. Miles thanked Emma and Charlie stayed long enough to watch them open their present then said he needed to get back to the caravan park. "I will see you tomorrow." He said as they kissed. Leah asked VJ if he had started to pack, "Do we have to move?" He asked disappointed. "I thought you liked Miles, and I thought you were pleased when we talked about living together." "I do like him, but why can't he move in here with all of us? I like living with Charlie, Emma and Ruby." "VJ Miles has to live at the Caravan Park, and Emma, Charlie and Ruby need a place of there own. We will still see them." He looked at his mum before saying "OK, do I get the big bedroom at the front?" "Nice try Son, but you know that room is mine and Miles's."

Emma was busy in the kitchen making dinner; Charlie went to help Leah with her packing. As she sat on Leah's bed she started wringing her hands together nervously. "Charlie what's wrong, you seem really nervous about something, It's nothing to do with VJ is it? or you haven't changed you're mind about the house?" "No it's nothing like that, I actually need some advice. You know about my past relationship disaster's, how I can't commit long tem." "Charlie do not tell me you have changed your mind about Emma, Charlie she has given up everything to be with you." "That's not what I'm trying to say, what do you think about me asking Emma to marry me? Do you think it's too soon? Do you think Emma will be pleased? Will she even want a gay marriage?" Charlie started to feel stressed. "Charlie relax, take a deep breath. If you're this nervous talking to me about it do you think you're ready to propose?" "I am ready; I just only plan on doing this once, and want to make sure I get the answer I want. I just panic at the thought of Emma saying no. I don't know her view on gay marriage." "Emma loves you and wants to spend the rest of her life with you. I'm sure if you talk to her things will be fine." "Well maybe you could sort of find out her views on gay marriage for me? Please Leah I wouldn't ask if it didn't mean so much to me." Leah shook her head sighing. "Charlie you should just discuss this with Emma yourself." Charlie gave her, her best puppy dog eyes. "Ok, if the subject comes up I will try and find out what she thinks. Now are you going to help me pack or not?" She replied. Charlie hugged her friend before getting a box to start putting things into.

Two days later Emma, Charlie and Ruby were on there way over to the caravan park Leah had decided they needed a party with a few guests to welcome her and VJ into their new home. After her conversation with Leah, Charlie waited to do anything about proposing until she knew how Emma felt. Leah promised if she got the chance she would have a chat with Emma tonight, knowing Charlie needed to propose as soon as possible before the doubts set in and she changed her mind.

The party was in full flow, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and Leah had provided plenty of food and drink. Emma was stood talking to Morag, Leah Roo and Coleen; Charlie gave Leah a discreet look, and then made her excuses saying she had to speak to her Daughter. "Leah you and Miles make a perfect couple, it's lovely to see you both so happy, you both deserve it." Coleen was gushing. Leah smiled thanking her, as she quickly thought this conversation could lead on too a conversation about weddings. "Well it took us a long time to get to this point but we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together." She said. "Watch out Leah you're starting to sound like an old married couple." Roo teased laughing. Smiling Leah let out a sigh, "I do not, besides I'm not sure we would want to get married, living together is quite enough thank you." "What about you? Would you ever marry again?" Roo looked at her friends, "I can't say I have thought much about it, but with the right person who knows." She replied. "Emma would you ever get married?" Emma was just taking a sip of her wine when Leah turned the conversation onto her. She could feel herself blush as everyone watched waiting for her reply. "Err well I haven't really thought about it, I mean it's a different situation for me. The only person I would ever want to be with is Charlie, and marriage between the same sexes is different." "Yes but the law has changed with regard to gay weddings, so it can be done." Leah replied, doing her best to keep the conversation on Emma. "Yes I know, I love Charlie and I am over here because I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I would love to have that final commitment, but it's something we haven't discussed as a couple, I don't know what she thinks about it. Either way I'm happy, we already live together." They talked a while longer before Leah excused herself to go and use the bathroom.

Charlie watched Leah leave the room and slowly discreetly made her way out, hoping to catch her in private. As Leah made her way down the stairs she smiled at Charlie sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "Well did you manage to talk to her?" She asked immediately, getting straight to the point. "Yes and you're girlfriend would love to commit herself to you through marriage if she thought you were interested." Charlie grabbed Leah happily. "Thank you, thank you. I am so happy. What are you doing tomorrow morning? Do you fancy going shopping with me? The sooner I propose the happier I will be." She said smiling. "In that case count me in. Have you thought about how and where you will ask her?" "I have had a few ideas, I want it to be as romantic as possible." She replied, just as Miles came through the door "there you two are, people have been asking where you to have disappeared to." He spoke before kissing his girlfriend.

The next day Charlie kissed Emma good bye as she set off for work, claiming she had paper work and house work to do on her day off. She then rushed to the bedroom to get herself dressed ready to pick Leah up from the caravan park. She felt nervous but excited all at the same time. As she entered the house she said good morning to Miles, Leah and Morag who were eating breakfast in peace after sending VJ off to school. "Charlie would you like a coffee?" Leah asked getting up to fetch another cup. "I would love one thank you." "Charlie we don't often see you this early what are you doing here? this early?" Morag asked. "I have a day off, Emma and Ruby has gone to work and school so I knew Leah had the morning off and wondered if she fancied doing something." "I would love to. Do you fancy going into town to do some shopping?" Charlie smiled. "That sounds good to me." With that decided they finished their drinks then Leah washed the dishes, kissed Miles goodbye, then they set off, Morag had already left to catch up with Irene.

Whilst in the car on the way to town Leah told Charlie she had taken VJ to one side and talked to him about his crush on Emma, "After denying it for a while he finally admitted he did like her, because she was nice and kind was into football, did a job he liked and was a hero. He did say that he had talked to Emma while I was away, and he knew it would be wrong and embarrassing to say or do anything about it." "Thanks Leah, it wasn't really that we had a problem with it although I wasn't that happy he walked in on her, but he's a lovely kid and we didn't want to hurt his feelings if he actually did something about his feelings. Believe me I had a crush on a friend of my mum's when I was younger, I made it obvious and he had to let me down gently but at the time I was devastated. Oh if you ever mention that to anyone I will kill you." Charlie said glancing at her friend quickly before putting her eyes back on the road ahead.

They parked in the car park nearest the shops, as they walked along the row towards the first jewellery shop Charlie noticed her hands were sweating, and she had a sickly nervous feeling in her stomach. Leah looked at her friend asking if she was alright. "Yes I'm just nervous; I want this to be perfect." They smiled at each other. "It will be perfect don't worry." "When I was growing up I always thought I would be the one that was proposed to, not the one doing the proposing." She laughed.

They entered the shop and were met quickly by a sales assistant. "Good morning ladies, could I help you with something?" The woman asked smiling. "Yes I am looking for an engagement ring." Charlie replied. "Well if you come this way I am sure we have what you're looking for. Do you have a price range in mind?" "To be honest I would rather look at the rings before I think of the price." Charlie replied. "Oh, he has told you to come and choose the ring you want for any amount, that's good. Will he come and pay for it once you have decided?" She asked, causing Leah to try to hide her laugh. "Actually I am here to buy the ring for my girlfriend." Charlie replied a little irritated. "Oh I see. I will be right back with some rings." The woman replied stiffly, before turning to walk away. "Who the hell does she think she is? Did you see her face when I told her I had a girlfriend?" After a couple of minutes the woman came back with a tray of big and cheep looking rings. "Is there any you would like a closer look at?" She asked, rudely. "Actually no, firstly I am not happy with your attitude, secondly these rings are horrible and garish, which until you were informed I was buying the ring for my female partner you were going to show me a totally different tray from that direction. And thirdly as a police sergeant of this town I would like to see you're manager with regard to you're attitude to homophobia." The woman stood shocked and silent as Charlie held her police badge out for her. Just then another woman appeared, "I am the manager of this shop, is there a problem?" Charlie explained what had transpired. The manager apologised and offered a discount, Charlie explained she would prefer to take her business elsewhere and advised her to have a word with her staff before someone made an official complaint.

The next Jewellery shop they went in they thanked the sales assistant but said they preferred to browse themselves first. As soon as Charlie saw the diamond ring set in white gold she new it was the one. She pointed to Leah who glanced at the ring and agreed, it was definitely Emma, it had one large diamond in the centre with two smaller diamonds either side. They signalled the sales assistant to ask for a closer look at the ring; Charlie was pleased when she held the ring as it was even the right size. It was as if it was meant to be. As she went to pay for the ring, the sales assistant made a comment about Charlie buying her own ring; here we go again she thought to herself. "Actually I have a girlfriend, this ring is for her." She said nicely, bracing herself for the same reaction she had from the other shop. "That's fantastic, good for you. I have been wondering whether to propose to my partner, I mean since the law changed on gay marriages, you know I think I will." He smiled at her. Charlie smiled back and thanked him for his help. Once leaving the shop they decided to head to the nearest diner for a drink and work out how she could romantically propose.

Emma was sat in the office with Sonia going through some files on the budget for the department. Sonia was in a happy mood and grinned when she checked her phone to find a text message. "I take it George has sent that message?" Sonia blushed before she nodded her head, "She wants to take me to lunch." "I'm really pleased for you, George is lovely." "Hands off she's taken, besides you already have one gorgeous woman you can't possibly have both." Sonia replied laughing. "Don't they look sexy in their uniform?" She said dreamily. Emma laughed, shaking her head at her friend/ boss. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Emma stood to open the door, surprised to find her girlfriend. "Charlie what are you doing here?" "Sorry I was in town and thought I would pop in to tell you not to make any plans for tonight as we are going out." "We are? I didn't realise we had made plans?" "We haven't that's why I thought I better tell you, I know what Sonia's like about dragging people out for a drink." "I can hear you." Sonia replied laughing. Charlie smiled. "What are you doing tomorrow? Do you fancy coming over for a meal? George has said she will come." "That would be good thank you; do you want me to bring anything?" "No just bring yourself." With that decided Charlie kissed her girlfriend good bye, and left her to finish her shift.

Charlie and Leah went to the diner to organise the rest of the surprise, they had decided Leah would cook a special picnic; Charlie would take Emma for a romantic picnic on the beach. "I could set everything up for you if you like, a table and chairs, candle light champagne etc." "That would be fantastic, are you sure you don't mind?" Leah smiled at her friend, no problem; you just concentrate on getting Emma and the ring there." Charlie hugged her friend, thanking her; she knew the night would be perfect if Leah helped her.

Emma arrived home to find Charlie had a bubble bath run for her, "Wow this is amazing, what have I done to deserve this?" "Just being you, can't I treat my girlfriend without her worrying something's wrong?" She smiled lovingly. "Are you joining me?" Emma asked as she stepped into the bath water. "I thought you would never ask." She grinned stripping her clothes of quickly.

It was now 7:00 Charlie had dressed in a sexy blue dress that clung in all the right places. Although Emma had no idea where she was going she also dressed in a black dress. Charlie drove them along the road towards the diner and beach. Parking the car Emma noticed how quiet she had gone. Emma stepped out of the car ready to head to the entrance of the diner, she was surprised when Charlie smiled, holding her hand she pulled her in the opposite direction. "Where are we going? I thought we were going for something to eat?" Emma said as Charlie led her onto the beach as they walked onto the sand Charlie stopped walking and pulled a blindfold from her bag. "Do you trust me?" She asked nervously, "You know I do but where are we going?" Emma replied leaning forward to kiss her. "It's a surprise, but if you trust me I'm sure you will like it." Charlie replied. She stepped behind her and gently putting the blindfold on, before holding her in her arms and guiding her along.

They slowly walked for a couple of minutes before Charlie began undoing the blindfold. Charlie rested her hands around her neck and kissed her tenderly before turning her to look at the romantic picnic set up. "Oh my god, Charlie, How did you get this done? This is perfect I love it." She leant in to kiss her girlfriend passionately. They sat at the candle light table; Charlie opened the bottle of Champagne pouring it into both glasses, and then sorted the food out from the picnic basket.

They enjoyed the food and conversation, although Emma noticed Charlie struggling. "Charlie are you alright? You look uncomfortable or worried about something. You know you can talk to me about anything." Charlie smiled across the table at her, "I'm fine, thanks." She replied "Actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about. Emma you know I love you don't you? And I really appreciate how much you gave up being with me. The thing is, I have never felt like this about anyone before, you mean everything to me. I have never been with anyone, who I want to spend the rest of my life with." Charlie looked at her nervously. "I love you too." Emma started to reply when Charlie quickly stood up and moved to Emma's side, going down onto one knee holding a jewellery box she said "Will you marry me?" Emma sat staring at Charlie. "I guess it was stupid, I'm sorry forget I said anything." She quickly spoke unable to look Emma in the eye starting to stand up. "Charlie stop," She said smiling widely, leaning across the table to hold her hand. "I was shocked. That's the only reason I didn't speak. Did you really ask me to marry you?" "Yes, yes I did, but if you don't" Again Emma stopped her from saying anything further. "I would love to marry you. Charlie I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you." She replied crying and hugging her. They kissed passionately. "Do you mean it? You really said yes to marry me?" Charlie asked needing reassurance. "Yes. I would love to marry you." They hugged and kissed again before Charlie placed the ring on her girlfriend's finger. Emma burst out crying and said over and over again how gorgeous the ring was.

They moved to sit in each others arms on the sand, while they finished off the champagne. At the end of the evening they packed the picnic away and carried it towards the diner. As they took the items inside the diner Leah rushed over to them. "Well? Did you do it?" She asked Charlie. Emma held her right hand out to show Leah the ring. She screamed and hugged them both tight, causing several people in the diner to look over at them. "Irene, Bianca come quick." Leah shouted at their friends. "What is it darl?" Irene asked puzzled why they were making so much noise. "Look, Emma show them." Emma held her hand out to the two women while Charlie had her arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Congratulations." They both spoke then hugged the happy couple, followed quickly by everyone else in the diner. "We better go and tell Ruby and Morag before, they find out from other people." With that they thanked Leah then explained they needed to go.

**Next time.**

**Ruby wants to organise the wedding and has both Emma and her mother worried with her ideas.**

**The happy couple celebrate with a surprise party their friends organise.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Unexpected love.**

I am really sorry it has taken so long to update this story, but a lot has happened to me, but I am back and will up date as much as possible. I'm really pleased you still enjoy this story. I have a few more ideas so if you want to keep reviewing, please let me know in you're reviews.

**Previously.**

**Charlie proposes to Emma.**

**Emma can't believe how good her life is, work and social life.**

Chapter 26.

Morag was pleased for her step daughter, She had never seen her so happy. Emma was definitely good for her. The change in her since meeting the English girl was astounding. She just wished her husband was alive to celebrate with her. Ross loved his daughter but he knew she wasn't truly happy with Angelo. She had worried Charlie would make a mistake career wise and personally, she had noticed the flirting between Charlie and Brax the head of the river boys.

Charlie and Emma were lying in bed together, it was Friday morning and they both had work to go to, they couldn't help smiling. "I can't believe I am engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world." Emma said happily holding her hand in the air to admire the beautiful and perfect ring. Charlie smiled before kissing her gently on the lips pulling her closer. "You are engaged but I have to tell you I am the lucky one to be engaged to the most beautiful and sexy woman in the world." They snuggled further into the bed covers, "I wish we could stay like this forever." Emma exclaimed before turning them both slightly so that she was now above Charlie, teasingly she lowered herself slowly onto her and began exploring using her lips and hands. "Mmmm that feels so good, I wish we could stay like this as well, but we are both going to be late for work." "Do you have to ruin it? We could always phone in sick, and spend all day in bed." She replied suckling on the spot just behind her girlfriend's ear that she knew drove her crazy. Groaning Charlie replied "If only we could baby, but we both have to get up for work, I promise we can continue this later." Sighing heavily and putting out her lower lip in disapproval "I suppose you're right, but I wont be able to concentrate, it will be your fault if I treat Mrs Crombie's leg instead of her whiplash in her neck." Pouting again, before starting to get out of bed. Charlie laughed before giving her fiancé one final kiss and racing into the bathroom first.

Once they were both up and dressed they rushed into the kitchen to drink a quick cup of coffee each, before heading to Charlie's car. Instead of travelling separately this morning Charlie insisted in taking her fiancé to work, Emma was pleased to spend a few more minutes in Charlie's company. As they pulled into the car park Emma was surprised when Charlie found a parking space rather than dropping her off at the entrance. "What? I said I was taking you to work didn't I?" Charlie said smiling at Emma. She then lent over in her seat to kiss her deeply, "it's not too late to turn the car around and spend the day in bed. Its not every day a girl gets engaged you know." Emma tried again. Charlie laughed before quickly kissing her on the lips and saying "If only we could, but we both have jobs to go to. I will make it up to you tonight I promise; we will have the place to ourselves." Emma sighed dramatically before opening the car door and getting out. Charlie locked the car then came to take Emma's hand in her own.

As they entered the department Sonia was stood at the reception desk, "Good morning Charlie, Emma. To what do we owe this pleasure Charlie?" She asked surprised to see her friend in the department. "I thought I would escort my Fiancé to work." She said smiling, as the realisation of what she had just said registered on her friends face. "Fiancé?" Sonia squeaked looking between Emma and Charlie for confirmation. Emma gave her a nod then smiling she held her hand out to show her friend and colleague the new shiny, beautiful ring on her finger. "Oh my god, congratulations. This is brilliant news. How? When? Where?" Sonia gushed not giving either woman a chance to speak before firing the next question at them. They both laughed and told her to slow down. "Charlie proposed last night, she organised a really romantic evening, then surprised me by going down on one knee. It was the most romantic setting I could ever imagine and I didn't need to think it through." Emma said smiling at her girlfriend. "Ah hem, that wasn't exactly how it happened. You sat there not saying a word, for what felt like forever. Leaving me to think I had made the biggest mistake of my entire life." Emma pouted before answering "That was because I was in shock, we had never spoke about marriage, spending the rest of our lives together yes but marriage no. You know as soon as I got over the shock I jumped at the chance to become your fiancé." Charlie laughed, kissed her quickly before sighing explaining she needed to get herself to work.

As Charlie entered the station she was surprised to find all the police officers standing in the reception area. They all began to congratulate her, coming up in turn to hug her. Charlie felt utterly over whelmed. George was the last to congratulate her friend. "This is down to you I take it?" Charlie asked. George smiled "I couldn't believe it, when Sonia called to tell me. Who would have thought Sargent Charlie Buckton actually making a commitment to someone?" She teased before grabbing her friend in a big hug congratulating her. Charlie quickly thanked everyone before telling them to get on with their work. Smiling she walked towards her office. Just as she sat at her desk there was a knock on her office door. "Thought you might want this, not quite a glass of wine to celebrate with but it's the best I could do." George smiled placing the cup of coffee in front of her friend. "You are wonderful. If I wasn't already an engaged woman I would marry you." Charlie teased taking a long slow sip of the offered coffee. "Right so what delights does the day offer us?" She asked getting back into her cop mode.

By lunch time the news of the engagement had spread, both Charlie and Emma found themselves being congratulated by almost the whole town. Unknown to the couple an engagement party was being organised for the following evening in Angelo's Restaurant. Charlie picked Emma up to take her to the diner for lunch, where yet again they were surrounded by friends wanting to pass on their congratulations. They decided to order sandwiches so that they could find a quiet spot on the beach to sit and eat. "I didn't realise getting engaged would be the highlight of so many peoples lives. It feels like it's not about us any more but the whole town." Charlie moaned as she settled back into Emma's arms. Smiling Emma kissed her girlfriends neck "I told you we should have stayed in bed, but no, we have to go to work you said. Now look at us, hiding in a quiet spot on the beach, just so that we can have a few minutes to ourselves." She teased, causing her girlfriend to sigh. "We could always go home and forget the afternoon." Charlie replied. "I don't think we could get away with that now babe. As good as it sounds." With that they checked the time, and sighed "well I guess we better head back to work. If one more person stops to congratulate me I may have to tell them we have changed our minds." Charlie complained although she smiled and kissed Emma before helping her to her feet. They made their way back to the car and Charlie dropped Emma off at the hospital, arranging to pick her up as soon as she could finish herself.

The afternoon flew past for Emma she had several appointments, and she also had work to do in the office she now shared with Sonia. She couldn't help but notice Sonia's odd behaviour whilst on the phone several times, Sonia also seemed odd after the conversations, but when Emma tried to talk to her she was told everything was fine and she had better get back to work as she had to get the information ready for a meeting later that afternoon.

Charlie was sat in her office, slowly getting through the pile of paper work stacked on the side of her desk. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Boss we have a shout, a domestic in church lane. Do you want to attend or should I take Coburn?" George asked smiling, knowing how much her friend hated paper work. Charlie didn't need asking twice, jumping up she grabbed her things and walked to the door. "You are a life saver." She said smiling, as she followed George through the reception area and out the door.

The domestic they had been called out to was nothing more than a neighbourly dispute regarding the cutting down of a tree. Charlie easily sorted out the problem and as they left she laughed after over hearing one invite the other in for a coffee. "How about we stop bye the diner on our way back? I could murder a coffee myself" she asked George as they both got into the car. "I think we deserve a break so why not, are you paying?" George replied taking advantage of her friend's good mood, knowing full well it was her turn to pay.

It was finally 5 o'clock Charlie logged off the computer, stretched, then got up ready to leave the office. As she walked into the reception area she was surprised to find several officers stood having a conversation with George, as she approached the conversation stopped. "I could get a complex you know guys, what are you all huddled together for?" She asked cheekily. "Oh we were just talking about a call we got regarding a missing person, after talking to the woman for thirty minutes we discovered it wasn't a person at all but their pet cat." Officer Potts replied quickly, although the looks the group shared was not lost on Charlie. "Well I was just coming over to say I am off duty, unless it's an emergency do not contact me until I am back on Monday. I will see you guys later." With that she walked out and made her way to her car ready to pick Emma up from the hospital.

As Charlie pulled up outside the hospital Emma quickly jumped in leaning across the car to great her girlfriend with a kiss. "Hey babe, how was your day?" She asked as she put her seat belt on. Charlie pulled the car out of the space before smiling at her girlfriend. "It was a long afternoon of paper work, with one call out to a dispute between neighbours. I kept clock watching, counting the time until I could see you again." Emma blushed; she still found it hard to accept compliments, especially from someone as beautiful as Charlie. "What about your day?" she asked taking her eyes of the road long enough to smile at her girlfriend before concentrating on the road. Emma moved in her seat until she was as close to Charlie as the seat and seat belt allowed. She placed her hand on Charlie's thigh moving it in slow tempting circles, loving the effect she was causing on her girlfriend. "It was ok I guess, although it would have been better if we had done what I wanted and spent the day in bed. Actually it was strange, Sonia was acting oddly this afternoon on the phone, I'm sure she was hiding something. When I asked she just dismissed it and said she had work to do." Charlie removed her hand from the steering wheel to place it over her girlfriends in a bid to prevent Emma's teasing. "I'm sure it was nothing to worry about. Babe unless you want me to crash the car you will have to stop teasing me." Emma licked her lips smiling, "I can't help it. You know how sexy you are in your uniform; it really makes me hot, all I can think about is getting you out of it." Charlie laughed "well the sooner you stop teasing me and let me concentrate, the sooner I can get us home safe and you can get me out of this thing." With that Emma removed her hand "drive, get us home as quick as you can because I feel really naughty."

As soon as Charlie cut the engine, Emma was out of the car and round opening the driver's door. "Come on hurry up, your wasting precious alone time." She said laughing as Charlie climbed from her seat pulling Emma into her arms for a kiss.

Laughing the couple ran through the kitchen into the lounge dropping their bags, and clothes as they went in their need to satisfy each other. Coming together quickly once they were in their bedroom they slowly made their way across to the bed never taking their lips from each others. Charlie pushed Emma down onto the bed and climbed above her; with only their underwear between them Charlie hungrily used her mouth and hands to explore Emma's body. Charlie quickly made light work of the remaining barriers, smiling with satisfaction as Emma lay naked waiting for her to satisfy her every need. Charlie took her time teasing Emma with her mouth and hands until Emma lay gasping and begging for more. Happy to oblige Charlie slipped first one then two fingers slowly into her smiling as Emma's muscles pulsed around her holding her in place, slowly she placed her lips around Emma's throbbing nub tasting and teasing Emma. Within seconds Emma cried out in satisfaction as wave after wave hit her, taking her higher and higher until she found even breathing hard to do. Just as she started to come down from the orgasm Charlie replaced her fingers with her tongue, pushing it inside her tasting Emma's wetness lovingly, causing Emma to climax yet again.

An hour later the couple were lay in each others arms, both sedate and satisfied, having each had a turn at giving their partner the best orgasm to date. "Will we ever get enough of each other? Or will the need to rip each others clothes off always be here?" Emma said as she placed a delicate kiss on the curve of Charlie's neck. "I hope we never get enough, I would love to spend the rest of my life making love to you at every opportunity we get. I can picture it now, as an old married couple spending our days getting rid of our kids and grandkids so that I can take you to bed and have my wicked way with you." She said smiling as she stroked up and down Emma's back. Just then they heard the door bang and Ruby shout "Mum Emma where are you?" they groaned knowing their peace and quiet had now ended.

Dressed in shorts and vest tops the couple with Ruby were now sat in the diner having dinner, no one could decide whose turn it was to cook or even what they wanted to eat, so Charlie made the decision to go to the diner. "So have you set a date for the wedding?" Ruby asked as soon as Indi left with their order. "Give us a chance Ruby, Emma only agreed to marry me last night." Charlie replied laughing. "I know that but she already moved around the world to live with you, and commit to you so why not get married as soon as you can?" Ruby said excitedly, she loved Emma and thought they were perfect for each other; she loved how her mum had changed since meeting Emma. "I was thinking." Ruby started before she was interrupted by Charlie and Emma dramatically groaning. "Hey" Ruby complained before pouting. Emma and Charlie shared a teasing look before laughing. "Go on Ruby, what were you thinking?" Charlie asked. "Well, I know you to are really busy with work and everything so I was thinking I could organise the wedding for you." She said bursting with excitement. "I don't think so Rubes. You can by all means help us with the organising but this is something we want to do together." Charlie replied looking for agreement from her girlfriend. Ruby was disappointed but both Charlie and Emma assured her they would both like her help and opinion when they started to plan the wedding, which seemed to please her. "I have some great ideas. I thought you could have a big white wedding with a police guard of honour, you could arrive in an old police car, and will you be wearing dress uniform or a wedding dress?" Ruby rushed on with several more ideas, "Ruby, breath, slow down. We had planned on sitting down this weekend to start planning things, but we need to discuss what we both want, and once we know we can set the date. We will listen to your ideas but this is our day and I want it to be everything Emma wants. I would marry her right here and now. Or if Emma wants a big fancy wedding we can organise it as soon as possible, but I want it to be her dream." Emma blushed and lent forward to kiss her fiancé "Babe that is so lovely, but like you I would marry you here and now if we could, all I really want is a small wedding just family and close friends. At the end of the day all that is important are you and I celebrating sharing the rest of our lives together."

With further talk about the wedding the threesome ate their dinner before making their way home. Ruby walked into her room to get on with her home work and to make a few phone calls to her friends, leaving Emma and Charlie to cuddle up on the couch together. They had just settled down with a coffee each when there was a knock on the door. Leah entered the house followed by Miles and VJ. "Hey guys, we just wanted to pop in and congratulate you properly with this." Leah spoke just as VJ stepped forward with a present and a card. He handed them both to Emma, mumbling congratulations. "Thank you so much guys, you didn't have to. Do you want a cuppa?" Emma asked standing to give each of them a kiss on her way to the kitchen. "VJ do you want some juice, or pop?" VJ followed her into the kitchen, "do you have a soccer match this weekend?" "Yes we are at home, kick off is 1 o'clock." He answered. "Great can I come and watch?" Emma asked as she began making the drinks. VJ rose his head smiling before he nodded enthusiastically "That would be great, thanks." "VJ is everything alright? I haven't seen much of you lately. You know you are welcome here anytime, don't you? As far as we are concerned we are family." "I know, thanks, its just mum said to give you and Charlie some space. That I shouldn't make a nuisance of myself." They hugged and Emma said yes she wanted time with Charlie but that they both would always have time for him. "I think you have an admirer." She teased. "What? Who? How do you know?" "I was talking to a client today who mentioned she was at summer bay high. I asked if she knew you because she is the same age as you, she blushed and said that she did and that you were cool." VJ blushed before asking who it was "I can't tell you her name but I can tell you she is a definite looker." She said smiling. "I did tell her to talk to you though so who knows." With that he helped carry the drinks into the lounge.

The next day Ruby was up, dressed and out early saying she had to meet the others down at the beach, but asked if they could go to Angelo's that night with Leah, Miles, VJ and Morag to celebrate their engagement. They both thought it was a good idea and made a note to call their friends and organise something. It was after 11 o'clock when they eventually left the bedroom having made love several times then shared a romantic bath that led to more lovemaking. Emma began making brunch while Charlie tried distracting her wrapping her arms around her waist and sucking gently on the spot just behind her ear that she knew drove Emma crazy. Laughing she slapped her girlfriends arms away telling her to make the drinks otherwise neither of them would get fed. With one last kiss Charlie slapped Emma's bottom teasingly and moved across the kitchen to make them a cup of coffee.

As they were just finishing their food Charlie turned to Emma "What do you think about Ruby's idea of celebrating our engagement? It doesn't have to be to fancy just a meal with Morag, Ruby, Leah, Miles and VJ. We could ask them tonight." "I think it's a great idea, I would love too, but can I make one suggestion. I want to go into town and buy you an engagement ring. This is about the two of us and I hate being the only one able to show off, how wonderful you are." "Babe we don't have to do that" Emma moved to sit on her knee placing her finger on Charlie's lips to stop her from saying any more. "I want too. I love you and I want to show you and everyone else how much. Please babe. Then we could spend the rest of the day deciding when we get to commit to spending the rest of our lives together." They kissed before Charlie said huskily "Well, put like that how could I refuse, lets get ready to go shopping." Stealing one more kiss before she stood to get herself ready.

As they pulled up outside the same jewellery shop as Charlie bought Emma's ring, Emma told Charlie she had full choice, no matter how much the ring cost, she wanted it to be perfect. After ten minutes of looking and trying several rings on Charlie chose a similar ring to the one she bought Emma. White gold was their favourite. Charlie held her hand towards Emma as smiling she slipped the ring on before sealing it with a kiss. They had a quick look at wedding bands before they left and immediately spotted the rings they both fell in love with. White gold and two bands entwined. They decided to buy them there and then, because they both knew they were perfect and would hate to loose them when it was time to buy the rings. With the purchases made they left the shop happy, and decided to head to the caravan park to show Morag, Leah and Miles the new engagement ring.

At 7:30pm the happy couple walked towards the restaurant with Ruby and Morag, having arranged to meet the others there. They had spent a pleasant afternoon with Morag who was leaving on Monday for her new job in the city. As they entered the surf club and made their way to the stairs Charlie commented how quiet the club seemed for a Saturday night. Just as they got to the top of the stairs they found large congratulations on your engagement Charlie and Emma banner hung on the wall, as they made their way into the restaurant they were shocked to find more banners and balloons, and the room packed with their friends, family and colleagues. It turned out all the secret phone calls and discussions the day before was organising a party for the happy couple, and the person they had to thank for all this. George Watson.

The evening was great, the food fantastic, music was a mix of old and new, perfect for all ages. The couple had a fantastic time laughing, talking and dancing with everyone. Eventually they stood up to thank everyone. Charlie did the talking while Emma stood wrapped in her arms. "I can't believe how lucky I am firstly to meet someone as wonderful as Emma, but when she agreed to move over here away from her family and friends. But I have never been as happy as last night when she agreed to marry me." She kissed her girlfriend before continuing to thank everyone for organising the party, and celebrating with them. "Oh and just to let you all know we have decided to get married on 5th July the anniversary of when we first met." The group applauded then each came over to congratulate the happy couple.

**Next time.**

**The wedding plans are well under way.**

**Charlie has a difficult day at work.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Unexpected love.**

Thanks for the kind reviews again, I have a few more chapters left of this story then I will end it to start a new one. Please review and enjoy.

**Previously.**

**The couple are over whelmed by the amount of people congratulating them.**

**Ruby scares them with all her ideas for the wedding.**

**The couple celebrate their engagement.**

Chapter 27.

It was Monday morning and Charlie was still in bed, enjoying watching Emma getting ready for work. "Are you enjoying the view?" Emma asked as she looked up and caught her girlfriend's reflexion in the mirror. Charlie smiled not even embarrassed to be caught lusting after her girlfriend "yes thanks, although it would be better if those clothes were coming off not going on." "Charlie is that all you think about?" Emma asked laughing. She sat on the edge of the bed to put her shoes on and squealed as Charlie grabbed her pulling her down on the bed as she suddenly moved over her and began kissing her. Emma kissed her back until groaning she pushed Charlie off her, "Babe I'm going to be late" She complained as Charlie again tried to kiss her. "Charlie stop, you're not being fair, you know I want to stay here with you." "Then stay, Sonia won't mind you being a little late. I will call her; tell her there is an emergency." Charlie replied kissing her again. Emma lost herself in the kiss, but suddenly pushed Charlie away and got of the bed. "Will I see you later?" She asked as Charlie sighed heavily lying back against the pillows. "I will do my best, to try and meet you for lunch, I don't start till one." "Ok love you babe." With that she blew her a kiss and left the room.

It was now lunch time, Emma was just heading out of the office to grab some lunch in the canteen, when her mobile went off. Smiling as Charlie's name flashed up on the caller id "hey babe, great timing where are you? I'm just about to walk out the department." "Sorry babe, that's why I'm calling something, has come up at work and I'm needed. I'm really sorry." Emma sighed; she had planned on talking to Charlie about the wedding. "I really am sorry babe." Charlie said as Emma heard a loud noise in the background. "Babe I better go, I will call you later I promise." With that they said their goodbyes, and hung up. Emma continued with her plan to grab lunch in the hospital canteen.

Charlie hung up the phone as she entered the police station. "Ok what have we got?" She was greeted by a very frantic George trying to control the situation. "There has been a pile up on the road between Mangrove River and orange grove. Charlie it looks bad there is a lorry, two cars and a bus full of school kids." Well what are we waiting for lets go" Charlie asked getting into professional mode. "Charlie there's more. The bus that was involved, it's from summer bay high." George said carefully. "What are you sure? Have you had it confirmed?" Charlie asked as her stomach sank, she suddenly felt sick, deep down she knew. "Yes Charlie it is definitely summer bay high, Miles was the one that phoned the accident in." "Oh my go Ruby was on that bus. We have to get out there, what are you lot waiting for?" She grabbed her stuff and followed George out to the car. Sitting staring out of the window as George drove; Charlie felt numb but knew no matter what she had to remain professional. "Charlie do you really think you should be out here? Maybe I should take over this case." George tried to get Charlie's attention. "George I'm fine, I am the sergeant and will take charge. Do you doubt my professionalism?" "No of cause not, I would never do that, I was trying to be understanding that's all." George quickly exclaimed.

As soon as they pulled up at the accident sight Charlie began giving instructions, it wasn't long before they had the cars and lorry clear and had several kids safely from the upside down bus. It was all hands on deck, the fire brigade were cutting doors from the bus to gain better access; the ambulance crew were dealing with the injuries which so far were not serious. Miles and Gina had been seen by the ambulance crew but refused to leave the site until everyone was accounted for. They did confirm Ruby was on board with Xavier, Dex and April. Charlie was stood waiting for the firemen to announce it was safe to enter the second half of the bus, where the remaining kids were trapped. Just then she heard a shout from behind her, she turned just in time to find several people rushing forward. "Stop everyone." Charlie again got back into cop mode and ordered several officers to keep the crowd back. "Charlie please we need to know if our children are safe, please." Several people cried. "We are working as fast as we possibly can but we have to make sure the area is safe and no one is in further danger. Please I know how you feel my Daughter is also still trapped but let us do our jobs, as soon as we have any news we will let you know." With that she turned to walk back to the bus, just as there was a shout they were bringing another one out. Charlie stood staring as the fireman passed the body of a young man through the gap they had cut; she just stared wishing in her heart of hearts that it was Ruby being brought out, why can't it be Ruby.

Emma had finished with her last client and went into the office to right up her notes, as she passed the physiotherapists desk she caught the news on one of the computers, there had been a road accident involving a lorry, two cars and a coach, the coach looked in the worst state, she was just about to walk away when she spotted Charlie talking to a crowd of people. She was just thinking how sexy she looked when she heard her mention her daughter was one of the people still trapped on the coach. Emma grabbed the desk as she felt her legs buckle. She felt sick, she didn't realise she had done it but from the looks she received and the way Sonia ran from the office she guessed she must have screamed. Sonia grabbed her asking what was wrong, She couldn't speak she just pointed at the computer screen. Sonia turned the volume up louder as several people stood watching. "Ruby" Was the only word Emma managed to get out. Sonia grabbed her and told her to go, Emma just stood glued to the spot. Sonia took charge telling staff she was taking Emma to the crash site to be with her family, she asked someone to grab Emma's belongings then ushered Emma out to her car.

The firemen had pulled several more people from the wreck, but still no Ruby, Dex or Xavier, April was just coming out, from what Charlie could see she had a head injury and something wrong with her arm, but she was at least conscious and walking. Charlie made her way over telling her Bianca had been informed and was waiting at the hospital for her. Just then Charlie heard Emma shout, she turned just in time to catch Emma in her arms. "Charlie is there any news?" Charlie hugged her quickly before holding her away, "Emma I need you to stand behind the tape and let us do our jobs. As soon as we know anything we will let you know. I have to go." She turned to walk back down to the coach and helped pass some of the crushed metal out of the way. Emma could only stand and stare, that wasn't Charlie, not the Charlie she knew and loved, this Charlie was hard and cold. Her Daughter was trapped in the wreck and was more concerned with being some sort of super cop. Sonia and George pulled her back towards the tape. "I don't get it, George what's wrong with her? She's cold, there's no emotion. What is she even doing working on this case?" George shook her head "We needed all staff to attend, she has to control her emotions to be able to stay professional, but I am worried." Sonia stood with Emma watching the scene in front of them. The longer it went on the more worried for her girlfriend and future step daughter she became. "What is taking so long?" Emma asked agitatedly.

Half an hour later two more children were brought out and taken to the hospital by ambulance. It appeared there were only two more children unaccounted for but they were trapped further down the coach. Twenty agonisingly long minutes more and Charlie heard them claim they were bringing another child out, she had everything crossed that this time Ruby would be pulled free of the wreckage, unfortunately it seemed god wasn't on her side as Xavier was the child just been rescued.

Instead of going back inside the rescuers climbed out and huddled together, Charlie rushed stumbling in her haste to find out why they had stopped with the rescue, Ruby was still trapped for gods sake. "We have to find another way in; we can't cut through without risking it going up." One of the rescuers that had been pulling people out for what felt like forever "What do you mean? Why can't you go in the way you were?" Charlie asked desperately motherly worry taking over professional cop mode. "Charlie we are sorry, there's too much mangled metal, the gap we have made isn't large enough for us to fit through without cutting more metal away." "Well get on with it then, Ruby is trapped in there." She cried desperately. "It's not that simple, she is trapped above the fuel tank and it is already leaking, if we use the metal cutters there's a chance the whole thing will go up. We have to find another way in." Came her reply. "How big is the gap you have managed to make? Can you see her? Could she fit through?" Charlie asked as ideas were running round and around in her head. "The gap would fit her through but she's trapped and not responsive." "But if she can get through, I should be able to get in to her." She replied quickly heading towards the ladder. "Charlie wait, we can't let you do that, it is unstable, there is a lot of gas leaking out and structurally it is unstable." "All the more reason to get her out now, how long will it take to find a new way in?" she asked as she continued towards the coach starting to climb the ladder. "30-40 minutes we can get in from the other side." "She can't wait that long, I'm going in." With that she began to make her way in the wreckage.

"Charlie, what the hell are you doing? You can't go in, George do something stop her." Charlie quickly turned to look Emma straight in the eye before replying. "I'm sorry, I have to she's my daughter." She then disappeared. Emma turned as she suddenly felt the need to be sick, once she finally stopped being sick she wiped her mouth took a drink from the offered bottle of water, and turned to stare at the wreckage, waiting for any sign her step daughter and lover were safe.

As Charlie slowly squeezed her way through the mangled bits of metal she felt herself shaking, muttering to herself that Ruby had to be alright she finally got to the gap the rescuers said was too small, taking a deep breath she tried to block out the strong smell of gasoline and the constant drip as it leaked from the tank through the wreckage. "Come on Charlie you can do this, Ruby needs you, get in there and save your daughter." She took another deep breath then began slowly inching her way inside; she could almost touch Ruby's bloodied head. As she inched closer she kept talking to Ruby trying to get a response she was almost there when she felt something sharp catch her side, quickly glancing down she realised she had got caught on a piece of metal sticking out, she didn't have time to worry about it now, her priority was getting her daughter out. Finally able to check her daughter for injuries she made a mental note she was suffering a head injury, large laceration to her right leg but thankfully nothing looked too serious, although she was aware of internal injuries. Taking hold of her daughter she slowly began easing her towards the small gap in which she had entered. It seemed like forever but eventually Charlie managed to get Ruby free and into the waiting arms of the rescuer's, just as she was about to follow there was a loud cracking noise, everything went black.

Charlie woke up with a banging head ache, as she opened her eyes she could make out Emma's face but not where she was, she tried to lift her arm up and suddenly winced in pain. "What happened?" she asked getting Emma's attention. "Hey babe, your awake, am I glad to see you. Don't try and move, you're in hospital, I will get Sid." Emma replied stroking her hand. Sid came in smiling "Charlie I'm glad to see you're now awake. Do you know where you are? Do you know what happened?" He asked as he began examining her, shining a torch into first her right eye then her left. She replied saying she was obviously in hospital but she didn't know how she got there. Suddenly she became agitated and tried sitting up. "Ruby, Where's Ruby? The crash." "Shhh relax, Ruby's safe thanks to you, she is in the next room waiting to be discharged. She had concussion and she needed stitches to her leg but apart from that she is desperate to see her mum." Emma explained easing her back against the pillows, Relieved to see Charlie physically relax slightly. "What happened? I remember getting Ruby out to the rescuers and following them, I remember hearing a loud crack then nothing." "From what I have been told just as they pulled Ruby free some of the wreckage collapsed it hit you, knocking you unconscious, smashing your shoulder. You also had a deep laceration to your side, which caused you to lose a lot of blood, we had to take you into surgery as it damaged your kidney and needed suturing, and we did manage to repair the kidney. From all accounts both Ruby and you have been extremely lucky. Now I will get you some more pain relief." With that Sid made his way out of the room followed by the nurse, who promised to be back with the medication shortly.

Charlie turned to look Emma in the face surprised to find an angry look on her face. "How could you do that? You didn't care about me or yourself, not listening to the rescuers telling you it wasn't safe. Do you know how I felt knowing I could lose you and Ruby both. I hate you for putting me through that Charlie." She spoke with a shaking higher than usual voice. Charlie reached for her hand but Emma pulled away. "I'm sorry babe but she is my Daughter. I cannot apologise for needing to protect Ruby. I would do anything for the pair of you." "You nearly died Charlie." Emma cried before she got up running through the door. Leah was just outside with Ruby who was free to leave but wanted to see her mother first. "Emma what's wrong? What's happened? Is Charlie alright?" Emma was unable to speak and continued running towards the exit.

Ruby looked between the door to her mother's room and Emma's retreating back, confused and worried. "Leah?" She said Leah focused on Ruby telling her it was fine," Come on let's go and see your mother." They slowly opened the door poking her head around the door, smiling when she saw Charlie turn to see who was there. "Hey you, are you up for a visitor?" She asked before holding the door open for Ruby to hobble through on her crutches. "Ruby, it's so good to see you, come here let me see you properly." She said smiling. Ruby made her way over before dropping the crutches to hug her mother, pulling away quickly when she winced. "Mum what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Its fine I just have a couple of stitches in my side that's all, how are you?" "I'm good thanks to you. They said you rescued me. You are the best mum in the whole world, I love you mum. It's my fault your in here though, you should of left me. You could have been killed." She said as the tears slid down her cheeks onto her mum's bed sheet. "Hey don't you dare think that, I made the decision to go into that wreckage, and I did it because I love you and couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. Ruby I may not have been a good mother when you were growing up but I would do anything to keep you safe. You are my world." She said holding Ruby closer. They remained holding each other for a while longer.

Leah didn't want to intrude but she was worried about Emma. "Charlie, where did Emma go in a hurry? Is everything alright between you two?" Charlie looked at Leah over the top of her daughters head "She hates me. She said I was selfish and that she hated me then ran out. I don't know where she has gone, could you please find her and tell her how sorry I am." She pleaded Leah nodded and said she would see what she could do. "Thank you." She replied.

As Leah made her way through the hospital doors, she glanced around hoping Emma hadn't gone far. Smiling she noticed her sitting on a bench, slowly making her way over she handed Emma a tissue before asking if she could sit next to her. Emma raised her head giving her friend a slight smile before nodding in response to the question. "So why are you out here crying your eyes out while Charlie is doing the same in there?" She asked as she put her arm around Emma's shoulders. "She didn't have to go in there Leah, they had already found another way in, and Ruby would have been fine to wait a few more minutes. She didn't care about me or herself, she had to be the hero. She could have died." Emma said before sobs took over again. "What would I do if I lost her? They mean everything to me. My whole life revolves around them and she couldn't careless." She said angrily. "Emma She loves you and Ruby and would do anything for either of you. I know I would do anything for VJ even risking my life. I honestly believe she wasn't thinking, and that instinct took over. She didn't do it to hurt you." She answered hoping Emma, was taking it on board. "She loves you so much and she is a mess in there thinking you hate her. I'm not taking sides and I'm not trying to make you feel bad but she did nothing you wouldn't have done in her situation, you not only risked your life to rescue Ruby but VJ, me and three total strangers. Did you stop and think about Charlie before you risked your life to save us?" Emma turned away, trying to digest what her friend was saying. She was right, she didn't think about anything other than getting people to safety. Leah watched the different emotions play across her friends face, waiting patiently. Emma stood up and asked Leah if she was going back in with her. Leah smiled and gave her a quick hug as they linked arms and made there way back inside.

Emma slowly slipped in the room smiling as she found mother and daughter in each others arms. Smiling as Charlie lifted her head from where it was resting on her daughters. Charlie smiled signalling Emma to move closer. Nervously she moved to the side of the bed, just as Ruby raised herself up looking between Emma and her Mum. "Ruby how about we go and get everyone a drink?" Leah said knowing the couple would need some alone time to talk, Ruby again looked between Emma and her mum questioning. Charlie gave her a nod before saying "Thanks Leah that would be great." Ruby got up and said they wouldn't be long.

Charlie held her hand out for Emma who nervously sat and took her hand in hers before kissing it. "Charlie I am so sorry. Leah made me realise that I was being a total bitch. You were acting on instinct and anyone would do the same when someone they love is in danger. After all I did it when we were in the crash; I even risked my life for total strangers. I was just so scared. You mean everything to me, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I can't breathe without you." She said as tears began falling yet again. "Hey don't cry, I'm sorry I made you feel like that, I swear you and Ruby are everything to me. I love you so much and I couldn't bare anything to happen to you either, but I can't promise not to do it again because if anything happened to either of you I would do anything it takes to save you." She said before wiping Emma's tears away with her thumb. "Come here." She said as she moved her face closer to kiss her fiancés lips. It started tenderly but soon turned desperate. "Does this mean I'm for given and you no longer hate me?" She asked against Emma's lips. "I could never hate you, I love you too much." They kissed again just as they heard a loud cough; they both looked up to find Leah and Ruby smiling in the doorway. "is it safe to come in?" they asked teasingly.

An hour later Sid came in the room to check on his patient, explaining Charlie had been through a lot and needed to rest. "I need to ask you all to leave, Ruby you should be at home resting anyway. If Charlie has good nights sleep and there aren't any complications we may be able to discharge her tomorrow." Leah stepped forward giving Charlie a quick hug, "come on Ruby lets get you home and in bed. You can see your mum tomorrow." She said putting her arm around the young Buckton's shoulders. Ruby moaned but lent forward to kiss her mum and Emma "I love you." She said as she made her way to the door with Leah. "Leah, would you be able to take Ruby home with you and look after her, Emma can you stay a little longer I need to talk to you." She asked pleadingly. They both agreed and Sid said he would be back in a couple of minutes. "What did you want to talk about baby?" Emma asked. Charlie gave her a shy smile; actually I need another kiss, to make me feel better." Emma shook her head but was happy to comply with the request. A few minutes later Sid returned "Right then Emma you need to leave." He said. "Sid does she have to? I really need her to stay with me; please I promise to rest, I always sleep better when Emma's with me." She said pleadingly. Sid looked at the couple before shaking his head telling them if the nursing staff felt she wasn't resting Emma would have to leave. They both smiled "Thank you, I promise we will be good." They spoke together.

Sid left and Emma pulled the chair closer to the bed, "What are you doing?" Charlie asked, well I'm not standing all night, this chair will have to do." "You're not sleeping in that old thing it's too uncomfortable." She replied. "Well its sleep in this or I go home." Emma replied wondering why Charlie was making a fuss. "You're sleeping here with me." She said moving over slightly to make some room. "I can't sleep on there with you, there isn't enough room and I might hurt you." Emma replied. "Yes you can, since when have we struggled to sleep together, you know I can't sleep properly when I'm not in your arms." She pouted. Charlie you are so bad, you know I can never say no to you." She replied as she carefully got onto the bed next to her fiancé wrapping her in her arms, the kissed passionately before tiredness took over.

The hospital staff popped in frequently through the night to monitor their patient. But were pleased neither woman had moved all night. The next morning Sid woke the couple up, Emma quickly got up off the bed in embarrassment. "Well Charlie you are one lucky lady, we have your latest results back and things are good, in fact they are that good we can send you home. I would say you need to organise physiotherapy for that shoulder but I'm pretty sure Emma will have that in hand. Remember you have just had major surgery and need time to recover, so I want you to go home and rest." "Thank you so much Sid that is great news." Charlie replied happily. Sid left to get the paper work and medication ready to discharge her. Emma kissed her quickly before saying she would make a quick phone call to Leah and Ruby to ask them to bring some clothes in for Charlie. Charlie smiled and lent back against the pillows.

**Next time.**

**Charlie recuperates at home.**

**Since she has too stay off work Charlie decides to make some wedding plans to discuss with Emma.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Unexpected love.**

Thanks for the kind reviews, it means a lot that you still enjoy the story. Please keep the reviews coming, and if you have any ideas you would like the story to go, let me know and I will see what I can do.

**Previously.**

**The couple celebrate their engagement.**

**There has been a crash involving the school bus and two other vehicles, Charlie gets into trouble saving her daughter and ends up being seriously injured.**

Chapter 28

Charlie was pleased to be able to walk with assistance through the door to the house she shared with her fiancé and Daughter, she had always hated hospitals. "Right babe lets get you settled on the couch Ruby's settled on the other one." Emma spoke softly as she guided her girlfriend through the house. She had already called Sonia to get a few days off work, before helping her girlfriend dress and leave the hospital.

Leah thankfully was looking after Ruby until Emma got home with Charlie. "Mum your home, it's so good to see you." Ruby said trying to get up from her position on the couch. Leah placed a hand on her shoulder "Stay still, you know you have to rest that leg." Ruby moaned but did as she was told. Charlie lent over giving her daughter a quick but painful kiss and hug, "I'm so glad to see your safe honey, I have never been so scared in all my life as waiting for the rescue team to get you out of that bus." She then let her girlfriend guide her onto the other couch, fussing around her making sure she had everything she wanted. "I think I will make everyone a drink." Leah replied making her way into the kitchen.

Emma entered the kitchen needing to speak to Leah. "Leah we really appreciate all your help. I don't know what I would have done without your help." Leah hugged her friend. "Where else would I be? We may not be blood relations but as far as I'm concerned the three of you are family, And family stick together." They hugged again before Leah turned to continue making the drinks. "Emma, don't take this the wrong way, but how are you going to cope looking after the pair of them?" Leah asked, this was something she had been concerned with when she realised the extent of mother and daughters injuries, it wasn't easy being there for one injured person but two. "It won't be easy, but I will manage. I have too. They need me." How would you feel about a few of us friends stepping in to help? We could take it in turns to come round and help with anything you need, we could also give you a break if you needed to get out for a while." "Leah that's really good of you but I'm sure I will manage, once I get into a routine, with the two of them I'm sure it will be fine." She replied smiling at her friend. "Ok well you know all you have to do is ask and I will be here to help." Leah replied not entirely happy with Emma's reply.

Leah stayed long enough to have a coffee with her ex housemates before saying she had to get back and check on VJ and Miles. They all thanked her for being there for them. Emma got up to see her to the door and took the cups to wash. "Remember what I said, if you need a hand, you call, ok. No one would blame you, looking after one invalid is hard enough but having two at the same time, what a nightmare." Emma hugged her friend thanking her and promising she would call if she needed help. Emma was just looking in the fridge and cupboards for inspiration on what to make for dinner, "baby, what are you doing in there?" Charlie shouted through to her. "I'm just looking what I can make for dinner, I won't be a moment." She replied.

Having still not made a decision what to cook she headed back into the lounge, sitting on the edge of the couch her girlfriend was occupying "can I get either of you anything?" She asked stroking her hand gently down her girlfriend's cheek. "I need a kiss." Charlie replied in a pathetic voice making Emma laugh and Ruby gag. "I don't think that's a good idea honey, it might make the pain worse." Emma teased laughing as her girlfriend pouted giving her puppy dog eyes. "Actually it is a known fact that a kiss from the one you love is better than any pain killers." Charlie teased. "Is that a fact? You know with my medical training I have never heard that. I suppose I better kiss you then." "Yes you better, I am in so much pain I need help." Charlie again said in a pathetic low voice. Emma smiled as she lowered her head to kiss her girlfriend. They gently kissed until everything disappeared apart from the two of them and their need for each other. They only stopped when they were interrupted by a loud cough, coming from the other couch. "The couple pulled apart embarrassed, "Sorry Rubes I guess we got a little carried away." Charlie replied. "You don't say, I thought I better stop you guys before clothes started to come off." Ruby replied teasingly as the couple blushed more.

The threesome sat watching a couple of dvd's which the invalids had argued over before Emma told them they could watch both. They had decided to order a take away so that Emma didn't have to cook. Emma was sat on the end of the couch with Charlie lying with her head in her lap, stroking her hair. All in all it had been a pleasant afternoon; Emma was kept busy helping both Bucktons use the bathroom, getting drinks and snacks etc. Ruby had received a few phone calls from her friends asking how she was, and if they could call and see her sometime. Charlie received calls from work, as she had strictly told them to contact her when they knew what caused the accident. She also had calls from Morag and friends. It was now 10:30 and Emma noticed Ruby had fallen asleep, gently she shook her "Rubes, come on I think you need to be in bed, where you can sleep more comfortable." Ruby admitted she was tired and was thankful Emma was there to help her.

Once Emma had Ruby settled in bed she came back into the lounge surprised to find her girlfriend sound asleep. Kissing her gently on the lips to wake her, Charlie slowly woke with a smile as she felt her girlfriends lips pressed against hers. "Come on babe, I think we need to get you to bed." "What? I'm not tired I was watching …." She glanced at the telly surprised to find the program she had been watching had finished and was now replaced with the talk show she hated. "Ok I fell asleep but I don't want to go to bed." "Babe an early night will do us both good, especially if I have to be up early for you and Ruby." Emma replied. "Oh …. You're going to bed with me. I thought you meant I had to go on my own, after all it's early compared to the time we normally go." "We always go together, of cause I'm going with you, it has been a long day and I think it would do you good to go to bed, so sergeant Buckton, get that pretty little arse of that couch and into the bedroom." She said winking at her girlfriend. Emma helped Charlie into the bedroom, sitting her onto the edge of the bed before helping get out of her clothes, and into her nightwear. She then helped her into bed before heading into the kitchen to bring a bottle of water and the pain killers Sid had prescribed. Gratefully Charlie accepted the tablets and water, although she wouldn't admit how much pain she was actually in. Once Emma had got herself ready for bed she gently got in beside her girlfriend, Charlie opened her arms out wanting to hold her fiancé but was disappointed when Emma moved closer but only held her hand. "I wont break you know." She said turning to face her, "I don't want to hurt you. You have just had surgery." Emma replied. "Well we can be careful; if you cuddle in this side it will be fine. You know I can't sleep properly without you in my arms." She replied pleadingly. Emma looked at her partner, she wasn't able to sleep properly without Charlie's arms wrapped around her, but she really was worried about her injuries, she had stitches in her side, and front. She also had damage to her shoulder; she would hate it if she made the injuries worse even by accident. "Ok we will try it but if you are in pain I will move into the spare room." Emma replied unsure as she gently moved closer.

Charlie woke in a pool of sweat, Emma stroked her softly telling her she had a nightmare but she was safe. They lay in silence a few minutes before Emma asked Charlie if she wanted to talk about it. "There was a bus crash, when I got close it contained you, Ruby, Morag, Leah, and VJ, basically everyone I care about. The more I tried to get too you the further you were getting, I couldn't get too you, I was losing everyone." She said as the emotions made her eyes water. Emma lent forward and hugged her while reaching the tissues on the bedside cabinet. They talked a few more minutes before they both yawned; they cuddled up, being careful not to hurt Charlie.

Emma woke with a start as Ruby entered their bedroom; she looked at the clock on Charlie's side of the bed 4:00am. Ruby its 4 o'clock, are you alright? She whispered as she began getting her self out of bed, "I know I'm really sorry I couldn't sleep, I had a nightmare and I needed to come in to check on mum." She replied upset as she remained in the doorway. Charlie started to stir. "What's going on? She asked looking between the two women. "Mum I'm sorry to wake you, I had a nightmare and I needed to see you." Ruby replied, feeling stupid now. "Hey, come here. I'm sorry you had a nightmare but I'm glad you came into us." Ruby smiled nervously as she slowly moved closer to the bed. Charlie moved over to give her daughter room, before pulling back the cover to invite her in. Ruby quickly climbed in and hugged her mother slightly too hard causing her to wince. "Oh god, I'm sorry." She said starting to get up quickly. "Rubes relax, you just squeezed a little too tight, and I'm fine. Now do you want to tell us what your nightmare was about?" Emma moved from her side of the bed to sit next to Ruby stroking her back. "It was the crash, you rescued me, and you promised to follow me out, but you never did, then there was a large explosion, mum I thought I had lost you." She said crying. "Ruby sweetheart, it is only natural that you would have a nightmare from what you have been through, in fact your mum had one earlier, how about we all get cosy and talk until we feel tired enough to sleep? Unless you prefer too go back to your own room?" Emma asked smiling at her. "Would you not mind? Is there enough room for me?" She asked nervously. "I think it will be cosy, and if you promise if either of you are in pain due to being squashed you tell me, and I could sleep in the spare room." Charlie smiled at her girlfriend before gazing lovingly at her daughter, "What do you think? Do you fancy cuddling up with your mum and her girlfriend? I think we need to be close." Ruby hugged both of the adults before saying "I think you will find I am cuddling up with my two mums." She said causing first shock, and then happiness appear on both their faces. "Wow Ruby do you mean that?" "Well isn't that what you are or going to be? I mean I know I will still call you Emma but as far as I'm concerned your my mum as well." Emma hugged her and thanked her several times. "Right you two, as much as I don't want to break up the bonding session, it is after all you pointed out 4:15 I think we need to get some sleep.

A few days had passed; Emma was beginning to get cabin fever, as she hadn't even managed to get out in the garden to peg the washing out to dry. Maybe Leah had a point about needing some help. As much as she loved her girlfriend and daughter, they made horrible patients. In fact they were driving her crazy. She was tidying up, while the pair were in front of another dvd. She had also started to make them all a drink to go with a slice of cake, which she had made yesterday at the request of Charlie. Suddenly there was a knock on the door; she smiled as she opened the door to find Leah stood on the doorstep carrying what looked like a homemade lasagne. "Hi, I was going to ask how things were but looking at you, I would say hard." She replied. "Gee Leah thanks for the compliment. You know just the right things to make a girl feel good." She replied tiredly hugging her friend. "I'm about to make the coffees to go with some cake, would you care to join us?" "I would love too, if I can make them" she replied sitting Emma in the nearest chair. Emma smiled thanking her. "So are you going to admit you need help or will I have to force you to leave the house for a while?" She asked. "Leah I can't go out, they need me." "I will stay with those two, while you get some much needed fresh air, I have all day so take as long as you like, there must be something you need to do?" "Well I could hang some washing out and I guess we are running low on a few things so I could do a quick shop, if you're sure?" "Would I be here if I wasn't, if you don't take a break you will make yourself ill and be no good to help anyone?"

Half an hour later Emma found herself in the car after promising Charlie, Leah and Ruby she would be as quick as possible. She had to admit she had never felt so pleased to see anyone as much as Leah at her door. Smiling and singing along to the radio Emma made her way firstly to the hospital to talk to Sonia about having more time off. Then to the supermarket to do a much needed grocery shop.

Mean while Leah had helped Ruby to the bathroom, then once settled on the couch she had put another film on while she told them she would be in the garden pegging out the washing. Once that job was done she sat down with her ex housemates. "Leah can I ask you a favour?" Charlie asked. "You can ask, but it depends if I like it whether you get a response." She replied before grinning to show her friend she was teasing. "All this," she pointed at herself and Ruby. "I know it's really hard on Emma but she is determined to to take care of us on her own, I want to take some of the load of her so I wondered how you would feel about coming round a little, just for a few days until we are both a little more mobile and am not a burden, but while Emma takes the break I wondered if you could help me plan the wedding, I want to take as much pressure of her as possible but I will show her all the plans we make." Charlie asked. "Hey, you said I could help you organise the wedding." Ruby cried unhappily. "Rubes you can, I thought the three of us could do it, but if someone needs to go out to do any preparations we are housebound." "So Leah wouldn't be instead of me but as well as?" Ruby asked warily "yes if Leah agrees to help us." Charlie replied smiling at her friend. "I would love too. After all I do have some experience. As long as you don't think Emma would mind." "Emma mind what?" Came a voice, as the object of their conversation entered the lounge room, moving over to kiss her girlfriend.

"Charlie I told you I can manage, we don't need Leah giving up her free time from work to help us. You two are getting stronger every day now, it won't be too long before you don't need my help." "Baby it's not really about needing care, I think you need to have regular breaks to get out in the fresh air, it will do us all good, the three of us cooped up together all the time, it will drive us mad. It's driving me mad so god knows how it's making you, since you're not an invalid. Please even if you only go out for ten minutes I think it will do you good." "OK I guess I could go to the shops or meet up with friends for a coffee. Leah are you absolutely sure you don't mind?" "Not at all, it will be a pleasure spending time with these two instead of the men at home." Leah said smiling. Leah left five minutes later after arranging to go round the next day.

A week later and Charlie had approached the subject of where Emma would like to get married. She had photos of a nice beach area; Elijah had helped Leah take the best photos of the Church and had passed on his offer to wed them. She also had Sid's offer of the farm, but this morning Leah had come back with photos of an area overlooking the beach, it was in an orchid actually a friend had married there a couple of years ago and put her onto it. "I don't mind where we marry babe; I just want it to be about the two of us declaring our love to each other. The one place I will say would make me feel a little hypocritical would be a church wedding, as I don't go to church, well only for christenings and funerals. I will be happy anywhere you want, on the beach or in the country. Charlie I love you." With that they got themselves up out of bed and Emma went to make breakfast.

Three days later Charlie was sat in the passenger seat while Leah drove and Ruby sat in the back, they had been to Sid's farm and were now going to the orchid to over looking the bay. As soon as they pulled up outside the orchid they all smiled, "This is perfect." Charlie said rushing to get out of the car and explore. Ruby also tried to rush but winced as she put pressure on the stitches. "Will you two please be careful, Emma will never forgive me if you have a relapse?" They wandered around and spoke to the owner, writing notes of how and where they would have the ceremony, and the guest seating to get the maximum pleasure from the magnificent view. Charlie had discussed dates roughly with the elderly woman explaining she couldn't give her an exact date until she had spoken to her fiancé and the reverend who would be performing the service. She had decided to ring Elijah to invite him around as soon as possible to fix a date with Emma and herself for the wedding, and then they could book the venue. Leah had also offered her services with the reception. She would need to discuss it with her partner Irene but they could provide the catering; they discussed the possibilities of using the surf club with John palmer who was happy to agree to the idea providing they decorated it and tidied it after. He even offered to contact some entertainment company's they used.

That afternoon Charlie explained to Emma she had invited Elijah round to fix a date for the wedding. Although surprised Emma was pleased, and so two hours later it had been decided the wedding would be Christmas eve, in the orchid as Emma fell in love with the photo's, Charlie had shown her. She also showed her the file Leah and Ruby had helped her prepare full of wedding plans.

Lying in bed that night wrapped in each others arms Charlie asked Emma if she was really happy she had started to organise the wedding for them with help from Leah and Ruby. "I would never book anything without talking to you first but I wanted to make a start, plus it took my mind of not being able to work. I love you and can't wait to stand up in front of friends and family to declare my love and how happy I will be spending the rest of my life with you."

The next day after Mother and Daughter had been for their check up at the hospital the three went into town to do a little wedding shopping. An hour later they were on their way to the diner having purchased wedding invitations, and had a brochure from the florist in which they narrowed the list down to three. They had also glanced quickly in a wedding dress shop, although they would be doing that shopping separately. They had already discussed the colour, having decided a Christmas wedding would need Christmas colours of red white and gold.

"Hi guys, how did the hospital appointments go?" Leah asked as she took the order from the three friends sat at a table looking through the window over the beach. "Not good." Ruby replied pouting. "What? I thought your leg was healing well, and you walked in without crutches didn't you?" Emma and Charlie smirked shaking their heads at Ruby before telling Leah Ruby's disappointment was she had just had the stitches out and had been made fit to go back to school next week, only giving her Saturday and Sunday left at home. "Oh right, I'm guessing you don't want to go back." Leah asked smiling. "How did you get on Charlie?" Well I need physiotherapy on my shoulder but my side is healing, they have given me another two weeks of considering the job I do, so that I am totally healed properly." Charlie answered also unhappy. "Babe I know you're disappointed not to be going back yet but you know it makes sense. If you went back to soon and got hurt it would set you back a lot further than you are now, and two weeks will fly past." Emma said trying to reassure her fiancé.

**Next time.**

**Charlie is finally allowed back to work.**

**Emma gets an unexpected offer. Will she take a chance and except the offer or not?**

**The wedding plans are full steam ahead.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Unexpected love.**

Thanks for all your kind reviews, it really helps me continue writing if I know you still enjoy it. Please keep the reviews coming and any ideas you may have in regards to what happens with certain characters.

**Previously.**

**Emma stresses over caring for both Ruby and Charlie at the same time.**

**Charlie spends her time off wedding planning.**

Chapter 29.

Monday morning finally arrived. Charlie found herself excited to be going back to work although she would be on light duties for a while to come. She got up showered and dressed before Emma had even waked from her slumber. Pleased she came back into the room to wake her fiancé with a kiss and a cup of coffee. Emma smiled as she slowly awoke to the kiss. "Mmm. What a perfect way to start the day. Good morning baby." She said as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck to hold her to her mouth deepening the kiss. Charlie smiled against her before sliding onto the bed "Good morning sexy. I have made a cup of coffee. The bathrooms free, and I am about to make breakfast." She replied trying to get up off the bed, laughing as Emma held her tight "You know, if we don't eat breakfast we could stay in bed a little longer." She said in between placing kisses from her lips to her jaw and neck. Charlie found it very hard not to give in and climb back into the bed. "As wonderful as that sounds, we don't really have the time, or we will both be late for work." Kissing her, before extracting herself carefully and getting up from the bed. "Right you, up, showered and dressed breakfast will be ten minutes." She spoke smiling at her girlfriends pout.

Charlie got into her office early that morning, smiling at her colleagues who greeted her and told her they were pleased to see her back where she belonged. "Watson, when you have time could you come in to give me a catch up." She asked smiling at her friend. Watson arrived five minutes later with two cups of coffee.

Emma was sat in the office catching up on the notes from a meeting she was unable to attend due to taking Charlie for her final hospital appointment. She had just had her break with Sonia who had been telling her all about her romantic weekend away with George. She had received several text messages from Charlie throughout the morning, letting her know she missed her, she was bored with paper work but how good it was to be back at work. Emma smiled wickedly replying to the latest one, with how much she was looking forward to getting home and getting her out of the uniform she found so sexy. If you're lucky I might be a very naughty girl and you could use your handcuffs. She quickly received a text telling her how naughty she was. Smiling she sent several more saucy texts and photos which were already on her phone, knowing how frustrated and Horny Charlie would be.

Five minutes later after receiving several texts begging her to stop as it wasn't nice wearing the uncomfortable uniform when you were turned on, and frustrated she had 4 more hours before she could do anything about it. The phone rang, laughing she picked it up smiling thinking her beloved was on the other end. "Is that Miss Jones? Miss Emma Jones? The male voice asked her. "Yes I'm Emma Jones how can I help you?" Fifteen minutes later after hanging up the phone call Emma sat staring into space. As Sonia entered the office "Is everything alright Emma?" She asked placing a coffee on the desk in front of her. "I have just had a telephone call from Mr Write, The director of Rose Sea bay hospital; they were offering me a job, as Head of the physiotherapy department. I apparently have been head hunted." "Wow, that's great." Sonia replied, although she didn't want to think about losing her best member of staff and good friend. "They are emailing me the details but I don't really want to think about it. I'm happy here; I'm still learning the job."

Emma put it to one side and began her afternoon appointments. Ten minutes after she was due to finish her shift she finally finished writing up her reports. Just as she was about to switch her computer off she thought to herself shall I check my emails or leave it and go home. She pressed the shut down button, picked up her bag and walked towards the door, just as she began opening it she turned back to her desk, putting her bag down on the desk she rebooted her computer.

Half an hour later with the email printed off so she could read it properly at home. Emma finally left work and drove in her beloved camper van poppy. As she entered the house she was surprised to find Ruby had already started cooking. "Wow Ruby, what's all this? It smells wonderful." She said smiling at the teenager. "I thought I would make a start on dinner, hope tuna pasta bake with garlic bread is alright for you. I err kind of invited Xavier to stay; we are studying together, is that alright?" She asked nervously biting her bottom lip. "Of cause it's alright, now do you want me to finish this so you can go back to studying? Hi Xavier." Emma spoke as the blonde haired teenager walked through to the kitchen bringing to empty glasses. "Hi Emma, if you would rather I don't stay for dinner I can go home." He spoke nervously. "You are welcome to stay; in fact I insist you stay because if we have to suffer Ruby's cooking you can." Emma replied teasingly. Giving her future step daughter a nudge, laughing. "Hey, I am a good cook I will have you know." Ruby protested before pretending to pout, causing all three of them to laugh. "Ok seriously Xavier, you are more than welcome to stay. Ruby it smells lovely, would you like me to pop to the diner for dessert?" "Actually, we could go, it would be good to get away from the books for awhile, if you don't mind keeping an eye on dinner." Ruby replied. "I don't mind at all, it would give me chance to get changed and make myself a lovely cup of coffee." Emma replied gratefully handing money to Ruby.

Ten minutes later Emma was sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee reading through the paperwork she printed of earlier. Charlie came through the kitchen smiling as her girlfriend was sat with her back to her; she placed her bag and keys down before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and kissing her neck. Just as Emma began enjoying the kiss, and turned her head to receive the kiss on her lips, Charlie removed his mouth and arms leaning over she pinched the cup of coffee. Cheekily and stepped over to the kettle. "Hey, that's mine." Emma said trying to sound annoyed although she couldn't help smiling. "Really? Well you'll have to come and get it then won't you." She replied smirking. Emma smiled before standing up and giving her girlfriend a welcome home hug and kiss, Charlie quickly moved the cup slightly out of reach. The kiss soon became passionate; Charlie turned Emma so that she had her back against the cupboard, she then lifted her onto the bench their lips never left each others. A couple of very passionate minutes later both struggling to take a breath as their need started to take over, Charlie's hands slipped under the hem of Emma's top while Emma's legs wrapped around her waist. Just as they were about to take things further forgetting where they were they jumped apart guiltily as Ruby gave a loud cough. Blushing, the couple quickly apologised, Charlie helped Emma climb down off the bench. Charlie suddenly realised Ruby was not alone "Xavier, hello sorry you had to see that, my girlfriend can't keep her hands off me, she grabbed me as soon as I walked through the door. I'm just a sex object to her." She replied laughing as Emma's mouthed opened in shock. Laughing as Emma slapped her arm.

As the foursome enjoyed the meal cooked by Ruby, they talked about what Ruby and Xavier would do when they finished school, Ruby still wanted to go to university, but still live at home, while Xavier explained he loved working on the car with John and had decided he wanted to become a mechanic, then perhaps specialise in old cars. Charlie was impressed. She had always liked Xavier, he had been in a little trouble, but he was generally a good kid, and she would be happy if the teenagers got back together, after all he was a better influence than Casey Braxton had been. After the meal Emma and Charlie left the teenagers to study while they washed the dishes.

As they were lay in bed that night Charlie told Emma how much she hoped her daughter and Xavier would get back together. They made slow, passionate love to each other tasting every inch of each other's bodies, before lying wrapped in each other arms, as sleep began to take over them. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I had an interesting phone call this morning." Emma said. She quickly explained the telephone conversation, the quick chat she had with Sonia and finally the email, she had started reading when Charlie came home and distracted her. Charlie listened happily she was pleased for her girlfriend but couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her if Emma took the job offer, things at home would suffer.

The next day at work Emma spoke to Sonia regarding the job offer, she told her it did sound good but she would be turning it down as she didn't believe she had enough experience to bring the physiotherapy department up from the ground, from what she had heard, it was failing miserably. Sonia agreed saying she didn't want to Sway Emma either way but from what she had heard it was not good, staff were leaving left right and centre. There was talk about the hospital board closing the department down. Emma made the phone call to say thanks but no thanks, before phoning to let Charlie know her decision.

Charlie sat at her desk catching up on the worst part of her job, paper work, when her phone suddenly started to ring. Smiling when after glancing at the phone, she noticed Emma's name flash up. "Hey babe I was just thinking about you." She said leaning back in her chair. "You were? Good because I was thinking about you as well." Emma spoke softly into the phone. "Anyway I thought I would give you a quick call to let you know I have turned the job offer down. We're all right as we aren't we? We don't really need the extra money. I love my job here, and Sonia is great to work with." Charlie sighed heavily "Are you sure?" she asked "Yes, the more I found out the more I decided I don't want the added pressure right now. I love my job and we have our wedding coming up." They spoke for a few minutes then got back on with their work.

Charlie was out on patrol in town with George, when she asked if they could call in a shop for a present for Sonia. Charlie was shocked when they entered a shop selling sex toys. Once George had purchased what she wanted they left to get a coffee. "George do you often use things like that?" She asked nodding embarrassedly at the bag George had put on the table. "Charlie Buckton are you embarrassed? Are you telling me you have never tried any toys?" George teased. "No we have never used anything, we don't need too, things are great, and don't you use them when you need a little help in that department?" George smiled and explained their sex life was fantastic, but the toys make it a little more exciting. "You should try it." She went on to tell Charlie some of the items you could buy. Charlie's head was ready to explode. Charlie realised how naïve she was.

Emma was looking in the fridge for inspiration on what they could have for dinner, she squealed as she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist, slipping up to cup her breasts while lips kissed and suckled on her neck just below her ear, the spot that drove her crazy. "Mmm that feels really good, but you better stop, my fiancé will be home soon." Emma said teasingly. "Charlie laughed and slapped her on her backside just as Ruby entered the kitchen "Do you ever do anything else, other than grope each other?" She said disgusted, but then laughed as the couple pulled away embarrassed. "What's in the bag? Is it for me?" Ruby asked picking up the bag Charlie had dumped on the table with her keys and handbag. Charlie quickly grabbed the carrier bag from her daughter, embarrassed. "Not everything we buy is for you, you know." she snapped before heading to the door. Leaving Emma and Ruby to stare shocked at each other. Taking a deep breath Charlie turned to her daughter "Sorry Ruby, I shouldn't have snapped." Charlie quickly gave her daughter a hug before saying she was going to change out of her uniform.

Ruby also went to remove her uniform, leaving Emma to puzzle over what happened and she wanted to know what her fiancé had bought that was so secretive. Deciding she needed to find out she followed Charlie into the bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed admiring the view of Charlie getting out of her uniform, "Enjoying the view?" Charlie asked as she turned and caught her girlfriend watching her. "Yes, I definitely am, although do you really need to do that?" She asked indicating the shorts and vest top Charlie had in her hands. Laughing Charlie replied "I don't think Ruby would appreciate me sitting at the dinner table in my underwear do you?" Emma sighed, "I guess you might have a point." pouting. "So what did you have in the carrier bag that's so secretive?" She asked. Charlie immediately blushed "It's nothing, forget it." She replied embarrassedly. "You have me curious now. Come on, you can tell me." Emma said keeping her eyes on the said bag across the room.

Sighing Charlie knew Emma would not give up so she quickly dressed then carried the bag over to the bed holding it tight against her. "Ok I was on patrol with Watson today and she did a little shopping, when I talked to her about what she bought she started telling me how great these things were." "Charlie just show me what you have in the bag." Emma said excited but slightly worried, about her girlfriend's reaction. "Ok, but if you don't like them we don't have to keep them, I won't be upset or angry, ok." Charlie replied letting her tight grip on the bag relax slightly. Emma noticed and took advantage grabbing the bag from her and emptying the contents out on the bed. She gasped with shock and embarrassment as several sex toys lay between them on the bed. "Shit I knew I shouldn't have listened to her." She cried grabbing the objects to put back in the bed. "Charlie stop. I was just surprised that's all; you have never said you wanted to try any of these. Does this mean you're not happy with our sex life?" She asked worriedly unable to look her in the eye. "What? No, no Emma that's not it at all. I love our sex life; god knows I can't get enough of it. But Watson said these just add a little fun to it, she said using them then doing what we do is fantastic. She said once you try them you will love them and want to try more. You hate it don't you? I will get rid of them." "Wait, it's not that I hate the idea, it came as a surprise that's all. Maybe we could try them and if we don't like them we could get rid, it's just I only ever thought about using toys on your own or if sex was boring." "I can assure you I do not think our sex life is boring, if you don't want them I don't mind honestly." She gave her a reassuring smile. "Actually I think I would like to try them. Maybe we could give them ago later tonight." Emma smiled lovingly.

As the three sat down to dinner which Ruby chose Emma's sausage mash and onion gravy. They discussed Work and School. Ruby was getting stressed about her exams coming up, Charlie said she would be fine, she had faith in her. "I will make a bargain with you. If you study hard, we will pay for you to go on holiday after your last exam." Ruby stared between the two adults. "Really, you will pay for me to go away for a few days?" "Yes we have discussed it and we will pay to hire a cottage for you and your mates, along the coast, we stayed there for a few days awhile ago and its great, really relaxing. What do you say?" Ruby continued to stare at them for a few seconds before screaming and getting up to hug them both. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you. That's fantastic. I can't wait; I have to tell the guy's." She said running into the lounge to call her friends. Charlie looked at her girlfriend, smiling happily. "I think she loves your idea. I think you are the best girlfriend in the whole wide world." She said leaning forward to kiss her.

Ruby quickly asked if she could go out to show her friends the brochure Emma had given her once she came back to the kitchen. This left Charlie and Emma alone, lying on the sofa Emma turned to kiss Charlie on her lips "Babe, why don't you go and get that bag of treats so we can look at them properly and choose what to try first." Charlie looked at Emma asking if she was sure she wanted to try them. "I think it might be fun." She replied kissing her quickly before sitting up to let Charlie Get off the couch.

The couple were like little kids as they looked at the collection of toys Charlie had bought, "I think we should try this one first and perhaps this next. What do you think?" Emma said blushing as she held a strap on dildo, and a double ended vibrator they could share. Charlie agreed and said she better put the bag away before Ruby got home, "Are you sure you want to try them?" She asked Emma again before heading to their bedroom. "The more I think about it the more I'm looking forward to trying them." Emma said wickedly.

Ruby entered the house to find her mother lay on the couch with her head in her girlfriends lap. "Can I talk to you guys about something?" she asked nervously. Noting her Daughters nerves Charlie sat up quickly giving her, her full attention. "Rubes, you know you can talk to us about anything. Are you alright?" Ruby sat opposite rubbing her hands together. "Well you know me and Xavier have been hanging out together recently?" She spoke nervously worried how they would react to her news. The couple gave her a nod. "Well it has been like old times, we have got on really well again and have close. Well tonight when he walked me home he asked me to be his girlfriend again, and I said yes." She finished explaining before looking nervous at the two women opposite. "Well say something." She said nervously. "Do you promise not to let it interfere with your study?" Charlie asked looking straight faced leaving her daughter unable to read her face. "I promise. I will study as hard as I can, this won't alter that, I still want to go to uni." "Well in that case…" Charlie spoke still with a straight face and pausing dramatically, causing her girlfriend to smirk and try covering her face. Charlie broke into a large grin. "I, I mean we think its fantastic news, Xavier is a good sensible lad. We're really pleased for you. But I meant what I said, it better not disrupt you study." "Thank you. And I give you my word." She through herself at her parents happily.

They talked for a while before Ruby said she needed her bed. "I love you guys, goodnight." "Love you too Rubes, good night." They replied happily. "Oh Ruby are you still up for wedding dress shopping this weekend?" Emma asked her step daughter. "Are you serious? Does the sun shine? Of cause I am up for shopping. I love shopping." She replied happily.

Half an hour later the couple finished their hot chocolate. Smiling wickedly Charlie told Emma it was time for them to go to bed and play.

**Next time.**

**It seems Rose sea bay Hospital won't accept Emma's answer and will offer anything to get her.**

**The wedding plans are coming on well.**

**The couple get more adventurous in the bedroom department.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Unexpected love.**

Thank you for firstly enjoying this story and secondly reviewing it. I have a few more ideas for the story before I end it so it will last for a few more chapters.

**Previously.**

**Charlie finally gets back to work.**

**Emma gets a job offer, is she tempted? If so what does that mean for the couple.**

**Charlie treats them, but will they like the present?**

Chapter 30.

The next day Charlie walked into work with the biggest grin on her face, walking into Watson's office she placed a cup of coffee bought from the diner, down in front of her friend and colleague. Watson was surprised as she hung up the phone her boss and friend placed a cup of coffee in front of her then lent over and kissed her on the head. "Good morning." She said happily, before she sat down opposite her. "Good morning, ok what's going on? Have you taken drugs or something?" she asked good naturedly. "Nope I am on the drug of love." She replied laughing. "OK now I really am worried." George replied smiling. "What's going on?" "Well I may have taken some of your advice yesterday." Charlie smirked. "What advice? I don't remember telling you….." Suddenly it dawned on her "Oh that advice. I take it you went shopping and it went well then." "You could say that. You could definitely say that." Charlie laughed. They sat drinking their coffees in silence. "Right work, what's happening, how can I get away from the paper work piling up on my desk?"

Emma never felt this happy, things were great between her and Ruby, they had a weekend of shopping planned. Things couldn't be any better with Charlie, in fact she surprised her last night, but it was definitely a nice surprise. Work was great, she even had a promotion offer which she turned down, but it felt great she had been head hunted. She had also talked to her family this morning who had told her they were definitely coming over for the wedding. Smiling as she entered the hospital she decided life couldn't get any better.

The morning flew past Emma had several appointments with Clients, and she was now heading into the office to catch up on her notes. Suddenly the phone rang, Liz one of the receptionists asked her to come along to the waiting area as she had a visitor. Surprised someone would be there to see her she walked around to the reception desk. Liz sat smiling and pointed to one of Emma's clients. Puzzled she asked Liz if she had made a mistake, and missed Mrs William's appointment. Liz grinned telling her she wasn't there for an appointment. Puzzled Emma went to greet her Client. "Hello Mrs Williams, we don't have an appointment today do we?" She asked friendly. "Hello Emma, no you're not due to see me until next week, but I wanted to call in to give you these." She handed a large bouquet of flowers to her. "Wow thank you but I don't understand?" "I am so glad you have finally got to the bottom of my problem, I have finally gone two days without pain killers, for the first time in 8 months. I just wanted to say a big thank you." She replied. "Thank you so much, I'm so pleased you are in less pain. It was a difficult case but we got there." She replied shocked, Mrs Williams had been in and out of the department for months having seen three different physiotherapists. She had been a very difficult patient, but Emma still felt elated to finally get to the bottom of her problem and deal with it. She thanked her again then walked her to the exit, saying she would see her next week and hopefully close her case. Coming back to the reception desk Emma found several members of staff waiting for her, they began a round of applause causing her to blush. "You are our hero." Sam a male colleague and friend teased. Laughing Emma told them to get back to work; embarrassed she walked back to the office she shared with Sonia, flowers and all.

As Sonia arrived at the office she noted the huge bouquet, "wow she must off really done something wrong." She teased "Actually they are not from Charlie," Emma replied smiling. "How did the meeting go?" She asked changing the subject. "As expected, they want more for less money. But don't change the subject, if they're not off your fiancé who are they from?" She replied desperate to know. Laughing Emma replied it was nothing exciting and went on to tell her about Mrs Williams visit. "Wow I must kiss your feet, we are not worthy." She replied laughing. It was no secret how much trouble the woman had been. "I am hoping to finally discharge her next week." Emma replied laughing. "If Charlie asks I will tell her those flowers came from a sexy young lady, not a fifty year old dragon, it sounds better." Laughing as she ducked as from a cushion Emma threw at her.

Emma received a text from Charlie asking if she had been for lunch yet. She replied she would be going in ten minutes time, Charlie replied asking if she fancied meeting her at the diner. Fifteen minutes later Emma pulled into the diner's car park smiling at the patrol car pulling up beside her. "This is a lovely surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked smiling as she held the door to the patrol car open for her girlfriend, unable to stop the hungry stare as she looked her girlfriend up and down appreciatively. Thinking to herself she would never get fed up of seeing how sexy she looked in her uniform. Just looking at her brought naughty sexy thoughts, to mind. Smiling and blushing at the same time totally lost in her own thoughts Emma failed to hear Charlie speaking to her. "Babe, as much as I love you stripping me naked with your eyes, Should we actually go into the diner for lunch?" She asked finally getting Emma's attention. "Sorry, I was miles away." Emma replied blushing. Charlie smiled and laughed at her. Secretly loving the effect she always seemed to have on her girlfriend.

The couple shared a lovely meal served by Leah asking about any more wedding plans, Charlie explained they had ordered the wedding invites, and they had paid a deposit for the venue. They had spoken to Emma's family in England to organise when they could come out and how many would actually be able to make the wedding. Emma had also rang Lindsey to ask her to come and also be a bridesmaid. This had pleased not only Lindsey but Angelo as well. Charlie explained how he tried to casually say it would be nice to see her again, but everybody could tell how excited he was at the prospect of spending time with her. Leah also talked to the couple about the catering for their special day, explaining she had written down a few ideas, some buffet style and some sit down three course meals, they invited Leah Miles and VJ round that evening to discuss her ideas.

After almost an hour the couple sadly kissed goodbye next to their vehicles as they were both due b at work. Charlie told Emma she would go shopping after work; Emma told she would text the list once she had thought what she would make. After a further few kisses they finally got in the cars and drove back to work.

As Emma entered the department Sonia passed her telling she had a meeting with her boss but she needed to catch up with Emma when she got back. Emma spent the afternoon catching up on her notes then starting to gather the information they needed for the next departmental meeting that all heads of departments had to attend every month. Just then her phone rang; Emma was surprised to find herself again talking to Mr Write from Rose sea bay hospital. He was disappointed to hear Emma had turned the job offer down, he went on to explain he had spoken to the board of directors, who had instructed him to offer her a possible six month secondment. "Look Miss Jones I will be honest with you, we have been informed how good you are at your job and we need someone with your drive and quality's to save the physiotherapy department. I understand to take the job on as a permanent job is a very big and difficult decision, I understand you live close to the hospital and if you did take us up on the offer it would be a long commute, but I have been instructed to get your assistance no matter what the cost and with that I am almost sure we could pay a good wage with travel on top, please don't turn us down straight away, if I could send you the information and ask you to read through it, if there is anything your not happy with get back to me, after that if your still not happy I will except your decision." "Mr Write, I am grateful for the job offer, I don't understand why you seem to think I would be able to help. I have never been head of a department, surely if the department is as bad as you say, you would be better offering the job to someone who has run their own department." Emma said amazed to be offered the job yet again. "Miss Jones I understand you have brought a few ideas from England to your position at Yabbi creak hospital, it is these ideas that we believe would get our department back on track. All I ask is you read the information and think over the offer. Perhaps we could meet to discuss the offer next week sometime?" with that Emma agreed to meet him on Tuesday over lunch.

Sonia returned slamming the file she had been carrying down on her desk before screaming. "I take it the meeting didn't go well, would you like a coffee and then you can explain what's wrong and I can see if there's anything I can do." "Emma you are an Angel" She replied before dropping onto her seat in front of computer. "No problem, I have made a start on the notes for the head of department meeting on Thursday. I have emailed you some information. Anyway I will go and make the coffee's I might even find a biscuit if your lucky." She said placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

An hour later they had managed to sort out Sonia's problems from the earlier meeting. They had also talked about the job offer; Sonia's boss had explained why they needed Emma at Rose sea bay. Sonia explained and they decided to discuss it once they had both read the secondment offer. It was now the end of the day, and the friends left work together Sonia explained Watson was taking her out on a romantic date. Emma said how great that sounded she was going home to cook for her friends as they discussed the wedding. As they walked to the car park Sonia glanced over to Emma's camper van "You know we should go camping again real soon." That would be great I will talk to Charlie and you talk to George and we could do it possibly on their next weekend off." With that they said goodbye and made their separate journeys home.

Once at home Emma started to make dinner, Ruby had come home from school with a quick hello she headed to her bedroom stating she had homework. Emma began singing along to the cd she had playing whilst cooking. As Charlie came past the kitchen window she stopped to stare at her gorgeous Fiancé who was happily singing, dancing and cooking in the kitchen. Smiling she let herself quietly in before sneaking behind Emma and wrapping her arms around her waist. Squeaking in shock Emma turned her head to look at her girlfriend "You scared me. You shouldn't creep up on people like that." She pouted "Do you know how sexy you looked singing and dancing along to the music." Charlie replied before placing her lips on Emma's pulse point just below her ear and began sucking gently. Suddenly passion took over, Emma turned in Charlie's arms so that they were face to face, chest to chest. Their tongues duelled as the kiss deepened. Emma began guiding Charlie backwards while their lips were joined and her hands began working on Charlie's uniform shirt, Charlie Stopped when she felt the table against the back of her legs. "God I missed you." She said between kisses as they both began undoing each others clothes letting hands wander over exposed flesh. "Baby I really need you, I love you so much." Charlie cried as she sunk her face into Emma's bra covered chest as her vest top had been lifted up. "Oh come on, do you guys ever stop? Do you realise I have seen more of your naked flesh than I have my own." Ruby teased as she tried to back away from the kitchen door while covering her eyes. The couple embarrassedly jumped apart and began sorting their clothes. "Sorry Ruby, I didn't know you were there." Charlie replied. "I am really sorry Ruby." Emma replied hiding her face in her girlfriends shoulder. Ruby looked at the pair complaining she was supposed to be the horny teenager. "Can I just ask one thing from you, you don't use the kitchen table? I mean how I am supposed to eat off it knowing my parents were doing that. Eeugh" She said shuddering.

Later that evening after they had eaten Ruby had asked if she could go out with friends, leaving Charlie and Emma to cuddle up on the couch with a bottle of wine. "Charlie" Emma said quietly. "Mmm?" Charlie replied from her position lying with her head on her girlfriend's chest and her arms wrapped around her waist "I have struggled to concentrate at work today." Hearing nervousness in Emma's voice Charlie lifted her head to look her girlfriend directly in her eyes. "Why what's wrong?" She asked concerned. "All I could think about was how wonderful last night was and how much I can't wait to try the other toy's you bought." Emma replied smiling. Charlie grinned quickly lifting her self off the couch grabbing her girlfriend's hand "Well what are we waiting for lets go." They practically ran through the house to their bedroom laughing as they burst through and fell onto the bed.

Later that night as they lay sedated in each others arms, after making love several times with and without the new items Charlie had purchased. "I received another phone call regarding the job offer at Rose sea bay. They have asked me to go for six months to help get the department back on their feet. I have spoken to Sonia about it and she said they would give me anything I asked for because they are desperate. They are sending the secondment offer over to read through and discuss. Once I have it could we discuss things? I won't do anything without discussing it with you first." She said stroking slowly up and down Charlie's back as she held her close. "Do I take it you might be interested?" Charlie asked. "Well I have to admit, to be head hunted for promotion when a few months ago I was two promotions behind at home, does get me excited but I also worry I'm not up to the job, I am still learning a lot from Sonia, what do I know about running a department." "Hey don't put yourself down, you are very good at your job, Emma they wouldn't want you if they didn't believe you could do the job. You are fantastic. At the end of the day it is your decision. If you want to go for it I will be behind you 100%, or if you want to stay where you are for now I understand and will be behind you 100%. My only concern is how far away the hospital is. It would put two hours travelling on your day, and call me selfish but that's two hours less with you, not taking into account how many more hours you would have to work due to meetings etc. But you are young beautiful to be in charge of your own department would be amazing. Thank you for wanting to discuss it with me, I love you and want what's best for you, I just want you to be happy." Charlie replied kissing her tenderly on her lips before settling back down against her.

The next morning while having breakfast Emma approached the subject of them going away for a weekend camping with Sonia and George. "I think it's a brilliant idea, we could ask Leah and Miles if they want to come. Do you want me to organise a date with George At work?" She asked happily. "Yes that would be great Sonia thought it would be better that way as we don't know when you two are off together." With that decided they kissed quickly before both heading to work.

**Next time**

**The couple have a weekend away with friends.**

**Charlie surprises Emma by organising her family to come over for the wedding.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Unexpected love.**

I really hope you still enjoy the story, as Charlie is my favourite character, if you have any idea's what I can do with the story please let me know.

**Previously.**

**Emma is surprised Rose Sea bay hospital seam really keen to get her to work for them.**

**The wedding plans are going well.**

**Surprising as it is the couple find more enjoyment in the bedroom department.**

Chapter 31.

The paper work had come through with regard to the secondment. Emma had read through it several times and passed it over to Sonia who had looked through it and said it was a good offer, but she thought she could get travel expenses as well as something written in the clause to say what she could and couldn't do with regards to the department and improvements. She helped make a list of requests she could discuss with them, at the end of the day if they refused she didn't have to take the job.

Charlie had the day off work and was busy organising the weekend camp with Leah, Miles, Sonia, George, VJ, Ruby and Xavier. They were taking poppy and three tents. She was on her way over to the diner to meet Leah to organise what food they were taking when her phone rang. It was Emma's parents, she had phoned them asking them to call on her mobile as she wanted to organise a surprise for her fiancé. "Ann, thank you for calling me back, I wanted to discuss the wedding with you without Emma knowing. I do understand money is an issue; flights to Australia are not cheep especially now you're both retired. But I wanted to ask if you could make the wedding if we paid for the tickets? I want Emma to have the best wedding possible and that means having her family with her. I have some money put to one side and would really like to pay for you and her dad, and possibly her sister and family. I really want Emma to be happy so I would like to send a check for £2000 Towards the cost. I would really love it if you discussed it, and got back to me." With Ann promising to discuss it with the family and get back to her. They said goodbye and promised not to say anything to Emma.

She had also left a message with Lindsey asking her to phone her on her mobile, hoping to get her best friend to attend the wedding as well. After all she was part of the couple that got them together. If Lindsey hadn't hooked up with Angelo, They would have left the bay to travel Australia. As much as she hated Angelo for constantly telling her it was thanks to him she got her soul mate, she did actually agree with him.

Smiling she entered the diner greeting Leah, Bianca and Roo happily. "Hey guys, what's this are all of you lot skiving off work?" She teased sitting at the table with her friends, "hey Charlie, I thought you were coming in early to discuss plans. Do you want a coffee?" "Leah you are a saint. I was on my way out earlier when Emma's mum rang; I'm hoping I have managed to find a way around the problem of Emma not having her family at the wedding." "That would be great I know Emma was a little upset when we were discussing the wedding the other day. She mentioned her parents were now retired." "Yes, they are both retired and just don't have the finances to make the trip out here, her sister has also unfortunately told us they are unable to come. Emma is trying to put a brave face on it but I can tell she is gutted. So Morag came to see me the other day, and told me Dad had put money aside for me and Rubes, but it was only to be used on our weddings. As we knew nothing about this and have paid for most of the wedding, I thought I could use the money to pay for her family coming over." "Charlie that's fantastic, she will be so happy." Bianca said it was nice to see her friend so much in love. "Yeah well, I want Emma to have the perfect wedding of her dreams, she hasn't said much about not having them their and keeps saying it will be perfect regardless but I know she is just saying that to make me feel better." The three friends of the police officer shared a knowing look.

Just before lunch Emma was surprised to find Charlie waiting in the waiting area. "Hey babe, what are you doing here?" "I thought I would come and whisk you away for lunch. You haven't taken your break yet have you?" "No I was just finishing some work then going for it, do you want to come to the office?" She said smiling.

Once in the office with the door shut Charlie grabbed her by the waist planting her lips on her and introducing her tongue. "God babe I have missed you so much." She said nuzzling against her neck letting her hands roam. "Charlie, we can't do this. I have work to do." She said although it wasn't missed on either woman, Emma's hands had begun to wander and her lips were seeking Charlie's. "Well stop kissing me and hurry up so that I can take you for lunch." She replied laughing as she reluctantly took a step back releasing her hold. With that Emma moved to sit behind the desk and continued putting data into the computer. Ten long minutes later Emma switched the machine down, smiling across at her fiancé "Done, let's get out of here." Just then the office door opened Sonia entered shaking her head as she caught sight of her colleague and friend wrapped in each others arms. "Sorry," Emma said quickly pulling away blushing bright red. "How did the meeting go?" "Really well actually, thanks to you. I do have a few things to go over with you, but I take it your going for lunch." "We were, unless you want to go through things first." Emma replied missing the puppy dog eyes Charlie threw her friend, from behind her girlfriend. "I think you can go to lunch first, someone seems to need your company more than I do. We can go through this later." She replied smiling, Emma looked puzzled before turning her face to catch Charlie's look on her face. "Charlie." She cried digging her in the ribs with her elbow.

As soon as they left the department Charlie whisked her towards the car instead of the hospital canteen. "Where are we going? I thought we would be eating in there." Emma asked as she found herself being led towards the car. "I am taking you home for lunch where I have provided a lovely meal but more importantly I am providing 100% my fantastic one to one company." She replied kissing her girlfriend quickly on her forehead as she helped her into the car. "One to one hey, do I take it that means we have the house to ourselves?" "You bet." Charlie replied smiling as they quickly got into the car.

They fell through the door laughing after racing each other from the car as soon as Charlie parked on the drive, "What are you guys doing here?" in shock they both stood quickly blushing as they found Ruby, Xavier, Casey, April and Dex sitting at the table eating lunch and studying from a pile of books in front of them. "Hey guys, I thought you said you were studying at the farm." Charlie spoke first trying to cover their embarrassment. "Slight problem with that, my little sister decided to invite the river boys round for a party, since its staff training day." Dex replied pulling a strange disappointed face. "Oh I bet your dad will love that." "That's kind of why we're here; I'm not planning on going home to soon, if that's alright?" Charlie glanced at the group "yeah sure, we might leave you too it, and grab some lunch at the diner, stay as long as you like Emma's got to go back to work and I have plans with Leah." She replied as she followed Emma back towards the door.

As the couple entered the diner and found a table Indi smiled and came over to take their order, once they placed their order and chatted to Indi, She disappeared to fetch the food. "I love my daughter and I should be really pleased to see her studying for her hsc with friends, but this was not how I planned to spend lunch when I picked you up. Is it wrong to say I can't wait until she's at uni?"

Despite the change in lunch plans the couple enjoyed spending time together, but sadly it was time for Emma to head back to work. Charlie escorted her girlfriend back to the hospital department promising to have the car and van packed ready to go as soon as she finished work, since they had organised to meet the others down at the diner car park half an hour after she finished work.

Emma joined Sonia in the office an hour later after her last client. She had made them both a cup of coffee ready to sit with her and go through the notes from the earlier meeting. "I was talking to Simon Beaumont the area manager, about Rose sea bay; he did suggest he would be very grateful if you could take on the six month secondment as they are desperate to get the department running properly again otherwise they may have to close it. Apparently the head of department was put on long term sick until she finally retired on health issues, they have had a couple of replacements but they never lasted long enough to make a difference, and apparently the deputy isn't up to much." "All the more reason to get someone who has the experience, I would of thought, I really don't understand what they think I can do." "That's the thing, they are impressed how well you have fitted in to this department, I mean you have had some brilliant ideas and you have helped me out so much with all this." She said pointing at the folders from meetings piled high on her desk.

Charlie parked in the hospital car park, whistling as she entered the hospital to meet her girlfriend from work, Sonia greeted her in the reception area explaining Emma wouldn't be long she was just confirming the visit date for her possible temporary move." "I must say I'm glad it's only six months, I couldn't manage any longer without her." "I know as much as I'm pleased she is taking the promotion, I can't help but worry it is a lot to take on while we're trying to organise the wedding, not to mention the two hours a day travelling she has to do. Plus I'm concerned how bad the department and staff are if it has got to that state." "I know but I have no doubts what so ever she can take it on and bring the department back to life." Just then Emma came down the corridor smiling when she noticed her girlfriend "hello gorgeous take me away from here." She said as Charlie held open her arms for Emma to slip into. They shared a quick kiss before Sonia asked how the conversation went with the hospital. After a few more minutes the three friends left the hospital arranging to see each other shortly ready for the weekend away.

As arranged Charlie pulled poppy into the car park followed by Ruby driving her car and smiled as she found Leah, VJ and Miles standing at the side of their car talking to Sonia and George. Ruby had been given strict instructions, only she was allowed to drive her car, they were to drive behind Charlie, so that she knew she was driving responsibly. It had taken a lot of persuading to let her drive with Xavier and VJ traveling with her. Emma had suggested she drove her own car and she would drive poppy, But Charlie complained that would mean she had to travel over an hour without her girlfriend.

The group finally arrived at their destination and decided to set the tents up before exploring their surroundings. It had been decided Xavier, VJ and Miles would share the largest tent, to Ruby's disgust she had tried to convince her mum to let her share a tent with her boyfriend but Charlie had stood her ground telling her she could choose either Xavier shared with the boys or he didn't go. Sulking for awhile Ruby agreed he would share with Miles and VJ, although she still moaned about it. Ruby shared a tent with Leah, leaving the third tent to Sonia and George. Emma refused to swap with any of her friends claiming she didn't let just anyone sleep in her precious campervan. "I swear she loves that thing more than me." Charlie told the group laughing. "Firstly poppy is not a thing, she is special. And secondly although it would be a tough decision, I love you a little more than poppy, she doesn't give me a massage etc." Emma replied teasingly. With that there was a loud coughing coming from one of their friends knowing how quickly this type of talk could escalate into a make out session.

Once the group had finally set up camp they decided to go for a walk, they loved this quiet spot next to a secluded beach. The group walked and played soccer on the beach until they all began complaining they were hungry and went back to the camp to cook. Leah and Emma took on the role as cooks for the evening but told the group it was someone else's turn tomorrow. They all sat around the camp fire Miles Xavier and VJ had set up, saying it was men's work. Leah had made a lasagne accompanied by fresh bread and salad, since they could cook it in the campervan cooker. As the evening drew on, they sat laughing and talking sharing jokes and scary story's, as the time flew past. Before long they realised how late it was and they all decided to go to bed.

It was 2am when Ruby woke with a start. Waking Leah she asked what the strange noise was they could hear. They lay still for several seconds listening until curiosity got the better of them and they unzipped the tent to find the cause of the strange squeaking sound. As soon as they poked their heads through the unzipped gap they could see in front of them the cause of the noise as the little red campervan continued to rock. The pair looked at the van before looking at each other and bursting out in laughter. "I don't believe them two." Ruby said. Just then they heard the zip on the tent opposite suddenly George and Sonia popped their heads out noticing Leah and Ruby they called "They woke you as well then. Do you think we should let them know?" Watson asked. "No leave it; I think we could have fun with them tomorrow." Ruby replied. "Great idea." Sonia replied. Before they said goodnight and all went back inside their tents.

The next morning Emma and Charlie exited the campervan and were met by all their friends who had been up for a while. Emma offered to make the drinks and went back inside to put the kettle on. Through breakfast the women kept catching each others eyes and laughing, when asked what the joke was they replied nothing. "I'm thinking of going home today if that's alright with you mum?" Ruby replied straight faced. "Oh why what's wrong?" Charlie asked concerned. "I couldn't sleep; I kept hearing this really scary noise." "What noise? Did anyone else hear it?" Charlie asked looking around the group. The men all shuck their heads saying they never heard a thing. While Leah, Sonia and Watson all nodded saying they had heard the same noise. "What time was this? And what sort of noise was it?" Charlie asked the four women. "Well it was a strange squeaking noise to start with, wasn't it Leah." Ruby replied turning to face Leah to hide her smirk. "Yes it did sound like that." Leah replied also refusing to look at the loved up couple. "Was it animals, do you think?" Emma asked causing the women to laugh, Sonia was just taking a sip of her coffee when Emma spoke and it caused her to choke. George patted her on the back while saying "yes it was definitely animals. As after a while the squeaking turned into groaning." The four women began smirking again leaving Charlie, Emma and the men looking puzzled. "Strangest thing was I'm sure I heard them call out." Leah spoke. "Call out what do you mean?" Miles asked as Ruby stood up to put her dishes in the campervan. "Oh my god, what's happened to poppy?" Emma stood quickly scared something had happened to her precious campervan. "What's wrong with her?" She asked worriedly. "Can't you see? I think the suspension's gone on it." Ruby replied as the three women all burst into very loud laughter. "Ok you lot what are you going on about?" Xavier asked. Emma looked at Ruby puzzled until it finally hit her, blushing she grabbed Charlie's hand pulling her to her feet and pulling her away from the group. "They know." Emma whispered to Charlie. "They know what?" She asked. Emma sighed heavily annoyed she would have to spell it out to her girlfriend. "The whole funny noises, and then Ruby's mentioning the suspension." She replied slowly giving Charlie chance to take in what she was saying. "Oh my god! They know." Charlie replied turning a deep shade of red. Just as they heard the group all begin laughing. "I guess they all know now." Emma replied embarrassed. "Come on." Charlie replied grabbing Emma's hand to join the group again. "I guess you lot think your funny?" Charlie spoke. "No not funny, tired and embarrassed, maybe but not funny." Ruby replied. "You are so embarrassing mum, we can't take you anywhere." She replied before sticking out her tongue.

After a lot more teasing as the group washed, dried and put away the dishes the group got their beach gear and headed down to spend a relaxing day on the beach. Xavier, Ruby and VJ headed straight into the water as the waves looked good for surfing while the adults lay towels side by side and began to sunbathe. The group had a game of cricket as well as messing about splashing in the water. They ate sandwiches that George and Sonia went back to camp to make. Later that afternoon they all joined in with a game of soccer, which started of using the rules but soon turned to ciaos as Charlie grabbed Emma by the waist in a tackle landing the two of them flat on their backs, Ruby managed to put Xavier off, and Sonia found the idea of kissing George took her mind of the game before she ran past with the ball to score. VJ also found it funny to rugby tackle his mum then sat on her tickling until Miles kicked the ball through the goalposts.

The group stayed on the beach lighting a bonfire, toasting bread and marshmallows. They all agreed so far it was the best weekend they had ever had. Deciding they would make it a regular occurrence. It was late when the group called it a night.

As Emma lay wrapped in Charlie's arms noticing Charlie's hands begin to wander while they kissed she placed her hands over Charlie's stilling her. Pulling her lips away she said "babe we can't, you know what happened this morning." Charlie pouted "come on they already know what we did so why not?" That was because I didn't realise they knew. I can't now I know. It's like doing it in your parent's house, one of those things you don't do." Emma replied Charlie sighed heavily before moving her hands and leaning forward to kiss her passionately before snuggling Emma into her arms and trying to sleep. "As soon as we get home." Charlie spoke into the darkness; Emma smiled before replying "definitely." As they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Next time.**

**Emma visits the hospital and finally agrees to the secondment with the promise of time off for the wedding and honeymoon.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Unexpected love.**

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you're still enjoying it, please let me know what you think.

**Previously.**

**Charlie organises Emma's family and best friend to come for the wedding as a surprise. **

**The couple go away with friends for a weekend.**

Chapter 32.

It was 6:30pm by the time they got home and had unloaded the car and campervan from their weekend away. Charlie dropped onto a couch tiredly; Ruby and Xavier had disappeared to her bedroom. Emma stood looking into the fridge and cupboards hoping for inspiration for dinner, sadly nothing came. "Babe what do you fancy for dinner?" She called through to the lounge, receiving no response she called again, still nothing. As she entered the lounge she found Charlie lay fast asleep, smiling she made her way up to Ruby's bedroom. She knocked on the door and was surprised how quick Ruby opened it. "Hey I was just trying to find something to cook for dinner, but I can't make up my mind, is there anything you two want?" Xavier shook his head stating he would be happy with anything, if they were sure he could stay to eat. Emma said of cause he was and that she just assumed he would be. "Can we have a pizza?" Ruby asked. "I think that's a great idea, if you two will go for them, your mum has fallen asleep, so I think I will leave her till you get back with the food." "Ok then, we could even stop off at the diner if you wanted desert." She said grinning at Emma. "If you want something for dessert you can call and get some." Emma shook her head but couldn't help smiling at her girlfriend's daughter.

Five minutes since Ruby and Xavier had quietly made their way out of the house to fetch dinner. Emma walked over to sit next to her still sleeping Fiancé, as she carefully slipped next to her, Charlie suddenly woke, smiling at Emma she moved so her head was lay in Emma's lap. Emma began stroking her hair. "Tired babe?" She asked before lowering her head to place a delicate kiss on her lips. "Mmm just a bit. It was a great weekend wasn't it." She said smiling up at Emma. "Yes it was. I love being able to go away with friends like that." "Is Ruby and Xavier still in her room?" Charlie asked as she began stroking Emma's thigh. "No they have just gone to pick up a pizza and cake for dinner."

"So we have the place to ourselves then," Charlie said as she slowly sat herself up. "Yes, but not for long, they have been gone over ten minutes already." "Well in that case come here." She replied leaning over to kiss Emma on the lips, the kiss soon deepened and as her tongue touched her lips seeking admittance Emma was only to willing to allow. Suddenly they found themselves lay flat on the couch with Charlie half on top of Emma. Her hands slowly slipped down her sides until she reached the edge of Emma's top, she slowly slipped her hands underneath and began making slow circles up. Emma let out a groan just as her hands moved to the front fondling her breasts. Charlie suddenly moved lifting the top up so that her mouth was now covering her right nipple over her bra. She slipped her hands around the back to open her bra. It felt fantastic when quickly Charlie moved the material so that her lips we now tasting and suckling on the nipple, causing another deep groan to escape Emma's lips. Emma ran her fingers through Charlie's hair before holding her to her body.

Just as Charlie concentrated on Emma's other breast Ruby entered the room arguing with Xavier over which pizza they had brought, Ruby had her head facing her boyfriend and wondered why his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, she turned to see what he was staring at to find her mother lay on top of Emma suckling on her breast. "MUM!" she cried out as the couple jumped apart embarrassed. Emma attempted to cover herself up. "Get out of here for a minute" Charlie shouted as she noticed her daughter's boyfriend still staring at Emma who was trying to cover herself up and find her top. Ruby turned to walk into the kitchen and noticing the way Xavier stood staring at the couple, "Wow" he said as she hit him and pushed him back the way they had come.

Emma eventually got her self dressed properly telling Charlie it was her fault. "Go in and apologise to them." Charlie sat staring at her fiancé "Why me? I wasn't the one half dressed." She replied embarrassed to be caught making out by her daughter and her boyfriend. "You were the one that made me half dressed, and then exposed me when you jumped away. Besides she's your daughter." "Oh it's like that is it? Anything embarrassing or awkward she's my daughter, any other time we are all a family. Ok we'll go together." She said jumping up dragging a mumbling Emma behind her as they entered the kitchen. Coughing to get the teenagers attention she stood Emma in front of her wrapping her arms around her waist. "Emma wants to say something." She said, "Ouch that hurt" She said as she felt Emma's elbow in her ribs. "We just wanted to say we are really sorry you had to see that." She struggled to get the words out through her embarrassment. "That's ok, I'm used to you two making out, but it's not something I really want to see, my mum sucking on." "Ok lets just leave it shall we. We are sorry and it won't happen again." Charlie interrupted quickly. "Well I for one can say I didn't mind at all. And if you want to make out anymore you should do it, I don't mind." Xavier grinned causing the couple to blush even more and Ruby to again hit him. "That's my parents your perving over." "Sorry Rubes" He replied cheekily.

Emma Quickly changed the subject asking the teenagers what flavour pizza they had bought and what dessert they had settled on. "We couldn't decide which pizza to order so we ended up buying a spicy meat and a bolognaise one. We also bought chocolate cake." Ruby replied as she pulled for plates from the cupboard. "Great, shall we eat in the lounge, perhaps put a DVD on?" Charlie suggested picking the boxes up and heading towards the door.

The foursome sat in the lounge on the two couches with the pizza boxes on the floor in between them. After arguing over which film to watch they settled on an English comedian DVD Emma had bought Charlie. "This pizza is delicious." Emma said as she helped herself to another slice. "See Ruby I told you the bolognaise pizza was the breast." He said before going bright red as he realised his mistake. "Best I mean best." He mumbled. Charlie and Emma glanced at each other before bursting out laughing while Ruby began choking on the bite of pizza she had taken when she gasped at Xavier's slip.

"Who wants a slice of cake?" Emma asked standing to take the dirty plates into the kitchen. She came back in with four slices of cake. Passing everyone a slice, she then sat back down next to Charlie. "Who did you say this bloke is?" Xavier asked as he started laughing again. "His name is Peter kay. He is really funny as the things he talks about are true. The bit about the video library, my dad did that exact thing." Emma replied smiling. They then started asking Emma what it was like living and being brought up in England.

It was well after 12:00 when the couple finally went to bed. They undressed on each side of the bed before slipping into their pyjamas and climbing into the bed, sliding over to meet in the middle, "I can't believe Ruby and Xavier caught me half naked. It's bad enough Ruby finding me like that but Xavier, oh my god, he stood there staring at me." She replied cringing as the image from earlier popped into her head. Charlie started laughing before Emma swatted her. "Don't laugh, it was your fault. I told you they would be home soon." She pouted, as Charlie tried to hide her smirk. "It's not funny." She said before hiding her face in Charlie's neck. They lay in each other's arms talking about their wedding plans for a while, before falling asleep.

The next morning Charlie woke up early smiling when she looked at her fiancé cuddled up to her. It still amazed her how cuddly she had become, up until her relationship with Emma she never fell asleep in her partners arms preferring her own space, but it felt right with Emma, in fact now she had trouble sleeping if she wasn't wrapped in her arms.

Charlie moved and brushed her lips gently against Emma's before slowly moving along her jaw and down her neck. Licking and suckling she then slid under the blankets lifting her girlfriends top exposing her breasts using her finger and thumb on one and her mouth on the other she began teasing the nipple smiling as it hardened with each touch. She then began pushing the bottom of her pyjamas down smiling as her hand came into contact with Emma's centre. Smiling as Emma moved letting her legs open to Charlie's touch. "Mmm this is the best way to wake up." Emma replied just as Charlie slipped lower under the cover, so that her face was between Emma's legs. She licked the inside of both thighs loving How Emma began lifting her self up to get closer. Just then she took her bud into her mouth causing a loud gasp to escape Emma's lips. "OH my god Charlie." She called Charlie slipped one then a second finger into her wet core as a response. She started sliding her fingers in and out of her wetness while sucking and licking her clit. It wasn't long before she felt Emma's muscles clamp onto her fingers keeping them deep inside her as her clit throbbed against her tongue. Emma climaxed long and hard, until she found it difficult to breathe.

Once Charlie had pleasured herself tasting Emma's juices she slowly made her way up and out of the blanket, red faced she kissed Emma "Good morning sexy." "Mmm, good morning baby. Can I just say you have the best wake up call ever?" She said smiling as she lent over to kiss her. "Any time babe, it wasn't exactly a chore for me." She replied smiling as once again their lips joined.

Half an hour later the couple shared a shower, Charlie had already told Emma she had decided to drive her to Rose sea bay hospital for her meeting. Charlie hated working the late shift when Emma was at work because they didn't see each other until after 10:00pm far to long from 7:30am. They quickly had a cup of coffee before setting off. Charlie drove giving Emma chance to relax and get over her nerves. As she glanced at her fiancé she noticed how nervous she seemed, firstly checking the road in front and behind to make sure it was safe she took her hand of the wheel to put it on top of Emma's on her lap. "You will be fine. It's not as if it's this or nothing, you can turn it down and carry on as you have been. But I do know if you choose to do it you will be great." She smiled at her before returning her eyes to the road. "You really think that? I have never been in charge of anything; I don't understand why they think I can do this. They are talking about closing the department down if this doesn't work, do you know how much pressure that is? Sonia would be the best person to sort this out." "Babe relax, they must have faith in you, and believe you're the best one for the job otherwise they wouldn't of asked you several times."

They finally pulled into the hospital car park, half an hour early. "Should we go for a drink to calm your nerves?" Charlie asked as she turned to face Emma in the confines of her seat belt. "That sounds good." She replied kissing her girlfriend quickly. As they made their way into the hospital they quickly checked where the main reception area was, before following the signs for the cafeteria. They sat drinking Luke warm weak hospital coffee. "Do you want me to wait here for you or come to the reception area?" Charlie asked using her thumb to stroke the palm as they held hands over the table. "You might as wait here, have another cup of coffee while you wait. I don't actually know how long I will be." "Are you trying to kill me? This is the thanks I get for bringing you. Staying here to have another cup of this, I don't know what it is because it's not coffee." She teased making Emma laugh, "it is pretty awful. It's up to you where you want to wait." "Well I might try a drink of something else. Like you say you don't know how long it will take." "Ok well I better go, see you as soon as I can." Emma replied before standing and giving Charlie a brief kiss, she then turned and took a step away before turning back and saying "Charlie, thank you so much for coming with me. It really has helped. I love you." She then turned and walked away.

Ten Minutes later she was greeted in reception by Mr Write, they walked to the department for a tour first before going to his office to discuss things. As they entered the department Emma was shocked to see how scruffy it looked. She was then taken to the reception area to greet the staff before heading through to the rest of the department greeting staff, checking on the facilities. They then went to the office to talk to the deputy head of the department who after talking for awhile, Emma decided her heart was in the right place but she was extremely shy and lacked confidence. They discussed the running of the department between them when Mr Write stepped out of the office to answer a call. "Can I be honest with you Tracy? I can see this department needs some organising, but I like you have been deputy head, I have never run a department, so If I do come I would like to work as a team, I think you have some good ideas so between us we can get this department back on its feet. What do you say?" She asked smiling at the younger woman. "I think that would be nice thank you, I would love to help. I was worried in case you were the type of person that came in demanding we did it your way or else." She replied smiling relieved. Emma laughed "That is so far away from the type of person I am, I will accept any help from anyone gratefully. I think we would make a good team, what about you? Give each other confidence and encouragement." "I think that would be great, I also think we would make a great team if you did accept the offer." They shook hands and smiled at each other just as the door opened and Mr Write re- entered "Are you ready to go to my office to discuss the offer Emma? Or would you like more time?" "I think I'm ready now, thank you Mr Write. It was nice meeting you and thanks for your help Tracy." Emma said standing and smiling at the woman sat behind the desk. "Your welcome Miss Jones, it was nice meeting you." Came her reply.

Emma then found herself sitting in Mr Write's plush office drinking a better standard of coffee than the one she had shared with Charlie in the cafeteria. They discussed the contract which had the amendments Emma had asked for, stating a certain amount of money to be spent on what she wanted in the department, the two and a half weeks leave for her wedding, and the travel expenses. They discussed where she would start when taking over and what ideas she had to run the department more efficient. Which Emma came up with a few things she felt needed to change. Finally he sat back in his chair and asked the question Emma was dreading being asked. "Do I take it you accept the offer and are willing to sign the 6 month contract?" "Yes I think I am, as long as you are totally sure you think I am up for the job. I still don't understand why you have offered me the position, but I must admit I am excited about the prospect. How soon would you need me to start?" "To be truthful Miss Jones, the answer to that would be today, as soon as possible. I do understand you will need to discuss this matter with your boss, so I would appreciate a phone call with a date as soon as possible." "I will give you that call and date by the end of the day, thank you Mr Write." With that they signed the paper work shook hands and he walked her to the office door. After telling him she could find her own way back to the reception they said their goodbyes.

She then met her girlfriend in the cafeteria, s they held hands and made their way to the car. Once in the car Emma smiled and told Charlie everything that happened. "Are you sure you're alright with the decision? It would be good to have more money, but it will mean being away from home longer." She asked worriedly. "Its fine, I told you whatever you wanted would be fine with me, and me and Ruby can do more around the house to help it will be fine." "I'm not naïve enough that I think it will be easy, but I think I might be able to get a couple of things running better. It is only six months so I'm sure we can get through that. I have three weeks off over our wedding, and since my family won't be coming over I thought we could have a honeymoon, from the extra wages. What do you think?" Charlie glanced at Emma wondering how she could get out of committing to a honeymoon since she wanted to surprise Emma with her family coming over. "Charlie, I thought you would be jumping at the chance, you and me alone for a week or two. No interruptions." "It sounds good babe but when we decided no honeymoon, I cancelled the leave, as we are short staffed that time of year." "What, Charlie how could you?" Emma complained. "Babe I'm sorry, I just thought if we weren't going away I might as well save the leave and we could go away later." Emma didn't reply, she just turned to look out of her window, too annoyed to say anything more on the subject.

The rest of the journey was in silence; Charlie hated lying and upsetting Emma, but she was caught on the hop. If she had time to think things through she would have found a better excuse. As she pulled up outside the diner Emma turned to her. "What are we doing here? I need to go home and get changed, and then I need to get to work to discuss a start date with Sonia. Besides the fact I don't think you really have time to spend with me, your fiancé, doesn't the station need you?"

"We said we would have lunch together, I will then take you home so we can both get changed and go to work." "Well I don't feel like having lunch, I just want to get changed and go to work. Forget it, I will walk home you stay and have lunch." She said getting out of the car. Charlie smacked her hand of the steering wheel, before climbing out of the car. "Emma wait, I have to tell you something." Emma stops walking but stays facing away from her. "Hey guys are you going into the diner by any chance? Charlie can you take some boxes in?" Leah asked cheerfully. She began unloading her car from the cash and carry. Charlie turned back to speak to Emma but found her halfway up the road. Sighing heavily she turned back to Leah and picked up two boxes, ready to carry them in to the diner.

Once the car was emptied Charlie stood leaning against the workbench in watching Leah empty the boxes of supplies. "Are you going to stand there in silence all day, or are you going to tell me what you two were arguing about outside?" Charlie looked at her best friend, "We weren't arguing exactly." She let out a long sigh while running her hand frustrated through her hair. "I have been a complete idiot, I have lied and now she thinks I'm a complete bitch who doesn't care." "Ok let's grab a coffee and sit down; you can start at the beginning."

Half an hour and two cups of coffee later Leah had heard all about Charlie's plan to surprise Emma with her family at the wedding, and the lie she told her regarding a honeymoon. "Now she thinks I don't care enough about her to spend time after the wedding with her. How did I get myself into this? Do you know how long that journey was with your girlfriend refusing to talk or even look at you? And its all rubbish, I try to do something nice and end up upsetting her." She covered her face with her hands. "Charlie you are a total idiot, but you have to tell her you made it up. Why upset both of you when you haven't really done anything wrong?" Leah asked her friend smiling at her. "If I tell her she will be mad I lied; besides she will be so happy when she finds out her family are coming after all, so I don't want to ruin the surprise." She groaned. Leah looked at her friend thinking how amazing it was that even doing something good turns complicated. "Well if you don't want the silent treatment from now until the wedding, I suggest you either tell her the truth or…" once Leah had given her a couple of things to think about Charlie headed home to talk explain her lie to her future wife.

Once she got to the house Emma quickly got changed and drove straight to work, not wanting to be at home when Charlie got back. As she sat down in the office switching on her computer the door opened and Sonia entered shocked to find Emma sat behind her desk. "Hey I wasn't expecting you for another hour. How did the visit go?" She asked sitting down in her own chair, "The meeting went well and I hope you don't mind, I have agreed to go for the six months. I haven't sorted out a date yet as I wanted to discuss it with you, but he has asked if I can make it as soon as possible." "I will be sorry to lose you, but I think it will be good for you and obviously them. I know you will do a great job, but I want a promise that you will come back, I need you. Now let's see when we can let you go." As she spoke she began flicking through the diary. "You can go next week. The sooner you go the sooner I get my right hand woman back." Emma was surprised how soon Sonia could let her go. "Well if you're sure I will give them a call." She said quietly. "Emma if you don't want to do it, don't do it, know one will blame you." Sonia said worried at her friend's composure and quietness. Emma sighed and sat back on the chair before replying. "It's not the job that's the problem; I'm actually looking forward to the challenge." Sonia looked into her friends eyes and noticed she seemed upset. "Ok if it's not the job, why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"I think Charlie's regretting us getting married." She replied upset. "What, no way you are the most loved up couple I have ever met. Why do you think that?" She asked surprised. "Well when we driving back I told Charlie I had definitely got the three weeks off over the wedding and I stupidly suggested we use the extra money I'm getting to pay for a honeymoon, since the only reason we said we wouldn't have one was because we didn't feel right going away when my family had come so far, and their not able to make it now. She looked like I asked her something horrendous, she then tells me she cancelled her leave because they would be short staffed and with no honeymoon there was no reason to take the time off." "Are you sure that's what she said? It doesn't sound like something Charlie would do." "Yes I'm sure, I always had a feeling that her bloody job meant more to her than me. This proves it. Well if spending time with me doesn't appeal to her, why waste money on a bloody wedding." She cried before getting up to leave the office.

"Charlie. It's Sonia. If you know what's good for you I suggest you speak to your fiancé as soon as possible, as she's really not happy. I can't believe you would put your job before spending time together after the most important day of your lives. That is if you can convince her you actually do want to get married." "What? Of cause I want to marry her, she means everything to me. As for not taking time off after the wedding, I lied. It was stupid but I was caught on the hop and it was the first thing I could think of. I have organised her family to be at the wedding, that's why we can't go on honeymoon. I know I have been an idiot. Look I'm on my way, I'll talk to her, sort all this out."

Ten minutes later Emma was sitting in the office working on her computer, she had made the call to Mr Write, who was grateful with the news. Sonia was putting the finishing touches to a presentation she had been asked to give at the next students open day. When there was a knock on the door. Sonia opened the door smiling she popped her head back in saying she would be back in a few minutes. The next thing Emma knew Charlie was sitting in the chair opposite her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Well since you left for work early to prevent talking to me, and I'm working till 10:00pm, I have no doubt you would be in bed asleep when I got home." Charlie said smiling. Damn I hate how well she knows me. Emma thought.

"I don't want to hear the reason you don't want to spend time with me. In fact why go through with the wedding, or if you still want to go through with the wedding we could organise it before or after your shift, that's way you don't even need the day off." She said angrily. "Emma don't be ridiculous, of cause I want to marry you and have taken time off. Ok I need to tell you something, when I said I cancelled my leave to go back to work after the wedding I lied." "I knew it; I will make it easier for you, the weddings off. Now get out I have work to do." "Let me explain. I did lie to you, but I have a very good reason. I have a very good reason why I don't want you organising a honeymoon for us. I wanted it to be a surprise, but I guess I have to tell you. I have already booked a honeymoon. I wanted to surprise you on our wedding day." "What? But why not tell me the truth? I get you wanted it to be a surprise but when you saw how upset I was why not tell me the truth?" "I know I am an idiot, I panicked, I wanted you to have the best wedding possible and I thought giving you a surprise honeymoon would be great. I was shocked when you brought the subject up and said the first thing that popped into this stupid head of mine. I am so sorry. I tried to tell you but you refused to talk to me. Can you forgive me?" She asked worriedly.

Emma smiled "Charlie your right you are an idiot, but you're my idiot and I love you." She replied before walking around the desk to sit on her knee and kiss her. After the couple broke away from the kiss Charlie smiled "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I think you can say you are forgiven." She replied before brushing her lips gently across her own.

**Next time.**

**Angelo lets it slip Lindsay is able to make the wedding after all, leaving Charlie to make an excuse why Emma hadn't been told.**

**Emma starts her knew job. She gets started immediately making changes. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Unexpected love.**

I hope you still enjoy this Story, please review and let me know.

**Previously.**

**Emma has her visit to Rose sea hospital, and agrees to the secondment.**

**The couple fall out over Charlie's surprise for the wedding.**

Chapter 33.

Emma woke early Monday morning, to be fair she hadn't had much sleep, she was far too nervous. As she stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror after her shower, she began talking to herself, "why am I doing this? I love working under Sonia, I don't need to be the manager of a department. We don't need the money." She looked in the mirror taking a deep breath, I can do this, and I will be good at it. With that she left the bathroom, entering the bedroom silently to get dressed without disturbing her girlfriend from her sleep.

Just as she was sat on the edge of the bed to put her socks and shoes on, she suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist. "What time is it?" Charlie asked as she began kissing her neck. "Its 6:00am, you should still be asleep, I'm sorry I woke you." Emma replied as Charlie began suckling on her neck. "6:00am? What are you doing up at 6:00am, come back to bed, and back in my arms." She spoke through kisses she was planting on her neck, slowly easing her down on the bed. "Babe I would love nothing more than climb back into bed and make love to you, but I have to get up. I start my new job today remember." She said regrettably. "Come on back to bed and let me make love to you." Charlie said again, nibbling on the spot just behind her ear she knew drove her girlfriend crazy, as her hands began sliding up her body underneath her top. "Babe you not being fair, I have to go, I can't be late on my first day." Emma groaned as she almost succumbed to the pleasure and climbed back in bed to make love to her sexy partner. "Ok if I can't persuade you." Charlie said before moving away and off the bed. Leaving Emma sighing, Charlie smiled teasingly before slipping her robe on and leaving the bedroom. "That is so not fair." Emma moaned, before finishing getting ready and heading for the kitchen and a cup of coffee.

Charlie turned as Emma entered the kitchen holding each of them a cup of coffee. "I take it you have time for this?" Smiling she made her way over to plant a kiss on her girlfriends lips before taking the offered coffee. "Will you be up at this ridiculous time every morning, while you work at that place?" She moaned. "I don't know, I might not be quite this early, but it depends on the workload and traffic. You really didn't need to get up with me." She smiled as they sat at the table. "I wanted to see you off on your first day. If it wasn't so far away I would have offered to drive you." She replied moving her chair so that they were closer together. "I wanted to wish you luck, even though you don't need it. How about I cook something special for dinner?" "Babe you don't have to do that, I love you for wanting to though." They kissed loosing themselves in each other, before Emma opened her eyes and caught sight of the time. "Babe dinner sounds fantastic, as much as I would love to stay here kissing you all day I have to go." With that she got up kissed Charlie on the top of her head and walked towards the door.

As she arrived at the hospital, she noticed how busy the car park was, she drove around a couple of times before finally spotting a space. Just as she began driving into the space, a car came around the corner from the wrong direction, and tried to edge into the space in turn scraping the left front bumper of Emma's precious poppy. Without thinking she climbed out of the vehicle and approached the car. "What the hell do you think your doing? You came the wrong way around the car park, and tried to pinch the space I had already started to park in." She ranted and the male approximately her age. "Ok I may have nipped around the car park the wrong way, but I was there first." He replied giving her a smile and a cheeky wink." "Excuse me? You are totally in the wrong here, you bashed my car? Look at the state of it. You think a wink and a smile and I will not only give you the space but let you off with the damage as well? Get real you Moron." "Excuse me; did you really call me a moron? Look, give me your details, I will get my insurance onto it, now if you won't move your vehicle out of my space, I don't have time to argue, I am already late." With that he drove off. Emma made a note of the licence number. What a complete Moron. She thought as she went back to poppy to remove her bag.

She had made her way into the department and was heading towards the office when she was greeted by Tracie, her deputy manager. "Hi Emma, I wasn't sure what time you would be in today so I thought I would make sure I got in early to greet you. Would you like a tea or a coffee?" "Morning Tracie, I guess I should have let you know what time I was planning on coming in, sorry. I appreciate you coming in early to meet me. I would love a cup of coffee. Thank you."

"Hey babe, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon, I take it you are there?" Charlie answered when she noted Emma's name flash up on her phone. "Hey, yes I'm here, I kind of need your advice with something." "Oh advice from a girlfriend or police officer, I really hope you're going to say girlfriend because nothing bad had better of happened to you." Emma smiled as she listened to her girlfriends little rant, knowing it was no use trying to interrupt her, eventually she managed to speak shutting Charlie up. "Yes its advice as a police officer, but before you start on another rant, it isn't serious. I had a run in with some bloke in the car park." Five minutes later once she had explained everything, Charlie said she would get the blokes details since he drove away before She had chance to get them. "Thanks babe, I love you, see you later."

She had just hung the phone up and let out a groan when Tracie entered the office with their drinks. "You're not regretting coming here already are you?" She asked nervously. "What? Oh no not yet anyway. Ask me by the end of today and it might be a different answer." She replied before laughing. "No I had a little bump in the car park with an obnoxious irritating male, who thought all he had to do is smile and I would fall at his feet and forget the damage to poppy." "Who is poppy? Were they injured?" Tracie asked concerned. "No, sorry, poppy is my pride and joy, she's a red VW campervan, that my fiancé bought me when I moved over to be with her." She replied smiling at the surprised look on Tracie's face. "Oh yes that's another thing I guess you didn't know about me. I am engaged to a beautiful woman, which I guess makes me gay. It won't be a problem working together will it?" "No, not at all, I just didn't take you as being gay, I'm sorry if I came across rude." She replied smiling.

An hour later Tracie was starting to help Emma comprise a list of how many staff worked in the department. As the staff had all come in, Emma checked on the time of the first appointment before asking all the staff to join her for a quick meeting to introduce herself. As they all sat around in the small room Emma nervously greeted them all, explaining why she was there and that she wanted everyone to work as a team because that made a good department. She mentioned she would be putting in place a Monday morning meeting time, so that they could discuss, patients, any issues they may have, or any ideas they may have to get the department running better, she did mention wanting to talk one to one with each of them, to find out their strengths, weaknesses and ideas for the future but reassured them it was nothing to worry about. She also said the first thing she found that needed fixing was the shabby décor, with the paint flaking of the walls.

She then went into the office and made the first of many phone calls, and ticked a couple of items off the to do list. Just then there was a knock on the door. Greeting Lisa, the first member of staff she had asked to come in for a meeting. She invited her to sit down and tried to reassure her it was a get to know you meeting, nothing to worry about. She explained her plan to re organise the patient referral system, and therefore wanted to know what area she had experience in and enjoyed the most. She went on to explain once she had met all the staff she would let everyone know how the new system would work. Lisa left the office smiling, telling a couple of colleagues she thought Things might finally improve.

By the end of the day, Emma had met with 4 members of staff one to one, had a meet and greet with other heads of departments and the board of directors, and had been shown onto a couple of wards they worked regularly on. As she made her way out of the department with several files in her arms, she was suddenly knocked of her feet by someone rushing down the corridor.

"What the hell?" She cried as she suddenly found herself on the floor with files all around her. "Sorry, can I help you up, I didn't mean to bang into you. I didn't see you there." He quickly started picking up the scattered files. "I don't believe this." Emma quickly replied. Getting to he knees to drag the files into a pile ready to pick up, she then stood looking at the same man who she had a run in with in the car park this morning. "Oh it's you. look I am really sorry about earlier and just now." "Twice in one day. First damaging my car, then you try to damage me. What have I ever done to you? Maybe you should go to the ophthalmic department, because you obviously have a problem with your sight." She complained although she found she wasn't actually that angry with him. "OK I deserve that. This is for you, I was actually rushing to bring it to you, it's my insurance details, I should have given you them earlier but I was running late." "Wait you were bringing them to me? How did you know where I worked?" She asked taking the file and sheet of paper from him. "That's the good thing about you having a vehicle like that. I made a few phone calls to ask who it belonged to, I am actually shocked I caught you, I thought you lot only worked till five at the latest." "Ah that would be the joys of the first day in a run down department. As you can see I still have work to do at home." She said smiling, he smiled back and she realised he was actually quite good looking for a man. "Can I start again? Hello my name is Pete" he held his hand out to her. Laughing she took it and replied "Hi I'm Emma, and this is my first day."

They spoke for a few minutes longer Emma found he was an orthopaedic surgeon which meant they would probably see a lot of each other. "Well Emma it was nice talking to meet you, I hope I haven't put you off the place. I really am not normally like this, to be honest I think I should have stayed in bed, it has been one thing after another." Just then a beeper went off. "Duty calls, I promise tomorrow I will not cause you any trouble, I really am sorry." With that he gave her another cheeky grin and was off. Shaking her head she made her way out of the hospital, once she had placed her bag and the files on the passenger seat glancing at the damage to her precious poppy before getting in and starting the drive home.

As she arrived home she let herself into the house smiling to herself, that didn't go to bad if you don't count getting hit twice by Pete, I really think I can do this. Just then she noticed Charlie sat at the kitchen table drinking what's left from a bottle of wine. There was burnt food in a dish on the side. "Hey babe, Dinner looks ….. Nice." She said joking, not noticing the look on her girlfriends face. "Well it was two hours ago, when I was expecting you home." Charlie replied clearly upset. "Babe I'm sorry, I got away as soon as I could. To be fair I never told you a time I would be home because I wasn't sure." "Yes but you knew I was making a special dinner, you are three and a half hours later than normal Emma, Without even a phone call. You were at work two and a half hours longer than you used to be here." Charlie argued. "I'm sorry babe, but Its my first day in a new job, I can't just up and leave, as it is I still have work to do at home. I really am sorry, it was a lovely thought." She spoke softly as she stood in front of her girlfriend trying to put her arms around her. "Don't. You didn't even think to give me a call, or even a bloody text to say you were still at work. I never crossed your mind at all did I? You know don't bother answering that, I already know the answer." She said getting to her feet and walking out of the house.

Emma stood in the kitchen, feeling confused and angry. Confused at Charlie's behaviour. But she was also angry that she didn't care about her first day in a new job. She hadn't asked how it went. So she missed dinner, how many times had she made dinner for Charlie and had to put it in the bin, due to work keeping her back, it was frustrating but she learnt to accept it as it was her job. To be fair she hadn't told Charlie what time to expect her. Growling loudly she stomped into the lounge, surprised to find Ruby sitting on the couch. "I guess you heard your mum has gone out." She said smiling at her step daughter. "It was hard not to hear. Emma what are you doing here?" "What do you mean?" She asked confused. "You don't get it do you. Do you know how much trouble she went to tonight? She cooked a special meal, bought wine, got dressed up for you; she did all that for you to show you how proud she is of you. I get that you were busy getting to know your new job, but the least you could have done is send her a message. Do you know how worried she was?" Emma sunk into the couch as she finally realised why Charlie was so upset. "Rubes I am such an idiot. I never thought, I just wanted to get home to you guys. I totally forgot she was making dinner. She hates me doesn't she?" Standing up she quickly told Ruby she was going out before rushing out of the house to find Charlie.

Emma had wandered along the beach, checked in the diner, and the surf club, but there was no sign of Charlie, she made her way back onto the beach as she pulled her phone out of her pocket phoning first Charlie then after getting her answer phone, she rang home to ask Ruby if Charlie had returned. Charlie where are you? She thought as she continued wandering along the beach, noticing two figures walking towards her she smiled once she recognised Miles and Elijah. "Hey Emma how are you? Are you heading up to our place? I take it we have been kicked out so that you guys can talk weddings?" Miles smiled. "Charlie's at your place?" She asked quickly "Thanks Miles, I have been looking everywhere for her." She spoke quickly before heading towards the caravan park.

Once there she knocked on the door of the house Leah and VJ were now sharing with Miles, Alf and Marilyn. Leah quickly opened the door greeting Emma warmly. "It's about time you showed up." She said before stepping aside to allow her to enter. "There you are babe, I have looked everywhere for you." She said making her way over to Charlie's side, noting Charlie was drinking from another bottle of wine. "I'm surprised you bothered enough to find me." She stated unhappily, Leah caught Emma's eye indicating Marilyn and her would leave them to talk. "Of cause I'm bothered, Charlie I am so sorry I never rang or text you and I'm even sorrier I ruined the evening when you went to so much trouble. I am so sorry; I love you so much and hate it when we fight please for give me. I promise to make it up to you if you let me." Charlie remained silent for what felt like for ever before a grin slowly began to appear on her beautiful face. "How will you make it up to me?" She asked. "Well I think we need to get you home so that I can show you exactly how I aim to make it up to you." "Can't you give me a clue?" Charlie asked seductively. Emma smiled before slowly kneeling in front of her and bringing her lips within touching distance of Charlie's, smiling as her partner closed her eyes ready for the kiss. "I could, but I think you can guess." She teased and lent back on her knees. Laughing as Charlie pouted before putting her hand on the back of her neck pulling her into a kiss.

Several minutes later they broke apart struggling to breathe, as they had their foreheads resting against each other. "Well if that's a taste of what's to come I think I may forgive you." She said smiling. "So does that mean we can go home?" Emma asked also smiling "I think that's a very good idea." Charlie replied giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Good because I'm starving so you can cook me something nice." Emma pretended to cry in pain as Charlie slapped her. They both started to laugh "come on lets go" Charlie said standing and pulling Emma to her feet. "Leah thank you for putting up with me moaning, Emma has promised to make it up to me so we are going home now." As Leah and Marilyn made her way back into the room "I'm glad you two have made it up, before you go how your first day was in the new job?" Leah asked Emma. "Apart from getting my poor poppy bashed, then being knocked off my feet by the same person. It was good." She replied. Charlie suddenly stopped walking turned round to face her girlfriend and suddenly looked guilty. "Babe I'm so sorry, I got so wrapped up in how I was feeling about things I never actually asked about your day, what do you mean he knocked you off your feet? Are you hurt?" She asked concerned. "I'm fine and I don't blame you for being annoyed. Shall we go home and I will tell you all about it."

As they walked home slowly wrapped in each others, Emma talked to Charlie about her day; Charlie smiled as she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. "So you know who bashed the van then?" Charlie asked as she wobbled slightly, glad Emma was there to stop her fall. Obviously she had more to drink than she realised, or was it just because she had not eaten since breakfast. Emma suddenly smiled. "Yes, yes I did, he works at the hospital as an orthopaedic surgeon. He tracked me down by asking who poppy belonged too." She paused as she let a giggle escape, Charlie watched her face light up as she continued the story, and she wondered why she suddenly had a strange feeling in her stomach. "As I was on my way out of the department carrying several files, this evening he knocked into me and the next thing I knew I was on the floor with files all around me. He helped me pick the files up then apologised and handed me a piece of paper with his insurance details. We spoke for a few minutes as he apologised for everything. He's actually quite sweet." "Really, and is this sweet, funny, young doctor also good looking? She asked sarcastically. Noting the change in her voice Emma brought them to a stop. "Are you jealous?" "What? Jealous why would I be jealous? Do I have reason to be jealous?" She exclaimed trying not to get annoyed. "Seriously your jealous of a bloke, I met because he smashed into my car. Charlie for god's sake I am a lesbian. I gave everything up to be here and spend the rest of my life with you. We are getting married soon. How can you even think I would be interested?" She removed her hand from where it had been entwined with Charlie's and walked off towards home.

As they entered the house Ruby smiled saying she was pleased they had made up, but her smile disappeared "OK why do you two look like you have been fighting? You know what I don't want to know I have to study, but I will say this, you are both in the wrong. "Emma you should of let Charlie know you were going to be late, she really made an effort for you. Charlie, it was one meal, get over it, Emma has made plenty of dinners and you haven't made it home because of work commitments." "Ruby, one you are the child we are adults, do not talk to us like that. Two we are not fighting over the bloody burnt dinner. And three if we are arguing I would appreciate it if you kept out of it." Charlie spoke loudly almost shouting at her daughter. "Charlie, do you have to take it out on Ruby? It's not her fault you are paranoid." Emma complained before apologising to Ruby and heading into the kitchen. Banging around in the cupboards she finally settled on making beans on toast for herself. Ruby decided to hide in her room.

Charlie slowly sighed before making her way into her daughter's bedroom standing outside the door she knocked and waited until Ruby spoke. "Rubes can I come in? Ruby please I need to say I'm sorry" She waited but eventually she heard Ruby say she could go in. She made her way over to sit next to her daughter on the bed. Slowly she put her arm around her shoulders bringing her crying daughter into her arms. "Ruby I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to have a go at you, and I know you were only trying to help. Everything you said is true, when did you get so smart?" Ruby hugged her tight and they sat talking for a little while before Charlie said she had better apologise to Emma. "Mum to make it up to me can I go camping this weekend with friends?" "Since you have worked hard on your exams, and have your last one tomorrow. I think you can as long as it's only for the weekend." Ruby squealed "Thank you, thank you; you are the best mother in the whole world." Charlie laughed before heading towards the door. "Mum, since you're in a good mood, can I also borrow your car to go camping." "Ruby don't push it. I have agreed you can go camping lets leave it at that for now." Ruby smiled before nodding "OK your right, now you better go and make it up with Emma."

As she entered the kitchen she found Emma standing heating some beans in a pan. "Do you want some beans on toast? I put enough on in case." "Yes thank you. Emma Can you sit down I really we need to talk." "Charlie can we do this later, I'm tired and hungry and I'm not in the mood to argue over something that will never happen." Emma replied unhappily. "Actually I wanted to apologise, I don't know why I said that, I know you would never cheat on me, to be honest I don't know why I even said anything, I guess I love you and I hate seeing how happy you were talking about your new job and this bloke who you seem to think is alright. You have this knew life going on that has nothing to do with me and I got jealous. I'm sorry." "Charlie even if I do have a new job and make new friends, none of that would ever compare to you. Besides don't you think it would be nice to have more things for us to talk about? Oh and just so you know, I wouldn't be interested in Pete anyway he's a male and I don't think anyone will love him more than he loves himself." They both laughed as Emma pulled a disgusted face. They soon forgot about the beans as they began to kiss and make up.

Just as their making up session was getting serious and Charlie moved them so that Emma was sat on the table with her legs wrapped around Charlie's waist, with Charlie's hands sliding up under her top, while she kissed along her jaw to her neck. Suddenly they broke apart embarrassed as a loud knock on the window scared them. Groaning frustrated Charlie walked to the door. "Angelo what do you want? This better be important." Before he had chance to reply they both turned as Emma shouted. "Shit, Charlie the beans." She dashed to the stove to find the remains of the beans burnt fast to the bottom of the pan. She picked the pan up switching the cooker of before throwing the pan in the sink. "Guess it's just plain toast for dinner." She said smiling at her fiancé. Angelo coughed to remind the couple he was still there. "Angelo what are you doing here?" Charlie asked annoyed. "I came to say thank you. I have just got off the phone to Lindsey, and she told me thanks to you she's coming over for your wedding." He stopped talking and was puzzled when he found his friend giving him the worst look possible. "Is something wrong? Charlie have I said or done anything wrong?" He asked confused. "Emma turned from where she was fetching several items from the fridge. "Did you say Lindsey is coming to the wedding? Our wedding? I only spoke to her the other day and she said she couldn't make it." Charlie cringed before quickly saying, I rang her to ask if there was any chance she could make the wedding, since you know your family are unable to come over, besides she was part of how we got together." She suddenly became worried as she noticed Emma had tears in her eyes. "Emma I'm sorry if I upset you, I just thought I would ask her, she didn't even reply, I thought you would be happy." Emma wiped her eyes before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "Thank you Charlie, it really means a lot that you did this." Relieved she hugged her girlfriend whilst giving Angelo daggers. "Angelo, thanks for letting us know, I will see you tomorrow." She said. Angelo realised how annoyed she appeared and mouthed her apology and left the couple to it.

The couple decided to forget the food idea and took a pot of ice cream and curled up on the couch together, making out and talking, until they decided to call it a night.

**Next time.**

**Charlie tries not to let the hours Emma's working wind her up.**

**Charlie gets annoyed with Angelo about ruining the surprise.**

**Emma finds she loves her new job. She Forgets a meeting with Charlie and Elijah about the wedding.**

**Ruby finally finishes her hsc and goes a weekend away with her friends. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Unexpected love.**

Thanks for your reviews and the fact you still enjoy this story. Please keep sending them in as I enjoy your views and ideas.

**Previously.**

**Emma starts her new job. Charlie tries not to be jealous when she finds out Emma has met a good looking doctor, and claims he could be a friend.**

**Angelo ruins one of the wedding surprise guests, making Charlie think quickly on her feet.**

Chapter 34.

Emma had set off for work early the next morning, she needed to look through the files she had taken home and left in a pile in the lounge. Since making up after their arguments had been more important, than yet more work, Last night. She climbed silently from the bed after slowly untangling herself from Charlie's sleeping form, showered and dressed quickly before grabbing a quick coffee and writing a note for Charlie telling her how much she loved her. Smiling she left the house quietly and climbed into poppy for the hours drive.

Once at work she made herself a coffee and went in the office to work, just as she started reading through the first file her mobile rang, smiling as she found Charlie's name flash up. "Hey sexy." She answered. "You are in so much trouble." Charlie said once Emma answered. "You left this morning without a good morning kiss." "I did kiss you baby, when I came back in the room to leave your note." Emma replied relieved Charlie wasn't really angry with her. "You should have woken me. I hated waking up and not having you here." "I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful." "What time did you leave this morning because I woke at seven and there was no sign of you, the kettle wasn't even warm so you had been gone awhile." "Your sexy police sergeant's brain ticking over was it? I left about 6:15am because I never got any work done at home last night which I needed before I have a meeting." "Are you complaining?" Charlie purred. "Hell no. the only thing I didn't like was falling out with you. Charlie I don't want to ever argue like that again, it was horrible." Emma replied. "I know I'm sorry. I guess I have to accept work is important and you will be doing longer hours, but given the choice you would rather be with me, wouldn't you?" "Charlie sweetheart you are everything to me, this job will be interesting, there's so much I can do to improve it, but on my list of priority's it is number three. You and Ruby are definitely way more important." "Good, well Ruby has her final exam today, so I thought we could take her out for a meal tonight to celebrate, what do you think?" "I think that is a fantastic idea babe. What time are you planning?" "I was thinking of booking a table in the new restaurant in Yabbi creak for half past seven? Will that be alright with you?" Sounds perfect I will try to make sure I'm home early so we can spend time together first." Emma replied, this settled they said goodbye.

An hour after talking to Emma on the phone Charlie pulled into the car park of the police station. Getting out of her vehicle she just hoped today wasn't a busy day; she needed to catch up on the paper work she had been avoiding. As she entered the station with her coffee from the diner in hand she sighed. The reception area was busy, with the river boys and their rival gang. Walking passed them she walked into her office to place the coffee and her bag, before heading back out and shouting above the racket. "Right you lot, I want silence. Any of you that feel the need to carry on with this disagreement will be put straight in a cell and dealt with last. Now I suggest you wait silently and while you are all processed." Going over to the main desk she asked Watson what was going on. She explained the two gangs had come together on the beach and three people had ended up in hospital. "Right who do you want to interview first, I will sit in on it with you, let's try and get this lot sorted ASAP so we can get this station back to normal." She gave orders to her colleagues before quickly fetching her coffee and entering the interview room. "Two hours later and several interviews in, Charlie had found out nothing. All both gangs were willing to say was they hated the others and they were only on the beach for surfing when they were attacked. No one could say how the three individuals had been injured but they had not laid a hand on them.

As soon as she had interviewed and bailed the rival gangs with her colleagues she walked tiredly into her office. Just as she sat herself behind her desk, there was a knock on her door. "Come in." Smiling as Watson entered offering her one of two take away coffee cups. "I thought you might need one of these, I called in on my way back from the interview." "You are a saint George. So how did the interviews at the hospital go? Is it as we thought? They don't know what happened or who hit them." "Exactly, they wouldn't even admit to being on the beach, even though we took them to the hospital from their. What are we going to do? If we don't get a handle on this there will be more than one murder." "I know, I know" Charlie replied rubbing her hand across her forehead as she could feel a stress headache coming on. "OK I want regular patrols everywhere we know they hang out, we need to look into everything, financial, drugs, relations, anything we can find. We need to be on our guard because I feel like this is the start of something nasty." She sat back sighing in her chair.

Suddenly remembering why she had come in, in a bad mood, "Where's Angelo? Tell him I need a word with him. If you hear screaming just ignore it will be me making him pay with pain for ruining a wedding surprise." She said smiling at her friend. "Can I stay and watch?" George asked laughing, as she walked towards the door. "How about a compromise, as soon as I have done it we will go for lunch and I tell you all about it?" She smiled her friend. "Depends who will be paying." George replied, smiling back. "Okay, okay, lunch will be on me, now can you ask Angelo to step in my office please." Just then George closed the door behind her; Charlie sat laughing as she heard George tell Angelo he was in deep poo, poo.

As Angelo knocked on the door a few minutes later he was prepared with an apology. Standing nervously with his hands held up in front of him, he began with his little speech, "Look Charlie I really am sorry, I didn't know it was a surprise, no one told me, I just thought you had told Emma you would help Lindsey pay to be at the wedding. If there's anything I can do, just let me know. I am so sorry." He replied giving her his best cheeky grin. Shaking her head at him she smiled "It's a good job I was able to think fast, Angelo you really are an idiot. First you interrupt our make up session, and then you spill one of the surprises I had organised for my future wife. It is a good job I love you, but this is for you." She handed him a pile of files. Angelo looked down noticing what his boss had handed him. "You have got to be kidding. You want me to do the stationary audit? Come on Charlie, I have said I'm sorry." He pleaded. "Thanks for volunteering Angelo, if you could get it done by the end of the day." She said smiling. He then stomped out of the office slamming the door behind him.

Mean while Emma had invited the rest of her staff into their one to one meetings, she now had a pile of information to formulate which will hopefully make the department a happier smoother one to work in. She was also due to head up for a meeting with all head's of department on budget. She was determined to stand her ground; just because she was the new girl it didn't give them a chance to cut her budget while wanting her to work miracles. She had made sure she was organised and had the budget paperwork up to date ready.

Just as she was leaving her office there was a knock on the door. To her surprise Pete stood waiting to be invited in. "Hi, I was wondering if you had eaten yet?" Emma smiled "Actually I was about to head to the cafeteria to grab a sandwich." "Eating on the run? Tut, tut, do you know how bad that is. It is so bad for you, call your self a health worker, I think you are lucky I was passing. Looks like I will have to rescue you, and make sure you take a proper break and digest your food properly." He said smugly. "Is that right? Pete I would love to but I have far too much work to do I can't afford to take time out for lunch. Besides what makes you think I want to lunch with you? You are the person that crashed into me twice yesterday?" She said laughing at his sheepish look aimed at her. "Geez I slightly knock you twice and I'm never gonna here the end of it am I? Typical female, you will remind me about this in the next ten years." Emma raised her eyebrows questioningly "Ten years? You think we will know each other in ten years?" "Well once you meet me, I'm kinda hard to forget. I also think we would be great together, friends or more. Wait are you married? Engaged? Single?" Emma held her hand up to show him her engagement ring. "I am engaged, HAPPILY engaged," She replied. "Engaged? That's not bad, you still have time to realise how fantastic I am compared to the boring bloke you have at home." He grinned giving her a cheeky grin. "Just so you know, my Fiancé is the sergeant of Yabbi Creek police station, she is tall, strong, sexy, and very sexy. No one will ever compare to her." Emma replied laughing as Pete's mouth hung open in shock. "Close your mouth, you might trip over that lip. Now I think I will take you up on that offer of lunch." She replied laughing as he mechanically shut his mouth but continued to stand and stare at her. "You're Gay? I never would have guessed you were gay. So your fiancé is hot is she? I bet she looks sexy in her uniform, you will have to introduce us." He continued to talk as he placed his arm around Emma's shoulders guiding her along the corridor.

Ten minutes later they were sat at a table tucking into lunch talking as if they had known each other their whole lives. They talked and laughed as they shared stories. Emma glanced at her watch surprised they had been there for forty five minutes. They made their way back to their individual jobs arranging to catch up later. She quickly walked back to her office smiling as she met Tracie "Hi Tracie, did you appointment got alright?" She asked concerned for her friend and colleague. "Yes thanks, I need further tests but I'm not so bad thanks. I'm just sorry I wasn't here to help settle in, I know you have lots of work on at the moment." "I told you yesterday, your health comes first, it's fine, I managed to finish the one to one meetings, and made a list of my findings, I have everything organised for the budget meeting which I need to go to in ten minutes. I have a list of in formation I need, would you be able to make a start and I can help as soon as the meeting finishes?" "Yes of cause, no problem." "Thanks Tracie I owe you. It won't always be like this, I hope shortly this place will be up and running easier." She said as they both glanced around the office full of files and papers.

At 19:05 Emma rushed through the door to the house, "I know, I know I am so sorry, but give me five minutes and I will be ready I promise. You will not believe how mad my day has been." She spoke as she rushed to their bedroom ready to get changed as Charlie and Ruby sat at the kitchen table. Charlie angrily downed the contents of her wine glass before pouring herself another glass. "Do you think you should be having another drink? Emma will be ready soon and we can go. We will only be a few minutes late." She replied worried this would be the start of another argument like yesterday. Just then Emma rushed back into the kitchen having had a quick wash and got into her red fitted dress that she knew Charlie loved anything to make things better as she noticed the look her fiancé threw as she rushed through the house late for the second day running. "Right are we ready? Ruby you look fantastic in that dress, and your hair is beautiful up like that it really suits you. Congratulations on finishing you HSC. Charlie you are outstanding, you look absolutely sexy in that outfit I love you." She spoke quickly not giving her chance to tell her how angry she was. "I take it I'm driving? Come on then let's go. I am so hungry I could eat a horse." Charlie was about to open her mouth to tell Emma exactly how long they had been waiting for her, but she was kept silent by a warning look Ruby gave her as she stood up ready to follow Emma out of the house. Charlie chose to gulp the last of her wine before shaking her head and following the women out.

As they were shown to the table Emma took Charlie's hand whispering in her ear. "I really am sorry babe; please can we put it behind us for Ruby's sake? I promise to make it up to you later." She gently kissed her ear, with her lips. "Charlie turned to face her, feeling her anger slip away, it still amazed her how Emma just had to smile or kiss her lightly and she melted. They sat and each ordered their meal. The evening was a great success Charlie seemed happier and only drank one more glass of wine; Emma was extremely attentive to both Ruby and Charlie. Charlie also continued to blush as Emma played footsy teasingly under the table.

Once the three made their way back inside the house they decided to change into their pyjamas and watch a DVD together, not wanting the evening to end. As Charlie and Emma curled up on one couch Ruby gladly stretched out on the other. She groaned about eating far too much. The couple looked over before glancing at each other and laughing. "I did try and warn you they were large portions, you did insist on having a starter and a sweet." Charlie replied shaking her head at her daughter. "It was rude not to. Especially when you were paying, mother dear." Ruby replied grinning. Charlie gave her a shocked looked before sticking her tongue out at her daughter, causing her to laugh. "Very mature mother, I can totally see what Emma see's in you." She replied. "Your totally right Ruby, my tongue is one of the things Emma loves about me." She replied before realising and blushing bright red. Emma gasped, hit her and hid her face deep in her shoulder. "Euuww. That is way too much information, thanks mum. I really hate the image I now have in my head." Ruby replied pretending to be sick. "Sorry Ruby I really didn't mean that." Charlie replied embarrassed.

Later that evening Ruby had claimed she needed her bed, leaving Charlie and Emma watching the second DVD they had put on. Emma suddenly sat up; I better make a start on that lot." She said reluctantly leaving the comfort of Charlie's arms nodding towards the paper work she had dumped on the table in her rush to get ready for the meal out. "Do you have to? It's late we should go to bed." Charlie asked upset work was coming between them again. "I would love to babe but I have to get this sorted ready to share with the department as soon as possible. You go to bed, I won't be long. Theirs no point us both staying up." Charlie sat up sighing, "I can wait? Does this mean you won't have to set off as early in the morning?" "I wish babe, there is so much work to do. I'm hoping if I get it out of the way the first few weeks I'm there, I won't have as much to do the rest of my time there as it will run a lot happier and smoother." Charlie tried again to convince her she couldn't work this hard, "Babe you have to sleep, sometime. I know you want to get on top of it all, but not at the cost of your health or family." Realising that didn't come across how she wanted it to she braced herself for Emma's anger. "Charlie it has only been a couple of days, I thought you would be understanding, especially as you're in a job that keeps you away from us a lot of the time when you're working an important case. I can't believe you're being so selfish." "Charlie stormed out of the room.

Thirty minutes later Charlie had calmed down and knew she had to go and apologise. She slowly made her way into the lounge seeing Emma bent over the table open files spread out all over. "Babe it's half past twelve. Are you coming to bed?" She asked as she made her way over and sat next to her reaching across the table she held Emma's hand "I really am sorry babe, I just don't like you spending all this time away from us. I can see how excited you are with all of this, but I can't help feeling jealous. I feel like I am being replaced and I hate it. I also don't like how early you're setting off from work and getting back on the night. I know it's important to you and I will try to be supportive, but please don't forget about us." She said honestly. Emma looked up at Charlie seeing the anger had been replaced by honesty and love in her eyes. "Charlie I'm sorry, I know the last couple of days have been hard but it won't always be like that. A couple of weeks and I will be more in control I promise. I love you. Please give me three weeks max, if things haven't changed I will pack it in I promise. You and Ruby are more important than anything else. I love you I really do." They kissed each other before Emma stood up and held her hand out for Charlie. Come on babe, I think we should go to bed. With that they rushed into their bedroom. Emma was determined to show Charlie exactly what she meant to her before collapsing in each others arms and into a deep sleep.

Friday morning had soon arrived; Emma was out at work as usual, Charlie was trying to sleep but finally gave up, pulling on her robe she made her way into the kitchen where Ruby was trying to pack a weeks shop into a rucksack. Music blasted out of the radio in the corner, moaning Charlie moved and turned it off. "Ruby do you know what time it is? Thanks to a drunken naked bloke tied to a lamp post. I didn't get in until nearly two this morning. I was hoping to get a little more sleep; it is seven o'clock in the morning for god's sake." "Morning mum, would you like a coffee?" She asked moving to kiss her then put the kettle on. "Ruby how long is you planning on being away? You have enough food to feed an army." Charlie spoke as she sorted through the food all over the table. "You are not taking these, or these. Ruby this is the food I bought as a treat for Emma. What else have you got in here?" Charlie began looking through the bags, taking out things she wanted and putting in replacements, half an hour later the food bags were packed and sat on the floor next to the door with the tent and kitchen sink Ruby must have packed.

Just then there was a knock on the door. In walked the rest of Ruby's friends, "Are you ready Rubes. Morning Charlie thanks for lending us the tents and car." Xavier quickly said. "Right there are some rules before you lot head off. First you go where we arranged, so that any problems and we know where to come. Secondly, you be careful, I don't want any accidents. Thirdly no breaking any laws, that means when you're in the car and when you are camping. Fourth Ruby is the only one to drive my car, and I don't want one little mark on it or you are all in trouble." The group all stood about rolling their eyes at each other listening to Charlie's rules. "And finally the most important rule number five go and enjoy yourselves, you all deserve it." She said giving the group a huge smile. "Now get outta here so I can get back to bed. Enjoy, have fun but be careful." She said giving her daughter a hug. She was surprised when the entire group gave her hugs, before picking up the bags ready to load into the car. "Thanks mum. I love you so much." They hugged each other again before saying goodbye at the door.

Two weeks later Emma had got up early to head out to work she kissed Charlie as she slept soundly. Charlie was on lates that week and she hated not being able to spend time together, she waited up for her so they could at least spend a few minutes together. As she was just about to leave the room, her hand on the handle as she heard Charlie mumble "At least I got a kiss this time. Don't work to hard, remember we are meeting Elijah this afternoon." Emma smiled and walked back over to the bed leaning over to kiss Charlie who remained in the same position and her eyes were kept shut, if she hadn't just spoke to her Emma would have sworn she was sound asleep. "I love you babe, I will see you and Elijah later for our meeting. I can't wait to be Mrs Buckton." She kissed her again before heading out of the room.

Emma had finally organised a list of Clients for each member of staff, which she hoped would please them, for example those who had an interest in back problems and specialised in that area she had given only those clients. It would take a little organising with regards to regular clients but she had no doubt it would be explained and done in a safe and professional manner. She was due to reveal the new lists at the staff meeting organised for every Monday morning, before work. She also needed to speak to the receptionists with regard to the new way of referring new clients.

Feeling pleased with herself she left the office to make herself a well deserved cup of coffee. "Emma I wonder if you could help me with something. Nick one of the physiotherapist asked." "Sure do I have time to grab a coffee first? I have been working none stop and need caffeine fix?" She asked smiling "yes of cause, do you want me to make it?" Nick asked kindly. She liked Emma, she was very approachable and she wouldn't give anyone a job to do that she wouldn't do her self. She also wanted to make a success of the department by finding out what the people that work there think. She didn't interfere unless asked although everyone knew she kept an eye on everything. "No you go and take a seat I can make it, how do you take it?" Emma replied. One of her main aims was that staff didn't see a big gap between them and her; she hated working for managers who thought they were some kind of god. Sonia wasn't like that and she hoped she wouldn't be either.

Ten minutes later Nick had filled her in on problems they were having with staff on the orthopaedic ward, with regards to when and how physiotherapy could treat their patients. "Ok I was hoping I could be here a little longer before making waves, but I agree with you it needs sorting and sorting fast. I really don't know who some of these people think they are, we are all here to help each other give patients the best care and treatment possible." She sighed thinking how to approach the problem. "Leave it with me; I will see what I can do. Could you make sure as many staff turn up on Monday for the meeting as possible, I have done a lot of work to make things easier and better for everyone, so once I explain it I want to begin, if there are any problems I am open to discuss it, as it's you lot dealing mostly with the clients. Thanks again Nick, I will let you know what happens." With that Nick made her way out of the office. "Tracie I will be up on the ward if I'm needed. I will have my phone and pager with me, do you know where we keep the policy on working with in patients" Tracie handed over the file. "Don't forget your leaving early today." Tracie replied as Emma accepted the file thanking her.

As Emma walked onto the orthopaedic ward, she was met by Sister O'Sullavan. She was welcomed into the office. They were just going through the policy Emma had taken with her when there was a knock on the door. Pete the surgeon popped his head into the office. "Well hello Emma, we don't often see you up in our territory. Pat I was just wondering if I could hand over details of care for Mrs Jones. In fact if I could come in now it would help to have your advice Emma?" Pat O'Sullavan looked at Emma to ask if she would mind, in which Emma said she had no problem with that, she also took the opportunity to tell Pete her staffs concerns when they come onto the ward to work with clients and so they discussed a better way of working. Two hours later and a list of changes to the policy Emma left the ward heading back to the department to talk to Nick, who had brought the problem to her attention.

It was now 15:30 an hour and a half after she was due to meet Charlie and Elijah at the diner to discuss their wedding. Emma jumped into poppy ready for the hour's drive. Noting she had 7 missed calls from Charlie, she called her using the Bluetooth hands free set Charlie had installed before she started working at the hospital. "Hey babe, I know I'm really sorry, I am on my way I promise, I know and I am really sorry. I Promise to make it up to you and Elijah. I will meet you at home. OK I love you Bye." She quickly hung up noting Charlie's screeching angry voice. It would take a lot to make it up to her this time. Thinking she would call at the shops on her way home.

She arrived home an hour and fifteen minutes later; walking in through the kitchen she noted the angry posture of her girlfriend who sat on the couch with her back to the door, Bianca sat on the other couch giving Emma a good look, glance before excusing herself to Charlie, Elijah was no where in sight. Charlie stood to see her friend out and finally noticed Emma standing in the doorway sheepishly holding a large bouquet of flowers in her arms. "Babe I'm really sorry." She said stepping forward to give Charlie the flowers. "Save it, I don't want to hear. We had this meeting organised weeks ago. I even reminded you this morning, THIS FUCKING MORNING." She shouted before dumping the flowers on the table and storming past her. The next thing Emma knew the back door slammed shut.

Emma walked into the restaurant having looked everywhere else for Charlie. Walking up to the bar she found Charlie sat at the bar talking to Liam, who was working the bar. "Charlie baby here you are, I have been looking all over for you." She said sitting on the stool next to her. "I'll have a white wine please Liam. Babe please talk to me" She asked putting her hand on top of her girlfriends resting on the bar. Charlie refused to acknowledge her, pulling her hand away instead. She took hold of the glass full of wine and gulped it down before standing up thanking Liam and walking away. Emma tried again but was given a blank look. Emma apologised to Liam before following Charlie from the restaurant.

After exiting the surf club she looked around for any sign on the direction her girlfriend was heading, finally she caught a glimpse of Charlie walking onto the beach. Taking off after her Emma knew it was going to take a lot of grovelling to win Charlie back. A little walk along the beach Emma stopped finding Charlie sat a short distance away, with her knees tucked up tight and her arms wrapped around them, her head resting on her knees. Sighing heavily, wiping the nervous sweat from her hands she made her way over to her, silently sitting next to her sliding an arm around her shoulders. "Babe, please talk to me, shout get angry I deserve it but please don't ignore me. Charlie please I am so sorry, I tried to get home on time I really did." Charlie shrugged Emma's arm from around her before looking Emma directly in the eyes. "You don't get it do you? I have come to understand your job means more than spending time with Rubes and me, I don't like it but I have accepted it. But this was about our wedding, I thought it meant as much to you as it did to me. Do you know how humiliating it was to sit there with the vicar waiting for you to arrive to discuss the most important day of our lives? Seeing that pitying look from Elijah as we finally accepted you weren't coming because work was more important to you than I am. If you don't want to marry me you could just tell me instead of humiliating me in front of Elijah. I hate you for making feel like this, I'm sitting here crying my bloody eyes out again like some pathetic idiot. I don't do crying." She spoke as she angrily wiped the tears away. "You know what fuck it and fuck you, the wedding is off." She screamed. As hurriedly she got to her feet and ran away. Leaving a very upset Emma sitting in the same position where she left her.

It was late by the time Emma walked into the house, she was tired upset and feeling as low as she possibly could for not realising how her behaviour over the last two weeks had really affected Charlie. She had spent along time sitting on the beach thinking everything through, it had taken along time but she now knew how much she had taken her family for granted. Having made a decision she made her way slowly home ready to do anything to prove how much she loved and needed her family. As she walked into the lounge she was greeted by a very angry and upset Ruby. "How could you? How could you hurt her like that? She is totally devastated do you know that? She say's the weddings off that you don't want to marry her. I think you should go. I can't believe how wrong we all were about you. Go just get out and never come near my mother again or I swear I will kill you." She said before collapsing in floods of tears onto the nearest couch. Emma slowly made her way over sitting next to her and pulling her into her arms. She took her time telling Ruby everything between sobs, everything that has happened over the last couple of weeks, the argument on the beach, what she had come to realise as she sat alone on the beach. Eventually Ruby lifted her head up, "I think you need to tell Charlie all of this. I'm sorry I said all that horrible stuff, I don't hate you, I love you. Mum does too." They hugged again before Emma stood and made her way into the bedroom. Charlie was curled in the foetal position as she shook with tears. Emma made her way further into the room.

**Next time.**

**Emma makes up with Charlie.**

**Will Emma give her new temporary job up for the sake of her family?**

**The wedding plans are full steam ahead.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Unexpected love.**

I am so sorry it has taken so long to update this story, I have had a nightmare with my computer and health problems, but I promise not to leave it this long in future.

Thank you for all your kind reviews, it means a lot that you seem to enjoy my story, please keep the reviews coming, and if you have any ideas I am open to ideas. Thanks again.

**Previously.**

**Charlie lets Angelo know how upset she was when he let a wedding surprise slip out.**

**Emma's new job comes between the couple, causing Charlie to call of the wedding.**

**Ruby and her friends celebrate end of exams.**

Chapter 35.

As Emma made her way over to the bed, she felt upset and angry at herself for putting the woman she loved and meant everything to her, through all of this. When did I get so selfish? She thought to herself. She slowly sat on the side of the bed next to Charlie. She slowly put her hand on Charlie's thigh and stroked it tenderly. Charlie pushed her hand away and moved to the other side of the bed covering her face. "Babe please talk to me. I'm sorry I really am, I'm sorry that I have neglected you and Ruby, I'm sorry that because I loved the challenge of getting the department to be a success, I put it before you, us, everything. The wedding and Ruby but especially you, mean everything to me, I don't care about anything else. I have been sat on the beach for hours thinking things through. First thing tomorrow I am handing my notice in and going back to my normal job, normal ours. I will not let anything come between us again. Please Charlie, please tell me you forgive me and you still love me enough to marry me. If I have lost you, I have lost everything, without you I am nothing. I love you so much." She spoke between tears and sat waiting for some kind of sign Charlie had heard her and hopefully believed her.

Charlie sniffed before slowly rolling onto her other side to face her. "Do you mean that?" She asked nervously. "I meant everything I said, Charlie I'm an idiot. But all this has been like a smack to the head I really shouldn't need a bust up to make me realise what's important." She replied honestly with her heart on her sleeve. "And what is important to you?" She asked quietly. "You, Charlie you mean everything to me, you are my life my night and day, my sun and moon. Charlie you are why I'm here, I cannot live with out you, and you're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think of at night. I moved half way around the world to be with you. And to show you how much I mean it I am going to quit the secondment, as soon as I can I will tell them I'm heading back to Yabbi creek."

Charlie moved closer and slowly slipped her hand into Emma's "You are an idiot but you're my idiot." She said smiling. "I guess I have been a little unreasonable about things, I could be more supportive about your career, I'm sorry too. I know my job has come between plans we have made and you never get angry about it, so I guess I should be the same, I guess I'm not used to it, you normally work fixed hours, and are here more, you never used to bring work home with you so time at home was ours. I'm jealous, and I hate myself for it but I can't help it I feel like you love your job more than me." "Charlie I am so sorry I made you feel like that, but you have to believe me when I say there is nothing more important to me than you." Emma said as the tears continued to fall from her eyes. "I guess I got carried away with the big idea of me being the person to save a failing department, yet I failed to see it was causing my relationship with my soul mate to fail instead." "I can understand that, after my entire career is important to me. Do you really mean it when you said you would give up the secondment for me?" "Yes I would give my whole career up for you, not just the secondment, I have given up my life in England and I would give anything else you want me to as long as we are together." She replied daring to place a hand on her girlfriends loving soft cheek wiping the tears away with her thumb.

Charlie pulled Emma into a hug and kissed her before telling her "I don't want you to give up the secondment, I know how much it means to you and I think you should do it, I promise to be more supportive. Will you promise that you will try to think of us and put our needs first sometimes especially when it comes to our wedding arrangements?" "I promise. Are you sure you don't want me to hand in my notice? I will if it means making you happy, us happy because I hate not spending as much time with you. Even if it should improve as changes are in place. Does this mean the wedding is back on?" She asked giving Charlie a nervous grin. "It was never actually off, I love you and want to marry you, when I told you it was off it was just anger talking, I'm sorry." Emma smiled before kissing her passionately. "I am so pleased, thank you so much. I love you so much and I promise things will change. Starting with first thing in the morning I will go and see Elijah to apologise for not turning up and beg him for another appointment."

"Emma, there is one thing I do need you to do." Charlie replied looking serious. "Anything, just tell me what you need me to do." She replied looking into her girlfriends eyes sincerely. "Make love to me." Charlie replied grinning widely. Emma stared at her for a few seconds before surprising her by pushing her back on the bed and straddling her, while placing kisses all over her face and neck, causing Charlie to laugh.

The couple spent a lovely weekend together Emma was very attentive, Saturday they had a lie in then took Ruby to the diner for breakfast where they discussed the wedding and Ruby's future. She had come to the decision she wanted to join the police and follow in her mum and granddads footsteps. Charlie was amazed and over whelmed. "Ruby are you sure it's what you really want, I would be proud of you no matter what you decide to do." "Mum I have thought about it for a long time, I just didn't want to mention it in case I didn't get in but I received this today." She replied handing a letter to her mum. Watching her as she read then re-read it. "Ruby this is fantastic. I am so proud of you. We have to go out and celebrate tonight. Where do you fancy? I will book a table." Emma hugged Ruby conveying her proudness. "Although I am not happy, we will miss you. I kind of thought you would stay at home and go to the local uni." "I thought you two might be glad to see the back of me. You would be able to make out anywhere and anytime you like, without me walking in on you." Ruby laughed.

They decided on an Indian restaurant in Yabbi creek. Ruby invited Xavier to join them, so the foursome enjoyed a lovely meal. The conversation flowed they talked about finally getting through their exams, the up and coming wedding, before they began discussing Ruby moving to the city to become a police officer. Xavier said he was proud of Ruby but hated the thought of her being away for three years. Charlie joked with him that he could always join the force with her, he shook his head saying he had already decided what he wanted to do and he was waiting to find out if he had been accepted, he wouldn't tell anyone in case he failed to get in but promised Ruby she would be the first to know. This caused both adults to groan "Xavier you do realise you, and more importantly us, will get no peace at all until you tell her. So you better prey you find out soon, because every time she even so much as mentions it to us, we will be making you pay." Charlie teased. Xavier joined in with them laughing and Ruby sat pouting for a little while before giving in and joining the laughing. "I'm not that bad." She said once they calmed down.

Sunday was a lazy day for the couple they stayed in bed making love most of the morning, then as arranged they ate lunch in the diner with Elijah, having the wedding meeting. It was now December and the wedding was in two months time. Elijah went through the whole ceremony explaining what they would need to do and how they wanted things like the vows etc. to go. Later that evening they were lay in each others arms after having an early night for love making. "I can't believe my daughter is going away soon and to train as a police officer." She was proud but worried at the same time she also knew she would miss her so much, it had taken along time after Ruby found out about her true parentage but they had slowly got close again and Charlie hated the thought she would no longer need her. "Do you think we will drift apart? I couldn't bear to lose her." "Hey you won't lose her, just because she won't be living with us, Ruby will still need and love you even when she is an old married woman with kids of her own. Who knows once she's qualified she might come back to the bay, and work for the best sergeant ever? No matter where she is or what she is doing Ruby will always know that we love her and she will always have a home to come back to." Charlie smiled and snuggled closer to her fiancé, "Do you know how much I love you, why are you always the one that makes sense out of anything. I can't believe how happy I am I have met you and that we are going to get married." She moved slightly to kiss her passionately before snuggling back down tiredly they both said "I love you." Before they both drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Early the next morning the couple sat eating breakfast together, Emma had constantly told Charlie she should stay in bed as she didn't need to get up so early for work, and Charlie had told her she didn't care about the time she just wanted to spend quality time with her. "Charlie I meant what I said yesterday, as soon as I get to work I will hand my notice in, technically it's not actually notice so I could be back to Yabbi creek asap." She spoke before taking the last gulp of coffee and moving to wash their dishes. Charlie smiled at her girlfriend although she couldn't help the feeling of guilt that she felt with every word Emma spoke. She had lay awake most of the night thinking how selfish she was to want Emma to give up on a job that makes her happy, the more she thought about it the more she realised Emma had been nothing but supportive with her own career. "Emma listen…" She started to speak but was interrupted when Emma said she needed to get going. "Charlie I know what you're going to say and you don't have to worry; I promise to hand my notice in and am home on time tonight. You and Ruby are more important that anything. I really am sorry for making you feel like I don't care about you. It won't happen again." She leant forward and kissed Charlie silencing her second attempt at telling Emma, she had changed her mind and realised she was the selfish one. Before Charlie knew what was happening Emma had ended the kiss and walked out of the house.

As soon as Emma was in her office she phoned to organise a meeting with the board to cancel her secondment, she knew Charlie said she didn't mind, but Emma didn't want anything coming between them again, she felt like she had almost lost everything important to her and a job was not worth it, especially a part time job. She then made her way to the staff meeting she had organised every Monday morning. "Good morning guys, I hope you have all had a great weekend, because I know I did. Right now, I have the lists with your new clients, I hope to have it sorted by next week, so those seeing clients this week make a note of who will be their new physiotherapist and I have a list of clients not in this week who I will personally inform of the changes. Now the next thing I want to discuss is the use of the gym facilities or should I say lack of use. We have a perfectly good gymnasium and hydrotherapy pool sitting there hardly being used and I am going to change that. So I want to organise group sessions, in the gym I want leg groups, which will be an hours session for any leg injuries, as you work one to one with your clients and you feel they are almost ready to be discharged but need a little more they will be referred to the group sessions, they will be allotted eight sessions and then they will be discharged unless any problems arise and they will be re referred to their therapist. The hydro pool will be used for group sessions with any suitable clients. It will be using the same referral system, number of session's, outcomes etc. does anyone have any questions? As for staff running the sessions I want one assistant and one physio in each session. Obviously for the leg sessions I want staff specialising in clients with leg injuries. The pool sessions anyone can volunteer. Mark and Leah as your the assistant physiotherapists, I would appreciate you joining me in the office after this meeting to go over things more." They then discussed the new referral system, and any issues people had. Emma was pleased everyone seemed happy with the changes.

Half an hour she had a phone call to say the board would see her at 15:30 so she decided to make a start on the plans for the group sessions; at least she could make a start ready for who ever took over from her to continue. She had spoken to Mark and Leah and were pleased how excited they were to be apart of the new system, she had left them to decide which sessions they were going to take. She had given them the choice of one doing each group or splitting them between them. They promised to get back to her by the end of the day. As for what physiotherapists would work the groups she had left it open for them to decide if they wanted to, explaining if no one came forward she would have to decide.

Emma sat in the office going through her ideas with Tracie, as they were having a break and a coffee Emma asked Tracie what she wanted for her future. "I eventually want to be the head of a department, but you've seen how they have no respect for me, and how I handle situations. Be honest with me do you think I'm wasting my time? I see the way you come in and know what is best for the department and you get on with it, you tell people what you expect from them as well as asking their opinion, making them feel like their ideas and thoughts are important, you have so much confidence, I wish I could be like you." She says unhappily. "Tracie I look at you and I see myself a few years ago, I had no confidence in myself and therefore had no respect from my work colleagues and bosses. I started doing voluntary work while training and she took me under her wing; she said she could see something special in me and that I had to have more confidence and belief in my abilities, I thought she was crazy but she gave me information on some courses to build my confidence and self esteem. I took some persuading but eventually went on a couple of them and never looked back since. I think you are extremely good at your job, I honestly believe once you believe in yourself and your capabilities you will make a fantastic head of department. In fact I have a meeting with the board later, how about we take a look at some courses for you and I can get the board to agree them." Tracie looked at Emma waiting for her to laugh and tell her she was joking, and tell her she had no chance to reach her dream of running her own department, after a couple of minutes and no such response from Emma she asked nervously "Do you really mean that, you really were like me? And you think I am capable of running a department in the future?" "I know you are, and even more than that I finally understand what the physiotherapist meant when she said she could see something in me, because I can see it in you too and will do everything I can to help you achieve your goals." She said smiling. Before using the computer to find courses Tracie would benefit from. Five minutes later she smiled as she picked the printed list of courses to take to the board meeting, and the reasons behind wanting Tracie on them.

Emma had lost herself in her work and lost all sense of time when she was disturbed by a knock on the office door. "Come in." She called stretching her aching back. Pete's head popped around the part opened door, smiling he said "Hi, I was on my way to grab a bite to eat and thought I would see if you wanted to join me." Emma was surprised as she hadn't realised it was lunch time. "You know what, I think I will join you, I have been sat at this computer for the last three hours," she stood had a full stretch before picking up her bag and following Pete from the office.

As they chatted while walking along the corridor Emma stopped suddenly when she heard a familiar voice call her name. Turning she came face to face with her girlfriend, who was striding along the corridor towards her in her uniform. "Hey Charlie, what are you doing here?" she asks in shock. Charlie looked Pete up and down before settling her eyes on Emma. "Have you done it yet?" Charlie asks. Emma knew what it was, but was still shocked to see her girlfriend "ermmm no not yet, I have a meeting this afternoon, I told you I would do it, is that why you're here? To make sure I tell them?" She asked slightly annoyed with her girlfriend's lack of trust. Pete who had been stood silently watching the confrontation between his friend and who he could only presume was her fiancé, coughing to get the attention of the two women, he smiled as both sets of eyes finally looked at him directly "Hi I'm Pete, a friend of Emma's, I thought I would introduce myself as she seems to have lost her manners." He says grinning as he holds his hand out towards Charlie. "Sorry Pete, can I introduce you to Charlie my girlfriend, Charlie as he has already told you this is Pete." Charlie glanced at Emma feeling slightly better that Emma had introduced her as her girlfriend but still having a slight feeling of jealousy as she noticed the way her girlfriend smiled at the man stood next to her. "Nice to meet you to Pete." She replied shaking the hand he held out to her. "I was just taking your workaholic girlfriend for a lunch break, would you like to join us or I could leave you two alone if you preferred." "No stay, Charlie do you have time to eat? You don't mind Pete joining us do you?" She asks once Charlie nods.

As they sat at the table eating lunch Charlie was surprised how nice Pete seemed and she felt even happier when she heard Emma tease him about his up and coming date with one of the nurses. "I'm going to see what delights are for dessert; can I get either of you anything?" They both shook their heads replying no thank you. As soon as he moved from the table Charlie turned to Emma "I don't want…" laughing as Emma spoke at the same time "Charlie I promise…." "You go first" Emma said once they both finished laughing. "Look Emma, I tried talking to you this morning but you distracted me, I came here to stop you doing anything stupid. I'm sorry about the way I have been behaving lately, but I have thought a lot about you, this job, how much you have already given up for me, I don't want you giving something else up, I know how much enjoy the challenge and it is only six months, so I want you to forget leaving here, you shouldn't have to give everything up to be with me, just because I'm a selfish pathetic fool, I know how you feel about me and our family. I'm sorry I made you feel you had to choose, I know how I would feel if I felt your career was more important than mine, being a police officer was all I ever wanted. Besides I think I like the idea of my woman being the boss." She said smiling. "Charlie are you sure? Because I will give it up in a heart beat, if it meant not having you and Ruby. All that matters to me is making you happy." They smile and share a quick kiss before Charlie sighs heavily, "I better go, and I was only supposed to be at a meeting. So I will love you and leave you. See you at home." With another kiss Charlie smiles at Pete heading back to the table and heads through the exit.

Emma walked back to the department feeling a lot happier after talking to Charlie. Pete had mentioned having a weekend off so Emma invited him down to the bay which he replied "How could I refuse an offer like that, me sharing a house with two gorgeous women." In which Emma slapped him playfully before saying "You do know you don't stand a chance with either me or my sexy girlfriend right? And besides it's actually a house with three gorgeous women as Charlie's seventeen year old daughter lives with us." Laughing as his eyes lit up.

Later that evening the three women sat eating a later diner, which Ruby had surprised her mum and Emma with. There was a loud knock on the door, "I'll go shall I?" Ruby asked getting to her feet shaking her head at the women still sat eating. "Xavier hey, I didn't realise we were doing anything tonight." She said before squealing when she was lifted up and spun around "I got it Rubes, I got in." He said excitedly. Eventually putting her down and kissing her lips. "What have you got in Xavier? It must be good from that reaction." Emma says from her position in Charlie's arms standing in the doorway to the lounge. Xavier turns laughing at the couple "You are looking at a student paramedic, I have been accepted on the training course and the best part is I'm in the city with you Rubes, we will be able to see each other when we're not working." He announced happily. Ruby screamed then through herself into her boyfriend's arms, "I'm so happy for you, I know you talked about going into medicine after John almost died but you also talked about becoming a mechanic and working on cars like your V8." "I admit I loved working on the car with John, and thought that's what I wanted to do when I left school but after seeing John collapse and everything coming out about what Hugo did to those people and I realised I want to help people, I want to make a difference, but I kind of want a bit of excitement as well, so I decided to try and become a paramedic, I chose to train in the city to be closer to you." He explained. Emma and Charlie congratulated him and asked him to join them for a special dessert they would fetch from the diner, and a dvd.

**Next time.**

**Pete spends a weekend in the bay, meeting Emma's family and friends.**

**Emma loves the job and has her first monthly review.**

**The wedding is a week away and Emma can't believe her eyes as Charlie surprises her. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Unexpected love.**

I am sorry it has taken so long to update. Hopefully I have sorted things out and can regularly update, as long as you review and let me know you still enjoy the story.

**Previously.**

**Charlie and Emma manage to work through their issues without Emma handing in her notice.**

**Ruby finds out her boyfriend will be joining her in the city as he will be going to med school.**

Chapter 36.

Friday came quickly and Pete met Emma for lunch which seemed to happen as often as possible. As they sat eating lunch Emma gave Pete her address and directions he would drive himself down from work. He told her he would get there as quickly as possible and she explained they had arranged to go out for a meal that evening. As they continued teasing each other Pete asked if there was any single good looking women she would be introducing him to since his date earlier in the week was a total disaster.

They had become good friends, and felt comfortable in each others company, without any romantic feelings getting in the way. They acted just like brother and sister teasing each other and now that Charlie had met him and she could see for herself there was no romantic feelings between them she actually could see why Emma liked him. Once Emma asked her how she felt about him staying with them for the weekend she happily agreed but warned her if he went anywhere near her daughter he would regret it, which caused Emma to laugh. Charlie actually admitted it might be fun to get to know him better.

Mean while Charlie was sat in the dinner with George and having lunch, Bianca and Leah had joined them for a quick break since the lunch rush had finally ended and Bianca had the afternoon off work. "I hope you are all still up for a drink tonight since Pete will be joining us." George glanced across the table "Of cause, I'm looking forward to meeting your fiancé's boyfriend." She teased, reminding Charlie of previous conversations they had shared when Charlie admitted she hated Emma's long days at work and constant talk about a doctor she had met. Charlie glared at her friend. "OK tease all you like but you wouldn't be happy if Sonia spent more and more time away from you and talked a lot about someone she had met at work and ate lunch with all the time." She pouted. "So what is Pete like?" Bianca asks "He actually seems like a nice guy, he's an orthopaedic surgeon, and quite good looking, funny etc. and more importantly he doesn't fancy Emma." She replied. They talked awhile longer before Charlie and Watson reluctantly got up to go back on patrol.

As they made their way over to the patrol car George suddenly turned to Charlie "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked with a glint in her eye. "That depends on what you are thinking?" She replies worried at the look on her friends face. "We fix Bianca and Pete up, let's face it she needs to find someone better than Liam, the way he has treated her when all she was doing was trying to help him. Plus we are all in couples when we meet up these days and I feel sorry for her." Charlie glanced at her friend giving her a smirk at how excited she became talking about her plan. "OK let's just see how it goes, I admit it would be good if Bianca met someone and began dating again but lets not force the issue." Charlie replied, although the more she thought about it the more she had to agree with George, it would be a great idea. "Come on cupid, we better get back to work." She said laughing.

That evening Emma, Charlie and Pete entered the restaurant and made their way over to the large table with five other people sat waiting for them. "Hi Guys I would like to introduce you to Pete who I met when he literally bumped into me on my first day at work. Pete this is Sonia my boss at Yabbi Creek. This is her partner and Charlie's work colleague George. Our ex house mate and my second mother Leah," Laughing as Leah gave her a dirty look. "And this is Leah's partner Miles who works at the local school, and finally this lovely lady is Bianca who is also a teacher at the local school." Emma introduced everyone in the group and smiled as he noticed Bianca was there alone. As the waiter came over to take their drinks order they each took their seats Charlie smiled between George and Joey as they all noticed which seat Pete had chose to sit in. Charlie had informed Emma earlier of the conversation she had had with George regarding fixing their two friends up. Charlie squeezed her girlfriends hand happily.

The group had a great night; Pete seemed to fit in well, just like he had always been there. The group teased him about the way he met Emma and they asked how he survived bumping into and surviving the precious poppy. "Seriously we went away for a weekend and we didn't dare go anywhere near that vehicle, Ruby placed a wet t shirt on the bonnet and Emma went ballistic, I'm her boss and she had me scared." Sonia teased getting a dirty look from her friend. "I am not that bad, am I babe?" She turned to her fiancé for support. "Do I have to answer that baby? Remember when I dared to eat a packet of crisps in there? She screamed at me none stop from Yabbi creek back home." Charlie laughed. "I may have over reacted a little bit but you chucked the packet on the floor. Anyway I am not justifying myself to my so called friends, I have always wanted a red campervan and she's my pride and joy." They continued chatting amongst themselves as the drinks flowed. It wasn't until the waiter apologised and told them they were about to close that they realised how late it actually was.

As the group parted ways outside the surf club Pete promised to visit the diner for one of Leah's famous breakfast's before turning to Bianca to invite her to join them. He shook hands with the remaining friends thanking them for a fantastic evening then happily placing one arm round Charlie's shoulders and his other around Emma's he said "Well ladies I think you should take me home. So is this going to be one of those movie moments when you both tempt me into sharing your bed?" Winking suggestively at the couple, but receiving an elbow in his ribs from both women in return. "I take it that is a no then."

Once home the three adults collapsed onto the couches disturbing Ruby's movie marathon with April. "Goodnight was it?" Ruby asked as she turned off the film, glancing at the three drunks, talking and laughing loudly. "It was a great night actually." Emma replied as she lay down placing her head on Charlie's knee, smiling as Charlie started stroking her hair. "Ruby you haven't met Pete have you? Pete this is Ruby my beautiful Daughter, and her friend April." Charlie said slurring her words. "Well I think I will get a drink then head to my bed. Babe do you want something" She asked struggling to get up, causing the others to laugh. "How much has she had to drink?" Ruby asked embarrassed. "So Pete what do you think of the bay? And the nutter's they have introduced you too. You survived at least." Ruby and April asked. "I haven't seen much of the bay but as for meeting Emma and Charlie's friends I really had a great night, I wouldn't mind getting to know them more. Especially that Beauty Bianca, brains, looks and she's single just my type." He replied smiling not noticing the shared looks between the women. Laughing April said "So you met my sister then?" Pete sat up straight, embarrassed "Shit. She's your sister? Sorry I didn't mean any offence, I just meant she is really nice." He stuttered running his hand nervously threw his hair. "It's fine Pete. I'm used to hearing that kind of reaction when people meet Bianca." "We are going to the diner for breakfast tomorrow, you too will have to join us, and hopefully your sister will be there too." He replied just as a very drunk Charlie came back into the lounge carrying three glasses of water, although she spilt most of it. "I think I better get your mum to bed, you two don't stay up to late. Pete are you going to bed?" "Yes I think I need a good nights sleep. Girls it was lovely to meet you and I'm sorry we interrupted your film." Which way is my room? He asked as he picked his glass of water up ready to follow Emma. "Hey Emma, haven't you forgotten something?" Ruby asked as she pointed at her mother who was now lay on the couch. Laughing Emma said she would show Pete to his room and come back for her girlfriend.

The next morning Emma, Pete and Charlie were sat at the kitchen table each staring into a cup of coffee feeling sorry for themselves. "How much did we drink last night?" Emma asked groaning. "I don't know but it must be a lot, I can't even face my first coffee of the day." Charlie moaned before leaning her head on Emma's shoulder. "Is this a normal weekend for you guys? If it is I may have to change my plans to live around here. My liver couldn't cope." Pete replied putting his very sore head on top of his folded arms resting on the table. "Good morning people." Ruby sang slightly too loud as April followed her into the kitchen grinning. "Are we feeling a little delicate this morning? Nothing a large helping of Leah's famous fried breakfast won't sort out I hope. See April this is what is wrong with alcohol. Well are we going to the diner or not. You did promise us food in return of helping you get closer to Aprils sister." She teased Pete. "I'm not sure about the food part but a walk might help us feel a little better." Emma replied glancing between her friend and girlfriend. "OK, ok lets go, a walk along the beach might help the banging in my head. So the group of five made their way to the beach slowly.

By the time they had walked for ten minutes in the fresh air the three adults decided they were feeling slightly better so they all made their way to the diner. Once inside they found a table and began looking at the menus, Leah quickly came bouncing over to them "Morning guys, I must say I really wasn't expecting to see you guys up and about this morning." She laughed at them. "Leah I thought you were out with them last night, how come you don't look like them?" Ruby asked puzzled. "I was out with them, but unlike these three I stuck to the normal rounds of drinks and didn't have a shots contest in between." Leah said laughing at the state her three friends were in. "So what can I get you all?" "I think I will have one of your famous cooked breakfast please washed down with a strawberry milkshake." Ruby said smiling. "Could I have the same please apart from a chocolate milkshake instead of strawberry?" April replied. "Just a coffee for me, please." Emma replied. "The same, but perhaps with a slice of toast." Charlie said. "Well they say you have to eat to feel better so I will join the girls in a cooked breakfast please with a coffee, thanks Leah." Pete replied as Emma gave him her dirtiest look.

Just as Leah arrived with their order Bianca walked into the diner, spotted the group sat at the table near the window and smiling made her way over to them. "Oh that looks really good, I think I will take one of those please Leah with a latte. So how are you lot feeling?" She asked laughing at the state of the adults. "So Bianca did you have a good night?" April asked, noticing given the choice of the two empty seats, Bianca chose to sit next to Pete. She shared knowing glances with Ruby as Bianca began flirting while Pete lapped it all up. "You know Emma if you ate something you would probably feel better, have some of this, she said moving her plate in front of her face laughing as the colour drained from her face. "Excuse me; I think I need….." she rushed outside not stopping until she could lean on the fence overlooking the beach, gulping lungs full of fresh air. Charlie followed at a slower pace, to make sure she was alright. The group remaining in the diner laughed "Ruby Buckton you are very bad." Leah said as she placed Bianca's order in front of her.

Half an hour later the couple were joined by Bianca and Pete. How are you feeling Emma?" Bianca asked her friend. "Awful, I am never drinking again." She replied unhappily pouting. "Well if it helps, I could take Pete sight seeing today, leaving you to go back to bed. I have nothing planned anyway." "I think that's a great idea, if you really don't mind. Emma you really don't need to suffer as you keep me entertained." He said silently pleading Emma not to refuse. Charlie jumped to the rescue "That would be a great idea if neither of you mind us heading home." Placing an arm around her shoulders she whispered "Come on Hun lets get you home." As they made there way along the beach towards home, Emma turned to face her girlfriend. "I feel awful. I invite Pete to stay with us then pass him over to a friend because I'm suffering from a hang over." "Babe I don't think you need to worry about that, have you not noticed how much flirting has been going on between those two? I think you would have upset them more if you had insisted on sticking around." Charlie replied smiling at Emma before giving her a delicate kiss.

Later that day Pete rang to say he wouldn't be back until late as he was taking Bianca out for a meal to say thank you for taking the time to show him the sights. Teasing him about it Emma replied no problem as they hadn't really planned anything special. Once she hung up the phone she relayed the message to Charlie. "You know what that means don't you?" She asked wiggling her eyebrow suggestively "Ruby is out for the rest of the day so we have the place all to ourselves." She wrapped her arms around Emma's waist as she stood making them a drink. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Emma replied grabbing Charlie's arm pulling her towards their bedroom. Once inside she kicked the door shut before pushing Charlie down onto the bed and straddling her. As she slowly began exploring her body with her hands and mouth removing any clothes that got in her way. Leaving Charlie gasping and begging for more, she quickly removed her own clothes before opening her bedside cabinet. "Do you want to have some fun" she asked seductively as she put her hand into a carrier bag removing the latest new toy to add to their growing collection. "What is that?" Charlie asked smiling. "This little thing is called a feeldoe which my sexy beautiful wife to be is a strap less strap on which pleasures both of us at the same time, do you want to give it a try?" "Hell yeah." She replied reaching for the tube of lubricant watching as Emma rubbed it onto the bullet end and slowly inserted it between her wet folds groaning as the ridges stimulated her clit. "Your turn." She said as she squeezed more lubricant onto the cock before using her hand to stimulate Charlie's clit as she slipped the Cock inside. Slipping her hand between them she pressed the button causing the feeldoe to start vibrating causing them both to groan, picking up the pace it wasn't long before they slipped over the edge of their orgasm together, screaming out each others name as they thrust into each other. Gasping for breath they lay together, Emma on top of Charlie until she thought she better get off. Forgetting they were still intimately attached they both gasped with pain. "Shit I'm so sorry baby. I forgot we were still attached." She said worried that she had really hurt Charlie. "It's ok Hun, but could we possibly remove it before we try and move again?" She replied as she slowly removed the item from between them, placing the item on the bedside cabinet before pulling Emma against her side.

Sunday morning came and went with still no sign of Pete. "Do you think we should call him and make sure he is at least still alive?" Emma asked as they walked hand in hand towards the diner. "I don't think that will be necessary." Charlie replied pointing towards a couple sat on the bench outside the diner kissing. "Come on let's go and join them." She replied wickedly. "Well, well Charlie what do we have here? Looks like you can call the search party off nothing bad has happened to them." She spoke in a serious voice as she came to a halt in front of the now blushing couple who sprang apart. "Emma, Charlie it's not what it looks like." Bianca quickly replied. "So you didn't just have you tongue down each other's throats? And Pete didn't stay out all night leaving us worried sick." She asked. Looking at the couple stood in front of them unsure if they were teasing or really annoyed. Bianca said "Ok that was not planned and maybe we should have called to let you know but….." She stopped as Charlie and Emma burst out laughing. "That is so not funny guys. I hate you." She said before sticking her tongue out at them. "Bianca please, we know where that tongue has been." Charlie teased. We're just going for a coffee, care to join us?" With that the foursome entered the diner. They spent an hour together before Pete excused himself telling them he had to get going since he was on call that night.

As the weeks passed they became busy organising the wedding and making sure Ruby had everything she needed to go to the city. She was due at the academy two days after the wedding. On the outside Charlie seemed pleased for her daughter but Emma knew she would miss her a great deal and hated the thought of her baby leaving home.

It was now a week before the wedding both Charlie and Emma had taken the week off to organise the last minute things. Today was the day they were going to the airport to meet Lindsey, still annoyed at Angelo for letting Emma know about the surprise wedding Guest but happy she still had no idea about her family, they set off in her car with Leah secretly meeting them their with her car. "I can't believe this time next week we will be almost married." Emma said happily. "I know babe, I can't wait. I love you so much. I have never felt like this about anyone before you." She said squeezing where her hand lay on top of Emma's thigh. "I can't believe you talked Lindsey into coming, after all, if it wasn't for her coming on my none honeymoon we wouldn't have met." She said although her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hey are you alright?" Charlie asked once she pulled into a parking space and cut the engine. "Babe I love you and nothing will stop me marrying you next week, I love the fact Lindsey will be here, but I just always imagined my family being here on my wedding day." She gratefully slipped into Charlie's arms. "I know sweetheart and if there was any way of getting them here you know I would have done it. All I want is for you to be happy." Charlie replied kissing her on the top of her head. "Come on, lets go and meat Lindsey."

As they stood waiting outside the arrivals gate, Emma was stood in front of Charlie wrapped in her arms. "I can't believe she flew all this way on her own." She said excitedly. Just then the doors opened and the first lot of passengers came through. Ten minutes and several passengers later Emma stood open mouthed and wide eyed as not only Lindsey but Emma's parents, sister and nephews stepped through the glass door making their way over to her and taking her into a huge group hug. "I don't believe this, how? When? I thought you couldn't afford to come?" She struggled to speak still in shock. "Charlie gave us an offer we couldn't refuse." Her mum replied smiling then kissing her daughters cheek. Emma stood staring at her wife to be "I can't believe you did this, thank you so much this is the best wedding present ever." "Well we couldn't get married without your family could we?" She replied pleased how happy Emma was. "Come on lets introduce your family to summer bay." She replied picking up some of the luggage. "Wait Charlie we only have your car here. How are we going to get back?" She asked. Suddenly a cough from behind them alerted them to the fact Leah was stood behind them. "I think that's where I come in." She replied introducing herself to Emma's family before greeting Lindsey warmly. "Well shall we go?" Charlie asked. As they all made their way outside and over to the waiting cars.

**Next time.**

**The wedding is finally here.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Unexpected love**

Thank you for the kind reviews; it really helps when I know you are reading and enjoying my ideas, but please feel free to let me know if you want anything added. Please keep reading and reviewing.

**Previously.**

**Emma's friends meet the famous Pete, who takes a shine to one particular blonde single sexy blonde.**

**Emma can't believe how much effort Charlie and her family have gone through to make her wedding perfect.**

Chapter 37.

The days were going passed far too slowly; it was lovely having her family there and having Charlie off work with them was fantastic, but she felt like she would burst if their wedding didn't hurry up and arrive.

Waking up this morning meant it was three days before she became Mrs Buckton. Smiling as Charlie began to stir automatically pulling her closer and beginning to kiss her neck, Emma began to get lost in the feelings Charlie had awoken. Forgetting where they were Charlie moved them so she was lying on top and began slowly exploring her future wife's body pleased when a groan escaped from her lips, Charlie slowly began to slide Emma's top up her body and over her head where she then kissed her way down from her neck to her already tight nipples where she took the left nipple into her mouth sucking biting and licking it, while using her hand to play with Emma's right breast. Just as she swapped her mouth and hand over, they became aware they were no longer alone. No one knew who was actually more embarrassed, Charlie, who was fully clothed but had been caught sucking on Emma's naked breasts, Emma's mum and Dad who had walked into the lounge on their way to the kitchen to make a coffee, or Emma who had just been caught half naked with her girlfriend sucking on her breasts, which wasn't helped by the fact Charlie jumped in shock and fell of the edge of the sofa bed leaving Emma fully exposed.

Emma and Charlie were just giving her parents an embarrassed apology while sat in the kitchen drinking coffee when they were joined by Ruby and Emma's sister Lisa. "Why are you two apologising? And even more interesting, why are you both scarlet?" Ruby asked. "It is none of your business Ruby, now if you have finished in the bathroom I am going to get myself showered and dressed. I really am sorry about earlier it will not happen again." She said blushing again before standing up to leave the room, getting a dirty look from Emma who felt abandoned. Charlie smirked as she heard Ruby ask Emma what she was apologising for.

Half an hour later Lisa had dragged her lazy boys out of bed, and they were all walking along the beach towards the diner for breakfast, "Mum I really can't believe you got caught making out with Emma by your parents in law, that is so funny, and when you fell of the bed, classic, I wish I had been there." She teased laughing; suddenly stopping "you do know I only meant to see you fall of the bed not to see anything else, right? Because that would just be so wrong." "Ruby, this is boring now, you have gone on long enough. I suggest you shut up before I show you what's really funny." Ruby looked at the gleam in her mum's eye "Mum we're in public and I think Emma's family have seen enough for today. She teased. "Right Rubes I did warn you." Before anyone could react she had let go of Emma's hand and grabbed her daughter into her arms running towards the sea. Emma picked up Ruby's bag from where she dropped it in shock. Laughing as her step daughter screamed at her mum to put her down. Michael and Scott ran down after them cheering her on. Emma stood with her sister and parents laughing. "Are they always like this?" her mum asked laughing.

"Mum put me down, seriously you wouldn't dare." She said as Charlie was now on the edge of the water. "I wouldn't dare hey?" she said as she held her tight and walked further into the sea. "Yay, do it" little Michael shouted as he followed them into the water. "Mum seriously do not drop me, you know Leah won't let us in the diner if I'm wet." Charlie stopped when she got up to her knees. "What do you need to say?" She asked her daughter. Ruby looked at her before sighing heavily knowing her mum had won. "Ok, ok, I am really sorry for taking the mick and I promise not to mention it again." Charlie looked between her daughter and her nephews in law, "to late." She said just as a large wave came she let go of her daughter dropping her into it." Running back to the edge of the water she hi fived both Michael and Scott. Ruby screamed as she surfaced. "Mum I owe you, you are dead." As she finally got to her feet and made her way out of the sea, pulling her wet clothes from sticking.

As they made their way back over to Emma and her family who were all still laughing Emma slapped Charlie on her arm, "You do realise, we will not here the end of this, and she will be determined to get back at you. If she does anything to ruin my wedding, you will find yourself divorced before you can even say the word honeymoon." She replied seriously. "Babe don't worry she wants this wedding as much as us, besides I have my minders Michael and Scott." Michael was nodding proudly. Charlie loved Michael and Scott, Michael was 9 going on 49, whilst Scott was a typical 16 boy interested in girls and soccer, although Charlie felt relieved Ruby was deeply in love with Xavier so nothing would be going on under her roof.

As they arrived outside the diner, they found a table where they could all sit together over looking the beach, Ruby still moaning about her mum throwing her into the water. Once they had organised what people would like to eat and drink Charlie and Emma went to order. While placing the order with Leah and chatting about their joint hen night party the following evening, "So Sergeant Buckton I hear you threw your daughter in the sea." A voice came from behind them, turning around they began laughing with Bianca and April. "She deserved it. I warned her didn't I babe?" Charlie laughed. As they told Leah about Ruby's little unexpected dip. "We are outside having breakfast; would you like to join us? I promise not to throw you into the sea." She teased. "If you're sure your family won't mind we would love too." Placing their order with Leah they followed their friends outside.

"Hey Ruby I see you had a swim, but isn't normal to wear a swimsuit not what you have on?" Leah asked as she placed their order down, "Oh so they told you mum threw me in the sea, but did she tell you why she felt the need to do it?" Ruby replied sticking her tongue out at Charlie's warning stare. Leah noticed Emma suddenly gasp and shout Ruby's name before staring down at the floor. "Ruby you promised, besides Leah, Bianca and April don't want to hear, now shut up and eat before your breakfast gets cold." Noticing how defensive her friend had become Leah looked at Bianca shrugging her shoulders "Go on what has your mum done?" They asked interested as Ruby started laughing, which caused Lisa, Michael and Luke to start laughing with her. To Emma's embarrassment her Parents also joined in. "You have to admit it you two it is quite funny." Her dad replied, earning a dirty look from his daughter. "Well, you know Mum and Emma are sleeping in the lounge on the sofa bed? And you know how they are like rabbits, they got caught by Nan and Grandad Johnston, and in the shock mum jumped fell off the bed pulling the blankets with her leaving Emma flashing." Ruby finally managed to say through her laughter, Leah looked at her friends who were now both trying to crawl under the table. "Ok yes we were caught out, but we weren't naked, Emma was half naked and can we drop it now please." Charlie replied shaking her head at her friends and family." Once they managed to stop laughing they ate their breakfast chatting happily, Bianca asking questions about both the wedding and tomorrow's hen night. Mean while April and Luke seemed to be getting to know each other.

The rest of the day consisted of Emma, her mum and sister going to fetch her wedding dress and have the last fitting. While Leah, Bianca and Ruby went along with Charlie as they had their bridesmaid dresses to try on as well. They then arranged to meet at home to have a final meeting with Elijah. Mean while the boys and their Grandad decided to spend the day on the beach, where Xavier and Romeo took the boys and gave them a surf lesson.

The next day was the day of their joint hen do's; they decided to hold it two days early from their wedding so hangovers wouldn't ruin their big day. Things started of well that morning as they were all sat eating breakfast, until Charlie had a phone call from work asking her to go in as they were short staffed and there had been an armed robbery at a warehouse with the security guard being rushed to hospital. "I'll be their as soon as I can" She replied before heading into their bedroom to get into her uniform without looking towards Emma, as she knew how she would react.

She was just buttoning her shirt up when Emma walked into the bedroom shutting the door slightly harder than necessary. "Charlie, no. you are on leave for our wedding. We have a party to organise, and my family wanted to treat us to lunch." She said annoyed with her hands on her hips. Charlie walked over to Emma trying to take her into her arms. "I know babe, I'm really sorry, they knew not to contact me unless it was an emergency. They are short staffed and have just had an armed robbery. I will be as quick as I can I promise." She lent forward to kiss her but Emma moved. "You should have said no, Charlie we still have things to do for the wedding and tonight's party." She replied watching her girlfriend putting on her work trousers and tucking in the shirt. "Do you even want to marry me? Work always comes first with you. Will it just be down to luck whether you turn up on the day? They obviously can't manage without you. Good job we're not going on a fucking honeymoon." "Emma please, you know I wouldn't go in if it wasn't important but they shot a security man, left him for dead while they stole items from the warehouse. I promise I will be home as soon as I can, and nothing would stop me from marrying you." Just as she finished tying her boot laces she then picked up her bag and kissed Emma on her cheek "I really am sorry. I love you." "Save it, Charlie just go to work, it's where you would rather be anyway."

Charlie walked through the kitchen apologising to everyone for being called into work, "No problem we understand, and we will see you later." They said smiling "Thank you, I wish your daughter was alright about it. She seems to think I want to give up a day's leave, with her to go to work, anyway I better go, can you tell her I will be home as soon as I can." Ann put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry I will go and talk to her." She said smiling.

"Mum if you have come to have a go at me don't bother, I know I was a shit to her, but this isn't the first time she has ruined our plans because her job comes first. Do you know I almost quit my secondment because she wasn't happy about the hours I was doing the first two weeks. We had several arguments about it. I was willing to give it all up because she means everything to me, yet she can't give up one day to get the rest of the jobs done for our wedding, and the party tonight. She's meant to be on leave for god's sake." She lay down on the bed while her mum came to sit on the edge next to her.

Thirty minutes later Emma washed her face, sent a quick text to Charlie saying sorry, and joined her family in the kitchen where she finished breakfast and began deciding what job to tackle first, Ruby gave her a hug saying she would help with what ever needed doing. "Actually Ruby the best thing you could, do would be to take the boy's and meet up with some of your mates. We can help Emma." Ann said kindly, "are you sure I know mum would want me to stay and help." "Its fine Rubes please take the boy's out and have fun." Emma replied. "Well if you're sure, how do you fancy shooting some pool at the surf club perhaps doing some surfing with the guys?" She asked "Get in, yes please Ruby." Michael replied happily making them all laugh. "Will April be there?" Luke asked. "Well I can text and find out, she said she wasn't doing anything today, why? Do you fancy her?" She teased. "Luke likes April, Luke likes April. He wants to kiss her." Michael began chanting running when his brother tried to hit him to shut him up. "Michael that's enough, leave your brother alone." Lisa scolded grabbing hold of her youngest son." Go and get ready." She said tapping him on his backside as he began to run to the bedroom. Mean while Luke was still blushing but denying he liked April to the others. "Luke it doesn't matter if you do like her, she's single and she s really nice." Ruby replied causing him to blush even more. "I don't, I will go and get ready." He replied, before following Michael to the bedroom.

As Charlie met Watson at the station, a call had just come in from the hospital; the security guard had pulled through his operation and had some information regarding one of the armed robbers. "Let's go, put a rush on the evidence, I do not want armed robbers on my patch." She spoke to Constable Jones as she made her way to the car park. "So have you got everything sorted for the wedding?" Watson asked as she drove to the hospital. "Yes but after I left in the middle of organising tonight's party there may not be a wedding." She replied. She had sent Emma a text apologising but so far had not had a reply.

Once they were shown into the guard's hospital room they were pleased to see him sat up in bed not looking to bad. "Hello Mr Greenwood, I am sergeant Buckton and this is my colleague senior constable Watson. I understand you have some information with regard to one of the armed robbers?" "Yes sergeant I do, there were two of them, I didn't recognise the one that shot me but I do know who the second one is, after I was shot he came to check if I was dead, he took his glove off to check for a pulse. I noticed his tattoo on the back of his hand between his thumb and index finger of a swallow. He then spoke to me. "He said I'm sorry it wasn't supposed to be like this, no guns he said." "What happened next?" Charlie asked making notes. "He said sorry again then left. I cannot believe he would do something like this, I know he was having money problems but not so bad he needed to rob the place." The guard shook his head in disbelief. "The armed robber I recognised as Pete Dickson he works in the warehouse. He lives on Walker Street, I can't remember the number." He shook his head again. "I thought he was a really nice guy, he has a wife and two little kids." He said sadly. "You're sure you recognise the robber as Pete Dickson?" "I wish I didn't but yes, I recognised his tattoo then his voice." "Thank you, you have been most helpful." Charlie replied informing him she would require a written statement but it could wait until he was out of hospital.

As they got back into the police car Charlie radioed the station to get the address of Pete Dickson. She informed Watson where to drive too. Once they pulled up outside the house they heard raised voices coming from the back yard. Taking out their guns Charlie indicated Watson to go one way while she went the other. Once in the yard they found two men, the one identified as Pete Dickson was being held by the throat against the wall of the house. Once Charlie noticed Watson in position she stepped forward identifying herself, telling the men to get down on the floor. They turned to face her and made to lye on the floor when suddenly the man threatening Pete charged unexpectedly at her, knocking her to the ground, as she tried to reach the gun that she had dropped when she was knocked down, but he was quicker than her landing a heavy blow to her jaw then a swift kick to her ribs, before stamping on her arm. Charlie felt something break. Just as he turned to make his escape he found himself face down in the dirt with Charlie sat on his back placing cuffs on his hands. She read him his rights just as back up arrived.

Watson handed her prisoner who was a lot calmer, asking how the guard was, to her colleagues before helping Charlie to the car and taking her to the hospital. Two hours later with a nasty looking bruise to her jaw and ribs, and also a pot on her broken forearm, Charlie made her to where Watson was sat waiting for her Boss, having been told under no circumstances was she to phone Emma. She instructed Watson to take her to the station, stopping her argument by saying she would give her statement then go home, so that she would not need to go back to the station until after her wedding. Reluctantly Watson agreed.

Half an hour later Watson pulled up outside Charlie and Emma's home, "I think I better come in and save your future wife from finishing Macker's Job." Smiling at her friend, who was sat quietly looking at the house. "I think I would rather face ten armed robbers than Emma right now, she is going to kill me." She spoke worriedly. She jumped with fright as there was a loud knock on the car window. As she turned and opened the car door she braced herself for the tongue lashing she knew was about to come. "What the hell? Babes are you alright? What happened? Come on lets get you inside." Emma spoke worriedly, taking both Charlie and Watson by surprise.

Once inside and Emma could see for herself how badly injured Charlie was, then her anger began to rise. At this point Watson Suddenly realised she needed to get back to the station and Emma's parents decided it was time they collected some of the food and drink leaving quickly with her sister, Charlie made a note to thank them all later. Emma ranted and raved at her for thirty minutes before she slowly began to calm down a little, "Emma I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to end up injured, but it's not that bad, Make up will cover the bruises and it's not my wedding ring hand, so the photos will still look alright." "This is not about the bloody wedding photos. This is about you risking your life, choosing you're bloody career before us, before Ruby. I'm supposed to be marrying my soul mate, woman of my dreams in two days time; instead I could have been burying her. You were supposed to be off work, you didn't need to be there." She broke off as tears took over. They then sat holding each other for what felt like forever, Charlie repeating how sorry she was over and over again. Suddenly the back door opened and in walked her family.

That evening they were joined by family, friends and what felt like the whole town to celebrate their hen night, Charlie had refused to take any more pain killers as she decided not to mix them with alcohol and was determined to make this the best night for Emma. The food and drink flowed and lots of speeches wishing them well, before Leah and Bianca pulled out items for a few party games which had been made suitable for children. It was now 12:30 and most of their guest had gone home. A very drunk Charlie was sat curled up to an also very drunk Emma on the floor while her parents were on one of the couches and Bianca, Liam and Leah were on the other couch. Ruby, Luke April, Xavier and VJ were sat in the kitchen, April shyly holding Luke's hand under the table.

The next day Emma opened her eyes groaning and turned to lye on her back, still managing to stay wrapped in Charlie's arms. Charlie noticed how poorly Emma looked, "Good morning sexy. I have something for you." "As much as I love you babe I'm not up for anything right now I feel like I'm dying." She moaned. "Babe, if you want me fit for tomorrow night, I'm not up for anything either. Although it pains me to say this, I actually think you might like this more than me right now." With that she reached to her bedside cabinet and handed her a packet of tablets, "Babe you are a life saver, thank you." She said taking the tablets before Charlie handed her the glass of water.

Ten minutes later they heard their family banging about tidying the house and felt they should get up to give them some help. Both suffering from the effects of the large amount of alcohol consumed the night before. They greeted their family thanking them for everything they did last night and for making a start on the mess this morning, between the five adults, it only took twenty minutes to get the place spotless again. Deciding they would all treat themselves to one of Leah's famous breakfasts they made their way to the diner, picking up Ruby and the boys from the beach, where they were surfing with their friends. "I am never drinking again." Emma replied sitting at the table resting her head on Charlie's shoulder. "Babe you said the same thing last week after the night out with Pete." She replied moving to sit more comfortably, trying to hide the gasp as her ribs began to hurt. "Babe, are you all right?" Emma asked quickly. "A little sore but I will live." She replied just as Leah brought their order. "I must say Charlie you are in better shape than I thought you would be when Watson told us what happened, I thought for sure Emma would make you suffer, then last night you were alive, I thought possibly this morning when she was suffering from a hang over she might cause you more pain, since it was only two days before your wedding." "Leah what do you take me for?" Emma replied shocked. "Besides I want her as well as possible, she owes me the best wedding night, since we have paid for the bridal suite at the sands resort." "Emma, do we have to have that image when we are about to eat." Ruby groaned. "Sorry, would you rather I made your mother pay in a more painful way? The weddings all paid for so I decided to keep her alive." She replied. "I don't know where this scary reputation has come from, I'm not that bad. Am I babe?" She asked "Well let's just say your bark is a lot scarier than your bite." Charlie replied causing the group to laugh.

The rest of the day was spent going over everything who, where and what, everyone had their lists of things they had to do for the wedding. Charlie was spending the night at the caravan park with Ruby and Leah, although neither Emma nor Charlie was happy about this. They had decided to go out for a romantic meal, just the two of them since the last week had been busy and they never seemed to get a moment to themselves. As they sat opposite each other over the candle lit table, they drank a glass of wine and held hands waiting for their meal. Charlie's bruising unfortunately looked worse today and no amount of makeup could hide it completely, which upset her more because she wanted everything perfect on their wedding day, Emma deserved everything to be perfect. Emma wasn't worried about the material things, she was concerned Charlie was in pain or discomfort and the fact she could have lost her.

Once they had finished their meal they decided to postpone going home separately and went for a romantic walk along the beach in the moon light. They walked along the edge of the water before finding a secluded spot among the dunes. As they lay in each others arms kissing Charlie suddenly pulled back. "I love you so much. I can't believe you will be my wife tomorrow. No second thoughts?" She asked nervously. Smiling Emma kissed her slowly before looking Charlie direct in her beautiful eyes, "Charlie I love you with every breath I take, I have to pinch myself every day because I can't believe how someone as wonderful as you can settle for me. I can't wait until you become my wife. As for second thoughts, the only thoughts I have are how happy we will be spending the rest of our lives together." They stayed on the beach kissing for a while longer before reluctantly they pulled apart as first Charlie's then Emma's phone began to ring. "Ruby telling me I have to let you go because it's almost midnight and its bad luck." Charlie growled as she hung her phone up. "Mum, telling me the same." Emma replied putting her phone back in her bag. "I guess we should say goodnight." She said unhappily. "I won't sleep tonight without you." "This is ridiculous if we want to spend the night before our wedding together, then we should." Charlie replied as they began walking towards the house they now rented off Leah since she moved in with Miles. "Ok do you want to tell that to our family?" Emma asked Charlie glanced at Emma smirking before saying "I would rather face 10 armed robbers." "Well I guess we will have to sleep alone then." Emma replied as they arrived at their driveway, Charlie pulled Emma into another passionate embrace. "I will ring you as soon as I get to the caravan park, I will miss you so much. I love you and can't wait until I see you tomorrow when we declare in front of everyone our undying love and commitment." They kissed again before slowly saying good night.

They both hated being alone in bed and lay talking for over an hour, eventually saying goodnight after almost falling asleep on the phone.

Charlie was woken early by a very excited Ruby, "Come on mum time to get up, this is going to be the best day of your life." She grabbed her mothers robe from the chair, handing it to her before opening the curtains. "Come on, Leah is cooking breakfast then you can have a relaxing bubble bath, before you have your hair and makeup done." "Ok Ruby, give me two minutes and I will be down. Go and see if Leah wants any help." She said trying to remain calm. Once Ruby had left the room, Charlie lay back on the bed and let out an excited scream. "I can't believe it; I Charlie Buckton am getting married today. The ice queen commitment phoebe will be standing in front of the whole town declaring my love and commitment for the rest of my life." She squealed once again before getting out of bed skipping down the stairs into the kitchen.

Mean while, Emma had woke up early, rushing around checking they hadn't forgotten anything, by the time her family had joined her she had worked herself up into a right state. "What if Charlie has changed her mind? Has Leah called about the food? I better call Elijah to check everything is alright. What time did they say the flowers were coming?" "Emma sit down, you're driving yourself mad. Charlie loves you and nothing would stop her being there, everything is organised. Drink your coffee, while I cook you some breakfast then we will start and make you beautiful for your wife to be." Just then Emma's phone rang, it was Charlie telling her how much she missed her and couldn't wait until they pledged their love and commitment, before starting the rest of their lives together.

**Next time.**

**Will the wedding go well? Or will something stand in the way of their happiness.**

**What surprise have Emma's parents planned.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Unexpected love**

Thank you for all your reviews throughout this story, I love hearing what you think about it and any ideas you may have.

**Previously.**

**Charlie has an accident at work leaving her battered and bruised for her wedding day.**

**The couple are finally ready for their wedding day.**

Chapter 38.

Emma was sat in her dressing gown having had her make up and hair done, she was having a glass of champagne Charlie had asked Ruby to deliver that morning. "I can't believe Charlie did this. She has thought of everything." "You have certainly got a good one in Charlie, she worships you." Her mum said sincerely. "I just hope I'm good enough for her, she deserves the best, I never thought I could ever be this happy." They sat for a further half an hour, Emma felt sick with nerves and kept glancing at the clock, she had never watched time go so slow. Eventually it was time to get in her wedding dress.

Meanwhile at the caravan park Charlie was nervously pacing nervously around the room upset that she could still see her bruised Jaw through the makeup and the cast on her arm. "How did Emma seem when you were there? Is she happy? Does she still want to go through with it? She will marry me won't she? What if she's changed her mind, I don't know what I would do if she changed her mind."

Just then her phone rang, seeing Emma's name come up she began pacing ignoring it. "Mum are you going to answer that?" "No, no I'm not I don't want to hear her say she can't marry me. You answer it." She said stopping pacing as Ruby answered her phone. "Hi Emma, how are you? Yes she's here but she won't speak to you because she thinks your going to cancel the wedding. Oh your not cancelling ok I will pass you over to her." Shaking her head at her mum's childish behaviour she gave her the phone before mouthing she was going to get dressed. "Hey baby, please don't tell me your phoning to say you have second thoughts and you won't be there." She said holding her breath until Emma replied. "Of cause I'm not phoning to cancel, wait your not having second thoughts are you?" "Hell no, today will be the best day of my life when we finally say I do. So if it's not to cancel and totally break my heart why are you calling?" "I'm nervous and scared something is going to go wrong, I miss you and you're the only one that can calm me down." Smiling Charlie sat herself down "I miss you too, I'm glad you rang. Can I let you into a little secret?" Waiting for Emma's reply before continuing "I have been pacing around driving everyone nuts, I have even started ringing the florist, Elijah and Angelo because I was panicking something was going to go wrong. Seams we're both feeling the same way." Emma laughed, feeling herself relax for the first time that morning, "I guess we definitely belong together, nobody else would have us." It was Charlie's turn to laugh "I guess your right, a match made in heaven; I guess we both want today to be special." They talked for a few more minutes before they both said they needed to get dressed so they wouldn't be late. Telling each other they loved them they hung up and happily continued getting ready.

Half an hour later Emma was ready to go. She made her way into the lounge where her mum and dad were waiting for her with her nephews dressed smart in their matching suits. "Wow Emma, you look beautiful." They chorused. "Thank you, I won't be any where as gorgeous as Charlie but I hope she likes it." "Emma you are beautiful, and Charlie knows it." Shall we go? You don't want to keep your bride to be waiting." Taking a deep breath she took the offered bouquet and took her dads arm, following her nephews, sister and mum from the house.

At the caravan park Leah had sent marlin, Roo, Alf, Miles and VJ ahead, and was sat with Bianca and Morag waiting patiently for Charlie and Ruby to appear. As she made her way into the room there was gasps before Leah shed a tear, "You look beautiful. Oh my god I can't believe how gorgeous you look, you will take Emma's breath away." "Are you sure I look alright? I know you can still see the bruises and I can't hide this cast, I wanted everything to be perfect for Emma, she deserves only the best." She replied nervously. "Charlie, Emma loves you, the whole you. She won't leave you because you have a bruise on your face and a cast on your arm. Hey at least it's white and goes with your dress." Ruby laughed to lighten the tension, "Charlie you look beautiful, your farther would be so proud of you, and even though he isn't here in person to share this special time with you I know he is looking down, probably with your mum thinking how proud they are of their little girl." Morag said sincerely giving Charlie a quick hug. She wasn't one to show emotion very often but Charlie liked her and knew how she felt about her. "Thank you Morag, that's really nice, and if I can't have them here I'm glad you could be here for me." They hugged quickly in a rare moment of shared emotion before Morag pulled away "Well we had better get going otherwise Emma will think you've stood her up."

As they made their way outside Charlie was surprised to find an old fashioned open top car with a white ribbon waiting for them, the roof was down and it was decorated in a white and red ribbon to match the dresses. "What is going on? Leah I thought Miles was driving us in your car?" Charlie said shocked, the four women smiled, "No Step daughter of mine will go to her wedding in a friend's car. She will travel in style, and before you ask an identical one was sent to take your bride to the venue also." "Wow Morag I don't know what to say, thank you so much." Charlie said wiping a stray tear away. "Mum it's a good job you have water proof mascara on. Here wipe your eyes, so your wife to be doesn't think something's wrong." With that they climbed into the vehicle "Driver let's go take me too my beautiful wife to be." She said happily as the car pulled away from the caravan park.

As arranged the couple were getting married over looking the beach in a lovely orchard. They had decided they would arrive at the same time exit the cars together and walk together down the aisle together with Emma's sister Ruby, Leah and Bianca walking behind them. Emma didn't want her dad walking her down the aisle if Charlie couldn't have hers.

Emma's car had been waiting ten minutes and Emma felt this was a bad sign. "She's not coming is she? She's changed her mind." She was starting to panic and found breathing difficult just then her nephew shouted "Their here." Before climbing from the car and going to find his seat with the other guests. Emma took a deep breath and smiled widely as Ruby, Bianca, Leah and Morag, climbed out and Emma stood nervously with her sister waiting for her first glimpse of her soul mate. As Charlie climbed out and began straitening her dress Emma gave a loud gasp. Charlie quickly looked up to find herself face to face with a beautiful vision of her soul mate. She began drinking in the sight of how gorgeous her girlfriend looked standing in a beautiful white straight long thin strapped dress with delicate flowers on the bust. Her hair had been put up with twirls down over her shoulders, with matching flowers and pearls delicately placed in her hair. "Wow. You look beautiful." She spoke smiling at a nervous Emma. "This is nothing compared to how sexy you look. Charlie you take my breath away." She replied smiling. Emma Took in the sight of her fiancé from head to foot with a hungry look in her eyes, She loved the way Charlie had her hair down over her shoulders, just the way she liked it. She had little flowers place strategically in her hair, and the dress was strapless, long. It had a fitted bodice with delicate flowers across the bust, which went into a point and flowed out from the waist. Emma thought the dress was made for her she looked an absolute dream.

The couple stood admiring each other for a few minutes before Ruby asked if they were actually getting married or just going to stand ogling each other all day, they blushed before turning to the red carpet put down as the aisle, with friends and family sitting either side. They took each others arms delicately and began slowly making their way down the aisle to where Elijah was stood ready to conduct the service. Making their way together slowly they took the time to glance at their guests and smile, they were followed by their bridesmaids, Ruby, Lisa, Leah and Bianca, all wearing the same red dresses.

As Elijah asked everyone to take their seats the brides turned to hand their matching bouquets to their Bridesmaids Lisa and Ruby. As Elijah began the ceremony the couple looked lovingly at each other. Just as he asked the guests if anyone knew of any just cause why the couple couldn't be joined in holy matrimony they both held their breath. Letting it go as Elijah continued. "I am pleased to be here on this beautiful day to celebrate the joining of two wonderful people who love and care for each other with all of their being." "Wait, stop. Emma you can't go through with this please." A shout from behind them called.

As they all turned to see who had interrupted the wedding the couple gasped to find Edward rushing forward. "Edward, what are you doing here? And why are you ruining our wedding?" Emma asked in surprise as her hand tightened on her girlfriends. "I am stopping you from making a big mistake. I just hope I'm in time. Please tell me I'm in time." He said looking at Elijah. Elijah stepped forward suggesting they had a short break to sort the matter out. Emma turned to Charlie questioningly, Charlie let go of her hand and raised her arm indicating they should move to one side to discuss the matter privately. "What the hell do you think your doing showing up here and ruining our wedding day?" She immediately attacked Edward as soon as they were far enough from everyone. "Look I'm sorry that I have to do it this way, but I had no choice. I have only just found out you were going through with this sham of a wedding. Emma I know I hurt you and I will spend the rest of my life regretting the mistakes I made, but as I tried telling you several times on the phone, it's you I love and I know we belong together. I am here to do what ever it takes to get you back, I have even took a six month post at the local hospital to be with you. I know I hurt you deeply, but I also know you are not gay, and just because some woman shows you love and kindness it doesn't mean you have to spend the rest of your life with them. We were good together and I know we can be again, just please trust me." Charlie tensed with anger, how dare he come here on her wedding day and tell her fiancé she loved him not her, she also wanted to know why Emma hadn't told her he had been in touch.

Emma stood feeling like she was about to faint, this cannot be happening. Hearing what Edward was saying but suddenly it sounded like it was coming from a long way away. Just as she was about to collapse Charlie caught her, shouting for someone to bring her a chair. Once Emma felt a little stronger she turned to Charlie asking for a few minutes alone with Edward. Not noticing the hurt look on her face. "A few minutes? Or a lifetime?" She asked bitterly before turning and walking away. "Edward how dare you come here and do this, I hate you I have told you every time you have contacted me I don't want anything to do with you. I love Charlie; I am going to marry her if she will still have me. She means everything to me and I will do everything to make her forget you have ruined the best days of our lives. I want you gone. I hate you, I want you gone from here, gone from my life and I never want to hear your name mentioned ever again. Go back to your cheap slut and your child." "Emma please." "No Edward I mean it, I hate you and even if I wasn't with Charlie my soul mate, I would never ever be with you. The best thing to ever happen to me was when I found you in bed with that slut." She said angrily. He stood looking at her; you really have no feelings for me?" "Only hatred and pity, I pity you, that you think I could ever have feeling s for you after all the shit you put me through. Edward if you really love me you'll want me to be happy, and the only way I can be happy is to spend the rest of my life with that beautiful woman. I'm sorry things didn't work for you, but please if you have any feelings at all don't ruin this day and the rest of my life. Just go, please just go back to England and move on." He looked at her showing his tears. Before turning and walking away he suddenly stopped. Turned around and spoke "She is one lucky woman. Emma I really am sorry." With that he walked away without another glance.

Mean while Charlie was stood with her back to the guests as the tears ran unchecked down her cheeks. Ruby stood with her arms around her shoulders. "Mum please don't cry, Emma loves you not him." "Thanks Ruby but I'm not so sure, did you know he has been emailing and phoning her? If it was nothing why wouldn't she tell me about it? No one would travel half way around the world just on a chance they will be wanted. I think she has been talking to him secretly, weighing up her options. Does she really want to spend her life with a woman, and her teenage daughter, or marry a consultant, with the right family name, connections money?" She said bitterly. "Mum I don't know why Emma would hide the fact he had called but I do know how much she loves you, us. Mum a couple of weeks ago she was willing to give up her job for you never mind the fact she gave everything up to come here to be with you and spend the rest of her life with you. Please don't let this ruin everything you two have." They hugged each other tight.

Meanwhile the guests were all stood around talking, they had know idea if the wedding would go ahead or be cancelled. "All I'm saying is he must have believed it would be worth his while traveling all this way." Colleen was saying to Morag, Alf, Leah and Miles. "Colleen, Emma loves Charlie; we can all see that, she wouldn't put Charlie through this if she had any doubts at all. I don't think we should be gossiping when we don't know the whole story." Leah said crossly. Hoping her faith in Emma was justified, she knew it had taken a lot for Charlie to commit to a partner, to risk heart and soul in their love for each other. "Stone the crow's woman, can't you give it a rest and be happy for them." Alf said angrily, causing Coleen to stand there sulking.

Ruby raised her head from her mothers shoulder and began stepping back, "I will leave you to talk." Charlie glanced questioning at her daughter as she had her back to everyone and hadn't heard anyone approach. "Thanks Ruby." Emma whispered. Charlie turned to face Emma preparing herself for whatever bad news Emma had come to say. "Charlie, I am so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" She asked. "What am I forgiving you for? Lying to me? Cheating on me or for the fact you still love him and can't go through with marrying me?" She asked bitterly staring at the ground to stay strong, because she knew if she looked in Emma's eyes she would fall to pieces. "What? I haven't lied to you. I certainly haven't cheated on you, and as for having any feelings for him I only feel hate. I meant can you forgive me for what has happened, this is supposed to be the best day of our lives and thanks to my past it has turned into a sham." "Why haven't you told me he was phoning and emailing you? And if you haven't been having cosy talks and giving him hope, how would he know where we were? And that we were getting married." She accused. "Charlie please, I haven't been talking to him, each time he called or emailed I told him I wasn't interested and hung up, and I blocked his email address. I certainly didn't tell him what part of Australia we were in. He told me he found out from a friend I worked with, he said he was in her office discussing a patient when she got called away, he heard an email come though and decided to find out if I had been in touch. It turned out he wasn't the only attached male the slut was with and once the baby was born he found out he wasn't the father. Anyway he was alone and regretting what he did to me so he decided to find out where I was. He got my work email address, and then talked to people from there. I promise you I have no interest in having anything to do with him and I told him in no uncertain terms to leave and never get in touch ever again. Charlie I love you, you are everything too me, and if you will still have me I want to carry on with our plans and I would very much love to marry you and commit to spending the rest of my life to loving you."

Charlie looked at Emma asking several questions, deciding she believed what her fiancé was telling her, "Where is he?" She asked. Knowing she would not be responsible for her actions if he was still around. "He's gone. Gone for good. I told him I would never have any feelings but hate for him. I also told him I would kill him if he ruined any chance I had to spend my life with you, and I meant it, I would serve time for him, if he lost me my soul mate, woman of my dreams." She said seriously. "Well I guess it would be a shame if you got locked up. So I think we should carry on with our plans and pledge our undying love for each other. Just promise me, you will never hide anything like that from me again." "Charlie I promise, I love you so much. Does that mean you believe me?" "Yes I believe and trust you. Let's get married." She smiled before leaning forward to kiss Emma gently, using her thumb to wipe her girlfriend's tears away.

Elijah noticed the couple heading back to the group and asked everyone to take a seat. He quietly asked if the couple were ok and did they want to continue with the ceremony, to which they both agreed. They got themselves back into the right position and just as Elijah was about to start Emma smiled at Charlie before turning to face their guests. "I would just like to thank you all for you patients, I apologise for the interruption, but as you can see, everything has been sorted. And to put your minds at rest I have not and will not ever cheat on Charlie, I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her. I will never hurt her. So please I would like you all to join us finally as we declare our love for each other and commit ourselves to each other."

She then kissed Charlie, before releasing a nervous breath and nodded to Elijah indicating he could now go ahead. Elijah spoke about Marriage being a commitment of two souls becoming one, not to be entered into lightly. He then turned to Charlie "Do you Charlotte, Jane Buckton take thee Emma Louise Jones, to be your lawful wedded wife?" Charlie spoke clearly "I do." "Do you Emma Louise Jones take thee Charlotte Jane Buckton to be your lawful wedded wife?" "I do." Emma replied nervously. "Now the couple have asked to read their own vows so Charlotte would you like to start?" Elijah asked smiling at her. "Emma until I met you I was known as the ice queen, commitment phobe, and I actually believed I would never see the day I would be stood in front of friends and family in a wedding dress declaring my love to someone. You are my everything. my reason for living, my sun and moon, night and day. I know if I ever lost you I would lose a big part of my heart. You make me a better person, and I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you." She said as she wiped Emma's tear from her Cheek. Elijah then turned to Emma and asked her to share her vows. Emma held Charlie's hands nervously. "Charlie it is fair to say you turned my whole world upside down. The first time I met you I was caught. I love everything about you, even the grumpiness when you are woken up early without your morning coffee. I knew from the moment I met you my life would change, you are my world. With out you I am nothing. I have never met anyone like you before. I gave up everything I knew to come and spend the rest of my life with you with no hesitation. You are my reason to breath. My reason to live. Today you have made me the happiest woman alive. I love you." She two wiped away the tear that had slipped down her fiancé's face as she listened to the honesty and love behind the words.

Elijah then looked out towards the guests announcing them to be upstanding as he pronounced them wife and wife. "You can now kiss your Bride." He spoke to the couple. Lost in each other they slowly passionately kissed to confirm their love and promise to each other, only pulling apart when they heard a loud applause and whistles. Blushing they turned to face the well wishers.

They had photos taken before climbing into various cars and heading down to the restaurant to continue the celebration, stopping on the beach for a few more photos. Once inside the restaurant they were shown to their seat to the applause of their guests, they were then able to thank everyone for sharing their special day with them, next came the speeches. Ruby stood first causing people to laugh and cry with tales of Charlie's past and then how much her mother had changed for the better since meeting Emma. Next Morag said a few emotional words before Emma's dad stood telling everyone how proud he was of his daughter, and how pleased he was that she had met her soul mate. He then made a point of welcoming first Charlie then Ruby into the Jones family. Eventually they all shared a beautiful meal. The rest of the day was spent with well wishers and lots of people giving speeches that both touched and embarrassed the couple.

It was soon time for the evening do, they cleared a space for a dance floor and a live band began to play. The happy couple were asked to take their place on the dance floor for the first dance, as the music played they held each other tightly losing themselves in the music and their wife's eyes. The song they had chosen was from the final scene of their favourite film dirty dancing. Everyone stood around them watching as they held each other tightly. Smiling at the love they obviously shared. The rest of the evening went passed in a blur, with lots of talking, kissing and dancing. They couple finally sat down after what felt like hours of dancing with friends and family. Charlie wrapped her arms around Emma's waist whispering in her ear. "You look so sexy in that dress but all I can think about is getting you out of it and showing you how much you mean to me." Emma blushed before grinning at her wife. "What are you waiting for? I'm so horny for you right now, I may have to make love to you right here right now." Charlie looked questioning into her eyes before grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the toilets.

Half an hour later they came out of the cubicle, laughing. "I can't believe we just did that." Emma said "I can; besides it's your fault." Emma looked through the mirror at her wife stood behind her with her arms wrapped around her waist with her chin resting on her shoulder. "How do you work that out? You were the one dragging me in here." She teased. "Yes but it's your fault you look so sexy in that dress, and don't even get me started on that underwear." She said as her lips found Emma's sensitive spot just below her ear. Just as the door opened, and a very annoyed Ruby stood glaring at her parents. "There you are, we have been looking all over the place for you. I knew you couldn't control yourselves. You are so embarrassing." Charlie looked at Emma as they both burst out laughing; they felt like naughty little horny teenagers, getting caught by their parent. "We need you to come back inside, and your taxi is due to pick you up in ten minutes." With that she turned and walked away.

"Ok could I have everyone's attention please? Now that we have finally been joined by the happily married couple, I would like you all to join me in congratulating them and asking them to come up here and receive a present from all your family and friends." As they stood on the stage in front of everyone Alf handed them an envelope. "We understand you decided not to have a honeymoon because you don't want to be away while your family is visiting, but your family want you to have a few days away so we decided on 6 nights all inclusive at a resort along the coast. That way you get to spend the last week with your family." As Charlie opened the envelope they both thanked their family and friends for clubbing together for their present. They had booked the honeymoon suite in the sands hotel for tonight but had planned on going home tomorrow to the over crowded house, expecting to be spending the rest of their honeymoon sleeping on the couch, as their parents had their room.

They danced and talked awhile longer before Ruby came to tell them their taxi was waiting. Saying goodnight and thank you to all their guests they arranged to meet their family in the diner at lunch time, before they could go on their honeymoon. Waving at everyone they left hand in hand.

**Next time.**

**The couple go on their honeymoon.**

**They plan on spending a happy week with family as it's their last week together and Ruby will also be leaving the bay. Emma worries how Charlie will cope without her daughter.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Unexpected love**

Thank you for the kind reviews, please continue, and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas.

**Previously**

**The wedding eventually goes ahead after an interruption from the past.**

Chapter 39.

The next morning Charlie was woken by her wife kissing her passionately, "Mmmm that is definitely the best way to wake up." She murmured against Emma's lips. Smiling as she was pushed onto her back and Emma moved over her. "I hope this is the way you wake me every morning wifey." She teased. Emma stopped what she was doing to look Charlie in the eye "Wifey? You are calling me wifey?" She said. "Yep and you will get used to it as well as getting used to and obeying the new rules now you are my wife." Charlie teased. "Oh yes and what rules do I have to obey?" Emma asked smiling. "Well firstly I expect a cooked meal on the table when I get home from a hard day at work. Then if I want a drink or anything, I expect you to go and get it for me. On an evening I expect a bubble bath waiting for me, if I want my bath scrubbed you should be there waiting. And I expect all the house work done, so that on my days off work I can just relax." She said pretending to be serious. Emma watched on in amusement as she continued listing things. When she stopped Emma took her by surprise by tickling her, as she was straddling her Charlie found herself unable to move. Eventually she begged for mercy.

They lay next to each other gasping for breath, having laughed at the tickle fight that had happened. "You do realise that you are also my wife so all those rules you expect me to obey apply to you too. And I also have another rule to add to the list. You have to preform your wifely duty's when ever and where ever I want. I think at least once a day should cover it." She said smiling. Charlie turned her head to face Emma. "I think I like that rule, I wish I had thought of it." She grinned.

Charlie then moved so she was above Emma. She began kissing her forehead, then her closed eyes, nose then spent a few minutes kissing her passionately on the lips, their tongues duelling. She then placed kisses on both cheeks and her chin, before moving to her left ear sucking, kissing and nipping with her teeth, knowing that was one spot that drove her wife crazy, once she had attended to the left ear she moved to her other ear and repeated the touches.

She then introduced her hands which came from each side of her neck, down her arms up her sides before finding her breasts, kneading them in her palms. Charlie then slowly made her way down Emma's neck with her lips teeth and tongue, spending time at her throat before kissing from one shoulder two the other. Loving the little groaning noises coming from Emma, letting her know how much she enjoyed her touch. She smiled to herself watching Emma's beautiful rose coloured peaks harden with passion, noting Emma raising her chest of the bed needing the touch of her mouth on her breasts Charlie took her left breast into her mouth, savouring the taste and texture, while teasing her right nipple between her thumb and index finger. "Arrgghh fuck Charlie that feels so good." Came Emma's cry as she relished the attention her wife paid to first one breast then the other. Charlie began sliding her hand in little circle motions down over her stomach teasingly.

Panting Emma finally begged Charlie to be inside her, feeling so close to orgasm by her love making to this point. Charlie stopped what she was doing moving to kneel at her feet at the bottom of the bed, not touching her until Emma finally opened her eyes looked straight in her eyes, "Please Charlie I need you now." She begged her wife.

Without wasting another second Charlie slipped her hand over Emma's throbbing clit teasing it, while she began teasing her opening with her tongue, feeling Emma begin to quiver Charlie pushed her tongue deep inside her wiggling it about to touch her g spot, just as wave after wave over took her, Emma cried out Charlie's name as her orgasm hit hard and fast. Loving the way Emma's wetness came all over her tongue she slowly began licking all her juices, causing Emma a second almost immediate orgasm. Eventually after her third orgasm, Charlie slipped her way up Emma's body claiming her mouth in a deep kiss. Emma groaned as she tasted her juices on her wife's lips and tongue. They then moved to lye side by side facing each other with their arms and legs entwined.

Several minutes later, once her breathing had been restored to normal Emma turned them so that she was above Charlie. "My turn I do believe." She teased before lowering her head. An hour later the pair reluctantly headed into the en-suite for a shared shower, before getting dressed ready to leave the hotel and head back to the bay to meet their family before heading off on their surprise honeymoon.

"Babe, should we really be going away right now? I just feel guilty going away when my family are over and We don't have that many days left with Ruby before she goes to the city." Charlie took her in her arms, "I know we agreed to wait, so that we could spend the time with family, but they are the ones that organised this honeymoon for us. We have a week when we get back to spend with everyone, and we will make it a week they won't forget. I just think we might hurt everyone's feelings if we don't go, and to be honest I'm looking forward to spending six days making love to my wife without the danger of being interrupted." Emma smiled as she thought Charlie's words through. "Your right and it is only six days after all. So you want a lazy time on this honeymoon then?" She asked teasingly. "I didn't say that, although I don't plan on leaving the hotel room very much." She teased winking wickedly.

As they made their way inside the diner they were shocked to receive a round of applause. Looking questioningly at there friends and family. "No, Mum how could you; I owe Leah 10 bucks now." Ruby said pouting, Leah smiled. "It's not my fault; you have no faith in your parent's family ties. Just because you thought they wouldn't be able to get out of bed. That and the fact the hotel ask guests to vacate by ten." Leah said laughing as Ruby grumbled Leah had cheated.

They ate lunch with Emma's family before going back to the house and getting ready to pack and set off for their honeymoon. "Oh mum I forgot to mention, we have insured you on Charlie's car, we thought we would use poppy and you could use the car if you want to do some sight seeing while we're away." "Oh you don't have to do that, but thank you it would be nice to see a few places while we're here. Now you two had better get going, instead of wasting a day off your honeymoon. Don't worry about Ruby she will be fine with us." She said giving the newly married couple a hug, pushing them towards the door.

Once they were in the van they waved at their family who insisted in watching them off. Smiling Emma placed her hand on top of her wife's which was placed on the gear stick. "I think you love driving my girl more than I do." She said happily sitting back in her seat and closing her eyes. "Actually it's not that babe, it's the fact that I want to get there in one piece, and I'm not sure having you drive will make that happen." She said giving her wife a quick grin before placing her eyes back onto the road. "Hey, I will have you know I am a good and very safe driver, I have been driving for a few years and have never once had an accident or a speeding ticket." She replied outraged. Charlie laughed before replying "That's because the sergeant found you extremely attractive and let you off with a warning. Anyway you are a safe driver and I love you very much, I only offered to drive because you look tired." "I am tired, it's your fault an hours sleep is not enough." She said with a satisfied grin on her face. "It was our wedding night, we only did what all newly weds does, it's traditional." Charlie replied giving her a wicked grin.

The couple finally arrive at the hotel two and a half hours later, the journey should have only taken just over an hour but their constant need for each other had them stopping twice on the way to pleasure each other. As they climbed from the vehicle they took in the sight of the hotel, "Oh my god Charlie it's beautiful." Emma said in ore. They began to get their luggage and head into the reception area. As they spoke to the receptionist, she had just finished in putting their information on the computer. "Congratulations Mrs and Mrs Buckton. You have been booked into the honeymoon suite, please let me introduce you to Dillon your porter for today, he will take your luggage and show you to your suite. Please enjoy your stay and if we can be of assistance in anyway please do not hesitate to ask." With that they were asked to follow their porter into the near by lift. He was a very pleasant young man who asked if their wedding had gone well. As they walked along a corridor he suddenly stopped and unlocked a room, holding the door open for the couple to enter before him, once they entered the suite he placed their luggage down offering to sort out their belongings, "Thank you so much but that won't be necessary." Charlie replied handing some money to him before following him to the door.

They spent a few minutes wandering around the suite noting the king size waterbed in the large bedroom, the Jacuzzi bath in the bathroom, the couch and love seat in the lounge area with a state of the art media centre. They then made their way onto the balcony to take in the view of the ocean. Charlie stood behind Emma wrapping her arms around her waist, kissing her softly on her neck. "I can't believe they did this for us, this place must have cost them a fortune." "I know this has blown me away, I never for one minute thought we would have a honeymoon somewhere like this. It's beautiful." Just then there was a knock on their door, "Who can that be?" Emma asked "I have no idea, I'll go." She made her way to the door leaving Emma taking in the magnificent view. Emma turned as she heard Charlie saying "there has been some sort of mistake, we never ordered this." As she made her way into the suite Emma Heard Dillon explain it was compliments to the newly weds from the hotel. With that he placed the tray down on the coffee table, before leaving. "Well it would be rude not too, don't you think?" Charlie asked pointing to the ice bucket containing a bottle of champagne, two champagne flutes and a platter of fruit peeled and sliced ready to eat.

They decided to take their gifts into the bathroom and enjoy a relaxing Jacuzzi; they lay in the warm bubbles they clinked their glasses together with a toast of "To us, may we have many, many happy years ahead." They kissed before taking a sip of the champagne. They spent almost two hours in the Jacuzzi feeding each other from the tray of fruit drinking the beautiful champagne and of cause showering each other with love and attention, before deciding to get out and continue in the bedroom. Climbing out of the tub they put on the beautiful big fluffy gowns that had wife emblazoned on them.

Early evening after making love several times, they decided to order room service and put on their Bathrobes sat in the lounge, they had found some soft music and were now sat opposite each other over a beautiful candlelit table, and they had also ordered their second bottle of champagne, to enjoy with the food. They talked about anything and everything before becoming serious and declaring their love for each other. They were also deciding how to spend there honeymoon, neither had been this far down the coast so they felt like they should take the opportunity to do some sightseeing but then again they were on their honeymoon, with no interruptions. Once they had finished their meal and the trolley had been taken away, they made their way back to bed where they again showed each other in their own unique way, how much they meant to each other. As they lay spent in each others arms, Charlie suddenly jumped up; "I forgot I had something for you." Climbing out of bed she walked over to her bag and then handed Emma a plain wrapped gift. 2What is this we already exchanged wedding gifts yesterday?" Before kissing her quickly and ripping open the gift to her surprise she found a remote10-Speed Butterfly Strap-On Vibrator. "Wow this looks interesting. I thought I was too tired but I think I have my second wind." She grinned wickedly before asking "Do you want to go first or second."

It was now the fifth day of their six day honeymoon, they decided during the days they would go exploring then have romantic dinners in the restaurant or by room service. The evenings were definitely their own spent in their suite showing each other how much they loved each other. Charlie was pleased her recent injuries had not ruined their wedding or honeymoon.

They had decided to walk along the coast to the nearest town to buy a few gifts for friends and family, Just as they were about to enter a gift shop they were stopped by the sound of someone screaming. They began to search frantically for where the screams had come from. Charlie spotted a young woman on the floor with a male standing over her, as she took off towards them she noticed the male kick the woman in the stomach, Emma called after Charlie, worried for her safety but knowing no matter what injuries she was dealing with she would not back away when someone needed help. Charlie shouted back over her shoulder to call the police and ambulance. Before anyone knew what was happening Charlie launched herself and the man, knocking him to the ground and making quick work of restraining him. He was doing his best to throw her off but she had to much of a restraint, telling him to calm down.

Once Emma phoned for back up she made her way over to the woman who still lay on the floor, as she brushed the hair covering her face she was shocked to discover the woman couldn't be any older than Ruby. Quickly getting over the shock Emma spoke to her as she examined her injuries. Suddenly in what felt like a very long time they were aware of the sirens from the ambulance and police, who quickly took over from the couple, they gave a quick statement promising to call in the station later, to provide a proper statement.

"Charlie, I am so angry at you," Emma said as she moved her hands over her wife checking for any injuries. "You already have a broken arm, bruised ribs and bruised jaw; do you have to add more injuries?" She said angrily wiping a tear away. Realising it was emotions catching up with her Charlie quickly took her into her arms to comfort her, as she noticed Emma was beginning to shake. She quickly guided her to the café two doors down from where they were stood, the owner quickly came over to them telling them what ever they wanted was on the house, she had seen what had taken place and was proud at the strangers who had intervened.

That afternoon they made their way to the police station as requested, they were informed the young woman was actually fourteen, she was a run away and had tried stealing the mans wallet from his pocket. "I guess she picked the wrong person to steal from. At least she has somewhere safe to stay for the next few days as they are keeping her in hospital. Which gives us time to find out why she has run away? and what we can do to help her." They thanked Charlie and Emma and began showing them the way out when Charlie asked if it would be possible for them to pay the girl named Jordon a visit. They were told she would probably love to have the opportunity to thank them for helping her.

They had been sat with Jordon for almost half an hour having taken her some grapes, magazines and chocolate. It had been hard at first she didn't want to speak, she didn't trust the reason they were their, but eventually she had opened up slightly, thanking them for coming to her rescue. It turned out she had runaway from her mum and step farther who were drug addicts and thought nothing of using her as a punch bag or a means of paying off their drug debt by pimping her out. The nursing staff came to tell them they had to leave so they promised to call in the next day on their way home.

That evening they decided on room service, each lost in their own thoughts about what had happened and the horrendous life Jordon had endured before deciding living on the streets would be a better life. They shared a Jacuzzi then climbed into bed, for the first time on their honeymoon neither initiated love making choosing instead to cuddle up. They remained like that for a while before Emma finally spoke. "What must she have gone through to think living on the streets would be a better option? Charlie she's fourteen years old. She should be sweet and innocent instead she has probably more sexual experience than either of us; she has been beaten, and left starved. What will happen to her?" She said letting the tears run unchecked. Charlie held onto her wife comfortingly "I know, it really makes you think how lucky you are, I hate dealing with these cases because I can't help but have feelings. Especially since I was the same age when I was raped. As for what will happen to her, I guess she will be handed over to DOCS once they deem she cannot go home to her family." "Charlie she deserves to be loved and cared for not sent to some children's home." "I know sweet heart but theirs nothing we can do; it is totally out of our hands." They lay in silence again until sleep finally took over.

The next day they woke a little happier they made love then shared a Jacuzzi bath. They ate breakfast in their suite before dressing and leaving their room for the final time. They stopped off at the station to find out if they had any more information since Charlie had rang with the information Jordan had told them. They informed her they had indeed got in touch with her mother and step farther that high on drugs and living in what was no better than a squat, with no electric, the door was off its hinges due to the latest drugs raid they hadn't realised she had runaway. "I hate to even think it, but running away was the best thing she could do. I have informed DOCS who will be paying her a visit later today. I have phoned the hospital and they have said she had a settled night. It makes your heart bleed, it sure does." The Sargent who must be in his late forty's spoke. They talked for a few more minutes before saying their goodbyes asking to be kept informed what happened to Jordon.

They then made their way to the hospital pleased to see Jordon sat up in the bed eating lunch while talking to a woman who they thought must be from DOCS. She smiled when they entered the room, but they could tell she was scared. They introduced themselves to the woman who was indeed from DOCS. Jordon began to cry as Mrs Marcus explained as soon as she was allowed out of hospital she would be taken to the children's home until they could find a foster family to take care of her. The newly weds felt their hearts break at how upset the little girl was. Again they asked to be kept informed which Mrs Marcus agreed to do.

They stayed with Jordon for a further hour before they sadly said their goodbyes. Just as they were leaving Charlie suddenly took one of her work cards from her wallet, righting their home number on the back she handed the card to Jordon. "If you need to talk, anytime day or night you phone us. I really wish you luck for your future. Take care of yourself." With that the couple left heavy hearted. Getting into their vehicle they turned to face each other, hugging tightly before wiping tears away. "She will be alright; they will find her a foster family that will take good care of her." Charlie tried reassuring her but they both knew she would be lucky to get a really good foster home at her age.

They made the trip home subdued, both struggling with their emotions.

**Next time.**

**The couple spend a nice week with their family.**

**It is soon time to say goodbye to Emma's family and then they take Ruby to the academy.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Unexpected love.**

Thanks for the reviews I'm pleased you like my ideas. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Previously.**

**The couple go on their honeymoon.**

**Unexpectedly they find themselves caught up in a police incident which leaves them both a little distressed and upset.**

Chapter 40.

As they drove back towards the bay they were both quiet. They both had the same worrying thoughts but didn't know how to share them with each other. Their honeymoon felt like a million miles away. Just as Emma drove past the sign "Welcome to summer bay" She sighed giving Charlie a quick glance before returning her eyes to the road. Charlie sensed Emma's eyes on her and turned to give her a smile although it didn't quite reach her eyes. She reached across to put her hand on her wife's thigh. "Hey are you alright? Come on everyone's expecting us to be gushing with happiness; it was our honeymoon after all. I'm not that bad am I?"

Emma pulled the van to a stop at the side of the road. Switching the engine off she turned to face her wife. "Babe I am the happiest woman alive to be your wife. The honeymoon was fantastic I really enjoyed being alone with you. But…" She suddenly found her self unable to look her wife in the eye choosing to look down at the edge of the seat between them. "But you can't stop thinking about Jordan? Babe I know. I feel exactly the same, how about we go and tell everyone what a fab time we have had, tell them all about it, and then we make a phone call to the police station to find out what's happening?" Emma looked up at her wife. "Tell them all about it?" She said smiling raising her brow questioningly. "Well maybe not all about it, there are some things I don't feel like sharing with my new in laws." She said laughing. They shared a quick kiss that suddenly turned more passionate, as their tongues duelled. Suddenly a knock on the passenger window had them jumping apart embarrassed.

"Very funny senior constable, you nearly gave us a bloody heart attack." Charlie said as George started laughing. "You two are unbelievable. You have just spent a week away on honeymoon doing god knows what, and I catch you in broad daylight making out on the side of the road." "We weren't making out… well ok, we were sort of making out, but we actually stopped for a genuine none law breaking reason." Charlie said getting frustrated and embarrassed. "Well seen as it's you sergeant I will let you off with a warning this time but I do need to tell you about indecent public offences." She teased "Actually I pulled up to check you hadn't broke down or something. How was the honeymoon? Do you fancy catching up later at the surf club?" They agreed providing their family wanted to go and they said their goodbyes. Emma started the engine and they continued on their journey home.

As they pulled on to the drive they glanced at each other before meeting halfway in a passionate kiss, using their tongues to explore each others mouths completely. They pulled apart to catch a breath, suddenly jumping in freight as the passenger door suddenly opened. Charlie turned slightly annoyed to see who had disturbed her private moment with her new wife. She quickly found herself wrapped in Ruby's arms as she chatted none stop about what she had done, how much she missed them and firing question after question at the couple who sat smiling at their excited daughter, unable to actually get a word out. Eventually Emma started laughing "Ruby, Ruby, RUBY." She said getting louder each time until Ruby finally stopped talking and looked at her. "As great it is to see how much you missed us, perhaps you could take a breath, help us get inside the house then talk to us." Ruby looked sheepishly at her mum's "Sorry, yes let's get you inside everyone's waiting to see you." She started laughing as she opened the back of the van to carry their bags in. "Well I guess that means the honeymoon is over, we better get in before she comes looking forward to us again. Why do I get the feeling she's more excited about seeing if we bought her anything than actually missing us?" She said laughing as she picked the suitcase Ruby had kindly left for her to carry while she had took two new shopping bags.

Once they made their way through the kitchen and into the lounge they were greeted by the family, who hugged them before telling them to sit and relax. Emma's mum got up to make them a well deserved coffee each before hearing about the honeymoon. Her sister brought in a tray of cake and biscuits that she had been busy making that morning. An hour later they had told everyone how fantastic the hotel room was, the place itself, and had explained how they had met Jordan, explaining they were going to make a quick call to find out what was happening with her case. They both stood up and taking their suitcase went into the bedroom to make the phone call, laughing at Ruby and their nephews disappointed faces at not even mentioning presents they may have brought back with them. As they closed the door behind them they looked at each other laughing. "It amazes me how our daughter can act so grown up one minute and like an excited child the next." Charlie said taking Emma into her arms. "We were really cruel; do you think we should have given them their presents first?" She asked looking deeply into her wife's eyes. They both had a gleam in their eyes as they spoke at the same time. "No. Make them wait." They began laughing again. "Right I will unpack some of this while you make that call." Emma said turning and moving from the warmth of her wife's arms.

Ten minutes later the couple walked back into the lounge slightly disappointed with the news they had received. Jordan had been placed in a home awaiting a foster placement. Charlie knew of the home and from what she had been told about it she hated the thought of that poor vulnerable girl being left in a place like that. Squeezing Emma's hand in a caring and supportive manner, they both sighed heavily before she asked "Do you think we better go and join the others?" placing a soft delicate kiss on her lips. They joined the others once more. Charlie sat in the chair while Emma picked up the two shopping bags and sat on her knee.

"Is that what I think and hope it is?" Ruby asked excitedly. "If you think it's our dirty washing then yes your right, I was going to put a wash on." Emma teased causing Charlie to smirk and squeeze Emma where her arms wrapped around her. The disappointment was not only evident on Ruby's face but also on the two boys, although they remained silent unlike Ruby who groaned about being teased. "Well Babe if we want any peace and quiet we better give them their presents because if Ruby's anything to go by we will be nagged to death." With that they began pulling items from a bag taking it in turns to give the items to who it was intended. They were happy Emma's parents seemed to like their scenic picture and box of biscuits, thanking them profusely. Next they gave Emma's sister a brown wrapped gift which she opened quickly smiling before thanking them and telling them the necklace was beautiful. They looked at each other first before deciding Ruby could wait till last as she bounced up and down with excitement. They had bought the boys some board shorts and a t shirt each which they seemed happy with, rushing off to try them on. Finally it was Ruby's turn. They handed her a new handbag, sun glasses, and top which was an Aztec patterned vest like long top. She hugged them both quickly telling them over and over again how much she loved her presents.

Once they had talked some more about the trip, and found out what their family had been up to while they had been away, they decided to go to the diner for dinner then meet George and Sonia for drinks. They all began getting organised, washed and dressed for their evening out.

They had a fantastic night, with friends and family, although telling people over and over again how great the honeymoon was what they got up to etc. was wearing thin for Charlie who whispered in her wife's ear she was going to scream if anyone else made the same joke about them not leaving the hotel suite all honeymoon. Emma laughed whispering back "well you could always tell them exactly what we did get up to; it might silence them for a while. I can even show them my love bite you gave me on my…." She was quickly stopped from saying more by her very embarrassed and blushing wife. "Honey some things should stay between wife and wife." She whispered slightly too loud. Causing several people to look and laugh knowing even marriage would not calm this couple from their rampant ways.

Leah and Miles thanked the couple again for their presents before apologising and leaving early, they needed to pick VJ up from his friends house at 9:30 due to having a soccer match the next morning .Sonia and George were the next to leave, George moaning she had to be at work for 6am since her boss was being selfish having a holiday after getting married. The group laughed and decided it was time they left as well, since they had planned on heading into the city tomorrow for the shops and sightseeing. They all said their goodbyes outside and walked home.

Once back in their house the kids were sent to bed leaving Emma's mum and dad, sister, Ruby, Charlie and Emma heading into the lounge to talk. Emma decided to make a drink asking if anyone wanted anything. Regretting the offer as they all wanted either tea, coffee or hot chocolate. Charlie made everyone laugh by watching her leave then deciding to go and help. "Seriously Mum she's only in the next room, you can be apart for a few minutes." Ruby teased. "Well you can help her if you would prefer. In fact Rubes since you kindly offered you can go and make them and Emma can come and sit down." Ruby opened her mouth to complain when Charlie gave her a I'm not joking look, so she decided to go quietly. The next thing they heard was Ruby kindly offering to make the drinks for Emma, her idea of cause.

They all sat talking for a couple of hours about what they were going to do for the week they were all together. Charlie and Emma were curled up on the chair, while her parent's, sister and Ruby sat on both couches. Deciding they would go into the city tomorrow and a boat trip to see the sights. Charlie had also mentioned going to the sea life centre, telling them they could organise a treat of swimming with dolphins or even sharks if the boys would want too. "Well I just thought it might be something nice for them after walking around the shops with us." She said blushing as everyone said what a great idea it was and thanking Charlie profusely. It was almost 01:00am when they finally went to bed having planned several fun day trips.

Charlie and Emma waited for everyone to go to bed before sharing a quick shower washing each other quickly, sharing lots of kisses, before climbing out and wrapping themselves in two new big white fluffy towels they had received as part of a wedding present. They then began making up the put up bed in the lounge. Once the bed was made they got dressed in their nightwear and climbed into bed wrapping themselves in each others arms sharing several kisses. Deciding love making was on hold for the few days their guests were here. They held each other before falling asleep.

The next few days flew passed; everyone enjoyed the trip to Sydney going on a boat trip, then shopping and lastly a trip to the sea life centre. Ruby and the boys chose to swim with the dolphins, rather than the sharks but they did feed the sharks. Charlie and Emma had spent a fortune but told their family they wanted to do it as they had made the expensive trip over for their wedding. They did something different every day. All too soon it was the night before they were due to fly back to the UK, and one day left before Ruby left to go to the police academy.

They had decided to go to the restaurant to save anyone the job of cooking, the mood was very sombre with thoughts of goodbye at the fore front of everyone's mind. Leah, Miles and VJ had joined them as a thank you, for their support with everything; also Leah had kindly offered to drive some of the family to the airport. VJ had become good friends with the boys, taking them surfing, playing soccer and genuinely just hanging out with them. The meal and company were both fantastic, but Emma knew tomorrow would be one of the hardest days of her life. She really missed her family and had loved spending time with them all again.

Arranging the best time for Leah to meet them at the house in the morning, they kissed and hugged their friend's goodnight and made their way back home. The boys making them laugh as they explained when they left school they would move to Australia to live with their Aunts Charlie and Emma, as Aus. was much more fun, warm and better food. Charlie explained they could live with them but they would need to get jobs and pay their share of the bills which didn't leave them much time to enjoy the fun, surf etc.

Just as they walked around the corner of the house Emma squealed in shock as she came across someone sat asleep against the door. Charlie immediately stepped forward speaking loudly and firmly to the person not knowing how old or even if they were male or female since they were covered up with a jacket. "Hello. I am the owner of this house and would like to know who you are and why you are sitting on our doorstep at this time of night? If I don't get the answers I am waiting for I will call the police." Keeping everyone safely behind her as she slowly made her way over to their unexpected guest. "Emma call the police." She spoke over her shoulder keeping an eye on the person in front of her. "No. Please don't call the police. It's me Jordan." She cried quickly standing up and showing them who she was. "Jordan. What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Emma asked rushing forward to hug the girl tightly. "Your freezing, come on lets get you inside to warm up." Charlie opened the door and they all went inside. Charlie and Emma sat at the Kitchen table with Jordan, introducing the family to Jordan, and vice versa.

Ruby made everyone a hot drink while Emma's family decided to give them a little privacy and went to sit in the lounge, the boys going to bed. "Jordan what are you doing here? How did you get here? Does anyone know you were coming? How did you know where to find us?" Charlie asked before sitting back looking worriedly at the young girl huddling over the hot chocolate Ruby had made. "Please don't throw me out, I ran away from the home. It was awful, the people were awful and I had some of my things stolen. I made a note of the town where you lived when I saw your names on my police file, in case I needed to see you, because you were so kind to me. I packed my things and hitch hiked to the bay. I then asked a few people where I could find you, and eventually I got here. But you weren't in so I thought I would sit and wait. Please don't send me back." She begged as she began to cry again. The couple shared a look over Jordan's head not knowing what to do. They comforted the distressed girl until she stopped crying being very careful not to make any sort of promises to her. They then asked Ruby to sit with Jordan while they talked the situation through.

Emma and Charlie walked into the lounge explaining the situation to their family and talked about their options. Charlie explained the police and DOCS would be looking for her, she would need to speak to them and let them know she was safe and sound. "Charlie look at her, she's cold, scared and tired. Can't she stay tonight and we can sort something out tomorrow?" Emma begged not wanting to upset the child anymore. "It's late and the one good thing about it all is she came to us. She didn't just run away to live on the streets like last time, she thought she could trust us enough to find us and ask for our help." Charlie looked at her wife torn between wanting to keep Jordan safe and sound but also the cop side of her knew the protocol in this situation and she had to report it. Look I will make a couple of calls, it's late and I can't see the point in them disrupting things tonight. I will tell them she can stay tonight and organise a meeting for us all tomorrow." Emma clapped her hands rushing over to her wife kissing her "Thank you thank you. I love you." Charlie held her at arms length, "Honey you know this is just for tonight. She can't live here. You know it's not that simple." Worried Emma was already thinking of keeping Jordan with them.

Charlie went into the bedroom for some privacy while she firstly phoned the station speaking to her colleagues to ask them to contact the local police station, and next she placed a call to the emergency on call DOCS worker, who happily agreed it made no sense to find somewhere else that time of night especially if Charlie and her wife were happy to have her stay, she thanked Charlie and agreed to organise a meeting for the next day. The final call was to Morag, she had a feeling they may require her legal advice regarding the situation. Morag listened to everything Charlie said to her and agreed to drive down to the bay the next day to help in anyway she could. Charlie thanked her profusely before hanging up the phone and heading into the kitchen to talk to Jordan and Emma.

Although Jordan was scared and angry at Charlie for reporting her, Charlie and Emma convinced her she could stay the night and then they would all discuss what would happen in the future. Slightly appeased Jordan tucked into the plate of sandwiches and crisps Emma had given her. Ruby had already said she could share her room for the night. Once they finished eating and talking they went into the lounge to talk to the others. Eventually they all made their way to bed as it was late, Ruby Showed Jordan where she could sleep and the bathroom, leaving Charlie and Emma to make up their bed in the lounge having a feeling they had a lot to talk about.

The couple lay in each others arms discussing the situation. "Babe, I can see it in your face and hear it in your voice how much you want to help her, but it's not that simple. There are a lot of things to think about." Trying to be the cool sensible one in the situation although she had to admit, Jordan had got under her skin and she wanted to help the kid. "I know babe but she has been through so much already, I just hate to think how much more she will go through, and if we can help don't you think we should do so?" They talked for a while longer before deciding to wait and see what happens tomorrow at the meeting. They then tried to finally get some sleep but sadly neither could put the worries aside long enough to relax.

**Next time.**

**They say a tearful farewell to Emma's family at the airport. **

**They have a stressful meeting to decide Jordan's future.**

**Ruby heads to the city for police training. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Unexpected love.**

Thanks for the reviews I'm pleased you like my ideas. Please review and let me know what you think, or any ideas you have for a new direction for this story.

**Previously.**

**The couple return from their honeymoon. **

**They spend a lovely week with Emma's family and Ruby before they all go their separate ways.**

**The couple get a surprise visitor.**

Chapter 41.

The next morning Charlie woke early, and began getting the ingredients ready to cook a breakfast fit for a king. Deciding her in laws would appreciate a good breakfast before the start of a very long journey.

Emma woke a few minutes later to the wonderful smell of coffee, but was disappointed to find she awoke alone. Wrapping her robe tight around herself she plodded half awake into the kitchen smiling when she found her wife with her back to her. Slowly and quietly she made her way over to her wrapping her arms tight around her waist and planting a kiss to the side of her neck. "Morning babe, that smells wonderful." She said winking before removing her arm to pinch the cup Charlie had placed on the bench while preparing the breakfast items. "Hey, you know the rules woman." Charlie said trying to sound seriously annoyed before pouting. "Take anything, use and abuse me but do not take my coffee." She said taking the cup off Emma before turning to face her wrapping her arms tightly around her. "Morning sweetheart, did you sleep well? I guess you want a coffee." Making no move to leave her wife's embrace. They both moved forward eager to share a passionate tender kiss, making the most of having time to themselves.

As they sat at the kitchen table Emma asked Charlie what they were going to do about Jordan. "Charlie I can't bare the thought of her being somewhere she doesn't want to be, and if she's run away once who's to stop her from doing it time and time again. A girl of her age should not be on the streets or hitch hiking." She said worriedly. "I know babe but what can we do? She is not our responsibility; we won't have any say in where she is placed and sadly neither will she." Charlie held her wife's hand comfortingly across the table.

They were soon joined in the kitchen by Emma's family and a very shy Jordan. "Right since everyone is up apart from my lazy daughter, who is making the most of sleeping in since after today she will be dragged out of bed at six o clock in the academy, I think I will make a start on breakfast." Emma set the table and made sure everyone had what they wanted to drink, while Charlie started to cook the eggs and bacon. "Can I do anything to help?" Jordan asked nervously. "We have it covered thanks, but you could have a seat while we talk to you." Charlie replied. "In that case let us set the table in the lounge for you, we will give you some privacy." Emma's mum said interrupting them to take the items from her daughter. Kissing her cheek and whispering thank you Emma let her parents take everything from her, before she held Jordan's hand, and sitting them both down at the table.

"Ok Jordan firstly we need you too know how wrong it was to run away, you had a lot of people worried about you, you know that don't you?" Emma asked still holding the young girls hand. Jordan had her head down but she did slowly nod. "I'm sorry but it was horrible there, and I had to get away, you don't know what those people were like." "Jordan they are there to look after you, I know it's not the same as being in a proper family home but…" "It's not like that; I had to share a room with three other girls and they were nasty, look what they did to my hair," she turned to show how the back of her hair had been hacked off. "They thought it was funny to rip my clothes, they hit and kicked me. The staff does nothing about it; they just say its part of getting used to living with others. They took the money I had and won't give it me. They think I'm trouble."

Charlie turned the pans down and joined them at the table sitting on Jordan's other side. "Jordan I understand it must be really hard but you're fourteen, you need looking after. If things were that bad you should have called us. As a police officer I have seen what happens to young women who sleep rough and hitch hike, and it worries me you can't see these things. You know when we have this meeting today they will probably want to take you straight back, and you won't get a choice." "No I won't go, I would rather live on the streets, I hate that place please don't send me back there, please. I thought you cared; I thought you would help me, when I was in the hospital you seemed to care." With that she got up and ran from the room through the open kitchen door, Charlie was quick to follow and caught up to her in the garden. "Jordan, stop please. You can't keep dong this; you can't keep running away when you don't like what you hear. Now you have a choice, you can run and never stop looking over your shoulder in case someone hurts or worse kills you, and never know what it's like to be happy and have people care about you. Or you can suck it up, tell yourself you are better than that and come inside, talk to us let us try and help you because we do care, go to that meeting with your head held high and make something of yourself. It's your decision I won't make it for you, I won't chase you if you go, but it's your choice. Now I am going back in to finish cooking breakfast, i would appreciate you make up your mind quickly so I know how much food to cook."

With that she turned her back on the teenager praying she had not miss judged the situation, and had just let a fourteen year old troubled girl back on the streets. Taking several steps forward towards the house her hearing was tuned in to the teenager's every noise, so that if she needed to she would turn and run at the girl before she could get very far away, smiling when she heard foot steps getting louder. "Can I have toast with my eggs?" Jordan asked, as she walked with Charlie towards the house. She really is a tough cookie, Charlie thought to herself.

They all sat down to a lovely breakfast cooked in the end by Emma while Charlie was outside with Jordan. Just as the couple were washing the dishes their phone rang. It was Watson telling Charlie DOCS had arranged to meet them at the station in an hour. "Any chance you could postpone it until the afternoon? We have to take everyone to the airport shortly." Charlie asked, "No I understand, hang on a sec." She held the phone to her chest "Babe DOCS want the meeting in an hour, they won't hold back." Emma could see Charlie was torn with where they should be. "Look babe why don't you go to the meeting with Jordan while I go to the airport with Ruby?" "No, I can't not go to the airport with you lot, and I know you will stay strong but it's going to be hard saying goodbye to them." "They will understand, and so do I. Babe I know you would be by my side if you could. Jordan needs one of us to support her." Charlie told Watson she would bring Jordan in an hour's time.

While Emma spoke to Jordan apologising for not being at the meeting, telling her she hoped it went well and she knew Charlie would support her enough for both of them, Jordan amazed her by hugging her telling her she understood and was sorry for all the trouble she had caused. Charlie spoke to Emma's family apologising for the fact she was unable to wave them off at the airport. They told her not to feel bad as they understood and they would feel terrible if she let Jordan down just to say goodbye at the airport.

As they loaded both cars with their luggage Charlie pulled Ruby to one side, "Rubes this is going to be really hard on Emma, I feel terrible I'm not there for her. Please take care of her." Ruby smiled at her mum giving her a reassuring hug, "I will, she will be fine and they all know you would be there if you could. Now go and fight Jordan's corner for her. Mum is she going to be part of our family?" Charlie looked at her daughter thoughtfully, I don't know what will happen but before anything like that would happen the three of us would need to sit down and talk about it." They hugged quickly again before Ruby kissed her mum and went to find Jordan wishing her luck with the meeting.

Charlie hugged Emma walking her out to the car to say a final good bye to their family. "Ring me and let me know what's happening." "I will, take care and drive carefully. I wish I could be there for you. I love you babe." "I love you too." They kissed again before Emma finally got in poppy and began to drive away.

"Right Jordan remember what we said, stay calm don't start shouting or threatening to run away, they are there to help you, ok?" She asked as they were stood outside the police station. "Ok I will be good, but please, I can't go back to that home. I'm sorry to cause you so much hassle but couldn't I stay with you until I'm old enough to take care of myself, I won't be any trouble, I could earn my keep." "Jordan sweetheart, I don't think it works like that, besides moving in with us is a big step. Emma and I both work full time, we haven't thought about having children, and it's a lot to take on even if you don't need much looking after. Let's just go and talk to the lady from DOCS ok?" tearfully Jordan nodded her head in agreement before walking into the station with Charlie.

They walked into the station Charlie was greeted by her colleagues congratulating her on the wedding. They said hello to Jordan and offered them a drink while Charlie took Jordan to her office to wait for the woman from DOCS to arrive. They were quickly joined by Watson carrying the cups of coffee in and introducing Mrs Crabtree from DOCS. They stood to shake hands and Charlie invited her to take a seat. Watson returned with a cup of coffee for Mrs Crabtree and Morag who quickly walked into the room apologising for being slightly late for the meeting.

Charlie introduced herself properly then introduced Morag, and Jordan. They sat discussing Jordan's family history, and Mrs Crabtree explained Jordan could not go back to live with her real family and as far as they knew she had no other family willing to take her in. Jordan who sat nervously next to Charlie nodded her agreement with what had been said. Charlie squeezed her hand in encouragement. They then discussed the option of taking her back to the home but both Charlie and Jordan proclaimed this was not a good idea as she had threatened to run away if she was sent back to where she didn't feel safe.

The next plan they discussed was the option of finding a suitable family to foster Jordan until she came of an age she could legally take care of herself. They were all aware this option was the most difficult as not many people wanted to foster a fourteen year old Child who would most probably have issues from their past. Jordan quickly exclaimed she would be good and cause them no problems and although they quickly reassured her they also explained it wasn't just problems she could help but issues with regard to things like trust etc.

They decided to take a quick break while they all thought through the options. Mrs Crabtree asked to speak privately to Jordan; Charlie agreed and instructed Watson to show them to the interview room. Pulling her to one side to ask her to go into the viewing room to keep an ear to what was being said, in case anything illegal came up. Watson quietly said that she would. Charlie reassured Jordan Mrs Crabtree only wanted to make sure she wasn't being coerced into anything she was unhappy with.

Morag stayed in the office with Charlie. She watched her step daughter for a few minutes before asking her "What does this girl mean to you Charlie? Why do you care so much?" Charlie sat opposite Morag and hesitated before giving her an honest answer. "I don't know Morag, maybe it's because we saw the state she was in and we were the people she chose to put some trust in. Threes just something special about her that draws you in and makes you reach out to her. She's fourteen and already been through so much, I mean you have read her file." "I can understand that but is it enough of a reason to take her in?" "What? No one has mentioned us taking care of Jordan; we just want to make sure she is placed in a nice home where she will be taken care of." Morag watched the expressions on Charlie's face. "Do you really believe that Charlie? Is that why you have become so involved in this case and the reason you asked me to attend the meeting?" Charlie sat for a couple of minutes before looking her step mother in the eye "We never discussed having kid's, Ruby's left home but is still a big part of our family. Taking on a child that's not our blood relative is something we have never thought about never mind discussed." "I know this is not what you had planned but I honestly believe you wouldn't be here if you weren't willing to discuss the possibility. I agree you need time to discuss things properly as a family as it will affect all four of you. Anyone can see that scared little girl has opened up to you and has already put some trust in you."

They talked some more before there was a knock on the door. Mrs Crabtree and Jordan entered the room once Charlie had permitted them. They all sat talking through the options with Jordan becoming extremely emotional as talk turned to the children's home. Morag eventually suggested Charlie and her wife being Jordan's foster parents, but agreed there would need to be another meeting with Charlie, Emma and Ruby to make sure it was what they all wanted. Eventually it was agreed Jordan could stay with them for the next few days while a meeting was set up between DOCS, a legal team and Charlie, Emma and possibly Ruby if it could be organised when she was home from the academy. They also explained if the meeting was successful they would need to run several tests to check they were suitable foster parents.

Charlie guided a much happier Jordan and her step mother from the police station asking them if they would like to go to the diner for a coffee, and so the trio left climbed into the car heading to the diner.

Meanwhile Emma, Ruby and her parents had just pulled up into the car park of the airport. Ruby offered to fetch a trolley for their luggage while Emma and her farther began taking the luggage out of the vehicle. Leah had parked next to them and helped take the luggage from the boot of her car. She then gave each of them a hug saying how nice it had been to meet them. "Are you sure you don't want us to wait with you." She asked Emma as VJ said his own goodbyes to the boys who had become his friends. "No you there's no need for all of us to hang around, you get back. Thank you so much for your help." Leah gave her a tight hug knowing her friend was struggling to keep it together. Hugging Ruby she quickly said "look after her Rubes she's going to need you." "I will, Mum really wanted to be here so she made me promise to look after her." She replied reassuringly. With that Leah and VJ said a final farewell and climbed back into the car to return home.

The rest of them made their way into the airport to check in, before going to sit in the coffee shop inside the airport, they chatted easily about the wedding, how happy Emma seemed in Australia and how proud the family were of Emma and the choices she had made. Emma reiterated what Charlie had already mentioned to them with regards to going to England in a few months time for a holiday. "You know you are all welcome anytime you want. I love you guy's." She said as her tears finally began to fall. Ruby and Emma stayed with them for a couple of hours before it was time for them to go through to the departure lounge. They said their tearful farewells hugged several times before finally heading in their separate ways. Ruby wrapped comforting arms around Emma holding her while she cried emotionally. "I hate saying goodbye to them not knowing when we will see each other again." She explained as she wiped her eyes. "I know. it's awful. You don't have any regrets though do you?" She asked worriedly, knowing how much Emma had given up to ne with her mother and herself. "No Rubes, moving here to be with your mum and you was the right thing to do I love my life here, I couldn't imagine not being with you guys. I just wish my family were living here too then everything would be perfect." They hugged once more before Emma said "Come on, let's get back and find out what's happening with Jordan. They linked arms and walked away from the airport.

Once they were sat in the van Emma pulled her phone from her pocket to ring her wife. Although Charlie would not go into too much detail over the phone she had explained if it was alright with both Ruby and herself they would have Jordan staying for a few days until something more permanent could be arranged. Charlie asked how she was feeling and Emma admitted it was extremely hard saying good bye. She told her to drive safely and that she loved her and would be at home waiting for her. With that they said goodbye and Emma started the engine. Ruby put on a CD and they began the drive home singing along to the music.

As they entered the house tired from the emotions of the day and the journey there and back. They came to a sudden stop when they found the table set; Morag and Jordan were sat at the table while Charlie was getting a dish from the oven. Morag stood up and gave Emma then Ruby a hug asking if there visitors had go away alright. She then poured a glass of wine from the bottle she had been sharing with Charlie handing it to Emma and telling her to have a seat. Charlie placed the lasagne dish on the work top before walking over to her wife and kissing her. "How was it? I am so sorry I wasn't with you hun." Emma tiredly replied it had been awful seeing them leave and it had hit her harder than she had thought it would.

Jordan sat nervously rubbing her hands together. "I'm really sorry that I was the reason, Charlie couldn't be with you today." Emma looked across the table at Jordan "That's fine honey; I think your meeting was more important. How did it go?" Jordan looked Emma in the eye unsure if she really meant what she had just said. "It was ok; the woman was alright she just told us the options and that I can't ever go back to my family. She has let me stay with you guys for a couple of days until something permanent is organised. She wants a meeting with all of you, to see what you want to happen." "I thought we could sit and talk everything through later if your up to it babe. They are organising a meeting but have put the idea out there, that Jordan maybe able to stay with us. I have explained to everyone especially Jordan that we would need to discuss it and think about it since we have only just got married and certainly never thought about having kids this soon if at all." Emma sat listening to what had been said whilst taking in Jordan's body language. She smiled and promised they would discuss it all properly as a family. "I can go for a walk or something if you need me too, so that you can discuss it all. I also want you too know that I know you never planned any of this and won't be upset if you can't take me in. I am sorry for causing you all this trouble but I didn't really know where to go and you were so kind to me."

Emma moved from her seat to wrap her arm around Jordan's shoulders. "Thank you for saying that Jordan, it means a lot to us. Firstly I would like to say I'm glad you did come to us when you ran away, because we would be worried sick about you, I won't start going on about how dangerous it was because we went through that this morning. I promise we will discuss the situation firstly between Charlie, Ruby and me, and then with you and Morag, because if this is going to happen we all need to be open and honest about how we feel about it. Ok?" "Yes thank you, that's what Charlie said as well." "Right guy's who's for lasagne?" Charlie asked as she began plating up. Emma told her how delicious the food smelt and how hungry she felt. Ruby thanked her mum also saying she was hungry, and so the family of five sat together eating a lovely meal chatting happily.

**Next time.**

**The family discuss all the options and how having Jordan live with them would affect them.**

**It's decision time. Will the family of three become four?**

**The couple go back to work after their time off for the wedding.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Unexpected love**

Thanks for the reviews I'm pleased you like my ideas. Please review and let me know what you think, or any ideas you have for a new direction for this story.

**Previously.**

**The couple say goodbye to Emma's family.**

**Charlie attends a meeting with regard to Jordan's future living arrangements.**

Chapter 42.

They all spent a nice evening together; they ate the meal Charlie had prepared for the five of them then Ruby and Jordan went to the shop to choose a movie to watch. The girls went into the lounge with drinks and popcorn while Emma and Charlie washed the dishes, talking to Morag and arranging a time for her to come over the next morning to discuss what was going to happen with Jordan. Morag called through to the girls that she was leaving and would be over the next morning. Ruby, make sure you sleep well ready for the academy tomorrow. Good night." She then hugged Charlie and Emma before leaving.

They joined the girls a few minutes later with their glasses of wine. Smiling as Ruby and Jordan were teasing each other about which celebs they fancied. Smiling Emma squeezed Charlie where she had her arm around her waist; Charlie returned the smile knowing with out words what her wife was trying to say. They cuddled up on the one couch whilst Ruby and Jordan shared the other, having the large bowl of popcorn between them. "OK ladies what are we watching?" Charlie asked as she pressed play on the remote. "What to Expect When You're Expecting. It's the new Cameron Diaz film." Ruby replied. "Oooh great, I heard this was a good one." Emma gushed. "Babe you think any film with Cameron Diaz is a good one." Charlie said teasingly. "I do not." Emma replied pouting. "Yes you do Emma; I'm surprised you haven't got her picture on your bedroom wall." Ruby teased making Emma blush. "I'm not that bad; I just think she's a good actress." Emma protested, causing the other three to laugh. "So nothing to do with the fact she is hot and has a figure to die for?" Charlie asked raising her eyebrow. "Babe I have you, why would I notice how hot other people are." Emma replied innocently shrieking when she was hit with several cushions.

"Hey enough, let's just watch the movie ok?" She replied laughing as she had been attacked by the others holding cushions. Settling down they began to watch the movie. Emma couldn't help glancing every so often over to the other couch to find Jordan smiling at the film or chatting quietly with Ruby. Nudging her wife she cocked her head over to the girls. "She looks part of the family already doesn't she?" Charlie whispered in her ear. "She looks happy for the first time since we met her." Emma replied.

Once the film had finished Jordan said she was tired and if it was alright with them she would go to bed. They said she could go to bed when ever she wanted to and unless it was late she could stay up later. Ruby volunteered to show her which room she was in now that their guests had left, Charlie and Emma had changed the bed for her and moved her belongings into it while she was at the shop with Ruby. As Jordan began to follow Ruby from the room she suddenly stopped. "I…I errr …I just wanted to say thank you to you all. Firstly you rescue me and give up some of your honeymoon to visit me in hospital and then you let me stay when I run away and end up on your doorstep. I want you all to know that I know it is a big decision, and I will understand if you decide I can't stay longer than next week, But I if it's ok could I stay in touch with you guy's? You were the first people to be nice to me, and that means a lot." She smiled at them then thanked them again before saying goodnight and leaving the room.

Emma turned so that she was lay facing Charlie on the couch instead of them both facing the telly. "She really is a sweet kid. What are you thinking?" Charlie sighed "I was thinking the same thing, she seems to have fit in with our family and when I think of what she has been through in her short life. Babe she probably has more sexual history than me and she's only fourteen years old." "I know babe, it doesn't bear thinking about does it." They kissed and hugged each other comfortingly.

Ruby came back out a few minutes later, "I know we said we would talk tomorrow but I just thought you guy's should know now. I think Jordan should live with us permanently. We were talking last night and she told me about her mother's drug habit and how she made her sleep with men to pay her drug debts. She also said more about how you rescued her. Mum she also mentioned what happened to her in that home and I would hate it if she had to go back. I know I will be away at the academy but I like her and think she would be a great sister if she's given a chance of a loving and caring family." Ruby said hugging her to mums. "I also think you two are exactly what she needs. You are great parents, kind, loving, you can provide her with a safe and secure up bringing."

She then asked if they wanted anything to eat or drink as she was making herself a hot chocolate before having an early night herself. Once she was in the kitchen Charlie said "Well that's one vote for Jordan living with us, what are your thoughts?" Charlie asked her wife. "Charlie I couldn't bare her to go anywhere she wasn't happy. I want to give her a chance of a stable home with us, but are we strong enough to deal with any problems that may come up because of her history? She has been let down by so many people in her short life I would hate for us to be added to that list." Emma said passionately. "Exactly what I was thinking, I already think the world of her, but she will have problems that arise, it's how he handle that. Ruby went through a bit of a bad patch when she was drinking but nothing like Jordan could go though."

They talked a while longer about reasons not to give her a home with them. "Can I just say something you guy's?" Ruby asked. Hearing the conversation Charlie and Emma were having when she entered the room to sit down with them. "You two are a strong couple, you work excellent together, and god knows I tried at times to play one off against the other when I wanted something. You are fair but strong, and I honestly believe she will grow up into a really nice, sensible adult, if you give her the stable up bringing she needs." "Since when did you get to be so smart?" Charlie asked her daughter. "It must run in the family." Rubes replied smiling at her parents. They all discussed it further discussing the need for rules respect, before Emma sighed. "So I think we have made our decision. Should we tell her now or wait until tomorrow? I just hope she understands why we made the decision."

Ruby went to Jordan's bedroom to see if she was still awake, noticing the light on she knocked on the door, waiting for Jordan to say she could enter. "Hey Jordan, I know you wanted to go to bed but could you come into the lounge we need to talk to you about something." She kept her face emotionless, so that she didn't give anything away. Jordan bit her lip nervously, Ruby's face didn't give anything away but she had a sickening feeling if they wanted to talk now it wasn't good. Slowly she followed Ruby out of the bedroom and into the lounge where Emma and Charlie were sat at the table.

"Thank you for joining us Jordan, I know how tired you are and I promise it won't take long." Charlie said in her professional police voice, giving no emotions away. "We decided since you went to bed early that we would discuss your living arrangements, because tomorrow we may not get a chance to discuss it properly as Ruby is away to the academy at lunch time. We have all spoken open and honestly about our feelings towards you living with us. It wasn't an easy decision to make but we have made a decision." She paused dramatically before nodding at her wife who also looked emotionless to continue. "Jordan we have come to like you even though we haven't known you long and it breaks our heart to even imagine what you have been through in your short life, but like Charlie mentioned we have made our decision and I'm really sorry to have to tell you…" Jordan's bottom lip fell as she listened and was slightly annoyed when Ruby interrupted Emma. "You have to put up with us for a long, long time." Ruby quickly announced before grinning widely at Jordan. "Oh ok, I understand, thank you for taking me in for the last couple of nights, I know it was forced on you…" She said emotionally. "Jordan." Charlie interrupted her. Jordan lifted her head to show her tear streaked face to Charlie. "Did you not here what Ruby said? We want you to live with us permanently, if that's if you want to of cause."

She sat there for a few seconds unable to comprehend what they had just told her. She tried to speak but found the words wouldn't come out; she looked from one to the other and noticed they all had similar wide grins on their faces. "You... you mean it? You really want me to stay?" She squeaked. "Yes Jordan we want you to become part of our family. Obviously we will need to discuss it all with you but for now I think it's enough to say well come to the Buckton family." Emma said before giving a very shocked Jordan a hug. Charlie was next to give the teenager a hug and welcome to the family. Ruby suddenly grabbed Jordan around the waist, spinning her round. "I guess this means we are going to be sisters." She said before putting her back onto the floor and hugging her tightly.

They celebrated with special hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows. Jordan had finally got over the shock and thanked them over and over again. She promised to be good and not give them any reason to doubt their decision. They laughed and told her not to make promises she couldn't keep. They talked for another hour before they all decided to go to bed.

While in bed Charlie wrapped her arms around her wife "Did you see how happy she was, that's proof we made the right decision?" "You are so right Hun, she has away to get under your skin doesn't she? I already feel like she's part of the family. What Ruby said was amazing, she hasn't had you as a mother for long then she had to accept me in your lives, which she has been brilliant about, I'm proud to call her my daughter, and now she helped us make the decision to bring a troubled teen into our family and help her." She smiled before moving to lean over the top of his wife. "You know I think we should have a little celebration of our own." She whispered passionately wiggling her eyebrow suggestively. Charlie laughed before replying "Definitely" pulling her wife down on top of her.

As they kissed hungrily their hands began exploring each others body's over then under each others pj's. "I think we really need to get these pj's off." Emma said against Charlie's lips as she began getting frustrated at the material getting in the way. They both sat up and helped each other take their tops off before Emma lay Charlie back on the bed.

"You are so beautiful, I love you so much babe, and I have to pinch myself to believe you're my wife." She then began kissing her mouth, chin, and then moved to the right side of her neck before sucking and nipping her ear, smiling as she heard Charlie make the small purring noise she loved so much. As she moved to the other side of her neck, Emma began exploring Charlie's stomach and chest with her hands. Emma teased her wife's breasts loving how hard her nipples had become at her touch; she slowly kissed her way down until taking over from one hand taking the nipple into her mouth. "Oh god baby, that feels so good." Charlie moaned as she arched her back pushing her breast further into her wife's mouth. As she replaced her mouth with her finger and thumb so that she could give her other breast the same attention. It wasn't long before Charlie was begging her. "Please babe I need you now, please I need you inside me." Emma needed no more persuading.

She quickly moved off Charlie and then took her bottoms in both hands making light work of taking them off her and tossing them on the floor. She lay on her stomach at the bottom of the bed, with her head between Charlie's open legs. "MMM babe you do want me." Slowly kissing the inside of her right knee making her way slowly up her thighs just when Charlie thought she could take no more Emma moved to her other knee copying her earlier actions. "Please babe I can't take any more." She begged. Emma stopped and raised her head to look at her wife's face. "Baby look at me." She said. "I can't" Charlie replied. "Baby, please open your eyes I want to see you when you cum for me." Emma demanded passionately, smiling as slowly Charlie opened her big beautiful eyes. With out wasting another second Emma slipped two fingers inside her wife and began slowly moving them in and out of her slick wet pussy, while using her tongue and teeth on her throbbing clit. "Oh baby I'm Cumming." Charlie cried out as she gripped the bed sheet in both hands and began thrusting her hips up towards Emma. Charlie began thrashing around on the bed in ecstasy. Eeeeeeeemmmmmmmaaaaaaaa baaabbbbyyyy ahhhhhhhhh she cried out as her orgasm exploded from her body. Her juices began flowing over Emma's fingers so she swapped them with her mouth and tongue determined to lick every last drop as if needing to savour her.

A few seconds later she slowly slid up her wife's body and lay next to her with her left arm and leg over her wife. Listening to Charlie's breathing until it finally became steady. Charlie turned her head to face Emma "Wow babe that was… wow." Charlie said unable to find the suitable words to explain how she was feeling. Emma grinned at her wife "It was, wasn't It." they cuddled up together before drifting off into a very peaceful sleep.

The next morning the couple were lay entwined still fast asleep when there was a loud knock to their bedroom door. After making sure they were both covered Charlie called "Come in." The door opened and Charlie couldn't help but smile as the two girls, her two girls entered the room carrying a tray full with breakfast items and Ruby carried to large mugs of coffee. "Morning you two, to what do we owe the pleasure?" She asked. "It was all Jordan's idea; I just helped her carry it in." Ruby replied grinning at her younger foster sister. Jordan blushed before saying "I just wanted to do something nice for you guys since you're giving me a chance." Charlie smiled at her "This is lovely Jordan but you didn't have to." Emma woke at this point asking what was going on. She smelt the coffee and breakfast thanking the girls profusely.

Once they had eaten the cereal and toast, and had finished drinking the orange juice and coffee they put the tray on the bedside table to spend a few quiet minutes cuddling up. "We better get up babe. Morag will be here shortly to go through what we need to do to legally have Jordan live with us, plus we need to make the most of the time we have left with Ruby, before we take her to the academy." Charlie said feeling sad at the thought of no longer having her daughter living with them.

Morag arrived twenty minutes later and was pleased with the decision the family had made, she could see that although Jordan was a troubled child she also had goodness about her. She firstly spoke to Jordan on her own to confirm what she wanted, then did the same with the three Buckton's. They all signed the appropriate paper work. "Well I shall get this paper work filed first thing on Monday morning. All that is left is to say Jordan welcome to the family, any problems and I will do everything I can to help." Jordan smiled nervously thanking her for everything.

Morag hugged Ruby wishing her the best of luck with her training and telling her to pop in and see her sometimes since the academy was near her home in the city. Ruby promised to be careful and keep in touch.

Once Morag had gone Charlie asked Ruby if she had finished packing, she replied she had a few more items to do, so Emma suggested taking Jordan to the diner for a drink to give Charlie and Ruby some time alone, telling them to join them later for lunch before they all drove to the city with Ruby.

As they said goodbye to Emma and Jordan promising to meet them in the dinner soon Charlie turned to her daughter taking her into her arms. "I am so proud of you Rubes, everything you have been through and you still come out with great exam results and a good future career, although part of me would you to have chosen a career in something a little less dangerous but I am so proud of you. I am so sorry I wasn't strong enough to take care of you when you were a baby." She began to get emotional. "Mum please we have gone through all of this and I understand why you did what you did, I'm just grateful I had you in my life at all. You were a great big sis but I have to admit you are a better mum. I love you and I'm sorry I was so horrible to you when I found out the truth. As for my career choice, how could I not want to follow in my mothers successful foot steps? I'm proud of you and want to show you I can do something for you to be proud of too." She tightened the hug they shared. "Ruby I would be proud of you no matter what. I love you." Charlie replied as they both began to cry.

"Rubes, you know that us taking Jordan in doesn't change anything don't you? You are still my daughter and both Emma and I love you to bits." Charlie said nervously as they were putting the last items in Ruby's second suitcase. Ruby stopped what she was doing and sat next to her mum on her bed. "I know, I was part of the decision for her to stay wasn't I? Mum like I said Jordan's a nice girl and the best thing to happen to her is to join our mad family." Charlie put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "It's just I was worried about the timing, it just looks like you go to the academy and we move Jordan in, I just didn't want you to feel like we were replacing you or something." "I don't think that at all. Besides no one could replace me could they?" She replied laughing. "Come on let's get this lot in the back of the car and meet the others for lunch. Just so you know I have sorted a cd to listen to for the journey." Charlie laughed before telling her they would not be listening to Ruby's choice of music.

As they were all sitting in the diner looking at the menu Colleen came over to take their order. "I hear you are going to the police academy today young Ruby. I must say you will make a good police officer just like your mum." "Thanks Colleen. Hopefully if I can be half as good as mum then I will be successful." "So what can I get all of you? Is this a friend of yours Ruby?" Colleen was desperate to know the truth of who the young girl was. "Oh no Colleen this is Jordan, she's my replacement." Ruby replied smiling innocently. "Replacement? You mean…?" "They have moved her into our house to take my place; they have even given her my room. I mean they didn't even wait to see if I would like the academy. How bad is that?" She said trying not to laugh at the shocked look on the woman's face. Suddenly Charlie told her daughter to stop winding Colleen up and they all started to laugh. "Really, you try being nice to some people and the think it's funny to make fun." "We are sorry Colleen, but could we introduce you to Jordan. Jordan will be staying with us for a while as we have become her foster family." Emma replied. Colleen said hello to Jordan then rushed off to the kitchen to fetch their order. "Ruby Buckton that was not funny." Emma replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist. You could tell the way she came rushing over she was looking for gossip." They explained to Jordan that Colleen was the tow's busy body, but she was harmless really.

Leah brought out their food so that she could say good bye to Ruby. She then welcomed Jordan telling her how pleased she was to hear she would be staying with Emma and Charlie. The food was fantastic as usual, and Ruby used emotional blackmail in order for her mum to buy Jordan and herself one of Leah's special desserts.

Ruby finally said a final farewell to Leah, Colleen and Irene before making her way from the diner to the car with her family. "I was just thinking, would you rather just the three of you go to the city? I can wait here. I don't even have to stay in the car I can wait down at the beach if you want." Jordan said worried she was getting in the way. Ruby suddenly grabbed her arm. "Hey you're not getting away with the long drive in hell. If you want to join this family you join in with the bad bits as well as the good." Ruby said laughing. "What is the long drive in hell?" Jordan asked confused. Climbing into the back of the car and put their seatbelts on. "Just give it five minutes and you will know what I mean." Ruby replied. As Charlie pulled out of the car park she turned the CD player on. Ruby looked painfully at Jordan "Now you know what the road to hell is, I'm just pleased I only get the one journey, whilst you sister dear get to listen to that crappy music for two hours long." Ruby replied laughing. "Ruby Buckton I heard that. There is nothing wrong with my taste in music." Charlie replied. "Actually Babe, you know I love you but I cannot deny you do have pretty bad taste in music." Emma replied. She then began to join in with the laughing from the back of the car, while Charlie pouted.

Once they arrived Charlie found a parking space then she walked with Ruby to the main office to find out where Ruby needed to be. "Wow this place hasn't changed at all." Charlie said smiling as they made their way back to the car. "How are you feeling? Nervous? It's to be expected I was petrified when I came here to start my training." Charlie asked putting her arm around Ruby's shoulders. Back at the car she spoke to Emma and Jordan "Right lets get Ruby settled in her room and then we will set off home."

They unloaded the car and all carried Ruby's belongings, while Charlie directed them explaining Ruby was staying in the same building that she was in. They made their way inside the building and up to the third floor; Ruby took her key out of her pocket and walked along the corridor looking for room 20. It was the last room on the right hand side. As they walked into the room Ruby found there were two beds, and the bed nearest the window was already occupied with a short blonde haired girl talking to the two adults who were helping her unpack.

The blonde girl smiled at Ruby and came over to say hi. She introduced herself as Donna and said pointing to the adults, that's my mum and dad, who won't leave but maybe once you're unpacked we could explore a little they might take the hint then." She said grinning. Ruby introduced everyone and said she would love to.

Just when they had finished the unpacking they were startled to hear someone shout loudly "Buckton as I live and breathe." Charlie turned around and grinned widely before screaming "Caz oh my god." They hugged quickly and both began talking excitedly forgetting the three women stood watching the display of friendship. Eventually they turned to face the others. "Caz I would like to introduce you to Emma, my wife. Jordan our foster daughter, and this is Ruby my daughter, and hopefully soon to be constable."

Caz looked at her shocked. "My god Chaz you have changed. No offence Emma, it's nice to meet you but Chaz here was not into women while we were here. And did you say Daughter? I thought Ruby was your sister." She said looking at the younger Buckton smiling "I'm sure the times we met she called you her little sister." "Ah long story, maybe we could have a drink sometime and I can fill you in." Charlie replied. "Caz and I trained together, in fact we were roomies." Charlie told the others laughing as memory's flooded her mind. "We had some good times didn't we Buckton?" "So how long have you worked here? Last I heard you were senior constable at wonga grove." She asked her friend. "Oh I have been here for three years now, it was come here or be desk bound since I had a car accident on duty. I hate to admit it but I actually love it." She said smiling. "I saw the name Bucton and wondered if she was your sister. Nice to see you again, we will have to catch up sometime but I better go and do some work." She said laughing. She said good bye them all telling them it was good to meet them all, she then left the room.

Half an hour later, they had said goodbye to Ruby, before making their way back to the car. "I really hope she settles in. It's stupid I always knew she would leave home one day but I'm really going to miss her." She said as a tear escaped. Emma put a comforting arm around her wife's shoulders "I know it's hard but you can talk to her on the phone and she did say she would be coming home with Xavier on their weekends off. She won't be gone forever. I must admit I will miss her a lot though." Emma said hugging her wife tight.

As they began the journey home Charlie suddenly changed direction and followed the signs to a shopping mall. Causing Emma and Jordan to ask where they were going. "Well I thought if Jordan has joined the family we need to sort her bedroom out and get her a few more clothes etc. So how about it guy's shall we go shopping?" Jordan quickly said she didn't need any new things to make her feel happy, just knowing they cared enough to give her a chance was all she needed, but Emma quickly interrupted telling her Charlie was right and since she was back at work tomorrow and Charlie on Tuesday so that they could enrol Jordan in the school, today was the only day before next weekend.

As they made their way into the mall and made their way into a home furnishings shop first Charlie went to get a shopping trolley, "Emma you don't have to do this, I don't need you to spend your money on me. I can't re pay you." Jordan replied worriedly. "Hey sweet heart, we want to do this to help you fit in, and as for the money, this is our way of showing you how happy we are to have you. We don't expect you to pay for any of it. Once we all settle down we can sort out jobs you can do to help, don't panic it will only be doing dishes, or putting the rubbish out etc. we will also sort out other things like pocket money, bed time when you have school, etc. nothing much but things we would be better talking about before it becomes an issue. But don't worry, we're not that bad I promise you, well Ruby survived didn't she." They smiled at each other Jordan thanked her. Charlie suddenly appeared with a trolley "Right what's your favourite colour Jordan?" she asked.

**Next time.**

**Charlie worries Jordan will struggle to fit in at school when she takes her to enrol.**

**They decorate her bedroom, and help her settle in.**

**Ruby comes home for the weekend, full of how great the academy is. Charlie and Emma surprise her. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Unexpected love**

Sorry it has been so long since I posted the next chapter but I have been away.

Thanks for the great reviews please keep them coming along with any ideas you might have as it keeps me going when I think about what can happen next. I am so happy you are enjoying my ideas.

**Previously.**

**The three Buckton's discuss Jordan's future then invite her into the family. Ruby says her goodbyes, then moves to the police academy. Charlie talks Joey and Jordan to go shopping to make Jordan's bedroom nice and help her settle in. **

Chapter 43.

As they loaded the car with paint, wall paper, bedding, cushions etc. and having ordered a new bed and wardrobe to be delivered as soon as possible they climbed into the car ready to go home. "I love all the things you bought and I am grateful I really am, but you shouldn't have spent so much money on me, you have done so much for me already. I mean you don't even know me and what if in a week or so I get too much and you decide you no longer want me around? You will have wasted all that money." Jordan said worriedly. No one had ever been so nice to her and they certainly haven't spent money on her, she just had to look at the clothes she owned to see that.

"Jordan, let us get this straight once and for all. We may not have been thinking of having another daughter quite so soon but when we saw how badly you were being treated and we got to know you a little, we know you are a good kid and just need a little help and support, we haven't rushed into this, we have discussed it thoroughly. We know it won't always be easy but we are a family now. If we spend money on you its because we want to or you need things, and on the subject of money, we don't want you to be afraid of coming to either of us if there is anything you need, you will get an allowance but I know if something comes up you may need more. Ok this means we will not regret taking you in or spending money on you ok?" Charlie said as Emma quickly agreed. "Thank you; I can't believe how lucky I am." She said smiling.

Once they arrived back home they carried all their purchases into the garage deciding to wait until the room was decorated before putting up the new curtains and bedding. They then decided to head to the diner for dinner as neither Emma nor Charlie felt like cooking. So the threesome had a slow walk along the beach, using the time to get to know each other better, Jordan revealed a few things about her past and explained she wasn't very good at reading and writing since her mum kept her off school most of the time. Charlie and Emma reassured her that the school would help her as it was a great school, and that they would do as much as they could to help her.

They enjoyed their meal although Emma thought it would take a while for Jordan to get used to being treated to things, and when they said she could choose anything on the menu etc. they meant anything instead of trying to get the cheapest. She had said she wasn't hungry and would have a sandwich but her stomach gave her away choosing that time, too growl loudly, they all laughed before encouraging her to have exactly what she wanted. They all had a main meal then each chose the same dessert apple pie and cream. They followed it up with the diner's famous thick shake. Charlie chose strawberry, Joey decided on banana while Jordan had chocolate. She grinned as she tasted it and thanked them over and over again.

Once they had all finished they made their way home. Jordan thanked them again and told them she had eaten more today than she had in a week, when she lived at home, she went on to explain there was never much food in the house as her mum and her boyfriend spent the money on drugs and alcohol. Emma sighed thinking how awful things must have been. "I have never eaten in a diner or anything like that until I met you guys." She smiled before surprising them both by hugging them.

Once they were back at the house they helped themselves to a drink and went to watch the telly, "Jordan we need to talk to you about a few things ok?" Charlie spoke softly to her not wanting to worry her. "Have I done something wrong?" She asked worriedly. "No, no of cause you haven't, it's just that you know we talked earlier about a few rules? Well we think it might be good to sort out a few ground rules so that we all know what we can and can't do. Firstly the big thing we think for you is to treat this place like home, what we mean is if you want a drink, food, shower or a bath then help yourself, as long as you clean up after yourself that is, and as long as you don't eat all the chocolate biscuits because their my favourite." She said smiling at Jordan to show she was only joking about the last part.

"I have made an appointment for us to go and meet Gina Palmer, the principle of summer bay high, in the morning to discuss when you can start and what you may need. Don't worry they are really nice, one of our good friends is the English teacher there." She said as a look of fear quickly crosses the girl's face, "don't worry like we already said we are here to help and support you, if you need extra help to catch up we can organise it, ok?" Jordan nodded nervously, she wanted to go to school and get qualifications so that she can look into becoming a doctor like she dreamed about, but she was worried she might just be thick, and never be able to read and write never mind become a doctor.

"Well that brings us to the final thing we want to talk to you about at the moment, bedtime and if you go out what time we want you home. Ok well on a school night we would appreciate it if you came home at 9pm and then go to bed no later than 10pm. On a weekend you can stay out until 10pm and stay up as long as you like within reason, how does that sound?" "That sounds good, I mean I don't think I will be out much anyway, it's not like I have any friends or anything. I understand why I need to be in bed, it's to get enough sleep so I don't fall asleep at school isn't it? I never had a bedtime at home because mum didn't care whether I was in or not, as long as I wasn't bothering her. Do you really mean it about helping myself to food and drink? But I can't give you any money for it." She said worriedly, nervously biting her lip. "Jordan families don't charge each other for food and drink so don't worry about it, like I said all we ask is that you tidy up after yourself. Charlie and I work hard and we don't want to come home to a pile of dishes. Jordan this will all take some getting used to but as long as we think about each other and are honest with each other, we want you to be part of our family." Emma said. Jordan smiled before thanking them again and saying she was tired and wanted to go to bed.

The next morning all three were up early having breakfast together, Emma was due at work for 9am, the first time since her honeymoon, Jordan and Charlie would be going to the school for 9:30am to enrol her. As Emma finished her coffee she sighed loudly "I suppose I better head to work. I hate the first day back after a holiday." She moaned causing Charlie to laugh. "Babe you know you love your job. And look on the bright side; you are back in summer bay with Sonia." "It's alright for you; you don't have to go back until tomorrow afternoon. But it will be nice to see everyone again." She pouted, and then turned to face Jordan "Good luck with your meeting, I know it will go well. I will see the pair of you just after 5pm." With that she stood and kissed Charlie before picking up her bag and heading to her campervan.

"Right then, why don't you go and get ready, while I do the dishes and clean this place up?" Charlie said smiling at Jordan. "I can help tidy up first." Jordan replied. "Its fine it's only a few dishes after all, you can go and get dressed. I thought we could pop into Yabbi Creak after the meeting, we could buy your uniform and books etc. what do you say?" "You don't have to spend more money on me, I'm sure Mrs Palmer will let me where my own things for a few days since you have already spent a lot on me." "Nonsense, if you look the same as everyone else you might fit in better. Besides what have we said about money?" She placed a reassuring hand on Jordan's shoulder before saying "Go on then."

As they were sat in Gina's office, Jordan was nervously listening to Charlie explain her situation to Gina, while holding her hand comfortingly. "Well I don't see it being a problem Jordan the school would love to have you. You say you haven't attended school much before?" She asked kindly. Jordan was unable to speak so she just shook her head. "OK well how about you come in tomorrow and we do some assessments to see whether you can go in your year or possibly the year below, and we can also decide if you need any extra help, which I promise is not as bad as it sounds, lot's of pupils need extra help with certain subjects, it doesn't mean anything. So shall we say you come to my office at 9am tomorrow?" "Yes thank you Mrs Palmer." Jordan replied nervously. Charlie thanked Gina again as they were shown out of her office.

Once they were back in Charlie's car she turned to face the still very nervous Jordan "See I told you that it wouldn't be too bad, she's a lovely woman and cares for all her students. Ruby always had a good word for her. Are you alright?" She asked worriedly as she noticed tears fill up in Jordan's eyes. "I guess so, but what if I'm just thick, what if I will never be able to do the school work?" "Hey come here, now you listen to me, you are not thick you are a bright young lady who through no fault of her own was unable to attend much school, you are bright, strong and a survivor. With everything you have already been through school will be a breeze." She wiped Jordan's tears away. "Thanks Charlie, I hope your right." She sniffed. "Right I think we should call in the diner for a coffee and a cake before going shopping, what do you say?" She said smiling. "Yes please." Jordan replied smiling before she turned to put her seatbelt on.

They entered the diner and found a table; Leah came over to ask how things were and take their order. Charlie ordered a coffee for herself and a chocolate milkshake for Jordan with two slices of cake, before telling Leah things were going well, she had spoken to Ruby last night which was nice. She also said they had just come from the school where they had enrolled Jordan. "Have you met Leah's son VJ? Because he goes to summer bay high, what year is he in Leah?" Charlie asked knowing he was only just younger than Jordan. Leah explained which year and they worked out it was the year below. "Depending how my assessment goes tomorrow I might be in his year then." Jordan replied before looking down onto the table embarrassed. Charlie placed her hand on top of Jordon's comfortingly, while Leah gave her a questioning look. "Jordon missed a lot of school work and may have to go into the year below; Gina's going to assess her before making a decision. Hey it is nothing to be embarrassed about." She said reassuringly. "I'm sure it will all be fine, you'll soon catch up with the work." Leah said making Jordon feel better.

Emma was sat in the office catching up on some work. When Sonia walked in smiling as she sat in her chair, "Wow are you sure you have just come from a work meeting? If I didn't know I would have said you had been with George." Emma replied teasing her friend and boss.

"For that I'm not going to tell you why I am in such a good mood." Sonia teased smirking at Emma. "Ok I will get back to this then." Emma replied knowing Sonia would be bursting to tell her. It lasted 2 minutes before Sonia spoke "I have just had a very interesting meeting with the boss. Apparently on the quiet, he has been offered a promotion at a hospital in the city. He has told me he wants the best person to replace him and said the job would be mine if I wanted it." "Wow Sonia that's fantastic, I mean the idea of promotion not that you would be leaving us obviously. Do you think you will take it?" "I will have to think it through properly obviously and discuss it with George, but I have wanted to be a physiotherapist since I was a kid, and once I became one I knew I wanted to climb the ladder and make changes where I could see they needed them." "Well in that case I am really pleased for you." Emma replied.

Sonia sat smiling across the room "You haven't clicked yet have you?" She said. "Clicked what?" Emma replied puzzled. "If I get promotion, that leaves my job open here, and we were talking about the fantastic job you did at Rose lea. everyone involved are singing your praises. They actually want you back after all. So if I do get the promotion how would you feel about taking my place here?" Emma stared at her friend and boss. "Sonia I don't know what to say, I mean I'm flattered obviously but I couldn't take the job." "Why not, you would be perfect. The staff respects you, you have already proved you're capable since you whipped Rose lea into shape. The money would always come in handy." Sonia replied passionately. "I also know that the secondment almost cost me my relationship, and we have more responsibility's now since taking on Jordan. I can't risk that they mean too much to me." She replied.

Sonia was quick to point out how things would be different this time, since she would be keeping the department running not saving it from closure. "I don't put in the hours you were putting in there, plus you had two hours traveling on the top of long days. All I'm saying is think about it, talk to Charlie, but please remember this is not public knowledge yet, I am only telling you because I want it to involve you, and you are not just a colleague but a very good friend." "Thanks Sonia but I won't be going for it, my family mean more to me than anything, but I am really pleased for you. Don't worry as far as I'm concerned I know nothing about it." Sonia sighed knowing her friend was making a mistake but not wanting to push while it was only hear say nothing confirmed.

Just then there was a knock on the door, It was Lucy one of the physiotherapists asking for Emma's opinion on a case she was working on. Emma stood and followed her from the office putting an end to the conversation.

That evening Charlie and Jordan were filling Emma in on there day, Jordan said she was nervous about the next day but Charlie quickly reassured her and said she would take her. They also showed her what they had bought on their shopping spree. "Wow you are going to look great. Do you have everything you will need? Because I'm sure Charlie would have told you we can buy anything else you need later." Jordan smiled at them thanking them yet again for everything they have done for her. She then went to put it all back in her bedroom.

"So how was work?" Charlie asked as they began washing the dishes after dinner, the three were working together to get the job done quicker, Emma was washing, Jordan drying while Charlie wiped the sides and table down and put the clean dishes away. "Err yeah it was good to be back among friends, knowing I didn't have responsibilities etc. Only problem was I had a lot of work to catch up on. That reminds me Sonia has invited the four of us over to their house on Saturday for Watson's birthday, Bianca and Pete will also be there with April." "That would be good. So, Bianca and Pete are still going strong." Charlie smiled. "I know they were together at the wedding but the only time I saw her since, she has been with April."

Emma looked at her wife and laughed, causing both Jordan and Charlie to give her a puzzled look "Jordan you will learn whilst living here that although she comes across as the tough sergeant at times, Charlie is in fact a big softy and a romantic. She likes to fix friends up, which sometimes works other times it drives them crazy." This caused Jordan to join Emma in laughing while Charlie tried to look upset but failing miserably and eventually joining in.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Charlie went to see who was at the door and smiled as she found Leah, Miles and VJ. "Hi come in come in. What brings you here this evening?" She asked as they entered the kitchen. Emma and Jordon turned to greet them before finishing the last of the dishes. "Would you like a drink?" Emma asked them kindly. "Miles and Leah said they would love a cup of coffee while Charlie told VJ to help himself to the juice in the fridge. "Well since we spoke earlier in the diner I thought it might be a good idea if we introduced Jordon to Miles and VJ. At least you will know two people at school Jordon." Leah replied to Charlie's earlier question. "That's a great idea, thank you." They introduced themselves to Jordon Miles explaining he was a teacher at the school, before Leah suggested they might like to take their drinks into the lounge and VJ could tell Jordan about the school. Oh and VJ, do not try to scare Jordon with stories of bullying etc." She said as they made their way into the lounge.

The adults stayed in the kitchen to talk, as they sat at the kitchen table Leah asked how Jordon was settling in, they explained she was fine although she found it difficult to accept kindness and when they spent money on her she felt she needed to pay them back. They also mentioned bits of Jordon's background although leaving a lot out; after all it was down to Jordon how much she wanted people to know. Charlie also quietly mentioned her fears how Jordon would get on tomorrow at school. Miles promised he would keep an eye out for her, and they thought VJ would help her get used to the place.

The next day Charlie took a very nervous Jordan to the school and waited with her outside Gina's office. Reassuring her it would all be alright just as Bianca and Gina came over to them. "Jordon hello it's nice to see you again. I would like to introduce you to Miss Scott who will be with you during your assessments. Please don't worry they are not exam's, they will only be used to see what level you are working at so that as we discussed yesterday we can put you into the right class and see if you need any other help to catch up." Bianca introduced herself and asked if she would like to follow her to the classroom they would be using. She smiled at Charlie and quickly arranged to meet her that evening for a girly catch up. Charlie turned to Jordon, "Good luck and don't worry. Enjoy yourself ok. Oh and Jordon remember you are going to the diner with VJ after school to wait with Leah until Emma finishes work." Jordon gave her a nod before turning and walking away.

It had been decided to place Jordon in the year below and also give her extra English lessons which Bianca would be doing. This meant she would be in the same year as VJ so they organised for VJ to look after her for the week until she found her way around and also made some friends.

The week passed by without any problems and on Friday Emma had taken the day off having agreed with Charlie who was on a late shift to make a start on decorating Jordon's bedroom; as a surprise. They had been extremely pleased with how she had settled in so far. As soon as Jordon left with VJ for school Emma and Charlie began emptying her room ready to decorate.

They had spent the next three hours getting the room ready by covering the carpet up and papering the feature wall and painting one of the three remaining walls. They then stopped to have lunch of chicken salad before Charlie took a shower and got ready for work. Emma said she would do a little bit more whilst Jordon was at school. She actually managed to get the other walls and the woodwork painted before the back door opened and Jordon shouted "Hi I'm home."

Emma called back then walked into the kitchen to find Jordon getting herself a drink. "Hi honey how was your day?" Emma asked taking the paint brushes etc. to the sink to rinse, before putting them away. Jordon noticed the smell and asked what she had been doing, before replying her day was pretty good, she had her extra lesson with Bianca then had physical education where they had taken them to the beach to teach them surfing. She also mentioning she had gone to lunch with a couple of girls from her year called Stacey and Alex.

Emma told her how pleased she was for her and said in answer to her question she had been making a start on Jordon's bedroom. Jordon screamed excitedly and asked if she could go and look at it. She raced through the lounge before coming to a stand still in the doorway gasping. She surprised Emma when she grabbed her in a tight hug and thanked her over and over again. "It's beautiful I love it." She hugged her again before bursting out crying. "Know one has ever cared enough to let me have my own room, never mind take the time and money to make it beautiful like this. Thank you so much I love it." Emma was pleased she liked it and had to admit the white paper with big red poppies on and white walls did make the room look lovely. "You are very welcome, Charlie helped with it until she had to go to work so you will have to thank her as well. How about you help me hang the pictures we bought and bring your things back in?" and so between them they managed to bring her belongings back in.

"You know what would make it look better?" Emma said as they placed items around the room. "What's that?" Jordon asked happily looking around the room. "Why don't you go to the garage and get your new curtains, bed linen and lampshades." She said smiling as Jordon shouted "Yes" and ran from the room. Twenty minutes later they stood in the doorway looking at their hard work. It looked beautiful but it would look even better when the wardrobe draws and desk arrived.

As they sat down in the lounge, each with a coffee Jordon had made. They talked about how pleased Jordon was with the room, and how she was settling into the family and school. Emma also asked if she wanted to go with her to pick Ruby up from the bus stop, and then have dinner in the diner. Jordon quickly agreed saying she would love to see Ruby again. She then quietly asked "Do you think Ruby will be alright with all of this? I mean she goes away and I move in with you guys and you do my room and everything. You don't think she will be jealous or angry do you? I don't want to cause any trouble." Emma was quick to reassure Jordon Ruby knew all about it and was pleased for her. After finishing her coffee she checked the time before saying she had better have a quick shower and get changed before Ruby called. Jordon said she would also get out of her uniform and wash their cups up.

Emma was just drying her hair when there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in Jordon." She called. The door opened and Jordon peered around it nervously until she found Emma fully dressed and sitting at the dressing table. "Ruby just called, I hope you don't mind me answering the phone. She said she would be their in five minutes as they were leaving Yabbi Creek now." "That's great thanks Jordon, and of cause we don't mind you answering the phone, you live here don't you? Therefore you can use the phone." With that they smiled and made their way from the bedroom through the house towards the backdoor ready to go out in the campervan to meet Ruby.

"Don't tell Charlie, but I love poppy better than her car, its fab." She said smiling at Emma as they drove along the road. Emma laughed. "Well Charlie would be happy to hear that since she was the one that bought it and had her decorated the colours I always wanted. Besides family poppy is the love of my life." She replied laughing. They pulled up at the bus stop just as the bus pulled away. They got out of poppy to greet Ruby warmly in a hug each before all climbing back in the campervan and heading to the diner.

As they ordered what they wanted Ruby talked non stop about how good her first week at the academy was. Emma laughed as she kept telling her to stop and take a breath. An hour later and the threesome made their way home with Ruby still telling them excitedly every detail. She eventually also got around to telling them she had met up with Xavier a couple of times as well, he was coming home tomorrow, and they would travel back together. Emma explained to Jordan who Xavier was and what he was doing in the city, since Ruby had moved on to yet another story of the academy.

Charlie arrived home just have to 10pm to find the three women in the lounge talking and laughing together. As she entered the room they looked up at her and Ruby launched herself of the couch into her mother's arms. "Hi mum. I have to tell you about the academy." As she began telling her everything she had already told the others Charlie interrupted her "Hey Rubes I have missed you too, how about you let me get out of this uniform and then you can tell me all about it." She gave her another hug before taking a step back. Ruby agreed but told her to hurry up. Emma greeted her wife and told her she would make her something to eat while she spoke to Ruby. "Thanks babe I will talk to you and Jordon after I promise." As she rolled her eyes at her wife with an understanding that they wouldn't get any peace until Ruby had told them her news. This made both Jordon and Emma smile.

An hour later Ruby had finally stopped talking giving Jordon a chance to thank Charlie for her help decorating her bedroom; she also said Emma had finished the decorating. Charlie looked shocked between Jordon and her wife at being told the room was finished. "In that case I think you should show me what it looks like. Charlie said smiling as Jordon got up saying "Ok it's beautiful." As Charlie got up from her seat and followed her. Emma and Ruby decided to follow them. Charlie glanced around the room while Jordon told her which parts she helped with. "Well it looks like you have both been very busy." Charlie replied smiling firstly at Jordon then her wife who had just entered the room and placed her arms around her waist and chin on her shoulder. "Wow guys this is gorgeous." Ruby said taking in the room that at one time belonged to VJ and was painted blue with a football theme.

They went back to the lounge to talk for a few more minutes before both Ruby and Jordon declared they were going to bed; they both hugged and kissed the adults saying goodnight and thank you. "Babe have you organised Ruby's surprise?" Emma asked quietly, as they were lying in each others arms on the couch watching telly. "Yes Hun Mick will bring it over in the morning, he showed me how much work he has put into it, it's beautiful, totally different to when he first showed us. He also added a couple of things for us like alloys and a cd player. So all in all it was $150 more than we said." "That's fine Hun we have the money. It will be so much better for her since it took her two hours to get home on the bus today."

The next morning while they were all having breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Charlie opened it and greeted Mick who was the police mechanic warmly. Inviting him in for a quick cup of coffee while they finished there breakfast. Once they were ready Charlie asked them all to step outside. She then handed the car key over to her daughter who looked at it shocked for a few seconds before squealing and rushing around the house to the drive to find a bright red car like her mothers sitting behind her mums on the drive.

She unlocked it and climbed behind the wheel taking it all in, rubbing her hands over the sparkling interior. "Wow is it really mine?" She asked her mum. "Yes darling it is yours, we figured if you planned to come home at the weekends it would make more sense to buy you a car. We have also paid the insurance. Ruby I want you to promise to be careful and drive in a safe and proper manner, and take care of it. Do you hear me; otherwise we will take it back." Charlie told her although she knew Ruby hadn't heard her. Ruby quickly got out and hugged her mum then Emma thanking them profusely. "Your very welcome Rubes, it is our way of saying well done for your exam results, getting into the academy and how proud we are of you." "Thank you so much this is fantastic. Can I take her for a test drive?" She asked excitedly. "You might want to get dressed first Rubes." Charlie replied laughing. "Oh right, well come on Jordon what are you waiting for lets get dressed and take her out for a drive." Grabbing Jordon's arm and pulling her towards the house.

Charlie and Emma thanked and said goodbye to Mick before entering the room to find the girls putting their shoes on. "Ruby remember what I said, be careful. Do not show off, and stick to the speed limits." Charlie replied. "I promise. Right Jordon are you ready?" She asked her. As they were about to rush out the house Charlie hugged Ruby and thanked her for including Jordon. "Well what are sisters for?" She replied smiling before rushing away.

**Next time.**

**They all go to Watson's birthday.**

**Charlie finds out about Emma's job offer and wonders why she hadn't mentioned it to her.**

**Jordon has a spot of trouble at school.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Unexpected love**

Thanks for the great reviews please keep them coming along with any ideas you might have as it keeps me going when I think about what can happen next. I am so happy you are enjoying my ideas.

I love reading each review.

**Previously.**

**Jordon settles in with the family.**

**Jordan starts school.**

**Ruby comes home from her first week in the academy brimming.**

Chapter 44.

After waving goodbye to Ruby and Jordon, Charlie and Emma wandered back into the house. They washed the breakfast dishes and tidied the kitchen whilst Charlie said "They will be alright won't they? Ruby is sensible." She sighed heavily. "Charlie sweetheart Ruby is a very mature and sensible young lady, she takes after her mother." Emma quickly assured her. Charlie smiled "your right, she is sensible, it will all be alright, I have to let her go sometime. After all if she's sensible enough to join the force and live in the city at the academy, then owning and driving a car is nothing is it." Charlie replied grinning at her wife sheepishly.

As they walked into the lounge Charlie took hold of her hand "You know we have the place to ourselves." Emma grinned liking the way her wife thought. "So I was just wondering what we should do to kill the time, what do you think?" Charlie asked grinning wickedly. Emma played along with Charlie by replying "Well we could always make a start sorting our room ready to decorate." She replied trying not to look at the disgusted look that crossed her wife's face, "unless you have a better idea of cause." "I certainly do." She replied winking before picking a surprised Emma up into her arms laughing as she carried her into their bedroom, kicking the door shut before dropping her onto the middle of the bed.

Smiling wickedly and licking her lips she said huskily "My plan has nothing to do with organising the room to decorate. It has more to do with ripping those clothes of you and enjoying your lovely nakedness before showing you how much I love you." She replied getting on the bed and straddling her wife before kissing her passionately only breaking apart when they needed to catch their breath. "You know babe, I love your way of thinking." She gasped as Charlie nipped and kissed her neck with her lips before running her tongue up and down the side.

Their need grew and they were both impatient to take the others PJ's and gown off before taking in the sight of each others beautiful and very turned on bodies, before the need to touch with their hands and mouths took over.

"Babe I can't get your top undone." Charlie growled. Emma stopped what she was doing long enough to pull her top which was still fastened over her head and throw it on the floor, causing them both to laugh. Next she raised her hips as Charlie's hands began sliding her bottoms down following the shorts with her mouth. Emma let out a groan which encouraged Charlie more also turning her on more. "God babe I really need you." She said as she kissed her way back up Emma's legs, "I want you too babes so get here right now." Emma cried out as she was whimpering with her need to feel Charlie's naked flesh against her own. Charlie quickly made her way up Emma's body until she was lay on top of her, they joined lips passionately using their tongues to taste inside each others mouths.

Charlie lifted her top half up from where it was resting on Emma's so that she could move down to explore her breasts. A heated flash shot through them as her wet pussy came into contact with Emma's wet and already throbbing clit causing Emma to buck against her "Fuck babe that feels so good." She cried passionately as Charlie began to grind her clit into Emma's "Fuck" She cried out, as they both moved their positions slightly so that they could scissor each other much deeper. A few seconds later Charlie groaned "I'm Cumming Babe" She shouted increasing the intensity and speed Emma kept up stroke for stroke as she grounded herself into Charlie "" "Emmmmmaaaaaa" they cried out at the same time as they rode the wave of the orgasm together. Still they pushed themselves against each other as they climaxed more and more before lying on their sides wrapped in each others arms, their legs still entwined. Both unable to speak as they fought for breathe.

A few minutes later as they both relaxed and their breathing had settled, Emma turned her head to kiss Charlie's forehead "Wow. Babe that was." She was unable to find the words to describe how amazing their love making had just been. Charlie grinned. "Yes babe that was…. Wow." Charlie also found it hard to describe, they looked at each other and began to giggle, "Damn babe you wore me out with that one." "You wore me out too Hun. How about a rest to get our energy back before we start round two?" Emma winked. "Really, are you trying to finish me off babe?" She replied smiling as she tried unsuccessfully to hide a yawn. Laughing they settled down and closed their eyes loving the feeling of skin against skin. They quickly fell into a blissful sleep.

It was now 12:30 Charlie and Emma reluctantly got out of bed, wrapping themselves in their dressing gowns they made their way into the kitchen deciding to grab something quick to eat before sharing a hopefully long bubble bath. They quickly made a sandwich each and took that and a glass of wine into the bathroom. Once the bath was run Charlie climbed in and held the glasses of wine while Emma got her self in and sat against Charlie, smiling as she kissed her neck before taking an proffered glass, sliding comfortably against her wife smiling as Charlie's "Mmm this is nice. I love sharing a long warm bubble bath with my sexy wife." "Me to baby me too. Although I'm not sure bringing the sandwiches in was such a good idea, they are getting soggy thanks to the steam." Charlie replied holding her sandwich in her hand before looking at it disgustedly and putting it back on the plate before leaning over to place it on the floor.

After another thirty minutes, and topping the hot water up, they quickly washed each other, before letting the water out and climbing out. They wrapped a towel around themselves before making their way into the bedroom to dry themselves off moisturise and dress in shorts and vest tops ready to lounge around the house until Ruby called to meet them at the diner for an early dinner due to going to Watsons party. They chose a DVD which Emma put into the machine while Charlie fetched them another glass of wine and the tub of double chocolate ice cream the had hidden in the back of the freezer, and they settled themselves together on the couch Emma sat with her legs up and her back against the arm with Charlie lay between her legs leaning her back against Emma's Chest.

A couple of hours later Charlie's phone rang, it was Ruby to inform them the car was fantastic and to show her appreciation she would like them to come to the diner where she would buy the four of them dinner. Charlie glanced at Emma before saying that would be lovely, see you in a few minutes. She then turned her head to kiss Emma, "Babe that was Ruby, as you probably gathered from the amount of times I held the phone away she loves the car. They are now at the diner where our beautiful daughter has offered to buy us all dinner to show her appreciation." "Wow she must love the car then." Emma replied as they both started to laugh.

They decided to walk to the diner along the beach hand in hand, chatting happily about how much their life had changed in a matter of a few weeks, but they both decided it had changed for the best. As they entered the diner they smiled as they spotted Jordan, Ruby and Xavier sat at a table, once they made their way over to the group Ruby quickly stood up and hugged them both, "Thank you, Thank you. I love it so much." "Your very welcome Ruby, we're glad you like it but could you release our necks so that we can breathe?" "Oh sorry." She quickly removed her arms and stepped back. They then sat down at the table asking Jordan if she had enjoyed her day out with Ruby, who replied with a large grin on her face "it was fantastic. We went for a drive then met Xavier and their friends on the beach. Thank you for including me Ruby." Ruby smiled at her before replying. "It is my pleasure; we are sisters now after all. Next time I'm home we will have to sweet talk the parents into a shopping trip." She replied winking at her. Charlie and Emma shared a happy glance,

As they were waiting for their food to arrive Charlie asked Xavier how his paramedic training was going, his face lit up as he spoke about his first week, Emma noticed Jordan had become a little quiet, she nudged her gently whispering so that none of the others could hear, "are you alright honey?" Jordan turned to face her before admitting she was a little over whelmed with how everyone included and accepted her so easily. She admitted she really couldn't believe how happy she was for the first time in her life and could not believe how lucky she was. Emma smiled and told her she deserved to be happy and they were only to happy to be able to help, telling her as far as they were all concerned they were a happy family. "Just promise me you will talk to one of us if you have any problems, we want to help you and we know it won't all be easy, there will be times when we see things differently or you have a problem with something but as a family we will help you as much as we can. As far as we're concerned you are as much a part of this family as any of us are." Jordan smiled and thanked her.

The group spent an hour chatting and eating before Charlie suggested they made their way home to get organised for the party later. Ruby glanced at Xavier before asking if it was possible Xavier joined them. "I think that's a lovely idea and you know Georgia's attitude, the more the merrier. Xavier we will pick you up in the taxi at 19.00. Jordan Emma and Charlie then left the couple to say their goodbyes, making their way to wait by Ruby's car. On the drive back home Jordan and Emma giggled as they listened to Charlie and Ruby argue over Ruby's driving. Ruby saying this is the first and last time you come in my car if you don't shut up with your moaning, I am sticking to the speed limit, checking my mirrors etc. You're making me nervous." She pouted. As she turned onto their road Emma lent forward placing her hands gently on her wife's shoulders "Babe I think Ruby is doing an excellent job, I think you need to relax and notice the good job she's doing. Ruby don't worry about your mum, she still makes me nervous when I drive her." giving her step daughter a reassuring smile.

At 19.00 the four women were finally ready to go, Ruby had decided she would drive and text Xavier to explain they would be ten minutes late. Charlie was dressed in a beautiful blue low cut fitted dress with matching shoes and looked absolutely gorgeous. Emma was dressed in a floating red low cut dress again with matching shoes. Ruby had on a lovely flowery maxi dress with beige sandals that matched some of the colour in the dress. Jordan was nervous, since she didn't own anything decent for a party Ruby had lent her one of her dresses, it was a white and silver knee high holster neck dress which ruby paired up with some silver sandals, although they were slightly to big. As they made their way out to the car Jordan nervously flattened the dress down "do I really look alright? I mean I'm not used to wearing a dress and it feels funny." "You look gorgeous don't worry, I never wore dresses when I was younger I preferred jeans or jogging bottoms, so I could climb trees and play football with the boys." "You were a tom boy? You never told me that? Mum did you know?"

Charlie looked between her daughter and her wife, no I didn't know she was a tomboy but I will enjoy finding out more about it." She replied smirking. "Well it never really came up did it, but you have seen the photo's did you not think it was strange I never wore a skirt or a dress?" She replied smiling at her wife. They decided Jordan, Charlie and Emma would sit in the back of the car as they were picking Xavier up it made sense. They finally arrived at the party just after half past seven. As they piled out of the car and walked up the driveway to be greeted on the doorstep by a slightly drunk and very happy Georgia. Wishing her a happy birthday, they handed her their cards and presents giving her a hug each as they entered the house, noting the party was already in full throw. Making their way into the kitchen they helped themselves to drinks before Ruby, Xavier and Jordan left the older lady's to it and joined April in the garden. Charlie placed her arm around her wife's shoulders as they were joined by Sonia, Georgia, Bianca and Pete.

The evening was going well, they drank, danced and talked happily to friends. Checking on Jordan once in a while and was happy to find how well she seemed to be getting on with April, Ruby and Xavier. It was now 11:30 and suddenly the music stopped, Sonia stood on a chair to get everyone's attention and even the people out in the garden came in to see what was happening, "if I could have everyone's attention for a couple of minutes please." Sonia asked the small group, silence suddenly took the room.

"I would like to thank everyone that came tonight to help celebrate Georgia's birthday, but I have also asked you here for another reason. Today Georgia made me extremely happy and surprised by inviting me to move in with her, I had no hesitation in giving her my answer, but it is now my turn to surprise her. Georgia could you step come here please sweetheart." Nervously Georgia handed her wine glass to Charlie and embarrassedly stepped forward looking at her Girlfriend nervously. Sonia suddenly dropped to one knee and pulled out a jewellery box. "Georgia you know how much I love you and how happy you made me this morning when you asked me to move in with you, but I am hoping you will make me even happier if you agree to marry me. I know we have only been together a few months but I knew from the moment we met you were the one I want to spend my life with." She smiled lovingly at her girlfriend waiting for some sort of response from Georgia. After what felt like the longest time of her life Georgia grinned widely before crying "Of cause I will. I love you so much Sonia." They suddenly hugged and kissed before Sonia placed the ring on Georgia's finger, to a rather loud round of applause.

The party continued and while Emma was getting more drinks and chatting in the kitchen with Sonia, Bianca and Pete. Charlie was sat outside with a very drunk Georgia "I can't believe how well things have turned out for us both. You're happily married, I'm happily engaged. You have a new daughter, and Sonia and I are getting a dog. Sonia has been offered promotion and so has Emma although I don't really understand why she seems adamant about not taking it. I thought your wife was as career minded as you." She slurred unaware she had told Charlie something that could cause trouble between her friends.

Charlie tried to enjoy the rest of the party but couldn't forget what Georgia had let slip, Emma always talked about building her career, so why decline the promotion and why hadn't she even mentioned it to her. If she was keeping something as important as a promotion from her, what else was she hiding?

It was now 01:00 and finally a very drunk Charlie, slightly drunk Emma, and a tired Ruby, Xavier and Jordan were the last to leave the party. Congratulating them once again on their engagement and thanking them for a great party, they made their way down the drive to Ruby's car. As they sat in the car on the way home after dropping Xavier of at his place Charlie slurred her words to Ruby telling her to hurry up as she wasn't feeling very good. "I'm not surprised Hun, you really were knocking those drinks back." "Well I'm sorry I was enjoying myself. You should have said if you had a problem with it. Although why break the habit of a life line hey." Surprised at Charlie's harsh response "Babe I didn't mean anything by it, I was just making an observation that's all." Charlie just shrugged glad they were now outside the home she quickly got out of the car running towards the house. She quickly made her way to the bathroom where she quickly emptied the contents of her stomach.

After several minutes she made her way from the bathroom, quickly popping into the lounge to say goodnight to everyone before heading to bed. Ruby laughed at the state of her mother before hugging first Emma then Jordan and saying goodnight she made her way to her bedroom, Jordan then followed saying thank you to Emma for a great evening as she was about to leave the lounge she turned back with a worried look on her face "Will Charlie be alright? I could stay with her to make sure she isn't sick or choke or anything. I don't mind, I know what to do I did it enough times for mum." "Jordan that's really kind of you but I will manage, I will take her a glass of water and have some tablets waiting for her in the morning, she will be fine, don't worry." Jordan looked at her "well if you're sure, you know where I am if you want anything. Goodnight." With that she turned around and walked to her room.

Emma quickly locked the house up and took a large glass of water and a packet of pain killers into the bedroom smiling as she found her wife fully dressed lay across the bed. Emma closed the curtains, switched on the bedside lamp then turned off the main light before helping a drunken grumpy Charlie out of her clothes and into her pyjamas, she then pulled back the bedding and helped her wife get comfortable in bed. She quickly shed herself of her clothes, quickly went to the bathroom then climbed into bed, switching of the bedside lamp before wrapping herself around Charlie ready to sleep.

The next morning Charlie slowly opened her eyes wincing as the light caused her head to start pounding. "Morning babe thought you might need these." Emma said placing a kiss on the lips before handing her the glass of water and two tablets. "Thanks" Charlie replied gruffly. "Right well I better get up and make us all some breakfast. Do you know what time Ruby and Xavier are heading back to the city?" Emma asked getting out of bed and putting on her gown, slightly puzzled Charlie wasn't her usual self and not let her out of bed until she had a proper good morning kiss, she also found it strange waking up without the warmth and comfort of being in Charlie's arms. Still it's probably just her hangover, Emma thought telling Charlie breakfast would be about half an hour.

Once Emma left the bedroom Charlie laid on her back staring up at the ceiling, she had the worst nights sleep ever. Every time she tried to sleep Georgia's words about Emma being offered and turning down a promotion flashed through her mind. She thought of several reasons why Emma would keep it to her self and sadly nothing made sense. What hurt the most was the fact she deliberately chose to keep it from me, after everything we have been through we promised not to hide anything. Charlie side heavily before deciding however hurt she was with her wife she couldn't avoid having the family breakfast so she dragged herself from the bed and into the bathroom.

As she made her way into the kitchen she couldn't help but over hear Ruby and Emma comforting a very worried Jordan with regards to starting school the next day. "you will be fine, you know a few people now and if you have any problems Mum and Emma are great to talk too, they will be their for you no matter what." Ruby said hugging Jordan, "if you want to talk, you can call me anytime, and I'm home every weekend." Emma turned from the cooker smiling at how well Ruby and Jordan got on. "Just like Ruby told you, you can talk to anyone of us anytime, we are here for you, please don't hide anything from us as we want to help."

Unable to contain the distain to what she had heard Charlie entered the kitchen "That's rich; maybe you should practice what you preach." She said to Emma as she moved over to the kettle. Banging around as she made her coffee. Ruby and Jordan glanced at Emma who shrugged her shoulders in response to Charlie's sudden outburst and attitude. Ruby suddenly asked Emma how long before breakfast would be ready and said she had some packing to do, Jordan picked up on the excuse and offered to help leaving the adults to discuss whatever was on Charlie's mind.

"OK Babe it's just us, can you please tell me what I have done wrong? You have been funny with me since last night and if I have upset you in some way then I'm sorry." She said sitting down at the table next to her agitated wife. "Why didn't you tell me about the job offer?" Charlie asked getting straight to the point. "How did you know about that? This is the reason you have been trying to pick a fight with me." She sighed. "Well what do you expect? After everything we have been through we promised to never keep secrets and yet I find out you have been offered promotion and without discussing it as a family you make the decision on your own." She said in a slightly raised voice.

"Charlie I only heard about it on Friday when Sonia came back from her meeting, it's not even a proper offer, nobody even knows. I didn't mention it because there's nothing to discuss, I won't do anything that upsets our family you know that I told you during the secondment. It caused problems just doing the job for six weeks never mind permanently, besides I was waiting until I was offered the job officially before I spoke to you about it. I can't believe Sonia would bring it up, I told her I didn't want to talk about it." Emma said upset.

"It wasn't Sonia that told me, it was Georgia. She was telling me how lucky we both were to have found our soul mates and have the perfect relationships; she then said how proud she was of Sonia getting her promotion. I said that was amazing, good for her, and then she said that I must be excited and proud of you, because you were climbing the ladder in a new country, and you haven't actually been qualified for that long. She thought it was amazing how well you were doing." "Charlie please I wouldn't make any decisions without discussing it with you but at the moment it is just an idea from Sonia and Nick our area manager. Please don't be mad at me, I was going to tell you when there was something to discuss I swear." She pleaded with Charlie. "Please babe I hate it when we fall out." She gave Charlie her best puppy dog eyes, making Charlie smile. "I'm sorry babe I guess I didn't wait to hear all of it and thought it was official and you made the decision without me. I should have known you wouldn't do that, I'm sorry Hun. I wish Georgia would have told me it all, it might have saved me feeling like shit this morning." She said sheepishly before they both started to giggle.

Emma continued to make the breakfast with Charlie setting the table and pouring four glasses of juice, before shouting the girls to join them. They all enjoyed the cooked breakfast Emma made them, chatting about the party last night, the state Charlie was in and how bad she was feeling that morning. Ruby and Jordan said they would do the dishes while Emma and Charlie got showered and dressed. Emma chose that time to talk to Charlie about her concerns with Jordan and how she reacted to Charlie being drunk. "Bloody hell babe, I feel really bad now. I didn't even think I mean Ruby's seen me drunk before not that it happens very often, I should talk to Jordan and apologise for the worry I caused her." sighing "I guess when I screw up I totally screw up don't I babe, I'm so sorry." "Its fine Hun, we all make mistakes." They quickly washed each other down then wrapped in towels made their way into the bedroom.

As soon as they were dressed they made their way back into the kitchen thanking the girls for tidying up. They then decided to go down to the beach for a little while before going to the diner to meet Xavier ready for the two of them to head back to the city. As they piled in to Ruby's car Ruby told Charlie she had to sit in the back, to stop her attacking her driving, Charlie grumbled but did as she was told, smiling when she was joined by her wife. "I don't mind sitting in the back now, we can make out." Charlie grinned leaning over to kiss Emma passionately. "Hey cut that out. There will be none of that in this car thank you very much, especially when your daughters are with you." Ruby replied pulling a disgusted face at them, making Jordan laugh. "If you want to survive in this family you will have to get used to them making out at every opportunity, the best thing to do is make a loud noise before entering rooms because they don't contain it to their bedroom." She said giving Jordan a god help you look, causing them all to laugh.

Once at the beach they sorted out their towels to lie on. Charlie was glad to lie down as her head was still killing her. She used Emma's Chest as a pillow, and moaned happily as Emma began stroking her head. "I think I'm dying." She moaned before pouting causing her wife to giggle at how pathetic she was. "Mum the best thing for a hangover, is a walk along the waters edge, come on." Ruby said standing over her mother. Charlie looked up questioningly. Ruby gave her a 'I want to talk to you look' so Charlie reluctantly got to her feet. And arm in arm walked to the sea together.

They had been walking along the beach for a couple of minutes before Ruby started to talk about a conversation she had had earlier that morning with Jordan regarding a couple of girls at school that were giving her a hard time at school, calling her thick and bringing her past up. Charlie sighed, "Why hasn't she mentioned it to anyone? Both Emma and I have told her time and time again to talk to us if she has a problem. Look leave it with me I will talk to Emma and see what we can do, schools hard enough for her without being bullied. Thank you for letting me know, you're a good kid. I am so proud of you. I love you Ruby." She said placing her arm around Ruby's shoulders. "I love you too mum." Ruby replied. "You know the real way to get rid of a hangover?" She said with a wicked look on her face. Due to her hangover Charlie was a little slow to respond.

Before she knew what was happening Ruby picked her up and dumped her in the water, before running out of the sea laughing. Charlie quickly surfaced coughing and spluttering with shock. Quickly getting to her senses she made her way out of the water and gave chase. Ruby laughed as she watched her mum chase her along the beach, and ran quickly back to Emma and Jordan, with Charlie quick on her heels.

"I'm sorry mum, but I thought it would help your hangover." Ruby replied straight faced making all but Charlie laugh. Ruby quickly sat down placing Emma's arms around her. "Don't you involve me in this?" Emma replied quickly moving away from Ruby so that Charlie could grab her daughter quickly, Ruby screamed as Charlie picked her up and put her over her shoulder. "Jordan help." Ruby screamed as Charlie began walking towards the water. Jordan laughed but quickly followed them to the waters edge. Jordan laughed as she tried pulling Charlie back, then deciding to try splashing her, to no effect. Once Charlie was deep enough she swung Ruby easily off her shoulder before dumping her into the water, laughing as Ruby screamed with shock. Charlie quickly turned to a laughing Jordan and grabbed her quickly. "Stick up for Ruby will you? Well it looks like you need to be punished." With that she opened her arms dumping Jordan into the sea.

As she surfaced coughing and spluttering she got to her feet and they all began laughing and splashing each other, they were quickly joined by Emma. The three quickly nodded to each other before all three turned and began splashing Emma causing her to squeal. Eventually the four walked out of the water together and walked up the beach towards their towels.

Two hours later they packed up their bag of towels and made their way to the diner to have a cup of coffee while waiting for Xavier to arrive. As they sat at the table with their drinks and slices of cake, Ruby thanked them again for the car and promised to take care of it, and chatted happily about the forthcoming weeks training. Xavier arrived with his mum and Step father. They made their way outside and over to the car where they all hugged and said their goodbyes before waving the teenagers off, Having made Ruby promise to drive as soon as she arrived at the academy.

The rest of the day was spent lounging around eating junk and watching DVD's until it was time for bed. As soon as Charlie was sure Jordan couldn't hear she told Emma about her earlier conversation with Ruby. Emma sighed heavily before saying we should discuss it with Jordan and Gina. This is all Jordan needs. They talked awhile longer, deciding they would try and discuss it with Jordan after school and work tomorrow and decide as a family what to do. Eventually they went to bed.

The next day Emma had seen Jordan walk to school with VJ, before heading out to work since Charlie had already began her 6 till 4 shift. It was now 11:30am Emma had finished a session with her client and had just sat down in her office, when her phone rang. She was surprised when the schools number flashed up on the id. "Hi Emma, sorry to call you at work but I'm afraid there has been a spot of bother with Jordan. Is it possible for either yourself or Charlie to come down to the school to meet with Jordan and myself?" Emma quickly told her she would be there as soon as possible before hanging up the phone. On her way over to the school Emma tried both Charlie's mobile and the stations number leaving a message with Georgia for Charlie to call her ASAP.

As she entered Gina's office she was shocked to find Jordan sat crying with what looked like a bruise appearing on her right eye. Emma also noticed Jordan's dress was ripped on both sleeves. Gina invited Emma to take a seat next to Jordan and Emma quickly pulled Jordan into her arms, "What happened Jordan are you alright?" Between Jordan and Gina they told Emma how Jordan had been pushed around by two pupils in her year, it turns out the particular girls have been bullying Jordan for a while with regard to her past and her school work. Jordan held her head down ashamed. From what I have been able to ascertain they caught up with Jordan at her locker between lessons and began name calling and pushing her. Jordan has told me she finally snapped and lashed out at one of the girls but was quickly held by the other one. They then held her while taking it in turns to hit her, before they were pulled apart by teachers.

"As you know we have a no bullying policy and we have statements from other students explaining Jordan had been bullied by the two girls for awhile without retaliating, but unfortunately this time she has retaliated and we have to deal with it. I have already dealt with both girls and they have been suspended for the rest of the term, but because Jordan did retaliate I am obliged discipline her as well. I have decided to suspend her for two days with immediate effect. I have already spoken to Jordan with regards to speaking to a teacher if she receives anymore problems." "Jordan I am very sorry you have had to experience such bad behaviour and please rest assured I will be keeping a closer eye on things from now on. I hope when you come back to school on Thursday things will be much improved."

With that Gina showed Jordan and Emma from the school premises. Emma drove them home worriedly glancing at a very quite Jordan. As soon as she unlocked the door Jordan rushed through the kitchen towards her room.

Emma slowly walked to her door knocking gently before entering. Her heart stopped as she saw Jordan facedown on her bed crying herself heavily. She slowly made her way over sitting down on the edge of the bed placing a comforting hand on Jordan's back. "Jordan please talk to me. I am so sorry you have had to go through all this, I can't understand why you didn't tell us what happened, we could have helped." She continued stroking Jordan's back waiting for some kind of response.

A few minutes later Jordan slowly turned over "I'm sorry. I guess this means you want me to leave now? Since I promised not to cause any trouble and I broke that promise." She said wiping her tears away. "I swear I tried to ignore it, I could cope with them calling me thick and a prostitute but when they started saying horrible things about you and Charlie I just snapped. I know violence is never the answer and I am really sorry." Emma quickly hugged her "Jordan where is this coming from? Of cause we won't be asking you to leave. I'm sorry you haven't felt able to come to us about all of this. Jordan we love you like our daughter and just because there has been a little problem does not mean we want rid of you, we love you and already feel like your part of the family, you are going no where, unless you're unhappy with us."

"No not at all, I love living here, for the first time I feel like part of a real family. I thought you would be angry and disappointed with me. I was expecting you to lash out at me for getting you away from work because of me. I begged Gina not to call you, to wait until you finished work." "Jordan please understand that we will never hit you, there maybe times when we have raised voices ours and yours, it's not going to be plain sailing all the way through but I need you to realise we will never hit you or throw you out because something happens." "Like you have already said violence is not the answer, but I can understand why you snapped, I just wish you had come to us earlier and let us help you. We love you ok." "Ok, thank you, I really am sorry." They hugged for a few more minutes before Emma suggested Jordan got out of her uniform and helped Emma make them some lunch. Jordan apologised once more then again about the state of her uniform.

They were just making ham salad sandwiches when Charlie walked through the kitchen door, smiling she said I hope one of those is for me." Greeting Jordan with a quick hug and Emma with a kiss, joining them at the table. Once they had finished eating Charlie smiled at Jordan before asking what had happened. Jordan began crying as she explained what happened that day, Charlie sat quietly until Both Jordan and Emma had told her the full story. "Does that hurt?" Charlie asked pointing to Jordan's purple and black bruised eye. "A little, but it's not too bad. Charlie I am so sorry, I really tried to ignore them, but it got too much." Charlie hugged her "I know. I just wish you felt you could talk to us about it before it got to this stage. How about we put it down as a learning experience and from now on if we have a problem we talk about it as a family?" Jordan nodded "I would like that." They spoke for awhile longer before Charlie explained she needed to go back to work. "So what are you two going to do with your afternoon?" "Jordan's going to help me do the house work and cook something nice for dinner, we may even fit in a little television time." Emma replied.

**Next time.**

**Jordan goes back to school.**

**Emma is offered the promotion officially.**

**Charlie is involved in a case that has her feeling emotional. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Unexpected love**

Thank you for the kind reviews, it's nice to know someone likes my ideas. Please keep the reviews coming so I know if you like the story and want me to continue.

**Previously.**

**Jordan gets into a spot of bother at school. **

**The foursome enjoys Georgia's birthday party.**

**Ruby loves her new car.**

**Charlie becomes upset and suspicious when she finds out Emma has been offered promotion from someone other than Emma.**

Chapter 45.

It was Tuesday morning; Charlie was on a day off and had decided to use the day to help Jordan, with some school work since she wasn't allowed to attend until Thursday. She got out of bed at the same time as her wife and shared breakfast with her before Emma went out to work, suggesting they meet up for lunch at the hospital. "I will call when I know what time. Ok I better go. I love you." She kissed Charlie quickly before heading out the door. Charlie finished her cup of coffee before taking all the breakfast dishes to the sink she began to wash them. Just then Jordan entered the kitchen, "Morning Charlie, have I missed Emma?" "Good morning Jordan, did you sleep well? Yes Emma has left for work ten minutes ago." She said smiling before she told Jordan to help herself to some breakfast while she finished the dishes.

Five minutes later Charlie sat at the table with Jordan drinking her second cup of coffee. "Right I have been talking to Emma and although we do not blame you totally for what happened at school, it has come at the wrong time when you're trying to catch up with all the work you have missed, and so we thought it would be a good idea to use your forced time off to do some school work with me. If you work well we will take a break and meet Emma for lunch before deciding on the afternoon activities. Being suspended is not a holiday, ok?" Jordan smiled at Charlie's fairness but then bit her lip, what if I struggle with the work in front of Charlie, she will think I'm really thick. "Ok I guess but please don't laugh at me if I make a mistake." She said quietly. "Jordan I would never laugh at you believe me. You are not thick; you are just slightly behind with your work since you had so much time off that's all." Charlie replied smiling at her, happy when Jordan finally shared her smile.

At 11:30 Charlie received a call from Emma telling her she had a meeting at twelve, but if she still wanted to meet for lunch she should be free by 1pm. Charlie agreed to meet her in the hospital restaurant at 1pm. She turned back to face Jordan who was still sat at the dining room table working on her school work, she was a hard worker even declined a break when Charlie suggested it. Yes she wasn't very quick with her reading and her writing wasn't up to much but that would come with time. She actually looked like she was enjoying it and wasn't afraid to ask Charlie for help.

At 12:00 Emma knocked on the office door to their area manager's door waiting until she was invited to enter. She was told to take a seat then offered a cup of coffee, before they began the meeting. "Ok I will get straight to the point," he said smiling at her. "I understand Sonia spoke to you on the QT about my promotion to hospital board manager, you obviously also know that Sonia has applied for my position. There were four application forms in but Sonia was the strongest candidate in a little over a month Sonia will be leaving the department to step into my shoes. When that happens we want to make sure we have a suitable replacement for head of the department, we need someone that knows how to maintain a good team and someone that knows how to run a successful department. You have more than proved you have the right qualities with your work at Rose sea, hospital, I must admit no one believed it was possible to bring a department back to life from the brink of closure within six months, but you proved it was possible. You did a fantastic job and I know for a fact there were a lot of disappointed people when you declined the job permanently. I want you to apply for the position with in the next two weeks." He finally finished and lent back in his chair drinking his coffee.

"Well I would like to thank you for having the belief in me that I would be capable of running the department, but I'm afraid I won't be applying for the job. I have a family that need me at this time, I have recently got married and we have just fostered a teenager who has had a lot of problems to deal with. Our oldest daughter has just gone away to train for the police, which means she is no longer available to help us. My wife is the sergeant and works long shifts and awkward hours, at this moment in time I cannot afford to take on such a responsibility at this time. The long hours and extra workload from the secondment almost lost me my family, and that was when there was only Ruby at home with my wife and if. I will not risk losing my family. In the same way I will not take on the responsibility if I cannot commit 100%" She replied nervously.

"Well I cannot say anything about your honesty or loyalty, but I want you to think about this clearly, take the form with you, and talk things over with your wife. Let me know next week when you have made your decision. The closing date will be in two weeks time so you have time to think it through." He said smiling as he handed an application form over the desk to her. "Obviously the position is open to anyone, so I would appreciate your discretion on this matter." "Yes obviously the only person I will be speaking to is my wife and discretion is her middle name. I would like to thank you for your faith in me and I promise you I will seriously think everything through and let you know." with that said they shook hands before Emma was escorted to the door.

She then made her way to the hospital restaurant, as she entered she quickly spotted her wife and Jordan sitting at a table by the window, Jordan was laughing at something Charlie was saying. Smiling she quickly made her way over to them "hey babe, hey Jordan. How was your morning?" Looking lovingly up as her wife appeared Charlie quickly got to her feet to greet her wife happily with a kiss. Before pulling out a seat next to her for Emma to sit down and handing her a menu. "We have had quite a good morning haven't we Jordan? She has worked extremely hard so we thought we deserved a lovely break, before we decide what to do with the afternoon."

"Sounds good, Jordan how is the work going?" She asked turning her attention from her wife to the young girl who had come to mean so much to them in such a short time. "It's ok; Charlie has really helped me understand my English work. She taught me how to remember which punctuation to use and helped me with my spellings; I can actually say I might get to like it." She said smiling. "That's fantastic news well done." Emma said before looking lovingly at her wife "Does this mean you have found a new calling?" Charlie blushed "No chance, working with Jordan is one thing, but a classroom full of kids scares the hell out of me." They all began laughing at the look of fear on her face.

They spent a lovely thirty five minutes together before Emma reluctantly said she needed to go back to work, "Honey we could we talk later, I need to tell you about my meeting earlier." She said deciding not to make the same mistake as before. "It is now official. Sonia has officially accepted her promotion." Charlie looked concerned at her wife trying to read her face. "Ok I will cook us dinner and make sure wed have chance to talk." They walked hand in hand with Jordan happily following until they were outside the physiotherapy department. They Kissed goodbye, before Emma quickly gave Jordan a hug and walked through the doors of the department.

Charlie and Jordan continued walking along the corridor towards the exit. They decided to stop off at the shops to buy the ingredients for dinner; she also asked Jordan what she would like to do that afternoon. "To be honest just want to go home and catch up on some more school work if that's alright with you?" She asked smiling as she finally felt like she could make something of herself. Charlie smiled before saying "If that's what you want to do. Who am I to discourage you? But that doesn't mean you get out of helping me cook dinner." Charlie replied laughing as Jordan began to protest.

That evening as Jordan helped Charlie and Emma tidy away after their dinner, laughing at Emma as she complained they must have used every dish in the house. There was a knock on the door, Since Jordan was wiping the table and was the closest to the door she opened it surprised to see April standing in front of her. "Hi Jordan I was heading to the surf club and thought you might like to join me, unless you have other plans?" Charlie and Emma glanced at April, before asking Jordan if she was just going to stand there or actually answer April's question. "Oh sorry, I… erm I would love to but I have to help tidy up and after the trouble at school I am grounded." She replied shocked April had come to see her.

"April, Jordan is right about being grounded but I think if it's alright with Charlie I think we could perhaps allow her to go out as long as she comes in at the proper time and doesn't get into any more fights, what do you say Charlie?" Emma asked looking at her wife. "What do I think? I think you better get out of here and have some fun, I also agree with my beautiful wife about keeping out of trouble. Do you want some money for a drink?" She asked as Jordan gave them both a huge grin that lit her whole face up, before hugging them, and following April out of the house.

"Wow how happy was she just then?" Emma asked smiling at her wife. "I know, April is a nice girl and may be just what she needs to begin settling down in the bay and school. I also have an ulterior motive; we can talk the job offer through while we have the place to ourselves." "That my darling is a very good idea. Should we take a glass of wine each and sit on the couch where it's more comfortable?" Emma asked feeling nervous and feeling the need to keep herself busy.

Once they were sat together Emma explained what had been discussed in her earlier meeting. "So the job is practically yours for the taking?" Charlie asked. "I guess so yes, unless someone more experienced applies, but I have already told them I'm not interested." "But you are interested aren't you?" Charlie asked holding her breathe for the answer. "I won't lie and say haven't thought about it, the money's good, I would be in charge of a successful department in only 5 years of training, not many people have that opportunity. But I will not sacrifice our family for my career. I love the job I do. I know it will be different when someone new takes over but they could be very good." She said giving her wife a smile that couldn't quite meet her eyes. Charlie looked at her wife worriedly.

"Emma I spoke to Sonia after we talked about it, she told me how long her day's are, how much work she takes home etc. please don't think I was going behind your back, I needed to know before we discussed the issue. Emma I love that you would put us before your career but can you honestly say you would be happy working for someone new without thinking you could have done better? Can you honestly say if you hated working under a new manager that part of you wouldn't resent us? I know you would never tell me but would you have regrets?" "No Charlie I can honestly say I would never resent you or our family, because I love you more than anything in the world. Charlie there will be other opportunities in the future, and if not then as long as I have you beside me and our daughters I will always be happy."

They talked some more and Charlie told her how much she wanted Emma to go for the promotion. It won't be like last time, you only have a ten minute commute. The department is already running well, so you wouldn't have a lot of work to start of with. I love you and I really think it will be good for you, but also our family if you took the promotion. Just think what we could do with the extra money. Emma I have thought about what I would have done when I was offered the sergeants position. All my life I worked hard firstly at school to get the grades I needed to join the force then in the force I was determined to be the best and climb that promotional ladder. I admit Work was all I had in my life I felt I had to prove to everyone I could do it without my dads help. Things changed the first time I met you, I knew you were someone special who would have a very important part in my future." She said smiling as she placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips.

"Anyway as I was saying I have been thinking how I would feel if you had been the one sat at home not happy because you stupidly felt jealous and I thought like you, I would do whatever it took to make my family happy but I can't say for definite I wouldn't come to resent you, as much as I would try not to. I love being in charge of the department to be honest I'm happier doing that than I ever would be a detective in the city. Running my own station is a dream come true, and I want you to be that happy. Please say you will take the job. I promise it won't change how I feel about you and we can still be a happy family, things won't change that much." They continued discussing the job until finally Emma agreed to go for it. "Ok I will give it a go, but if it starts to interfere with our family I am leaving." She replied happily they hugged kissed and told each other how much they loved each other.

It was now Thursday morning Jordan was sat at the table with Emma eating breakfast when Charlie finally arrived home from her night shift. "Hey Hun how was your night?" Emma asked as Charlie put her bag and keys down on the kitchen counter before walking over and kissing her wife. "Long, boring, I had so much bloody paper work to complete and I was only called out twice the whole shift." She moaned sitting herself down on her wife's knee and planting a kiss on her lips. "Why aren't you in your uniform and rushing out the door?" She suddenly asked lifting her head from her wife's shoulder.

Laughing Emma replied "I told you last night I have taken the day off to fill out the application form; I also wanted to be able to take Jordan to school." Charlie looked questioningly at her wife. "I remember now sorry, do you want me to come with you before I go to bed?" She asked both Emma and Jordan. "No it's fine you look dead on your feet, I will only be a few minutes." "Neither of you need to take me, I can walk myself you know." Jordan replied. "I know you can Jordan but I just think it would be nice to take you, don't worry I won't embarrass you." "It's not that, I don't care about that I just feel bad that you took time off because of me." Just then there was a knock on the door, Charlie reluctantly got up to see who was calling at that time in the morning? "April good morning, what can we do for you?" She asked seeing her friend's sister in her uniform. "I was wondering if Jordan would like company on the way to school." April replied greeting Jordan and Emma when they spoke. Jordan asked if she could walk with April and smiled when Emma said she could. Once she promised to call if she had any trouble they watched her leave.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me." Charlie said grinning wickedly at her wife. "Why do I get the impression you're suddenly not tired anymore?" Emma replied smiling as she was led by the hand towards the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Charlie quickly helped Emma out of her vest top and bra before hungrily suckling on her left breast whilst teasing the right breast with her thumb and finger. Emma groaned loudly as she too hungrily pulled at Charlie's uniform shirt frustrated, trying to open the buttons. Laughing Charlie quickly helped take off her shirt before she resumed her gentle teasing of Emma's hardened nipples. Just as they had both happily helped the other out of their final items of clothing and fell passionately onto the bed, both hungry to feel and taste every part of each other. Suddenly they broke apart to the annoying sound of a mobile loudly ringing. "Just ignore it." Charlie replied before taking Emma's lips with her own, just as they were starting to relax and forget the phone rang again. Charlie continued kissing and sucking Emma's pulse point on her neck. "Babe, stop. Babe please. I can't do this with your bloody phone ringing." She said frustrated as she began pushing her wife away from her.

Sighing angrily Charlie turned to the edge of the bed snatching her trousers up to get her phone from the pocket. Checking the id before abruptly answering "Watson this had better be important." She suddenly sat herself on the edge. "Shit, when did it happen? Ok pick me up on the way to the hospital. We will speak to the victim first before we do anything. Yes see you in five minutes." She hung up the phone before turning to her wife who was laid on her side in the bed. "Sorry babe that was Georgia I have to go back to work, there has been an unknown girl admitted to the hospital, badly beaten and sexually abused." She said sadly. She hated any case involving children but more so when it was a sexual abuse case, it brought back far too many bad memories.

Emma knew the effect this type of case had on her wife, "get your self ready I will make you a flask of coffee, you will need it if you are going to remain awake and on top of the case. But please come home and rest as soon as you can. You need to take care of yourself as well." She said before kissing her wife's bare shoulder before climbing out of bed putting on her gown and heading to the kitchen to put on the kettle.

Charlie joined Emma in the kitchen just as she put the top on the flask. "What have I done to deserve you babe? Hey I really am sorry about….. You know what… us getting disrupted. I will make it up to you I promise." She said before kissing the side of her wife's neck.

Emma turned in her wife's arms, "Babe you have nothing to make up or apologise for, it's not the first and it won't be the last time we get interrupted, but if you insist on making it up to me I can't wait." She replied wiggling her eyebrow suggestively before taking her lips in her own for a deep passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless and definitely wanting more.

Breaking apart they suddenly became aware they were no longer alone as Watson began coughing, to attract attention. "Hey Wats, perfect timing as always." Charlie said reaching around his wife to pick up the flask of coffee. "Sorry Boss, but to be fair, there isn't much time when you're not making out." Georgia replied teasingly. "Wait a sec babe, I put you together something to eat, since you haven't had anything." She handed a bag containing a sandwich, biscuit and fruit." Thanks Hun. "Charlie please be careful. I love you." Emma said placing a kiss on her wife's mouth before watching her leave.

Emma spent the day catching up on the house hold chores; filling out her application form and she even made a start on stripping and preparing the walls in their bedroom ready to decorate. She had just sat down with a cup of coffee checking the time when the kitchen door suddenly opened. "Hey Emma, is Charlie still in bed?" Jordan cheerfully asked putting her bag down on the floor and helping her self to a glass of juice, and sitting next to her.

"You seem happy, good day at school? I take it from the lack of a phone call everything was alright then? And to answer your earlier question Charlie has been called into work, I was actually expecting her home hours ago." She said glancing up at the clock. Pulling out her phone she dialled her wife's number for the tenth time, groaning when yet again she reached the answer phone. "Hey Babe it's just me again, I was just wondering if you are coming home anytime soon, you need to rest and eat something properly. Anyway give me a call when you get this message." She hung up the phone.

Jordan came back to the kitchen having got changed. "What are we having for dinner? I'm hungry. School was really good; I think I may have even made a couple of friends now. Actually I was going to ask if I could go to the diner later, April has invited me, she even said she would help me with some homework I have." She said excitedly. Emma smiled and told Jordan she was really pleased for her. "What time are you meeting April at the diner?" "She said she would call me. She was spending sometime with Bianca, apparently she hasn't seen much of her since she got together with Pete." She said smiling happily. "Well why don't you get a snack now and I can give you some money for food when you go to the diner. I don't know what time Charlie will be home to cook anything." Emma said getting her purse from her bag. "You don't have to do that. I can just make a sandwich here before I go." Jordan quickly replied. "Nonsense, you will get yourself something decent to eat, I'm sorry I haven't made anything yet I didn't realise the time." Jordan gave her a quick hug before telling her not to be daft and thanking her for the money.

An hour later Jordan had left to meet April at the diner and Charlie was still not home or picking up her phone. If Mohamed won't come to the mountain it looks like the mountain will have to go to Mohamed, she thought as she prepared a basket of food and drink, she then made her way to the station.

Once she entered the station she was greeted by Constable Jones who smiled at her asking if she had come to see the boss. "Yes I have come to have a quick word with her if that's alright? I know she is probably busy." She replied returning the smile. "She is in her office, just go ahead I'm sure she will be pleased of the interruption, she hasn't stopped all day." He replied politely, Emma thanked him before making her way over to the office door and quickly knocking.

"Come in. This had better be important as I did say we were not to be disturbed." Came Charlie's sharp response. Emma sighed and shook her head at her wife's response. "Hey babe just me. I thought you might need some refreshments since you haven't been home yet." Emma said smiling at her wife sat at her desk with photographs and notes all over her desk, Georgia was sat next to her. "That's really sweet of you babe but I haven't got time, we have to crack on with this case before the trail gets cold. Would you mind leaving it over there?" She said absently pointing across the room.

Once Emma placed the basket down she turned to her wife who had not lifted her head up from the papers in front of her moaning to George about missing something. "I was just wondering what time you were planning on coming home?" Emma asked trying to get her wife's attention. After being ignored three times Emma spoke loudly. "Charlie, I asked what time you planned on coming home, you have not had any sleep. You have worked a nightshift then a double shift. You need to take a break." Emma said worriedly. "What I need is to be left in peace to get on with this case. I'm sorry if you feel neglected or something but right now I have more important things to deal with. I will be home when I get home. And another thing could you not keep ringing me while I'm working on the case, it is distracting us." She replied annoyed.

Hurt Emma made her way to the door turning around to find Charlie had already dismissed her and returned to the papers in front of her, Georgia gave her an apologetic smile. "Well I will leave you two to it. And you don't have to worry I will not be calling you again. When you remember your family and health I may see you at home." She said in a raised annoyed voice. Not waiting for an answer she made her way out of the office.

**Next time.**

**Charlie is still busy on the case**

**Emma tries to do her job as well as look after Jordan, the house etc. becoming more and more annoyed.**

**Ruby comes home for the weekend and walks into a war zone, she seems the only one to notice the effect the warring couple is having on Jordan. **


	46. Chapter 46

**Unexpected love**

Hope you are still enjoying the story so far. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Previously.**

**Ruby is still enjoying the academy.**

**Jordon goes back to school with April's support and friendship.**

**Emma makes a decision about the job after talking to her wife.**

**Charlie gets distracted with a case. **

Chapter 46.

Emma sat in the lounge with the television on but she was too wound up, to care what was on. She poured her second glass of wine, sitting tense as she let her earlier visit to the police station fill her mind, getting more annoyed she began cursing.

Just as she finished her fourth glass of wine, she heard the kitchen door open. "You decided to show your face then. You better have a big apology, I only came because I was worried about you, if that's your attitude I fucking won't bother in future. How dare…." Her rant was interrupted when Jordan appeared in the lounge. "Emma have I done something wrong? I'm not late home am i?" she asked worriedly. "Shit Jordan I'm sorry, I didn't realise the time, I thought it was Charlie coming home sorry. How was your evening?" She said quickly changing her mood. Jordan sat next to Emma "Why are you angry with Charlie?" She asked nervously. "I'm just a little upset and concerned she was called into work just after you went to school and she hasn't been home yet, which means she has been awake over 24 hours with out so much as a little nap. She hasn't even taken time out for a break. It's nothing for you to worry about Hun. She's just working on an important case, she will be home soon." Emma said praying Jordan believed her lie.

They sat talking for awhile before they both decided to go to bed as it was late and they both had to be up early for work and school. Emma went around checking she had locked the house, before getting herself a glass of water to take to bed. Outside Jordan's room she hugged the young teenager wishing her sweet dreams. "I'm glad things were better at school, and I'm really happy you have started to make friends, goodnight sweetheart." Jordan smiled before replying then she walked into her room shutting the door behind her. Emma smiled before moving further down the corridor to the room she shared with her wife.

Emma got herself ready for bed and checked her phone in case she had missed a call or message from Charlie. She hated it when they fell out, and more importantly she hated not going to sleep in her wife's arms. She read for half an hour before turning off the bedside light and turning to face the empty side of the bed, moving over she smelt Charlie's shampoo on her pillow, before eventually dropping off to sleep.

Emma woke to the sound of her alarm, turning over she was sad to see Charlie's side of the bed empty, and by the looks of the bedding it had been empty all night, sighing she pulled the covers off and climbed heavy hearted out of bed, heading towards the bathroom.

Once showered she made her way back into the bedroom to get dressed in her uniform, checking the lounge on her way past just in case her wife had come home the night before. She quickly checked her phone but there was still no message from Charlie, 'well if that's how she was going to play it why should care.' She thought angrily.

Just as she turned the kettle on she was surprised to find Jordan entering the kitchen dressed and with her school bag already packed. "You're up and ready early. Is everything alright?" She asked with false enthusiasm. "I couldn't sleep, April said she would meet me at the diner and walk to school. I guess Charlie never came home last night, since she's not here and I couldn't help but notice your bedroom is empty." She said nervously biting her lip. "No she's busy with a case and had to stay at work. She will be home later, and since we will be at school and work she will be glad to catch up on some much needed sleep. Hey I think I need a proper coffee, how do you want to head down to the diner now and have something nice for breakfast? Since you're all ready dressed and ready." Emma asked turning to turn the kettle off. "That sounds great, thanks." She said enthusiastically.

As they were about to enter the diner they were almost bowled over by George rushing through the door carrying several cups of take away coffee and bags of food. "Oop's sorry, didn't see you there. Oh hey Emma, Jordan. You're up and about early." She said smiling warmly at her friends and bosses family." "I could say the same thing but I'm guessing that little lot is for the station, so I'm guessing Charlie wasn't the only one pulling an all nighter?" She replied giving George a sympathetic smile. "Jordan would you mind finding us a table and ordering a coffee and blueberry pancake for me please, I just want a quick word with George." "Ok nice to see you George." She replied hating the way Emma was trying to hide something from her.

Outside Emma took the bags of food from George and walked towards the car with her. "George, how is she? I know how those types of cases affect her, but I also know there's no point in trying to talk to her about taking a step back, for a break. It's like she has tunnel vision especially with this sort of case, she thinks of no one or nothing but the case and neglects herself. Just watch out for her please, make sure she is eating and drinking, and tell her I love her. I will leave it up to her when I see her, after the way she reacted last night." She replied giving George a watery smile, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Emma it's nothing you did, your right Charlie does get obsessed with some cases especially ones like this, but I will try and talk to her and make her see sense. I also promise to make sure she doesn't forget to eat and drink, although you don't need to worry about drink you know what she's like for her coffee." Smiling she placed a reassuring hand on Emma's shoulder before opening the car door, "I better get this lot back to the tribe or my life won't be worth living." She replied before telling Emma not to worry. Emma stepped back thanking her before watching her drive off.

Meanwhile at the station Charlie was in her office staring at the papers in front of her "What the bloody hell am I missing? She was able to give us a bloody fantastic description of her attacker so what are we missing? Why do I have a sinking feeling in my stomach that this is worse than we think?" Sighing she glanced up as her office door opened. "Talking to yourself is a sign of madness you know boss." George said cheerfully, entering the office with two coffees and two takeaway breakfasts. "Why don't we take a quick break to re fuel then go through everything we know?" Watson suggested.

Charlie reluctantly agreed hoping the few minutes break would refresh them enough that they could finally solve this hideous crime. "I bumped in to Emma while I was at the diner; she was treating Jordan to breakfast. She's worried about you." Watson spoke carefully knowing how Charlie hated people interfering in her private life. "I hope you told her there is no need, it's not me that has been brutally attacked. I will ring her later." Charlie replied distractedly.

Watson sighed knowing it was not worth saying anymore on subject, but worrying if Charlie carried on working herself to the ground she would push her loved ones away without realising. She also understood why this case was so important to her boss/ friend.

As the afternoon drew on with Charlie and Watson going through every piece of evidence again and again, it was clear Charlie had no intension of going home which meant this was her third night without sleep. It was all George could do to get her to take a break to drink cups and coffee and freshen up with the spare uniform and wash kit she left in her locker. George went to make coffee deciding to phone Sonia and apologise for cancelling their date, deciding if Charlie was continuing to work then so would she. She also asked her to pop round to see Emma fearing she was losing her patience.

Emma had finished a particularly stressful day due to one moaning client after another; even receiving an email asking her to attend an interview in four days time did nothing to lift her mood, instead it sent her in to a tail spin as she ran through everything she needed to do before the interview.

Getting in her car she sighed heavily, she had organised Jordan to go to the diner for dinner, where Leah could keep an eye on her until she finished work and could pick her up. Charlie obviously decided where her priority's lay and that wasn't with her family.

As she walked in to the diner ten minutes later Leah directed her straight into the kitchen. "Hey what's got you so fed up?" "I'm fine, thanks for keeping an eye on Jordan for me. I think I will grab a take away then get home as I have loads of work to do, then I promised to go through some school work with Jordan, I need to catch up on a few other jobs. I don't suppose you have seen my wife at all?" Leah gave her friend a half smile, giving her space to go into more details before answering her "No, Avery came in to pick up another take away for them, and Sonia came to pick up a meal for one saying Watson was pulling an all nighter with Charlie." Emma sighed before leaning heavily against the worktop. "At least George remembers she has a partner at home. I have heard nothing since I was dismissed yesterday morning from taking her some food. Leah what am I going to do?" She talked for a few minutes as Leah began preparing her order, and arranged for Leah to go over for a drink and a catch up when she finished her shift.

Once at home Jordan set the table as Emma shared the food. Jordan glanced at her and noticed how tired and upset she looked although, she tried to hide it. "Emma is everything alright?" She asked nervously. Emma placed the plates on the table and smiling she sat next to the young girl who had quickly become an important part to their family. "Jordan it is nothing for you to worry about, Charlie will close the case she's working on then come home tired and full of regrets she had missed out on spending quality time with her family, I might be a little annoyed with her but we will work through it because we love each other and love our family." Jordan looked at the truthful look on Emma's face. Smiling she began tucking into the food in front of her.

Once they finished eating they began tidying up, smiling satisfied once not only the dishes but the house had been cleaned, and a full wash had been put in the machine. "Right young lady I think we better get on with that homework you wanted help with, before we settle down and relax for the evening, what do you say?" She said giving Jordan a light hug. The next half an hour saw Jordan and Emma sat at the dining room table with the computer, pages and pages of information and a file spread out all over. Jordan smiled and finally put down her pen, "Thank you so much for helping me with all of this. I think I finally understand anatomy and biology." She laughed causing Emma to join in and tell her how proud she was of the effort she was putting into her school work. "Let's put all of this away then we can relax in front of the television.

Just as they had finally agreed on a programme they both wanted to watch there was a loud knock on the door, looking at each other they began arguing who was going to answer it, Jordan stating Emma was closest while Emma said Jordan was the youngest, smiling at each other Jordan finally gave in and went to open the door.

"Hi Jordan is Emma home?" Sonia asked giving her a large smile. "Yes she's being lazy in the lounge." Jordan replied slightly raising her voice so that Emma could hear. "Hey cheeky watch it, I can still send you to bed you know." Emma replied entering the kitchen to greet her friend and boss.

Emma smiled and took the offered bottle of wine from her friend and signalled for her to go into the lounge and make herself comfortable while she fetched the glasses, just as Leah knocked on the door, "Hey Emma I called at the shop on my way over thinking we might need wine." She stated holding the bottle up to her friend. "Hi Leah, come in, Sonia had the same idea I will just get another glass, go and make yourself comfortable."

Jordan sat with the three women, for a few minutes before making her excuses saying goodnight she made her way to her bedroom. The three women sat chatting and laughing before Sonia asks if Emma is nervous for the up and coming interview. "Interview? What's this where and when are you having an interview? I thought you loved your job?" Leah asked. "I have an interview for the manager's job Sonia left behind to pursue a career as an area manager. And to answer your question no I'm not nervous because I am to busy organise my house and family life. I was actually thinking of cancelling the interview as the timing is terrible and I have too much on my plate. Now can we discuss something else please?" She stated brooking no argument, as she took a large gulp of her wine.

As Emma excused herself to get the washing out of the machine and put everything together for Jordan's day at school and her day at work. Leah and Sonia discussed Emma's mood and her decision not to go for her interview. "What are we going to do? She will regret giving up the opportunity." Sonia said looking at her friend. "I know I can't help thinking if Charlie was here and supporting her she wouldn't be turning this interview down." They quickly stopped discussing it when Emma came back into the lounge carrying another bottle of wine.

As she left the Buckton household Sonia pulled her phone from her bag and quickly dialled her girlfriend's number. Smiling as it was immediately answered by a tired sounding Georgie. "Hey babes how are you?" She asked before apologising for yawning, "Better than you by the sounds of it, I wish you weren't pulling an all nighter you sound knackered." "I am but I can't just tell Charlie I'm going home when she is determined to solve this case no matter what, we actually have had a bit of a break through so I'm hoping it won't be much longer. So did you go and keep Emma Company?" She asked wishing she was at home tucked up in bed with her beautiful girl, instead of making yet another cup of strong coffee to keep her self awake. "Yes I did and I don't want to be in Charlie's place when she finally realises she has a family at home waiting for her. Emma is trying to do everything on her own and although she would never say it, she isn't coping, and she is worried about Charlie. I have just learnt she is no longer attending for her interview on Monday, because she doesn't have time to prepare and wants to be the perfect wife and mother. I'm telling you George, I could kick Charlie for her selfishness. A relationship is about give and take and I don't see Charlie doing much giving. If she's not careful she will lose the best thin g to happen to her." They talked for a few more minutes before saying goodnight and goodbye.

Georgie tried yet again to in courage her friend and boss to take a break and go home to spend time with her family but Charlie replied she would make it up to them once they had caught the sicko who had assaulted the young girl.

It was now 10:30 on Friday night, four long days and nights since Charlie had been home or seen her family, tiredly she walked away from the interview room with Georgie. Smiling she turned to her friend and colleague, "We got him Geogie we got him. I hope he rots in hell for what he did to all those poor children." "Yes boss we sure did, now why don't I finish the paper work while you go home and get some well earned rest?" She said smiling at her boss dead on her feet. Watson had taken sometime out each day to go home relax and spend time with her girlfriend. Smiling Charlie thanked her and finally agreed to go home.

On her way home she called at an all night garage to pick up a large bouquet of flowers. She finally pulled up onto the driveway staring at the lights in the lounge room window. Feeling exceptionally tired she dragged her self from the car picking up the flowers and her bag and slowly made her way to the door.

Emma was sat in her dressing gown watching mindless telly, trying to concentrate on reading what she would need for the interview, should she still go through with it. She was startled as she heard a key turn in the locked door. Perhaps Ruby had decided to come home early she thought to herself, returning to read the papers in front of her.

"Hey Babe, are you a sight for sore eyes." Charlie said making her way further into the lounge. Startled Emma looked up, to find a tired and pale looking Charlie enter the room carrying a large bouquet of flowers. Her first instinct was to rush forward into her lover's arms that she had missed so much for nearly a week, but anger and disgust took over. "Oh you remembered you have a family and home then, unless you have only called in for some more clean shirts, although that wasn't you was it, you couldn't even spare ten minutes to pop home and let us see you were still alive. Georgie came for you." She spat out.

Charlie tiredly sat down waiting for her wife's rant to finish knowing although she was exhausted she needed to give her the right and time to get everything off her chest. "Babe I'm sorry, I behaved abominably but I had to give the case 100%, it was a little girl. She is younger than I was and that sick son of a bitch not only physically and sexually assaulted her but he maimed her. She was just one in a long line of children he had done it too. I had to stop him. What if he had done it to Jordan, Ruby or you? I know I behaved terribly when you came to the station and I hope you will be able to forgive me. I also know I should have taken time out to spend with my family; I love you all and hate not being here for you. I know you have had to do everything and I promise I will do what ever it takes to make it up to you all." She tiredly pleaded, fighting the urge to close her eyes and fall into a much needed sleep.

Emma stood, looking at her feeling torn between wanting to take care of her wife, by getting her something to eat and drink then helping her into bed, and wanting to shout at her, tell her to go as she obviously thought more of her job than them. Deciding it was to late, and he was to tired to get into it she just mumbled she was going to bed before walking away from her wife.

Charlie hated the dismissive look on her wife's face and in her voice as she stated her need for bed. Charlie managed to drag herself up from the comfy couch that was calling to her to just relax on, into the kitchen where she quickly put water into the sink and placed the flowers still wrapped in. She then checked the doors and windows before making her way slowly towards the bedrooms.

Hesitating outside the room she shared with her wife, not knowing whether she would be welcomed or told to leave, she slowly opened the door. Peering into the darkened room she found her wife tucked up in bed along the edge of her side with her back to Charlie's side of the bed. Sighing she made her way into the room and began getting changed before climbing into her side of the bed. Why was it she had slept in this bed thousands of times but tonight it felt cold and empty, turning onto her side to face her wife she whispered declaring her love, waiting silently for any kind of response her wife had heard her, nothing came she sighed before turning onto her other side and closing her eyes, quickly falling into a deep and much needed sleep.

Charlie woke to find she was alone in bed, turning onto her back she sighed heavily, realising how much she must have hurt her wife and family and how much work she would need to get their forgiveness. Getting out of bed she quickly pulled on her dressing gown and made her way through the house towards the kitchen where she could here her wife talking with Jordan. Taking a deep breath she smiled and entered the kitchen. "Good morning, how are my two favourite girls?" Hoping she sounded more cheerful than she felt. She was worried her wife would never be able to forgive her for putting the case before their family.

Jordan rushed to hug her asking her if she had solved the case and if she was home for good now, causing Charlie to smile as she answered her questions. "Yes I am home and I have taken the next few days off work to spend time with my family. I know I have a lot to make up for." She genuinely assured her, trying to catch her wife's eye to show how determined to make it up to them, but sadly Emma got up from the table to make a pot of coffee with her back to them.

Breakfast was strained, you could cut the atmosphere with a knife, Jordan tried on several occasions to lighten the mood and start a conversation, but had to admit defeat and eat in silence. She quickly offered to do the dishes telling her guardians to go and relax in the lounge. She couldn't help but feel worried at the distance and underlying anger between the couple.

Emma sat on one couch switching on the television and flicking through the channels. "Emma sweetheart I know your upset and I don't blame you, but can we please talk about it? Tell me how you feel and what I need to do to put things right please." Charlie said sitting next to her wife but making sure not to invade her personnel space in case it gave her the excuse she needed to walk away. Emma ignored her and continued flicking through the television channels. Losing her patients slightly Charlie jumped up and switched the television off.

Emma looked up at her wife feeling her blood pressure rise. "I don't think now is the right time to be discussing this, I have promised to take Jordan shopping." She said getting ready to stand and leave her wife, knowing she needed time to calm down before they talked through their issues, "I think now is as good a time as any, we need to sort this out." Charlie replied grabbing Emma's arm to stop her walking away. "Oh so yet again you decide. Charlie I am your wife, a marriage is a partner ship not one half ordering the other about. You want to know how I feel. Right I will tell you." Emma screamed.

Hearing the couple raise their voices and begin shouting and fighting Jordan quickly ran outside into the garden. Sitting on the bench not caring about the tears rolling down her cheeks she placed her hands over her ears. What will happen? She thought she was safe with the Bucktons, they seemed like a perfect and caring family, but they were no different from the other adults she has known. Will they split up? Will they do what her mum usually did when she fell out with her boyfriend and take it out on her? What will happen to her if they do split up? Would she stay with one of them or be shipped off to DOCS again.

An hour later and Jordan was still sat covering her ears crying, just as Ruby pulled up onto the drive. Hearing raised voices she quickly made her way around to the garden intent on entering via the kitchen door. She stopped as to her surprise she came upon an extremely distressed Jordan. Dropping her bag quickly she made her way over to the young girl, gathering her into her arms and letting Jordan cry into her chest, she stayed silent content to just hold and offer reassuring words to her foster sister. Eventually once the tears had subsided Jordan was able to explain what was upsetting her and why they could still hear raised voices coming from the house. Ruby quickly tried to reassure her before telling her to wait there while she went inside to tell them they were going to the diner. Jordan nodded thanking Ruby.

As she entered the house she made her way into the lounge to find her parents standing toe to toe screaming at each other, trying time and time again to get their attention she finally resorted to using her fingers to whistle loudly before shouting "Silence." Shocked the two women quickly stopped shouting and turned to find an angry looking Ruby standing near the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Do either of you know what your arguing g is doing to Jordan? She is sat outside in floods of tears covering her ears with her hands, where she has been for the last hour and a half. I think the pair of you should be ashamed of yourselves. She has told me what is going on and I am ashamed of the pair of you. Now I am taking Jordan to the diner to try and calm her down and I suggest you two do what ever you have to do to sort this out, without screaming at each other. Remember no matter what you love each other and love our family. Ring me when you have grown before turning around and walking back out the way she came.

Charlie and Emma stood staring long after Ruby had walked out before turning back to face each other, "Shit I didn't even think about Jordan. I am so sorry." Charlie said before dropping onto the nearest couch sighing heavily. "I guess neither of us thought about anything other than how angry and upset we were with each other. Do you think we should take Ruby's advice and talk about it? I'm so sorry Charlie." Emma replied dropping onto the same couch with tears in her eyes.

**Next time.**

**The couple sort through their problems, before talking and reassuring Jordan.**

**It is the day of the interview but will Emma go through with it?**

**They decide to go on a family bonding camping weekend. **


	47. Chapter 47

**Unexpected love**

Thank you for your kind reviews, I am so pleased to hear how much you like my writing. Please keep the reviews coming and remember any ideas are always welcome. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Previously.**

**Charlie is still busy on the case**

**Emma tries to do her job as well as look after Jordan, the house etc. becoming more and more annoyed.**

**Ruby comes home for the weekend and walks into a war zone, she seems the only one to notice the effect the warring couple is having on Jordan. **

Chapter 47.

An hour later the couple sat drinking another cup of coffee talking through how they both felt about their relationship, Charlie now realised for the first time how much her selfishness had affected her soul mate. Emma had given up so much to be with her and she had let them all down. "Emma I am so, so sorry I guess ever since I was little I wanted to be a police officer, at first it was in the hope my dad would notice me and maybe be proud of me. Then when I finally got through the training I found I was good at it, I could work out puzzles quickly to solve a lot of cases. I rushed up the promotion ladder, on my own merit, not because of who my father was but because I was good enough. The job came before everything, and I loved it. I only had myself to please; I wasn't interested in a serious relationship so I had no one else to think about." She sighed heavily and placed her head in her hands.

"Charlie I get it I do, you are proud to be a police officer; you're driven and won't rest until you get your man, everyone says how good you are. Your passionate, loyal to the community you serve and I love your dedication. I also know why this case was important to you. Charlie I love you, I'm proud of you and can't imagine life without you, but I need you to realise how much it hurts to be dismissed. To be something in your life you can push aside when something better comes along. I came to the station because I cared and worried you weren't looking after yourself and you dismissed me like an irritating animal or something. You made me feel that small" she said indicating a tiny gap between her thumb and index finger.

Charlie sighed heavily putting her head in her hands as the realisation washed over her. "Emma I'm so sorry, you have done nothing but love and care for me and you're right, I have been taking you for granted and treating you appallingly. I promise I will not do that again, I promise you and the girls will be my top priority from now on. I selfishly thought you would just be there, I would solve that disgusting case, come home and you would open your arms to me like nothing had happened."

Emma pulled her hands away from Charlie's face holding her left hand in her right and wiping the tear which had escaped down Charlie's cheek with the thumb on her free hand. "Charlie I love you, but I will not be treated like this, but on the other hand please don't make promises you can't keep because that would hurt more than this." "No Emma I mean it" Charlie quickly interrupted her, "This is a wake up call; I know my life would be over without you and the girls. You are my life. If I had to choose between my family and my job, there wouldn't be a choice to make, I would leave today, this minute. Nothing means more to me than you." Emma looked Charlie in straight in the eye seeing nothing but honesty and love. Smiling she released Charlie's hand taking her face between her palms she lent forward until there lips were barely touching. "I love you Charlie Buckton." Charlie smiled before replying "I love you to Emma Buckton." Before moving in to share a passionate kiss.

Sometime later the couple were sat wrapped in each others arms sharing kisses and telling each other how much they missed each other. "I can't believe it took Ruby, our daughter to get us to sort things out. When did she become so grown up and sensible?" Charlie asked stroking a lose bit of hair from her wife's face. "She takes after her mum; she cares about her loved ones and would do anything for them." Emma replied smiling as her head rested on her wife's shoulder. "Talking of our Daughters we better go and find them, let them know it's safe to come home." "Yeah, do you really think we upset Jordan that much? I never even thought about her while we were fighting." "I don't know, she has been through a lot and you know how worried she gets when people argue, she has been brought up to believe even if it's not her fault she will be punished for her parents arguments. I just hope we can reassure her." With that said they got to their feet and made their way to the car ready to join the girls at the diner.

Charlie pulled up outside the diner, just as Emma was just about to exit the car when she was stopped by Charlie's arm on her shoulder; she turned to face her wife "Hey are you alright Hun?" She asked. "Emma we're alright aren't we? I mean you won't leave me will you?" "What where has this come from?" Emma asked concerned "I could not leave you, I love you, God knows I love you." Emma replied passionately looking her wife in the eye hoping to reassure her. "I meant it you know, if you wanted me to leave the force I would." She said relaxing slightly. "Charlie you love your job, I love your job, especially the uniform and handcuffs." She said raising her eyebrows suggestively making Charlie laugh. "Look lets put it behind us and forget about it. We both were in the wrong. Now lets go and get our girls and take them shopping with what's left of the afternoon." Emma said leaning in to give her wife a quick kiss before climbing out of the car and waiting for Charlie to join her.

They entered the diner hand in hand glancing around the room for the girls when Leah spotted them from the counter and called them over. "Well I take it from the hand holding and smiles on your face you too have kissed and made up." She said giving them a stern look before shaking "You heard then, so where are they?" Charlie replied shame faced. "Well after Ruby struggled to calm Jordan down long enough to eat a burger, they took their drinks with them and went to sit on the beach. I have to say guys I have never seen someone as distraught as Jordan, she was hysterical. I don't know what it was about but she seemed to think you were about to split up, and she would be sent back to docs. Ruby tried her best to calm her down but she was still upset when they left. You both need to be thankful Ruby came home when she did and stepped in to help Jordan. I don't know I could bang you're bloody heads together." She said knowing she could only get away with saying what she had because she cared for them. "You're right Leah, we were so wound up we never even thought how our argument would effect Jordan. She deserves so much better. That's why we want to find them and make it right." Emma replied.

Leah nodded and told them they had mentioned going to the wharf. "Thanks Leah, you are a star." Charlie replied leaning over the counter to give her friend a hug, before taking Emma's hand and turning to leave. "Oh Emma good luck for tomorrow, I'm sure it's in the bag." Leah said smiling as she received a dirty look from her friend. Charlie stopped giving Emma a puzzled look before it suddenly dawned on her "Shit babe, it's your interview tomorrow isn't it? I am so sorry I completely forgot." Emma smiled at her wife "its fine, I'm not actually going for the interview so it's fine." She said smiling. "What; why not? I thought you really wanted the promotion." "Charlie it's no big deal, I didn't want to apply in the first place." "What are you saying? I don't understand why you don't want to go for the interview, Emma you can do that job and you know you can. Why have you suddenly changed your mind?" she asked taking Emma's face in her hands to make her look into her eyes. Emma sighed heavily "I'm not prepared for the interview and I just think this is the wrong time to be contemplating taking on more responsibility. I prefer to continue as I am regular hours and being home for my family." Charlie looked soulful "If I was a better wife and mother instead of a selfish career cop you wouldn't even think about not going for the interview. Babe please go for the interview we can make it work, I will put family first I promise." She pleaded, not wanting to be the reason her wife wouldn't go for her promotion. Emma said she would talk about it later and said they needed to find the girls. With that they left the diner and made their way onto the beach heading towards the wharf.

Ruby and Jordan sat side by side at the end of the wharf with their feet dangling in the water, although Jordan had stopped crying a while ago she was still visibly upset. "Do you really think they will get through it? They were really shouting at each other. Have I caused them to fight, you and Leah said it's not like them to fight, so it must be me. I really thought I had come to a loving family for a change but they're all the same. How soon before I'm in the way and they start on me? Maybe I should do you all a favour and go, I am poison, I don't deserve a loving family, I ruin everything." She spoke angrily.

Ruby placed her arm around Jordan's shoulders. "Hey stop that. You haven't ruined anything. This is not your fault. I don't even think they realised you were there, which is no excuse I know. It is rare for them to argue but everyone does from time to time, it doesn't mean they will split up. You yourself said it was only one argument." Ruby said trying to convince her. "I bet by the time we get back they will have kissed and made up, and we will be telling them to get a room." Ruby said giggling this caused Jordan to grin "Do you really think so?" She asked unsure. "Jordan how long have you lived with them? You know they can't keep their hands and lips off each other for long. It's actually sweet, but don't tell them I said that." Ruby said nudging her as she saw the grin on Jordan's face.

"Come on let's go and find out. Oh and I also think we deserve a treat tonight for the agro, what do you think?" She said winking, before getting to her feet and holding her hand out to help Jordan up. Just as they put their shoes on ready to walk down the wharf they noticed the couple heading towards them, hand in hand. "See what did I tell you? They are holding hands and smiling sickly at each other. Come on." Ruby said nudging Jordan as they walked towards them.

"Here you are you two. We have been looking for you." Emma spoke stopping in front of the girls and wrapping her arm around Jordan's shoulder. Charlie stood shame faced not knowing what to say. "Ruby it's good to see you. I'm really sorry you came home to this, but thank you for interrupting and making us realise how out of control we were and how we were upsetting Jordan." She said stepping forward to kiss her daughter's cheek, before turning to Jordan

"Jordan honey I am really sorry. I owe you a huge apology for so much. Firstly I put my job before my family which is wrong on every score. Emma, Ruby and you mean everything to me, and I took you all for granted. I don't deserve your forgiveness but I am asking if you can forgive me for being a prize idiot. Secondly I want to apologise for not thinking about you while we were arguing, I never thought you could hear, but also how it would effect you. I know how arguments affect you from your past history. We shouldn't have done it, and if you can forgive me I will make it up to you." She said giving her a smile.

Emma then started to apologise to both Ruby and Jordan "I am also so very sorry if we upset you honey. It really had nothing to do with you; I was feeling neglected by Charlie and felt taken for granted, that I would work, look after the house and take care of you, but I promise we have sorted everything out and it won't happen again." She said smiling.

"Is it my fault? I mean you both work hard the last thing you need is me getting in the way at home." Jordan spoke worriedly staring at the ground. Both adults looked at her surprised, "Lets get this straight. That argument has nothing at all to do with you; it was between me and Charlie. We both were in the wrong and instead of talking about it we both let it boil up until we both exploded. You have done nothing wrong. In fact you are the model teenager. We are both really sorry we have upset you." Emma said rubbing a comforting arm up her arm. "Jordan when we talked about you joining the family we needed to make sure we both knew what it would take, I mean we both have demanding jobs so we had to decide if we could be there for you. Sadly I took Emma and you guys for granted putting work ahead of everything which was not fair. I left Emma to manage her job, the house and not that you take much looking after but caring for you and helping you settle in to the family, school etc. None of us like arguing but I'm afraid I needed it to make me realise how bad I had behaved. I promise you I love each of you and could not cope if I lost any of you. You are the most important things in my life; I will not take for granted again." Charlie said giving first Jordan then Ruby a quick hug before turning to her wife, taking her in her arms she lent forward and met her soft lips for yet another kiss, smiling as Emma opened her lips for Charlie's exploring tongue.

Ruby watched her parents get lost in each other before giving Jordan a wink. "I think we owe these two don't you? After the arguing and making up they really need to cool down." She said loudly trying to get the loved up couples attention. Jordan began laughing and also speaking loudly replied "I totally agree." With that they both place firm hands on the adults still lost in each other and shoved them hard, laughing as they stumbled still locked together over the edge of the wharf making a huge splash as they went under.

Ruby and Jordan fell about laughing as the couple broke the surface of the water squealing and splashing about. "You two did not just do that." Charlie spoke trying to give annoyed stare but unfortunately breaking into a smile as she noticed how happy Jordan had become. Whispering to her wife about revenge they smiled wickedly before swimming to the ladder and climbing up.

Once they were stood on the wharf with puddles of water pooling around their feet Charlie secretly winked at Emma who gave her a quick nod. Emma quickly bent over holding her side. "Babe what's wrong are you alright?" Charlie asked in her most concerned voice. "I'm fine I just think I must have banged my ribs on something as I hit the water." She said trying not to laugh. "Do you think it's broken? It was probably my elbow; I'm so sorry, look lets get you to the hospital to get you checked out." Charlie said placing an arm carefully around her shoulders. Jordan quickly stopped laughing, with a concerned look appearing across her face, she rushed forward apologising profusely. Ruby stood looking at the scene in front of her feeling slightly confused. Not sure if Emma was indeed hurt she stared at her mothers face. A few seconds later deciding if it was a joke they were good at hiding it, she too stepped forward concerned.

Just as she reached her mothers side Emma sprang up grabbing a screaming Jordan, while Charlie picked up a shocked Ruby and through the teenagers into the water mimicking their earlier enjoyment pointing and laughing at the girls spluttering and splashing around.

Helping the girls from the water Charlie smiled "Revenge is sweet." She said between laughing and holding her sides. "Come on let's go home and get dried. Then we can decide what you want to do with the rest of the day." Emma said walking arm in arm with Jordan laughing as Ruby pouted and shrugged her mothers arm from around her shoulders.

Ruby quickly grabbed the first shower followed by a cold but happy Jordan, Charlie and Emma shared the last shower moaning about the towels left on the bathroom floor. Once they had all dried and dressed they met in the lounge laughing and chatting about what had happened. Emma decided they needed a hot chocolate each and left them discussing their unexpected swim.

Emma joined her family in the lounge, placing the four cups on the table. Smiling she passed one of the mugs to Jordan who sat one end of the couch with her legs stretched out along the edge, she then passed Ruby her drink smiling as she two sat one end of the couch with her legs stretched along the side of Jordan's. She then held a cup out to Charlie before lifting her wife's legs and sitting next to her smiling as Charlie place her legs across her wife's knee. "Thank you babe this is exactly what we needed. No one makes chocolate like your special hot chocolate." She said causing the girls to make sickly sounds and faces at her.

Just as they were all deciding what to eat, after their movie marathon. There was a knock on the kitchen door. Charlie looked around the room smiling as no one made a move to answer it sighed dramatically and stood up. "It's alright you three I will get it." Laughing as she received sarcastic comments of "You're so kind, thank you mummy and I love you babe." From her three loved ones. Shaking her head with a huge grin on her face she opened the door. "It's about time you got here; I was expecting you hours ago." She greeted her guest. "Well hello to you too Charlie. I do have my own life and my own relationship you know, and since you kept my girlfriend occupied for the last few days and nights, we had a lot of making up to do." Her guest replied with a huge grin on her face.

"Who is it babe?" Emma shouted from her position lying on the couch. "It's for you actually hun, do you want to come to the kitchen," came the reply. Puzzled Emma dragged herself tiredly to her feet wondering who would be calling to see her.

As she entered the kitchen she was surprised to find her friend and boss Sonia stood there. "Sonia hi, what are you doing here?" "I asked her to come over and talk to you about your interview" Charlie replied, "What? Sonia it's good of you to come but I have told all of you I am not going for the interview. Sorry you have had a wasted trip." "I know what you told me the other night while you were angry with Charlie here, but I thought you would have seen sense by now. That job is made for you." Sonia stepped in. "Whether I have made up with Charlie or not my reasons still stand. My family are more important to me. I already work fulltime and feel I am not here enough for Jordan. Charlie you hated me taking that secondment never mind doing it permanently. Sonia how many times have you been late or actually cancelled things because something has come up at work? I don't want that to cause me to neglect my family." Emma spoke. 'Do they honestly think I have cancelled on a whim? I would love to take the promotion and run that department but not at the cost of my family.' She sat down at the table opposite Sonia.

Just as Sonia was about to comment there was a noise from the door to the lounge. "Emma I'm sorry to eavesdrop and I know it's none of my business really, but please go for promotion. I know you're great at your job. Surely we can make it work. I can help more around the house, I can even cook if you want me too, and it will save you from doing it when you get home." Jordan pleaded nervously. Emma turned to face her adopted daughter giving her a huge smile. "That's very kind of you Jordan, but you should be out with your friends enjoying yourself not worrying about the house and cooking. Besides it's not just that, what happens when Charlie's on a late shift and I am late at work. You are too young to be left on your own. No I'm not taking it; I love the job I have." Emma replied stubbornly. "I could stay with Leah or Irene until you get home." Jordan quickly replied. "You could also take the work home with you, that way you will only be late when you have meetings, you can do the work while Jordan does her homework." Sonia spoke up; loving how all the family wanted the best for each other.

"Come on Emma, Charlie and Jordan don't mind, I can help as much as I can when I'm home. You know you want it. Besides last time you had a 2 hour commute on top of the workload, you have a 20 minute commute here. If anything happens with any of us this time you are minutes away." Ruby said joining her family in the kitchen.

Emma sighed heavily looking at the four faces staring hopefully at her "Well I guess I could go for the interview, I might not even get the job anyway. Are you all sure you won't mind me taking on the extra work?" The group smiled and whooped, before high fiving each other.

"Right I suggest you three disappear for a while and give Emma and I time to prepare for tomorrow." Sonia spoke clapping her hands as she got to her feet. "Right, Ruby, Jordan how do you fancy joining me at the diner for a while and we can bring these two take out, when we get back." Charlie suggested.

As they filed out they kissed and hugged Emma. "I will bring you some food back, Sonia shall I bring you something?" Charlie asked kissing her wife before following the girls through the door. "Yes please, something sweet. You can also bring a bottle of wine and my beautiful girlfriend back with you." Sonia replied smiling.

An hour later Charlie walked through the kitchen into the lounge "Honey I'm home." Smiling she walked over to her wife and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "All done?" She asked. Sonia looked at her friend "Yes we are all done; if Emma does as well in the interview she will get the job easily. Now I seam to remember you were bringing wine and something sweet. And where is my girlfriend?" She said mock fiercely as she noticed Charlie was on her own. "Don't panic, I have Lasagne, Leah's special apple pie, with cream, and not just one bottle but two bottles of wine. And as for George she is on her way." Charlie said grinning at her friend. "Charlie haven't you forgotten something?" Emma said laughing as Charlie began looking in the bags she was carrying. "You had the girls with you when you went out, where are they?" Charlie grinned. "April invited Jordan to join them at the surf club and do I need to tell you where Ruby has disappeared to considering she didn't travel home on her own." "How is Xavier?" Emma asked. "Oh he loves the city nightlife; he also said the training isn't to bad." Charlie replied laughing.

Four hours and four bottles of wine later, the adults finally decided to call it a night. Jordan had long since come home and gone to bed. Emma thanked both Sonia and Georgie for coming over and helping her. Charlie also thanked them and told them they would have to do it again soon. The door finally shut.

"Thank god for that, I thought they would never go. All I have wanted for the last few hours is take you to bed and really show you how sorry I am." Charlie grinned seductively. "Well what are you waiting for?" Emma replied, letting out a squeal as Charlie picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Charlie placed her wife on the bed telling her she wouldn't be long. Quickly she locked the house up switching off the lights before quickly using the bathroom. "I hope your ready for me babe, I have a lot of pent up passion to use up." She said in a sultry sexy tone. She stopped still as soon as she shut the bedroom door and noticed her wife lay fast asleep on the bed. smiling she turned off the light, got her wife out of her shorts and vest top, before kissing her and wrapping her in the comfort of her arms. "Goodnight sweetheart. I love you" She whispered as she settled down and closed her eyes, taking in the smell and warmth of the woman in her arms.

It was 14.30 and Charlie sat nervously in her office, she had spent the last three hours checking the time. Surely Emma should know by now. Pulling her phone out of her pocket and checking it for the eleventh time, before again putting it away. Suddenly a knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Come in." She called before picking up her pen and staring at the report in front of her. "Hey Babe are you busy?" Emma said popping her head round the door. "Never to busy for you hun, come in." She replied happily. "So how did it go?" She asked as soon as the door was closed behind her wife. "I got the job." Emma screamed before jumping up and down. Charlie rushed from her side of the desk picking her wife up and spinning her around "Well done babe, I knew you could do it. Let's celebrate." She happily kissed her all over her wife's face before settling on her lips passionately.

Later that evening they found themselves in the diner having a celebratory meal with their family, Leah had taken her break to join them, and Emma was surprised when a lot of their friends came over to congratulate her. She really felt part of the community and loved the changes her life had taken. "You know what we should really do to celebrate." Ruby said as she placed her spoon down in the empty dish. "We need to go camping." She said excitedly. "Come on, you know you want to and Jordan hasn't been on one of our camping trips. Please" She said excitedly before giving her best puppy dog eyes. Charlie shook her head laughing as old and grown up as her daughter got and she still managed to wrap her around her finger. "What do you think Hun?" She said smiling at her wife. I think it's a great idea, Leah will you join us? We could invite George and Sonia too." She smiled at the hopeful faces. "Yes." cried Ruby and Jordan before sharing a high five. "Can I invite April?" "Xav has to come." They both spoke at once. "Ok Jordan invite April, Ruby as if we could do anything without Xavier. Looks like I better call the others before we make plans." Charlie spoke as she too got up from the table to make her phone call.

**Next time.**

**The group go camping.**

**Charlie has a visit from her commanding officer.**

**Emma starts her new job.**

**Jordan is settling in well, but is she hiding something.**


End file.
